Lorien Legacies: We Stand As One
by Paragon Eight
Summary: There were NINE of us that escaped Number ONE was killed in Malaysia. Number TWO was murdered in England. Number THREE was hunted down in Kenya. Number EIGHT was slain in Florida, Number FIVE betrayed us in the Everglades. FIVE of us fell. WE are the Garde. We Stand as ONE. Set after The Fall of Five. Is FIVE really who he said he is? If not; who is Number FIVE? My first fanfic!
1. Prologue

There were NINE of us that escaped

Number ONE was killed in Malaysia

Number TWO was murdered in England

Number THREE was hunted down in Kenya

Number EIGHT was slain in Florida,

And Number FIVE betrayed us in the Everglades.

TRAITOR to his own kind;

FIVE of us fell.

We have acquired allies;

Humans

Mogadorian

And the legendary,

Number Ten…

But at a terrible cost.

WE are the Garde,

United we STAND and fight,

AS

We Stand As One


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction, I'm really eager to hear your ideas on the story and constructive criticism. I will try to upload chapters daily, Enjoy!**

**Marina/Seven POV**

_No, no, no, no. He's gone. _Eight.

It's been about 1 hour since that bastard betrayed us; we're in an abandoned cabin about 2 km from the nearest fast food outlet. Oh God.. Five. I hate him, I hate him so much. If only Nine hadn't pushed Five to breaking point. Nine and his stupid mouth. Now look what it has cost us... cost me. I'm an emotionless husk of a body, a body that used to laugh and be happy. But _he _took him away from me. _He _took Eight from me. Every time I think of him my eyes sting, and tears streak my face, small sobs build up in my throat. I let out a small whimper as the last of my tears drip to the ground.

"Marina?", Nine asks, his eyes are tinted red from crying. "Marina?" he asks again.

"What?", my voice surprises me, the amount of emotionless sound coming out of it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to end like this" Nine replies, sadness and pain in his voice.

"Well look! If it wasn't for your arrogant bull sh*t and teasing, Five would have never wanted to kill you! and Eight would have never died trying to save you!", I scream at him, he's a little taken back at my response.

"Hey Marina, don't get angry at Nine, although his mouth would have pushed Five to his limits, Five was already a traitor", Six says coming to Nine's defense.

I sob and cry a bit more, "Your right, I'm sorry for yelling", I barely say between sobs. Surprisingly both Six and Nine hug me. I pull back looking at them, they both look terrible, although I can't talk. They both have red eyes from crying and their faces are both stained with tears. Eight's death took a big hit to all of us...

Nine gets up and paces the room, "Hey Marina, why don't we train that new bad a*s Legacy you got?" he asks questioningly.

"Er, um sure, I guess it might help me get my mind off Eight", "Yeah lets do it" Six chirps in, steadily pulling herself up. Her head, where Five punched her is covered in crusted, dry blood. I shiver at the thought of Five's metal arm.

**John/Four POV**

I stare at the ceiling lying on a bed. After Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, BK and I escaped we met up with the 'famous' Adam. We rented out an apartment just south of Davenport. We're all exhausted from the trip here, but we know that we all have to address my new scar. _Sh*t, another fallen. Dead. Gone... _

I shed a few tears for the loss of another Garde. The worst part is that we don't even known who it is.

Six. I would never forgive myself if it was Six, I can't except that. Nine is like the annoying brother no one asks for but has, but he is a good person and lightens up the mood with his massive ego and cockiness. Marina, she is a loving and caring person to all of us, she is actually a genuinely nice person. Eight is like the other brother that everybody wishes they had, he makes everybody laugh at his jokes; he's our own joker.

Then there's Five. The son of a b*tch is a traitor. How could he betray his own kind? What is wrong with him? I would wish that he died, but Malcolm said that it is unlikely because on the tablet their is a dot moving away from the other 3 dots and we know that Ella is the dot in West Virginia. We assumed it was Five who is moving away. To be honest he was very weird at the start.

Sarah peeks her head in the crack. "Hey beautiful"

"Hey", her voice shows a little sadness, the new scar has taken a hit to all of us. I can't imagine what the others at the Everglades are feeling like.

"You okay" I ask as she lays down next to me.

"I'm worried for them John"

"I know, so am I, we just have to hope that they get back to us safely"

Her eyebrows curve in confusion, like she was thinking of a response, but quickly disposes of it.

"Malcolm wants everybody in the lounge room in about 5 minutes" she says leaving, not before she pecks my cheek.

I continue to stare at the ceiling for another minute, before sit up and make my way to the door. The apartment is quiet, except for the occasional person that turns the TV on. It's depressing to known that we might lose the war now. _Stop I can't think that way, gotta keep thinking positive, even now though..._

Everybody is in the room, sitting on the lounge and chairs, some of the Chimaera that Adam had saved lay on the ground, in their different forms. Adam sits quietly talking to Sam in hushed voices, while Malcolm types away on the computer while glancing towards the tablet every now and then.

Malcolm turns around, "John we need to talk"

"Yeah, we do, the odds of this war have turned dramatically now, we still haven't figured out who died in the Everglades" I say looking at all of them.

I told them about my vision with Ella, and how Five was among the Mogadorian ranks. I clench my fists at the thought of his name.

Malcolm continues, eyeing my indirect anger "So whats the plan now then John?"

I'm surprised by his gesture, the rest look towards me as their 'leader', similar to the time at the Dulce base in New Mexico. My eyes sting a bit, the memories of the all the Garde with the exception of Five fighting and having the upper hand, things were at least a bit better back then.

"We meet up with whoever those 3 dots in the Everglades are, then we figure out a plan of attack once we have regrouped"

I see the sad looks in everybody's eyes. They have to come to terms with the death of one of us, our friend, ally, our Garde.

**Ella POV**

I wake up dazed and confused. _Why aren't I in Nine's penthouse any more. _I look around; dark walls surround my view and a blue force field separates me and the hallway. I scramble to my feet, the concrete ground is cold and dry, I tip toe across the ground trying to not make any sound. Then it happens...

A familiar grotesque face appears at the blue force field. I scream.

"No need to be frightened my heir" Setrakus Ra says, his voice deep but also has vibrato to it. I try and reach out telepathically to the others, nothing.

"That won't work Ella, I have disabled your Legacies for now" he responses, almost as if he read my mind..

"Let me out!" I yell at his face, only having the guts to do that due to the force field separating us. He walks a couple spaces to the left, and presses a few buttons, then the force field flickers, then disappears. _O sh*t. _

He takes a few steps closer, his steps echo the distant hallway. He pulls something out from behind his back. _He's gonna vaporize me, crap..._Then a throws it about 3 feet away from me. _Its a book, a book seriously? Whats he gonna do make me read to death? _I think.

"No don't be silly Ella, The Great Book isn't a punishment it's a gift to all who read it", great he can read my mind.

"Why am I here, why don't you kill me right now?!" my voice echos through the building or whatever this place is.

"Ella I don't want you dead, you are my heir, I am here to help you see the future of the Mogadorian and that Lorien is hopeless. It's hopeless fighting for it, you and your so called 'friends' will lose, you are already on the winning side my precious granddaughter"

I freeze, I feel a sob crawl up my throat. _No, no, this can't happen. _I grab the 'Great Book', and suddenly it glows red, anger surges through me.

"NO!" I scream, I throw the book towards Setrakus Ra, all he does is lift his hand and the book obeys, stopping in mid-air.

"Well done my heir", he claps inching closer towards me. A few tears fall along my cheeks as I look up at him.

"This Legacy is your pure anger, such a strong force"

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious at my new development.

"Its called Dreymen **(Guys I've changed some features of the series, so don't freak out! :)**, it has the ability to cancel another Gardes Legacies for a period of time. You can touch the Garde or charge an object and throw" he explains.

"Like at Dulce" I mutter to myself.

"Yes like at Dulce, that then helped me realize who you were; my heir. I do share the same ability but in the color of blue" he demonstrates.

_He has the same ability, but it's a Legacy... Unless, oh sh*t, Setrakus Ra is a L- _"Ella I think that is enough talk for today, I will collect you tomorrow, for your welcome feast, I expect you to be ready." He walks out slowly leaving me in an empty cell. The blue force field flicks back on, and the lights are turned off.

I'm plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's chapter 2 **

******I don't own Lorien Legacies :P******

**Enjoy!**

**One Year Ago (End of I Am Number Four)**

**Unknown POV**

I hate Mogs. Its a general fact, their ugly, pale and they pretty much destroyed my planet and their just plain dumb. My name's Emily, or at least that's the name I chose to stick with, the real name is Five...

I'm 15 years old and I'm living in Argentina, sitting in a classroom full of idiots and dropkicks. You ask why, well my Cepan, Kate, thinks it's a good idea to go to school; you know, socialize, learn, have fun. Well no, I hate school, it's a b*tch. The classroom is so boring, I've got an idiot left, right and center. One kid behind grabbed my a*s first, came back to school with a broken wrist and 2 fractures. The second kid next to me is okay, but he is a total dropkick and he probably hasn't been sober in the past 2 months! The rest around me are just annoying and always ask questions and for help with the work, its so weird but that's I guess how they do things here on Earth.

After a treacherous day at school I walk home alone. It's not the best idea, but it keeps the locals away from me; not to attract any attention.

That's Rule 1: Don't attract attention to yourself. Kate had made me hard wire her 3 most important rules into my head. I'm pretty sure after Number Four is dead I'm gonna be sh*tting bricks. But I'm quite confident with killing Mogs; after a run-in with a group of scouts back at Brazil, I am pretty sure I can hold my own.

What really got me excited in Brazil was when my Telekinesis developed; I was crossing the road, going towards the markets with Kate, or Kayla was what she was called back then. Some idiot in a Ute came speeding down the one way road, Kayla was in the driver's way, with out instinct I pushed the car to the left and it crashed into a brick building. No one was hurt, I think; but anyway that's when we decided to go to Argentina. My Legacy of Flight came not short after. I'm pretty amazed that I was the Garde out of the nine to receive the flight Legacy; but Kate says that the Garde's first Legacy always comes from one of their parents. According to Kate my mother could fly.

Argentina isn't that bad, aside from the endless training and fitness, I quite enjoy it. Which also worries me because of the evil alien race hunting me and my fellow Garde down. But anyway back to walking...

I take the long route home this time, I enjoy walking through the streets of this town. The warm weather, and the cool breeze slapping against my face and blondish-brownish hair. The atmosphere is so relaxing, I don't even here people screaming up ahead. _Wait, what?. _A tremor goes through the ground knocking me to the dry pavement, I scrap my knees and hands. _Oh great, I knew I should've taken the short route._ I think top myself.

A small trickle of blood makes it's way down my leg. Okay now I'm angry, I only want to bleed if I'm training or killing Mogs, but this is bullsh*t, I've seriously gotta get some healing related Legacy.

Another tremor goes through the ground, cracking the intersection 100 meters in front of me and causing a small building to slowly collapse. I quickly pull myself up, ignoring the stinging pain of my bloody knee. I'm about to run in the opposite direction when I hear a scream for help, or more like a very, very, loud masculine grunt for help.

_Lore damn people, Okay Emily lets go back and help Mr. Grunter. F*ck my great ego._ I laugh at myself for that last thought. God I need friends.

I make a swift run for the cry for help, careful not to accidentally take off, I have done that before; did not turn out very nicely. When I reach Mr. Grunter or whatever his name is, I realize he's an elderly man. His body has been trapped by a large slab of concrete.

"Help me.." his voice is soft, probably about to pass out from the amount of blood that's been running down the side of the rock. "Please" he tries again.

I give him a quick nod and shove my hands underneath the cold slab and push upwards, soon the concrete slab is above my head with a little struggle, _Wow this training must really be helping me, or maybe it's a L- "_My angel" I turn around to see the elderly man getting to his feet. I help him until he is fully up and show him to where the ambulance is.

Then I hear it "That girl just lifted that concrete slab off that man", I look around and what do ya know. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, and the boy holding his phone out, as if he was videoing- "Aw sh*t" I mutter and sprint off towards home, I get a glimpse as I run off, a crowd of people looking at the video that stupid kid. Oh well; Rule 1 broken, I think to myself as I dash through the afternoon sunlight.

I make it back home about 10 minutes later, drenched in sweat. And then I realize, Oh sh*t, I'm late. I slowly unlock the door and tip toe in, carefully closing it behind me. As I'm about to walk up the stairs, I think back to the earthquake... "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I turn around and see an angry Kate. I look a bit closer at her face and she has a few dried tears; I instantly feel bad. "Um, well its a long story" I start.

"I was -"

"I've been worried sick about you; I thought the Mogs had gotten to you!" she tells me a little softer than before

I tell the story of the earthquake and Mr. Grunter, Oh and the stupid kid who videoed it all. She stares at me for a good 7 seconds, then I realize what I have to do. I go upstairs and pack my backpack:

Okay Chest, check.

Pendant, check.

2 spare changes of clothes, check.

Water bottle, check.

I zip it up and say goodbye to my room, it's sad, I've lived in this room for a good 8 months; Rule 2: don't get attached to anything.

"Thanks, keep the change" Kate says to the taxi driver, smiling at her. I look up at the enormous building towering over me, _this is where we say bye Argentina, have a good life or whatever countries have; unless the Loric Garde lose and the Earth is destroyed, _I think, but lets keep it positive. The check-in is very smooth, before I known it we're sitting at the Gate where we are suppose to be boarding. Kate turns to me,

"I've been thinking 'bout what you did, back when the earthquake struck.."

"Yeah and.." I reply usually showing no remorse for my bad actions, I lift up my water bottle and take a slip of it.

"And, I'm proud of you", that completely made me choke, Kate laughs a bit, at my sudden surprise.

"Why" I ask, very curious of her reasoning behind this 'crazy' accusation, I smile to myself.

"You did the right thing; you just made one less family not have to organize a funeral, you are continuing the good deeds of Lorien, and I'm proud of you for that", she says with a smile, putting her arm around me.

I smile back at her content with my so called 'good' deeds and lean my head against her shoulder. An elderly couple smiles at me as they walk past to board the airplane. We look like mother and daughter on vacation, if only it was that.

Once Kate is sure that the plane is secure we board last. The flight to Jamaica is long, very long. I think to myself _Man I can fly way faster than this! _That's probably my massive ego talking but hey, I'm confident. I start to slip into deep sleep, thinking about the other Garde, wondering where they are, wondering how Number Four is, he or she must be scared. I slip into darkness.

_I look around nothing, just darkness. Then I hear a loud voice, very deep in tone, but also soothing to the ear._

_"In the beginning there were Ten Elders of Lorien" the voice booms; 'Wait what? Ten Elders? I thought there were only nine?'_

_The scenery changes to a planet with Ten silhouetted figures standing on top of it, then it shifts to a battle field, the Loric I immediately know, and on the other side... 'Mogs?!' I gasp._

_"The Secret Wars were a series of conflicts with the Mogadorian race, Lorien the victor" the voice says, 'Boo-yah' I say as I pump my fist in the air._

_The scene changes to Ten figures, or Elders seating in a throne room over looking Lorien like I've seen before._

_"Lorien was then rewarded with the Phoenix Stones; This gave Lorien it's Legacies and the Chimaera came out of hiding" I stare at the image before me, one word - stunning._

_"But unfortunately the Tenth Elder died as a casualty of the wars, and Lorien was given a prophecy; that there will be a day when Lorien least expects it and is attacked and destroyed"_

_The scene changes to the destruction and battle on Lorien; the Mogadorian troops shooting down innocent people and children. Tears run down my face as I see it happen before my own eyes. _

_A woman flies in front of a Cepan holding a baby; I instantly identify the baby as me and the woman as my mother. My mother flies in front of me or baby me and shoot what look like laser beams out of her eyes! She's frickin Superman! The beams hit about 20 Mogs. _

_Then I'm once again plunged into darkness. _

I wake up breathing heavily with Kate shaking me, "Emily wake up, we're here", I sit up and stare out the window, sh*t it looks hot out there.

Kate who changed her name to Kessandra after we left the airport rents a second hand car from the garage. The sun is blaring on my back, forming sweat patches, I curse and walk over to the nearest bench seated under cover. I sit there for a few minutes staring at the wall trying to remember why I'm here; _Sh*t I might be getting heatstroke _I think.

I look around, watching the people come out of the sliding doors of the airport and into the hot dry sunlight. Then something catches my eye; a man dressed in a hoodie and shades, stares at me, he grins showing a row of yellow teeth; chills are sent down my spine. A bus drives on the road in front of us separating me and Mr. Creepy, as soon as the bus drives off Creepy is nowhere to be seen. _Okay now I'm sure I'm getting heatstroke _I think, and smile at my attempt at humor. God I need friends.

Kessandra bought a place just outside of the Jamaican airport, pretty convenient if you ask me. It's next to a valley which is full of greenery, many crops are also grow there, judging from the tall storks of corn lined up perfectly, like a grid. The house is pretty average looking, besides the kitchen and the trinkets in the lounge room, nothing really interests me. While Kessandra is finalizing the purchase of the house with the real estate agent, I look around the house.

I start to fiddle with the toys and trinkets decorated around the house; there are a few small toys, probably left behind by the previous owner; a maroon rubber ball sits on the table. I pick it up and start bouncing it, it's no bigger than a ping pong ball, I decide to keep it; _What? I need something to entertain me around here, and Kessandra is not on the list, _I think as I smile to myself. The next is a nude sculpture of a woman, don't even get me started, then a few elephant and lion models sit around the side tables. Then a glint from the sunlight catches my eyes and train of thought. I walk over to what looks like a Newton Cradle, but the balls are about the size of my rubber ball.

I pull one side up and let it go, the ball hits the other, but then the frame breaks under the pressure, and the steel balls hit the floor. _Well that was a waste _I mentally say. In an attempt to hide the damage I hide the nearest ball in my pocket and sweep the broken frame underneath the lounge.

"What was that?" Kessandra asks as she pokes her head in the room,

I shrug, giving my best 'I didn't do it' face.

**Hey guys hope this was a bit longer than before, So what did ya think of Five/Emily? please tell me what you think and if you want any thing to happen; I'll try my best!**

**Au Revoir **

**Paragon 8 :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies :(**

**Continuation of Chapter 2, this is at the start of The Power of Six!**

**Five/Emily POV**

I hate being on the run, its one of the things that just ruins my day, or life. I've been searching the internet for any signs of the other Garde. A few hoaxes but there are a few stories that I can relate to...

Some boy was seen by locals 'moving rocks with his mind' in India and some terrorist named John Smith and his father Henri Smith blew up a frickin' school. A frickin' school! I know instantly that this so called John Smith is one of the Garde, and his 'father' Henri is his Cepan, must of been a huge battle. Damn. Kessandra doesn't really pay attention to the internet searches I tell her about, but John Smith does catch her eyes.

I wonder what Legacies the other Garde have, if they even have Legacies now. _Teleportation would be cool, no wait... Invisibility, no no wait, Invisibility and Teleportation combined - now that would be cool. _I smile faintly at the thought that soon we might have to start uniting.

I know I received my Flight Legacy just a few months ago, but I want a fighting Legacy; like being able to freeze and burn sh*t, that would be cool.

"Um, Emily? What are you doing?" I look over to Kessandra, she gives me a weird look, and then I realize I'm grinning like an idiot and staring at the blank wall in front of me. I seriously need to get some friends.

"Um, uh, I-I was just, uh thinkin' 'bout the Garde and all" I stutter, she nods,

"I think now that your first Legacy has come we probably should address the, um, the chest matter" She half smiles

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Yes! yes! yes! yes! I've been waiting for this day for like- forever!" I jump up and down, with a huge smile planted on my face.

"Its been long over due, come lets go to your bedroom" she waves me to follow her upstairs.

I follow her still with a massively stupid smile on my face, _Yes, oh my God, this is so exciting I can't wait for it! _I think over and over again.

Once we reach the bedroom Kessandra grabs the chest out of the closet near my bed and presses her palm on one side, I do the same for the other side. For a second I don't think its working then I hear a small _Click_ and the lock falls off. Kessandra has told me about the chest and the origin of it, but this is honestly the first time I've looked inside it. _Whats in there? What bada*s weapon will I get to pound Mogs with? a sword, maybe a staff, no wait, a javelin, maybe a mixture of the 3! ooo that would be cool! _While I'm gathering my thoughts on what bada*s weapon I want, Kessandra goes on about each of the rocks and crystals in the chest.

There's the so called 'usual' healing stone, Xitharis and Macrocosm, then there are some weird ones;

There's a clear blueish crystal that catches my eye, I pick it up and examine it. It's warm, really warm. Like a cool sunset warm -

"It's called Zythardic, or ZC for short, it's an alloy from Lorien, indestructible.." Kessandra sounds

"Cool, sooo.. what do I do with it? Am I supposed to chuck it at the Mogs?" I sarcastically grin

"No silly, its used for mining Loralite; most of the tools were made out of this stuff" pointing to the blue crystal

"Some Garde use their Legacies with it, combining their own power with the hardness of the crystal" she continues

I closely examine it again, it's sides are cut fine, but are not sharp to the touch, its about 4 inches long and 2 inches wide, - easily fits in my hand. I look back to the chest.

"Is that a hoodie?" I ask pointing to the cloth-like material.

"Close, its a cloak, like for camouflage-"

"So do I turn invisible?" I question. I really hope it does.

"Not really, its more of a cloaking device - enemies will not notice you, but if they look closely they can see your outline and color" she continues

"Sooo, it's invisibility but without the invisible part?" I ask sarcastically

She giggles, at my dry wit. The next thing Kessandra pulls out is a black sleeve, no longer than my forearm. It's smooth when I touch it, and when I slip it on, its almost like it was made for me exactly.

"This is your-"

_Crack! _I look up at the blade sticking about 40 cm out and into the wooden bed frame

"Holy sh*t!" I exclaim, with a look of pure amazement in my eyes, its blade is a silver-ish white, and extends from the top of knuckle. _Sh*t I'm like a one-clawed Wolverine! I'm gonna kill so many Mogs with-_

"Careful! Its called a Hidden Blade, when you flex your forearm or wrist the blade extends out" she says, pointing out to the broken bed frame.

I slowly take off the sleeve, not wanting to stab myself or Kessandra, that would be really bad...

Kessandra pulls out a foot long tube, its dark and has a few holes a the base.

"It's an Obsidian Flute" She answers, like she can almost read my mind, _wait can Cepans do that?_

"What does it do?" I ask as I reach out to hold it.

"It's a sedative weapon, when you play it, it sedates or controls anything for a period of time, pretty cool right?" she smiles as she looks at my face.

"Hell yeah!" I cheer, pumping my fist in the air.I pause...

"Wait I don't know how to play a flute" I say sadly. Kessandra laughs

"No silly, you don't need to now how to play a flute" she replies between laughs.

It's dark when I go to bed. The cool breeze fills my almost empty room. _It's so peaceful - a little too peaceful... _I think to myself. My mind drifts back to the airport; the strange man I saw outside the check-in. His reminder sends chills down my back. _Yuck, ugh. _I'm about to go back to the thought of peacefulness until...

"Emily!" Kessandra shouts from downstairs. I'm on my feet, _Sh*t are the Mogs here? Oh God, Kessandra! _I fly out of my room at full throttle, almost face-planting myself into the corridor wall, I jump down the stairs, grab the nearest weapony-looking thing I see, a vase, and roll into the living room ready to smash some Mogs.

All I see is Kessandra at her desk on the computer, and my idiot reflection in the mirror. _Lore I look weird. _I place the vase down on the side table and make my way towards Kessandra.

"K, what's up? Why'd you shout?" I inquire. She turns her head, _Damn. _Is all I think. Her face is painted with fear. _Oh no, this ain't gonna be good _I snicker at my own wit. _God I need friends._

"I received this feed from the hacked airport surveillance system" she says as she presses play.

The camera footage doesn't have any sound, but as soon as I'm about to turn away something catches my eye. Mr. Creepy! _Oh sh*t._

The footage shows me and Kessandra walking out of the arrival terminal, but there is also someone else... Creepy! He follows us in and throughout the airport, then he stops once we exit and go to rent a car. He disappears once we get in the car...

"Sh*t!" I mutter. I turn to Kessandra, with a grave look on her face she says,

"Pack your things; chest, water and spare clothes, we're leaving"

I run upstairs and pack the things she said to pack. I run back downstairs in a matter of 2 minutes.

"Done!" I say breathing faster than usual. Kessandra has finished packing the essentials, she turns.

"Good now lets g-" _BANG!_

A deafening explosion goes off at the front of the house; and a silhouetted figure moves out of the dust.

"Well done Number Five, your a hard girl to find" the Mog claps as he enters the what-now is the living room and outdoors. _Sh*t Mogs. _I look over at Kessandra, she's standing strong, holding a dagger behind her back, _How'd she get that so fast? _I wonder. I turn my attention back to the Mog...

"Mr. Creepy?" I ask. The Mog looks confused for a second then realizes what I mean.

"As I was saying Number Five, we found you, you lose.." He pulls out a blaster, it pulses with an unearthly glow.

"Dude, you think I'm scared of that puny thin-"

"DIE!" He says as he pulls the trigger...

Time seems to slow down as the bullet flies through the air, it starts to descend and then it hits the ground, _Um.. what just hap- _BOOM!

I'm sent flying backwards and hit the wall behind me, Kessandra hits the ground hard, with a sickening crack. I crawl over to her, whilst telekinetically throwing different objects around the room at the Mog.

"K?" I ask pleadingly

"Five.. I-I'm sorry it turned out l-like this" she speaks

"No! K get up we're leaving! Please K, you can't think like this!" I beg

"Now r-run..." She says. Then nothing. She's gone. _No no no no._

"NO!, you killed her you son of a b*tch!" I run towards the Mog tears streaming down my face, and slam his face. Hard, really hard.

He pushes me along the ground away from him. _I need a weapon _I think. The steel Newton Cradle ball catches my eye, I grab it and fly towards the Mog. _Crack._

I punched his head, blood is now pouring out of his cracked skull. I pull back for another hit, and then a see a shiny arm, _Wait no, that's me! A new Legacy! _My skin has turned solid steel, just like the ball! I quickly finish off Creepy and walk away.

I turn around to see Kessandra's limp body on the ground. I sob and feel tears streaming down my face, I bend down to her, and kiss her forehead

"I-I'm sorry" I whisper. I fly off into the night sky with my backpack and steel ball still in hand.

**Hey guys! sorry that one was a bit shorter. Tell me what you think!**

**Paragon 8**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you to .Reader for being my first review, I'm very new to this so thank you so much. If anyone wants me to add in something new or change something, I'll try my best to merge it in.**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies :P**

**Start of The Rise of Nine...**

**Five/Emily POV**

_My Cepan, Kessandra, Kate... Kentra. She's gone..._

It's been about 2 hours since Kessandra... left me. I've been flying all night nonstop. I can't get my skin to change back to normal, because every time I touch something I take on the properties of what ever it is. It's pretty cool huh? I call it Externa. But now it's really starting to get under my skin, literally.

The night breeze dries away my tears, and flicks my blond hair up and about. It's about 8 o'clock and I'm starting to exhaust myself. I threw off the last of the Mogadorian scout team a few miles back, so I should be fine for now.

The stars in the sky glitter underneath my metal skin, reflecting the moonlight in odd ways. _God I wish K could have seen this, I hope she would be proud of me. _I replay her death every time in my head. _What did I do wrong? _I ask over and over again. I interrupt my thoughts and look for a place to rest.

I spot a tree about a mile away, just off a field of crops. I speed up my flight, wanting to sleep straight away, my backpack weighs me down and I'm out of water. _Great job Em, you managed to stuff all of your survival training in a matter of 2 hours! _I angrily brush away my conscience's thoughts and slow down for my landing.

I gotten pretty good at flying, with speed and precision. I land gracefully at the base, careful not to make any noise. I climb the trunk, very weirdly. _Damn, should've gotten agility training. _

I awkwardly plonk myself towards the top of the tree, evenly placed between 3 branches and the trunk. The tree branches and trunk are smooth and the bark doesn't chip off at my weight and movement. _Perfect _I think and sigh aloud.

"I did it" 3 words, I'm proud to say. I lean my head backwards until it touches the tree trunk.

I'm about to start mentally talking to myself, then I hear a loud roar.

"Piken... f*ck" I mutter as I climb further into the tree, my backpack straps digging into my shoulders, blocking blood flow to my arms. _This is gonna leave a mark. _

The Piken roar is louder and closer now, _I'm in trouble. _I think to myself. I open my chest, the lock is warm to the touch - it still reminds me of K, _Sh*t gotta stop thinking about that now _I think, the lock opens with a muted _click!_

I straight away pull out my Hidden Blade, Obsidian Flute and the rubber ball I put in there before. I immediately shut the chest and stuff it into my backpack. The roaring stops and I look at the source.

I dim, red light flies towards me increasing in speed... _Oh sh*t that's a Mog rocket!_

The rocket crashes into the tree branches missing me by inches. Splinters fly everywhere and the sickening crunches and cracks of branches fall lifelessly to the ground. _That was too close, _I smile dimly to myself, I'm like my own commentator for my sh*t life.

I slide on the hidden blade and flex. The glistening 40 cm blade extends out, _F*ck yeah!_

I instantly start slicing up branches a throwing them telekinetically at the advancing Mogs. The Mogs brought A LOT of soldiers and a frickin Piken, _A motherf*cking Piken! Why? _There soon below me, most of them shooting and some of them trying to climb. I cut a large branch off the trunk a send it sailing down to the climbing Mogs. It smashes their faces and they turn to ash as they fall.

I see a familiar face through the crowd of Mogs at the bottom of the tree. _Wait what? Is that... Creepy?_

_"_Oh come on! don't you ever die!" I shout at him as he steps towards the trunk, he looks, well, like sh*t. _I really did a number on him, _I giggle at my poor attempt at humor. The shooting dies down.

"Number Five, surrender yourself and you won't suffer much pain" he says with a glint of glee in his eyes, or eye, the other one is bloody and crusted shut with dry blood. Meanwhile his head has a few bandages and a really big red patch. _Yuck._

_"_Go f*ck yourself!" I scream at him, feeling a little proud at my stand.

"Similar to what the 'great' Number Nine said, shame he's no longer-" I interrupt him by telekinetically lifting one of the fallen branches and sweeping his legs from underneath him.

The shooting starts once again, my steel-like skin still holds and bullets bounce right off it. I grab the maroon rubber ball and my skin turns a shade of maroon, I flex my Hidden Blade and jump down from the tree as I dodge the last of the rockets.

I expected the wind to be knocked out of me or my leg to break, but I just bounce right back up, a few feet off the ground. I start flying towards the Mogs, I decapitate about 10 on the way towards Creepy. _I'm getting my revenge! _

I land with a roll and start stabbing Mogs, my hair is caked in ash. I switch quite fast between the rubber ball and steel ball, my skin changing at an increasing rate. While crushing a Mog's head with the steel ball; he disintegrates before he hits the ground, I change into rubber and reach out for a Mog trying to get his blaster. My hand lurches forward like a tentacle, grabbing the Mog's neck and breaking it. I pause for a moment while the next wave of Mogs come and look at my arm. It's extended about 10 meters to the left where the Mog was... _This is f*cking awesome..._

While admiring my 'aesthetics' I'm hit with a splitting pain at the back of my head, I fall, dazed I look around and, what do ya know? Creepy is holding a Mog blaster and standing over me, with a really ugly looking smile, _Ugh._

_"_Oh look poor Number Five, helpless" He mocks while cocking his blaster. "No more smart a*s comments now" he breathes down at me, his stench makes me gag and my eyes sting.

"T-Two w-words, B-Breath Mints" I mumble. And then I'm plunged into darkness.

**Half way through The Rise of Nine (when Six, Marina, Eight, Ella and Crayton are in Eight's cave)**

I've in this stupid cell for about... yeah I don't frickin know! The Mogs caged me up, even though the charm was broken... pretty weird right? They been injecting me with A LOT of sedatives, which make me sleep. It doesn't hurt - I like sleeping, but I don't know what _they're _doing to my body while I'm in deep slumber...

A few days ago, I think, a true-born Mog or whatever came to see me. He said his name was Dr. Zarkos, weird name, but anyway he said it's time to fight fire with fire, Loric with Loric. I didn't know what he meant until he said one word... clone.

The cell is dark most of the time, a bit of light around 6 pm, I think, seeps through the tiny holes in the rocky walls. The food they serve here is.. well to be rude - sh*t. Now I think they don't even bring me food, just water. Kessandra did say though that Loric could survive on just water for a month, I think I've been doing that for about a week now...

The hallways echo with mixed voices; crying prisoners - humans probably getting 'caught up' with the wrong crowd and the occasional Mog guard that walks with his buddy down the hall.

I feel sorry and pity for the humans, pretty much all of them don't know whats going on, and that their planet will be under attack soon... shame. _No it won't come to that _I assure myself. Almost every couple of days, a new prisoner gets dragged in and one gets dragged out, either screaming or crying.

The visits and experiments on me have been more frequent for the past few days, it's always the same, they gag me, blindfold me, walk me through the corridors and then strap me to the chair. The needle goes in almost straight away, leaving me breathless and sedated.

"Number Five" Zarkos recalls. As his ugly face enters the room. I'm strapped to a chair and behind a blue force field, I overheard something about a Garde breaking the older version of the force field - guess they wanted to take precautions.

"Hey ugly" I spit

"That wasn't very nice Number Five" he says still in his f*ckin happy mood.

"Well, you did destroy my planet, kill everyone on it, kill my family, my Cepan and you've experimented on me, soooo I think I have at least one good reason there" I say sarcastically

"Very well then Number Five, if you can't cooperate maybe _he _can" Zarkos says as he points to a silhouetted figure in the shadows.

The figure steps out, it's a boy, about the same age as me, stocky but built like a barrel. Zarkos steps forward,

"Number Five allow me to introduce... Number Five, your clone" he says. The last few words hang in the air.

"What...The ...F*ck?" I stutter. He grins at my look of pure shock and disgust.

"Yes Number Five, after we had captured you, we had previously been trying to perfect our cloning program for _our _vat-born subjects, _I _had come up with the brilliant idea of attempting to clone a Loric!" He says with glee

"You're crazy!" I shout

"Crazy?, why yes, it was at first but soon after all the experiments and tests we ran on you, we perfected the cloning devices... and all thanks to you" He mocks. He strides over to where the clone stands.

"Meet Cody, or should I say Five, we have implanted memories into him, he is going to KILL the Garde for the Beloved Leader..." Zarkos finishes with a smirk on his face.

"NO! NO, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" I scream. _I've failed the Garde, I've failed Lorien, I've failed Kessandra. No. _Zarkos and "Cody" walk out into the corridor, and start talking.

The last thing I see is "Cody" been given my chest; he puts it under his arm, and receives the rubber and steel balls, the Hidden Blade and the Obsidian Flute. My eyelids droop down from the whitish gas being pumped into the room...

_What have I done?_

**Hey guys hope this was better, so what did you think of the Fives, tell me in the comments! Next chapter should be up tomorrow!**

**Paragon 8**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope the confusion with the 2 Fives has spanned out now. The real Number Five is the girl (Emily) and the Number Five from The Fall of Five book is a clone is my book, created from the DNA of Emily, and replicated in the vat-born clone program. It's a lot to process at first - sorry :). **

**I don't own Lorien Legacies :P**

**Just set before Eight's death - when Ella is in her vision/coma thing...**

**Five/Emily POV**

Ya know what sucks worst than being hunted down by Mogs, your Cepan dying, captured and thrown into the Mogs' prison; Well nothing really, but knowing me I managed to single handed-ly let those scum Mog clone me and create a dude version of me. AND he isn't even good looking...

Well the clone IS only half my DNA, the rest is thanks to the proud engineers at 'vat-borns R US'. Stupid Mogs. Since my clone or "Cody", that's what they call him, has infiltrated the Garde and 'befriended' them, Mogs have been walking down THIS particular hallway just so they can stick their ugly faces in and mock me 'bout it. As I said before stupid Mogs.

The cell is still dark, but my vision has adjusted to it ever since last... well I don't even know what day it is. Sh*t. Well it's good that's all you should know, I've been training, cardio-wise, everyday since I've been locked up in this sh*t hole. Nothing really grabs my attention until today...

3 hours ago, the dim lights in the hallway turned completely off, now I know I said my vision in the dark had been good, but this is just way out of my league, I can't even see my hands if front of, which I'm waving frantically.

The cracks in the walls give no light, meaning it must be night. It's cold, the shivers and chills sent up my spine are becoming more frequent; it would be soooo good if I had a Night Vision Legacy and a cold resistant one right now. But no. I'm stuck with my Flight and stupid Externa, did I mention that it plays on my emotions? Whenever I'm getting, well, emotional my skin turns into the stuff I'm touching. The whole of what I think was yesterday, I was a stone statue; it wasn't til I fell asleep that my skin returned to normal.

Right now I'm sitting Indian style, on the floor, meditating. It's good for relaxation and control, it's the only thing that I enjoy in a Mog cell.

I'm all jolly good until I feel a familiar burning sensation...

I grab my leg in agony, _No, no, no, no!_

"NO!" I scream as I sprawl onto the floor biting my lip. Another. Dead

I look down at my leg, my vision blurred from the tears that have started to form in my eyes. The Loric symbol finishes burning itself into my ankle, it's taken almost a full 5 minutes. _Why? It's all my fault... _Some how I knew good old Cody was the one who killed this poor Garde.

My tears soon stop after about 10 minutes, and is replaced by pure anger. I hear Mogs cheering and celebrating in the distance, their laughter and cheers echo through the halls. I'm soooo angry right now, _They will pay, I WILL kill that son of a b*tch myself! _I angrily think.

My Externa starts to kick in; my skin turning a dark shade of grey, like the rocks. I start to repeatedly punch the force field. Dents form in it's powerful wall. _My Cepan, My family, that Garde. They captured me, tortured me, and f*cking cloned me! And now they killed one more of my fellow Garde. They will DIE! _I throw the last punch with such force the force field doesn't only dent; my arm goes right through it. I stand there awkwardly with one arm fully out and the rest of my body inside; I'm shocked and excited, the force field eventually flickers off leaving a blue mist in the air.

I stumble down on the ground. _I did it! I did it! Oh my God I did it! _I'm so caught up in having a celebration with my head, and I don't see the lone Mog guard run up to me.

He shoves me hard to the ground, I mean really hard. My knees are bleeding again.. _Oh hell no.. I f*cking hate it when my knees bleed! _I get up quickly and scan the room for a weapon, _Bingo! _an iron-looking lock sits on a bench about 10 meters away from me. I slowly circle the Mog, steering myself towards the bench. He's so clueless. As I said before. Stupid Mogs.

I reach the bench, the Mog finally realizes with his small brain what I'm about to do, and charges towards me in the 7 meters we've got between us. Stupid Mog, stupid move. I jump and roll onto the bench grabbing the lock on my descent. I mimic the materials properties, and my skin turns a shiny dark grey. The Mog now charges with a glint of surprise or fear in his eyes, _Just the way I like em_. I punch him square in the face, about 4 sickening crunches and cracks follow. He falls to the ground, obviously knocked out.

_Yuck, that is God damn nasty_ I mentally gag;the place where his nose should be has 3 bits of bone sticking out and blood gushing down his cheeks. His nose for that matter is literally is his forehead - he'll probably die from blood lost, but I'm not over yet. I bring my leg high, and axe-kick him is the face, bringing my foot all the way down; denting the floor with my foot. Ash explodes out, flowing through the air with the dust and dirt particles, it's a pretty gruesome sight, even for me.

I turn around to face the hallway, _I'm free, time to get to the Garde, _I think as I stealthily make my way along the walls. Most of the prisoners are asleep and don't make any noise; most snore, some very loudly. _I'll come back for you guys _I promise mentally.

I pass a few doors; no Mogs seem to be here; all must be out celebrating the death of another Garde, with their new lacky, Cody. I'm about to sprint for the prison exit about 150 meters away, when I see a faint orange glow from a room to the right of my vision. I turn to see a door half open, the orange light inside pulses with a eerie tone. I cautiously step towards it, occasionally looking behind me to see if anyone is following. I reach the door and peep my head through the half open space.

There 2 bodies lying on a table a bit further into the room. I sneak in looking behind me just to make sure. The orange glow is from a liquid inside a cylindrical lava lamp looking thing. The orange substance glows brighter every few seconds making me stare at for long then I should. I tip toe towards the bodies on the table. Once I reach them I muffle a cry, my eyes sting from the forming tears; before me lies two of the dead Garde...

One is a boy - shirtless, tanned, copper-ish toned skin, black curly hair, his body is muscular and very well defined, but he is thin making him look hot... _Oh shut up Emily, your checking out a dead Garde, whats wrong with you?. _The other Garde is a girl, shes tanned like the boy, but more of a beach tan, her blonde hair flows perfectly down her shoulders, shes pretty, I mean really pretty, kind of makes me a bit self conscience about my looks...

They both look around 16 or 17 years old, and the boy is the only one with a Loric pendant around his neck. The 3 scars on the boy's ankle proves that he's not One, Two or Three; _Sh*t, he's the one that died out of order, the one Cody must of killed. _

"Arghh" I kick the wall nearest to me out of frustration; my foot goes through, due to my hopeless control over my Externa Legacy. I calm down slowly, and my skin returns to it's normal complexion. The girl I know is Loric, I can feel it, but she shows no scars on her ankle...

The boy's chest has a small hole in it, about the width of a thick butter knife - Cody must have used my Hidden Blade. I touch the hole it's still a bit warm, but I feel the coldness coming through it. I'm extremely furious now, the thought of that stupid spin-off of a Five used _MY _Inheritance to kill one of _MY _fellow Garde makes me want to kill him myself. My skin again turns the silver glint of the table, I realize and take a few deep breaths, _Em, chill, chill down, _My skin returns to normal.

"Ok" I say to myself, immediately feeling stupid for talking to myself - I need friends...

"Mmm-arrinn-a" a voice says, I turn to where it came from. _Impossible... he's.. he's ALIVE!_

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" I jump around the table, I hug the boy who looks dazed like he has woken up from a dream.

"Your alive! oh my God, I did it, I did it!" I'm still jumping.

"Um... what happened? and who are you?" the boy says, I release him from my killer hug, his eyes are the shade of deep emerald green, then brown, wait, uhh, _Em stop checking out a recently resurrected Garde, your so weird sometimes._

I snap out of the daydreaming,

"Y-you were dead.." I reply, the sound of my own voice shocks me at first.

"Oh..." he pauses, must be hard to accept that, "Um.. where am I?" he asks, well he really gets to the point.

"Uhh, that's a great question dude, but I've got no answers, my best guess, in a Mog base or prison thingy" I say with a smile. He grins at my casual response.

"Um ok, W-who are you?" he looks into my eyes, I could stare at his all day.

"Um, I'm Five, Number Five, but I like to go by Emily, pleased to meet you, and you are?" I put my hand forward to shake. His expression goes from grinning to confusion.

"Wait, no you're not, Five killed me..." he says confused. Oh sh*t, well I have to tell someone.

"OK listen carefully coz, I'm seriously not gonna say this again" I say, smirking a bit. I'm still in awe and shock.

I tell him the WHOLE story, while next the still dead girl Garde.

"Whoa" he mutters and pauses. Then his face breaks into a grin, and shakes my hand I put out before.

"I'm Eight, please to meet you Emily", he gets up from the table and stands next to me; he's a bit taller than me.

"So" I start, "Do you know who that is?" Pointing towards the dead Loric girl.

"I think she might be Number One" he says. I'm frozen, my mouth hangs open. He laughs at my stunned look.

"See look, she doesn't have any scars, so she must be the first, AND her other ankle has _her _Loric symbol on it" He finishes pointing to the symbol. Why didn't pick that up before? I question. I look at him, he's probably thinking or trying to remember what happened before he died, poor guy.

"We should probably get out" I say carefully, interrupting Eight's train of thought, He looks at me smiles and nods.

"We'll take her as well" he says as he scoops up the girl like a child. His Loric pendant hangs around his bare chest.

"Let's go" I continue.

We run out the door into the dark hallways.

**Eight POV**

_I really hate being dead, it's just like sleeping only, you can't move, talk, walk, breathe - actually it's nothing like sleeping. I just think all day, or whatever the timeline here is. I don't even no where 'here' is. Then my mind traces back to her - to Marina..._

_Damn it, Marina, no, I'm so sorry. _

_I never even got to say goodbye, never got to tell her what she means to me, or that I love her. _

_But I can't now, it's too late, all thanks to Five, Why? Why would he betray us like that, why would he join the Mogs?_

_If Nine hadn't teased him heaps, Wait, no it's not Nine's fault, he does that to everyone, Five was already a traitor already a lost cause..._

_If I couldn't tell Marina then, I'll tell her now; _

_Marina I'm so very sorry, having a Precognition Legacy is very good sometimes, but also a burden, knowing things before they happen, good and bad; and for the bad trying to prevent it. The Legacy showed me that Nine was going to be killed, I didn't know who by or how - just knew that he would be killed, I wasn't OK with that of coarse, but one of the visions I had before we left for the Everglades showed me a time where Nine would play an important role in this war, in doing this saving you; if Nine hadn't there in my vision, you would have died - I would never forgive myself._

_So in order to save Nine and you I did what must be done - talk about killing two birds with one stone, really ironic though..._

_The prophecy did come true and I'm sorry it came to this, I really wish I had seen it before, but that's one of the burdens of Precognition.._

_I love you -_

"Mmm-arrinn-a" I say, _wait what, I said something?. _My eyes flutter open to meet with a blond haired girl about my age standing before me, shes hugging me.. just a bit creepy. I'm trying hard to remember anything from before the dark.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" she says jumping around the table, shes quite excited...

"Your alive! oh my God, I did it, I did it!" Shes still jumping. And goes back to the hugging - just a bit creepy, just a bit...

"Um... what happened? and who are you?" I say she releases me from her killer hug, she stares at me for a good 3 seconds... _Awkward _I think.

"Y-you were dead.." she says as I sit up.

"Oh..." I answer still trying to remember anything,_ wait, I remember now, Five, Marina, Nine..._

"Um.. where am I?" I ask

"Uhh, that's a great question dude, but I've got no answers, my best guess, in a Mog base or prison thingy" she says with a smile. I grin at her response. She's cute and pretty, Nine would probably be all over her, trying to flirt _Yuck._

"Um OK, W-who are you?" I look at her directly into her eyes, trying to remember if I've seen her face before. _Nope nothing..._

"Um, I'm Five, Number Five, but I like to go by Emily, pleased to meet you, and you are?" she puts her hand forward to shake.

"Wait, no you're not, Five killed me..." I says confused.

"OK listen carefully coz, I'm seriously not gonna say this again" she says with a little blush and smirk.

"I'm the real Number Five, I came on the ship with the Garde and Cepans, that Number Five who met up with you is a clone of me and the vat-born cloning program. He was designed to infiltrate you guys, and kill Number Nine - no clue why, but that's what I over heard, The Mogs got hold of me in Jamaica after I moved from Argentina. They captured me there and started to experiment on me, don't know why they didn't kill me, but they eventually "perfected" the cloning process. They gave this fake Five my Inheritance items that I had taken out of my chest - which I'm really pissed off about, after you died I broke out of my cell and found you and Little Miss Dead here on the table... and I think I might have resurrected you with a new Legacy..." she finishes, and then looks at my expression of pure awe, and smirks.

"Whoa" I mutter. I pause then break into a grin; I shake her hand.

"I'm Eight, please to meet you Emily", I say as I get up from the table and stand next to her. I'm a bit taller than her. She's pretty, shoulder length blond her with brown streaks towards the bottom, brown eyes; ivory toned skin, and athletic looking.

"So" she starts, "Do you know who that is?" Pointing towards the dead Loric girl. I stare at the girl for a bit... _Hmmm maybe-_

"I think she might be Number One" I say. She freezes, her look on her face - priceless, I laugh at her shocked expression.

"See look, she doesn't have any scars, so she must be the first, AND her other ankle has _her _Loric symbol on it, So we know she's Loric" I finish by pointing to the symbol.

I start to think back to Marina, she will be so over joyed that I'm back, or will she. She might be mad, really mad, or she might have moved on, _No can't think like that sh-_

"We should probably get out" Emily says looking at me inquiringly. I nod and look at the supposed Number One.

"We'll take her as well" I say while picking One up from the table. We take one more look at each other then run out the door, into the darkness of the hallways...

**Hey guys, hope that was long enough, hopefully the confusion is gone. Whatcha think of Eight's POV? Tell me what you thought in the comments and what should I call the resurrection Legacy (besides Necrokinesis). Next chapter should be up soon, either today or tomorrow. (I live in Australia so time is messed up here) :)**

**Paragon 8**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 6!**

**The Present Day...**

**Nine POV**

It's been about a week since Eight's... passing. Six is the same but doesn't talk as much, I see her occasionally shedding tears to herself. And Marina, well she's a wreck. She trains, eats and repeats; when she sleeps I hear her crying at night. It's heartbreaking even for me to see us like this; Eight's death took a big hit to all of us...

We caught a plane to Detroit, intended to meet up with the others... It's gonna be hard. I feel guilt weighing me down every day, it's just too much to bear; I've been getting no sleep, each time I close my eyes, the shouting starts again – its torture. To know that you had a hand in killing your friend, is well, it's heartbreaking... If I hadn't pushed Five to breaking point – teasing him, mocking him, ya know the usual stuff I do; he probably wouldn't have wanted to kill me in the first place.

We are currently on a road trip to Chicago; I have a Macrocosm in my pocket – probably from Dulce. I know it's the worst place to go but we are desperate to find the others. I'm driving, Six is shotgun and Marina, well I think she's in the back; she hasn't talked to any of us since... I know she's still mad at me most of all.

"Soooooo" I start. _Great one Nine; just go ahead and make it awkward for everyone!_

"You guys want the radio on?" I question, silently tapping my thumbs on the steering wheel. I look over at Six; the first few days she was shedding a few tears. How do I know this? I've seen her. She was crying when no one else was around... I feel responsible, but then again Five is also to blame.

"No, not really" Six says, still staring out the window. I stare back at her for another 7 seconds, and then look into the rear view mirror at Marina. She's, well... she's a mess. Her once 'thought eyes' are dark with fury and her cheeks are stained with dried tears; must have been from the night before. Her Legacy for that matter is freezing the back 2 seats and slowly climbing its way up the window side. _Cool, _I think, then immediately after feel stupid for smiling at my own pun.

I gotta get this 'team' back together, it's just slowly falling apart, there are gonna be causalities in war, even if they are our best friends...

"Hey guys we, uhh, um, need to, uh talk" I say awkwardly. Six turns around; her face darkens like the storm clouds.

"OK Nine what do you want to talk about; the weather? The war? Maybe the fact that one of our friends is dead? Ooo maybe, where the f*ck are WE gonna find John and the rest!?" she finishes shouting. I'm taken back; I usually am with chicks, but damn. I continue

"Um, look, I know it's been hard the last couple of days, especially since-"

"It's been hard?! Are you f*cking kidding me Nine? WE lost another Garde! Another frickin Garde Nine!" she interrupts. _Very rude _I jokingly think – it's what Eight would've thought.

"OK, know what, I feel guilty for his death! OK if it wasn't for my bullsh*t and teasing, Five would've never wanted to kill my sorry a*s! OK is that what you wanted to hear?! Because I am probably the worst being in the f*cking universe right now but we need a plan" I lower my voice in the last sentence and see Six turn her head towards me; her face not full of anger but.. of concern. Sh*t I really messed things up here. There are a few minutes of silence.

"Nine, I'm sorry for yelling" she whispers.

"Yeah I am too" I silently reply

"We do need a plan" Marina says. Oh sh*t, she talked! Then my mind rewinds back to the Everglades...

"Marina, I'm-"

"Nine, it wasn't your fault, Five was already with the Mogs, probably well before we met him. It's just that-" she breaks into tears on the last word.

"He's gone... h-he's g-gone" she cries again, this time quieter. Six turns around and sheds a tear with Marina. I start to feel liquid flowing down my face, and realize I'm crying to. I've never cried since Sandor died – we needed this all of us.

"He was what made me laugh, smile and just get through the hard days when I was with him" she finishes.

"I really liked him, I mean really liked him" she breaks into tears again, and Six starts to have hers freely flowing now.

"He was like a little brother to me..." Six starts. I'm surprised by her opening up of feelings. She continues

"He was really funny and annoying for that matter" we all laugh at the last point.

"He... well he was a friend to all of us, and he was our own little jester, we miss him very much" I say, the last few words hang in the air, and the last of my tears plummet to their doom.

"I'm glad we did this" Marina breaks the few second of silence. She now looks, well, not as bad as before, _Really Nine, just after the touchy, touchy moment, you had to think that?_

"Soooooo, Radio?" I ask again.

"No" Marina and Six say in unison. We all laugh again.

It's good to be back.

**Six POV**

After we had a touchy, feely moment, we all seem to be on our way back to our normal selves.

"So I was thinking, since we have a very long drive ahead, I think we should, ya know get to know each other a lot better" Nine muses as he taps the wheel, pretending to listen to a song.

"Really Nine, are you serious?" I question looking at his grinning expression.

"Sure! It'll be fun! How about you go first Six?" he responds, _Really are you kidding me?_

"OK start off with your Legacies and how you got em" He says, I'm about to argue, but then again there's no use.

"Um... well I got my first Legacy, Invisibility, when I was in a Mog prison after Katarina died" I hold back a sob and see the others have sympathetic faces. And I continue about the story of developing my first Legacy and Telekinesis.

"I received my second Legacy when I broke out of prison, I think it was right after Three d-died – I was angry, actually furious and the sky above me started to swirl and crack with lightning" I finish

"That's cool, Invisibility and Weather Manipulation" Marina muses

"You'll probably get some more, coz I'm the same age as you and I have 4 Legacies" Nine says

"Marina your turn" Nine says.

**Marina/Seven POV**

"Um... It's sort of embarrassing-" I start

"Don't be silly, c'mon tell us!" Six urges, now she's really getting into the vibe of this touchy, feely moment. I tell them my story of the orphanage, Ella, Hector and Adelina. I find my eyes stinging a bit at the end. I continue.

"My Legacies are; Night Vision, Underwater Breathing – I got that when I almost drowned in a lake, Healing Touch, Super Speed and now this freezing thing" I finish. Their looks of awe and surprise make me blush a bit.

"You've got 5 Legacies" Six exclaims

"Maybe because I'm a bit older than you guys?" I offer.

"We should decide on a name for your freezing thing Legacy!" Nine says, excited like a little kid opening a present.

"I think Malcolm might know" Six muses. Nine nods and increases the speed of the cheap car we bought.

"Soooo Nine it's your turn" Six teases. He looks up,

"Well, it's very long I guess" He starts

"Just tell us you big whoop" Six interrupts. I find myself also quite eager to hear Nine's past.

"Sandor was my Cepan, he was very young, loved his tech-toys or whatever. I received my first Legacy, Anti-gravity, during a training sesh in the Lecture Hall – I was mad at Sandor then, after a disagreement over a girl I met... Maddy. It turns out Maddy was working with the Mogs, they had her parents hostage – what else could she do" he pauses for a second, looking out the window. Then continues

"I went to Maddy's house before I knew about her betrayal, I developed my second Legacy, Legacy Transference, there at her house, I was eventually captured and so was Sandor. Each day the same Mog came and tortured Sandor to get through to me, I couldn't help him; I was behind some blue force field. Maddy was eventually killed as well as her family by a Piken – I was forced to watch that, I had nightmares about it for days. One day _they _brought me in for another interrogation – this time Sandor looked horrible, he was missing a few fingers and had cuts, bruises and gashes everywhere, this time it was the last straw, the Mog had gone and I was left looking at Sandor" he pauses again. A single tear drops down his face then he continues

"I started to throw myself at the force field repeatedly, and then I broke through it, I looked at Sandor and I remember him saying "you know what you have to do". I grabbed the knife on the torture desk and plunged it into Sandor' heart. I killed him with the last bit of mercy I had" he finishes and his last words ring throughout my ears.

Six muffles a cry puts her hand on Nine's shoulder, suddenly we all have so much respect of him.

"I'm sorry Nine" I say breaking the silence

"Me too" he replies "Me too"...

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter it was sort of just to keep you up to speed on where Marina, Nine and Six are and we're back to the present day so this is where the real stuff happens. Tell me what Legacy(ies) you want Six to get in the comments!**

**Stay Tuned**

**Paragon 8**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is chapter 7 - hope you guys are enjoying the book so far!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies :(**

**John/Four POV**

It's been about a week since the Chicago... _incident. _AND we're still in the cheap apartment in Davenport.

The days have become much slower since the death of another Garde – I spend most of my days in my room staring at the ceiling as per usual. Adam and Sam have been working really hard; spending their time going over surveillance from different cities near the Everglades. Malcolm on the other hand is also searching the internet for anything related that comes up; just came back from the brink of death and he's back into work with the snap of fingers. Damn.

I do my best to keep fit in the apartment, cardio mostly.

I stop daydreaming and decide to go into the living room. The floor boards creak against my weight, crying out in pain – that's what I feel like; something slowly crushing me...

I open the rusted-paint door, everyone is in the living room, Malcolm at the desk in the far corner, Sarah on the couch next to what I think is a peacock and Sam and Adam are opposite Malcolm on their own computer.

All their eyes dart up to see me enter, _oh crap what has happened now? _

"Guys we need to make a move now, quickly-" I start, but then interrupted by Malcolm.

"John, give me your chest" He says. I'm a little taken back. I do as he asks; I go to the closet near the kitchen and pull out my chest from underneath the coats. There are 3 other chests as well. Marina, Eight and Nine...

I make my way back from the kitchen area and see that everybody has assembled around the coffee table. I sit down next to Sarah, who pecks my cheek before I settle down the chest in front of me.

"Open it and pull out the Macrocosm" Malcolm continues

"But Five has one as well, his might-"

"Five has to have his chest open at the same time, which might be unlikely" he says

"-aaaannddd we've packed so we can go on the road after we check" Sam adds

"OK, I hope your right" I reply

I put my hand on the lock, its cold, but glows warm after a few seconds. The lock clicks open – still reminding me of Henri... its war there are going to be causalities.

I pull out the Macrocosm; its spherical surface is smooth as I trace my finger across it. There's a moment of silence, then it glows...

There are muffled voices, and then it becomes clearer.

_"Hey guys we, uhh, um, need to, uh talk" _I think what is Nine's voice

_"OK Nine what do you want to talk about; the weather? The war? Maybe the fact that one of our friends is dead? Ooo maybe, where the f*ck are WE gonna find John and the rest!?" _what sounds like Six

_"Um, look, I know it's been hard the last couple of days, especially since-"_

_"It's been hard?! Are you f*cking kidding me Nine? WE lost another Garde! Another frickin Garde Nine!" _Six yells back

_"OK, know what, I feel guilty for his death! OK if it wasn't for my bullsh*t and teasing, Five would've never wanted to kill my sorry a*s! OK is that what you wanted to hear?! Because I am probably the worst being in the f*cking universe right now but we need a plan" _Nine shouts back. Wait _his _death...

There's a moment of silence.

_"Nine, I'm sorry for yelling" _Six whispers

_"Yeah I am too" _Nine whispers back

_"We do need a plan" _Marina's voice perks up. Oh no, Eight_..._

_"Marina, I'm-" _Nine starts

_"Nine, it wasn't your fault, Five was already with the Mogs, probably well before we met him. It's just that-" _I hear her break into tears on the last word

_"He's gone... h-he's g-gone" _she cries again, this time quieter. A few sniffles follow.

_"He was what made me laugh, smile and just get through the hard days when I was with him" _she finishes.

_"I really liked him, I mean, REALLY liked him" _I hear her break into tears again

_"He was like a little brother to me..." _Six starts, sounds like she's been crying silently as well.

_"He was really funny and annoying for that matter" _she says, I grin faintly at her comment_._

_"He... well he was a friend to all of us, and he was our own little jester, I miss him very much" _Nine says rejoining the conversation_._

_"Me too" _Six whispers_ "Me too"..._

The last sentence hangs in the air. Tears start freely flowing down my face, _sh*t, no, no, no, no! Eight... oh sh*t_

I turn to see grim faces on Adam and Malcolm, while Sarah and Sam are crying as well; Sarah buries her face into my shoulder.

"John I'm so sorry" Adam says. I turn to meet his sympathetic gaze.

"It w-was Eight-t" I stutter, and look up to Sam. Sarah still crying into my shoulder - her warm tears dampening my shirt.

"H-how?" Sam questions. His cheeks are streaked with tears; falling slowly.

"Eight was one of the strongest, with, if not the most powerful Legacies-" I continue

"Wait" Malcolm interrupts. He pauses for a second...

"Nine said something about Five wanting to kill him... but Eight got killed" he continues

"Something doesn't add up..." he says. I look at him; he's got dark circles underneath his eyes, his grey hairs compliment that – he's been working non-stop.

"Poor Marina" Sarah says, her eyes red and a few tears stain her cheeks.

After the tragedy we just faced, we each went into our rooms to clean up our selves; I called for a meeting afterwards. Sarah follows me into _our _room, it's different from Nine's penthouse, but it still feels the same because of Sarah. I quickly wash the tears off my face and let Sarah go in after.

She comes out after looking, well, beautiful – as always.

"I'm sorry John" she says, sitting down next to me at the edge of the bed. I stroke her hair slowly.

"Me too" I whisper, instantly realising that was the last words we heard. I lean forward and trace my finger along _the _scar. Memories and pain flood back from five minutes ago – it's heartbreaking.

I remember then that I called a group meeting, and pull Sarah up and head for the door. Everyone including the Chimaeras is sitting down where we were before. 6 Chimæra lay lounged across the, well, anything they can pretty much lounge across; the furniture, floor, lamp – it's Regal in bird form and the coffee table.

"All right everybody, we're regrouping with Nine, Six, Marina an-" I catch myself, _too soon _I think _too soon._

"Be ready to get in the car after Malcolm and I make the Macrocosm call to Nine or whoever" I tell them. They nod and prepare to move everything to the cheap SUV we hotwired; we're on the bottom level, so it won't raise much suspicion.

"OK John we should probably get started" Malcolm says walking over to me, and pulling up a chair to the desk.

I take my seat opposite him and pull out the Macrocosm; I lay it on the table in front of me and touch it. It glows after about 2 seconds and again reveals the muffled voices we heard previously.

_"__What do you mean there's a list!" _I instantly know it's Nine.

"_I'm telling you, I'm pretty sure I had a-" _I interrupt Marina.

"Guys!" I say, maybe a bit too loudly. There's a pause then,

"John? Is that you?" I hear Six say. I re-adjust my seat and lean forward.

"Yeah, yeah it's me... I know you have a lot to tell us; so do we, but we need to meet... now" I firmly say. There's a bit of shuffling then,

"Yes agreed, where are you now?" Marina asks, her voice a bit more distant than the others'

"We're in Davenport; Me, Malcolm, Sarah, Sam, Adam and the Chimæra" I finish

There's another pause,

"Wait _the _Chimæra?" Six says rejoining the conversation,

"Yeah Adam saved them" I respond, I hear Nine 'whooping' in the background. I hope they don't ask who Adam is...

"Um... who's Adam?" Marina asks, _sh*t. _I look at Malcolm he shakes his head, and mouths _not yet. _He takes over speaking,

"He's an ally, we'll explain everything once we reach each other, where are you guys currently?" he speaks. I nod him a thanks. We really don't need the news of a Mog traitor joining us, being told over a Macrocosm chat. But anyway Nine is going to be pissed.

"We're heading to Chicago-" Six starts

"No don't! It's crawling with Mogs, meet us at..." I stop to look at the map Malcolm has open.

"At Lafy Yeti" Nine says, I looked confused for a second

"Wait what... Oh my God, Lafayette" I say correcting Nine. I grin at his stupidity.

"Whatever, just meet us there, if you're not either of us is not there within... a week, meet at... Kansas City" Nine continues. Kansas City is a long way, but I guess it will be encase we run into trouble.

"OK, stay safe guys-"

"Oh come on Johnny, none of this 'good luck, stay safe sh*t', alright? Just be there and quick" Nine says in his usual mocking tone.

I smirk at his remark and the Macrocosm stops glowing.

"Alright, we should probably go now" Malcolm says breaking the awkward tension.

"Yeah" I say pausing to look out the window as I get up to head for the front door. I smile faintly, knowing that we'll be reunited again. But my smile soon disappears, replaced by a vengeful eagerness to kill every Mogadorian, excluding Adam for that matter.

"Let's go" I say to Malcolm, as he finishes collecting the keys and room card. He nods and we make our way out the door into the cool breeze of the afternoon.

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope this one was good. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I've got some questions: **

**1. Should Malcolm die?**

**2. Should Sarah die?**

**3. Who should I ship Five with?**

**4. And what should One's attitude be like (e.g. funny, rude, bossy, reckless)?**

**Thanks again, Peace!**

**Paragon 8**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope your enjoying the book so far, please tell me anything about it in the reviews or comments!**

**Six POV**

So after our little heart-to-heart moment there we decided to make a plan. Nine told us that he found a Macrocosm in his pants... weird right? _I will never understand that Garde _I think to myself.

Anyway moving on from Macrocosm and pants; we're almost half way there to Chicago. To be honest I'm kinda nervous and a little frightened. I saw the news reports of the John Hancock Centre and it's..._ condition. _But hopefully the rest are safe.

"Radio anyone?" Nine says in the weirdest voice I've ever heard.

"No Nine, for the billionth time" I say throwing my hands up in the air. I look over at Marina, she half-smiles at our comedic arguments.

"Hey uh, so back to the bada*s Legacy Marina has..." Nine starts. Winking in my direction. _Ugh yuck _

"Do any of you guys know the name of it?" she asks, her voice has become more... Marina over the past few hours; I reckon the emotional argument we all had opened and put things in perspective, for her mostly.

"The internet says it's called Cryokinesis" I reply, holding out a tablet I stole.

"Bbuuutt knowing Lorien and the Legacies, they probably have a different name for it" Nine says annoyingly. I don't know what I find annoying about this guy, it's just, urrghh.

"Wait..." Marina says breaking the awkward silence in the car.

"-I think I have something that can help us with the naming of our Legacies!" she exclaims smiling widely, I've never seen this happy since... well since, Eight...

"What is it" Nine and I say in unison. He looks at me and wiggles his eye brows. _Urrghh _

"Well I didn't have much time with my chest, but I did look at a few objects; there was this one journal looking thing – I thought it was Adelina's but after reading the first page, it seems, well like more of a directory or encyclopaedia for something, I think Legacies..." she finishes.

I'm stunned; staring at her for a good 10 seconds.

"Uh Six, hellooo Six?" she says while waving her hand in front of my face. I snap back to reality and continue

"Um how can you be so sure?" I question. She stares at her hands, like she's trying to remember something,

"The first page I read, well the only page I read had what I think are Legacies and next to it had a small description and a picture; I remember there being a Convinco and Sensior description" she answers, looking for approval.

"Well Katarina said there was a Legacy called Convinco, it allowed a person to talk another person into doing anything, pretty good for, well anything" I finish.

"So it's a list of Legacies and the-"

"What do you mean there's a list!" Nine interrupts. I elbow him and he immediately lowers the volume of his voice. He obviously was daydreaming for the past 5 minutes, probably about his muscles and girls – what's wrong with this kid? Marina continues

"I'm telling you, I'm pretty sure I had a-"

"_Guys!" _something shouts, I look at Nine, he puts his hands up in defence, and we nearly hit a truck. He pulls out the Macrocosm he told us about and gives it to me.

"John? Is that you?" I ask into the Macrocosm ball. There's a pause, then

"_Yeah, yeah it's me... I know you have a lot to tell us; so do we, but we need to meet... now" _he says, Marina shuffles forward;

"Yes agreed, where are you now?" she asks leaning forward to speak into the ball.

_"We're in Davenport; Me, Malcolm, Sarah, Sam, Adam and the Chimæra" _John says...

_Wait he said the Chimæra, there's more than BK?_

"Wait _the _Chimæra?" I ask confused, Nine looks like he's a kid on Christmas day.

_"Yeah Adam saved them" _John responds. Nine yells a loud whoop, I elbow him lightly in the side, causing him to jump a bit, Marina giggles.

"Um... who's Adam?" Marina leans forward and asks. There's a little pause. _Who is this Adam guy? Maybe he's th-_

_"He's an ally, we'll explain everything once we reach each other, where are you guys currently?" _Malcolm voice arises.

"We're heading to Chicago-" I start

"_No don't! It's crawling with Mogs, meet us at..." _John pauses, I pull out the tablet and open the map, Nine looks over and literally says the first place he sees.

"At Lafy Yeti" I look at him confused, Marina face palms herself.

"_Wait what... Oh my God, Lafayette" _John says correcting Nine's stupidity. He's so dumb.

"Whatever, just meet us there, if you're not either of us is not there within... a week, meet at... Kansas City" Nine continues looking at me for approval. I nod and he happily glances forward looking at the road for once during this drive.

_"OK, stay safe guys-" _

"Oh come on Johnny, none of this 'good luck, stay safe sh*t', alright? Just be there and quick" Nine says interrupting John.

The Macrocosm stops glowing and we sit there in silence for a few minutes._ I miss John. I also like him, but I like Sam as well. It's really hard to pick, John's still got Sarah though, but there's this, I don't know, force that keeps dragging my feelings back to him. I guess this is what he feels about me and Sarah_, I think to myself

"OK, it's time to play a game" Nine says clapping his hands. _ Is he even driving?_

"No" I say flatly, leaving no room for discussion or argument. Marina giggles. But then of course Nine _makes _room for an argument.

"Come on, it's better than karaoke and much more interesting than the I-Spy game we play before" he finishes looking really excited to play. _Why do I bother talking, we were probably gonna play this anyway._

"OK sweetheart, we go around the... car, and we pick our favourite Legacy we have, one that someone else has in the car and one we wished we had!" he says looking _really _excited.

"Marina you go first, we'll go this way" I pointing in a triangle formation. Guess I'm second.

"OK well, I kinda like this knew freezing one, but I don't know how to control it well, so I'm going with probably my Underwater Breathing. The Legacy I like from Nine is his Anti-gravity and from Six you Invisibility. And I would want a resurrection Legacy, ya know, maybe it's an extension of my Healing?" she says thoughtfully.

I'm next.

**Ella POV **

It's been about a week since I've been captured by the Mogs. They treat me like their queen, serving me, grooming me, it's kinda creeping me out. Setrakus Ra told me he was my grandfather, I cried the first night after he told me; I'm related to a genocidal maniac!

He called me to his 'office' as he likes to call it, today. Hopefully my questions will be answered.

I walk into the hall, it's quiet and dark, which adds to the creepy tally point I've been keeping track of. There's a table in the middle, with two chairs either side; presuming one for me and that creep.

I sit down and wait. Setrakus Ra walks in from the other side from which I came in and takes a side. His footsteps still echo...

"So Ella, I know you have questions" he says, his voice deep but the vibrato rings throughout it, making me want to talk. _What's going on?_

"Um, just one question, since your my grandfather and I'm Loric, so are you Loric?" I ask, my voice now slowing down to a whisper.

"Haha, yes of course I am! I am, well, was the Tenth Elder of Lorien!" he says proudly. _What the f-_

_"_You see Ella, the other Elders, they were fools, they lacked my vision for the future of Lorien, we are a race of pure power, the Legacies and Chimæra are magnificent assets for conquering; in doing this we would secure Lorien's future!" he says raising his hands up, like he's just won a war, _you haven't won yet buddy, _I think.

"So because they didn't listen to you, you destroyed the whole frickin planet, and now you're trying to killed my friends!" I scream at him. He's well; probably not surprised I reacted this way. He immediately gets up and snaps his fingers.

Someone walks in, or rather floats in... wait Five? What's he, oh no, the vision...

"You son of a b*tch" I scream as I run to him, but am held back by a telekinetic force, most likely Setrakus Ra.

"Boy, you will teach Ella the teachings of the Great Book" Ra says. Five bows. _Oh great I have to read that stupid book _I think.

"We'll commence your training tomorrow in the afternoon" Ra says as he walks out slowly, his steps echo the almost empty room.

I turn to Five with a murderous look on my face, he looks like, well, like sh*t. There's dry blood on his shirt, cuts and bruises surround his neck and arms. And he has an eye patch over one eye, _I wonder what happened? _I read his mind, but instead of thoughts I get images, like a camera view of a scene playing again. There's a lot of screaming and shouting, I think I here Nine's and Marina's voice. I give up on trying to read him again and to see the rest of the 'footage' – I'm exhausted.

I turn away from Five, my fists clenched, and a whole heap of thoughts that Marina would probably be angry at me for thinking. I go to my room a lock the door.

"Where are you Marina? Nine? Eight? Six? John? Anyone?" I say aloud, I've tried reaching them telepathically many times, but it's never worked. Maybe since Ra's the Tenth Elder and I'm his descendant, we probably have the same Legacies. I think, but then again I'm way to tried to think, even trying to escape this Mog hole.

I close my eyes and I'm immediately surrounded by darkness.

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope that was good for you. How'd you like Ella's POV again? Until next time.**

**Paragon 8**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys many thanks to The Robot Reader and Cas for the reviews! This is Chapter 9! **

**Eight POV**

OK first off let's get something straight. I was dead about 10 minutes ago, not a fun time. I'm carrying what seems to be a... dead Number One, we think. And Five is really, how should I put this, bossy, stubborn, et cetera. The thing is carrying a dead person really takes the fun out of being alive for the first 10 or so minutes of your resurrection; and to be honest, I'm really out of shape since Chicago.

"Hey stop daydreaming" Five says nudging my burning arms.

"Hey, I'm allowed to daydream" I say, putting on my best pouty face. She smirks at my humour and trips me forward a bit, nearly dropping Miss Dead here.

"Really? You had to do that?" I ask questioningly, my hand on hips and one on One, _Wow that's a tongue twister, How now Brown Cow, How now Brown Cow... _

"How now Brown Cow, How now Brown Cow, How no-"

"What are you doing?" Five asks, confused and a little pissed. I open my mouth to say something but then just don't bother,

"Forget it, probably jetlag from your recent back-to-life thing, or dead-lag, whatever" she says tip toeing towards an open room.

"Is it in there?" I ask pointing towards the green pulsing room, she nods grimly. I remember her saying she was tortured and cloned; something like that. _Damn, just an everyday Loric life, without the cloning, wait cloning. Hmmmm something doesn't add up here._

I'm too lost in my thoughts and I don't see to Mog soldiers, _Yes soldiers not guards, _I tell my stupid conscience, walking out of the green-pulsing-room. Five quickly pulls me and dead-barbie behind the cover of the extending wall. She gives me an annoyed look, kinda like an older sister would, but I quickly mouth a sorry and smirk; at least it earns a grin back... and a punch. Her punches like that don't hurt they're just really annoying.

I give the dead-One to her, wink then teleport. I've never felt so alive; I quickly swipe their blasters from their holsters on their back. Stupid on the left realizes this and is stunned for a second; I teleport between them, punching Stupid-left in the jaw and kneeing Stupid-right in the crotch, _Ow, he's probably not gonna have children, then again... _I teleport away, just as Stupid-left regains his stance. I then unleash a series of quick hard blows complimented with a teleporting routine I learnt with Reynolds. 'Punch hard, tp, punch-kick, tp, kick-kick, tp' he used to say; I then feel a surge of anger course through me, _Reynolds, I'm so sorry... _Stupid-left is bending over from a recent knee to the stomach and Stupid-right comes running at me. Stupid. Just plain stupid. I teleport behind him, punching his back, then I disappear and reappear, kicking him with both legs in the chest; he falls flat and I crush his skull with my fist. Ash explodes everywhere, caking my arms _Yuck Mog cooties! Ahhh!_

Then I realize I forgot a Stupid; I turn around to see Stupid, _wait which one is this... oh stuff it, _he's holding a blaster about 12 inches from my chest, _great he found it, must have been good at hide-and-seek, I never use to win. _I disappear before his eyes, he's in shock, that's the way I like 'em, I silently teleport facing his back, and I shape-shift into a large tiger. _You can probably guess what happened after. _But wiping 'Mog cooties' from my mouth is just, _yuck._

Five smiles at me,

"Not bad for someone who was dead 15 minutes ago" she mocks.

"Wait are we keeping track?" I ask, she giggles silently in response, _so she can laugh! _I think and smile.

I pick up sleeping-beauty, well dead-sleeping-beauty, and walk towards the green-pulsing-room. Inside is well, a green lava lamp thing, _God damn it, are the Mogs obsessed with lava lamps?! We have literally seen 7 in every room when we're looking for Five's chest. _Five looks at my expression of pure hatred to lava-lamp-thingys and laughs.

"Ok it has to be in here, this is probably the last place I remember seeing _them _come out of" Five says as she hovers around the room, looking for her chest. I place One on the desk nearby, _This must have been someone's office, _I read the name opposite the desk, _Rexicus Saturnus, Hmmmm interesting name, then again every Mogadorian name is complicated. Old Rexy here must LOVE lava-lamp-glowy-thingys. _

"Yes, oh my God, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Five says, her voice rising in pitch and volume. I look at her.

"Shh, what, what happened?" I ask curiously stepping away from drop-dead-gorgeous; _I'm having a lot of fun coming up with names. _

"I found it, I found it Eight" she's now jumping with excitement; and surprisingly hugs me.

"it has everything in it" she says as the chest lock clicks and falls to the ground. She pulls out a black sleeve... _Oh no, no, no, _I back slowly away from her, my eyes fixed on the black sleeve; it's fabric a void of nothingness, reminds me of what I lost that _day. _

Five looks up from her chest at me confused,

"What is it?" she asks, still confused about my reaction to _her _sleeve

"N-nothing, it's all good" I say, my hands now have climbed their way up to a defensive stance, and my right hand touching my chest, where I was stabbed... I feel my heart rate increase underneath my hand.

"No seriously, what's wrong?" she asks, her voice now concerned her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion.

"No, no nothing's wrong" I say in my joking voice, trying to change the vibe. _I hate this vibe._

"Eight, I know your lying, tell me now" she says, crossing her arms.

"How'd you know, is that another one of your Legacies?" I ask jokingly. She serious now, and my grin drops.

"OK, um, that was the weapon that Fiv-, I mean the clone Five killed me with" I finish uneasy, lowering my point from the sleeve.

"You mean Cody? He used this to kill you?" she says it like she had already known about it, but looks concerned anyway.

"Um, yeah" I say not meeting her gaze. It's a sensitive topic, but I'm trying my hardest to push through it.

To my surprise someone hugs me; I'm about to scream thinking its drop-dead-gorgeous hugging me, but it's not. It's Five.

"I'm sorry" she whispers as she pulls back. I know she feels responsible for the whole death and cloning thing. I grin at her, the same jester grin I always give. She faintly smiles back – she's probably still feeling guilty.

"Anyway we should probably go now" I mention, picking up "One" from the desk. Five nods. She packs everything back inside her chest, a stick thing, a rubber ball, a shiny ball and a book; leaving her black sleeve on. She gives me a sympathetic look as I eye the sleeve, I grin to her gaze, visually assuring her that I'm OK. But truth is I'm not, it'll take some time to get past it.

"OK I think I know the way out, but it's not accurate, can you teleport us out?" she asks

"Sorry, no can do, I have to see where I'm going in order to teleport" I say glumly. She floats next to me, her chest underneath her left arm, and her right wearing the deadly sleeve. We give one last look to each other, and then we sprint out.

**Five/Emily POV**

I still feel guilty and responsible for the mess we're in; the cloning, death, torture, capture, I could go on forever but that'll just make me look bad – really bad.

Ya know what the bad thing is, besides well, everything; is that the way out of the Mog prison we're in, isn't exactly 'fresh' in my head. I've remembered Mogs coming in through these tunnels, so they might have an exit somewhere up ahead.

I'm with Eight; he's a nice guy, funny and 'brotherly' annoying sometimes – kinda makes me wonder if I had a brother on Lorien. One or whoever this Loric-chick is, is safely on his back. I offered holding her with Telekinesis, but he denied. _As I said; nice guy._

The tunnel becomes a little brighter at the end. We've run about 2 miles through this tunnel in complete darkness. Eight goes on about some Marina chick, and about how her Legacy allows her to see in the dark, she's apparently Number Seven; I can tell he likes her, A LOT; I smirk at the image of Eight being a romantic.

We stop at the end of the tunnel to reveal a forest like setting; a meadow opens up to our left and a valley stoops down to our right. the only thing separating us from freedom is a flimsy looking fence. I punch it, instantly my hand is stopped by an invisible wall that materializes a second later.

"Sh*t, force field" Eight says. Still holding the dead Loric chick.

"Can you teleport to the other side?" I ask him. He puts down the girl, and tries. He teleports, leaving displaced air around him, then reappears a second later sprawled onto the floor, and coughing. I run to him and help him up.

"It's *cough* more of an energy *cough* field, I can't teleport into *cough* it" he finishes. _Damn it. _I look to my right and see a keypad full of numbers and 10 symbols. I start trying to decode it. Eight stands next to me, scratching his head thinking of a plan.

Suddenly I hear shouting down the end of the tunnel. I look at Eight, he now has transformed into a lion with a snake as a tail. I telekinetically place my chest and the Loric chick in the corner behind Eight and me.

I look at Eight, he growls in unity towards my anticipation to kill every Mog we see. It's show time...

**Eight POV**

The anticipation is killing me, ironic right? I've transformed into a large lion, and with an added feature of a snake tail. I love shape-shifting.

Emily or Five, whatever you call her has her sleeve's blade fully extended out and her skin has turned a bluish tinge, the skin itself looks very solid and geometrical. The colour changes slightly, similar to a kaleidoscope. I'm ready to pound some Mog.

The first wave is about 100 meters away before they come into view from the darkness. Emily and I start throwing them off using Telekinesis, _easy pickings _I mentally joke. The wave is finished in no time, I'm still in my lion-snake form and Five is still blue.

The second wave is much faster, they know we're here now; and what do ya know, they brought Kraul. _Oh great!_

I charge or run, or whatever a lion-snake creature does, forward. My speed increases with every pounce and push off the ground, my snake tail hisses wildly in eagerness for blood. _It's just really creepy that, that can happen. _I look back to see Five guarding her chest and pretty girl, _good plan _ I think.

I pounce off the ground into the nearby Mogadorians. Their shocked at first but then draw fire, but I'm too quick. I slash and bite my way through the advancing Mogs, changing form from lion-snake thingy, to dragon to rhino. I'm getting much better at changing quickly and holding my form. Ash fogs the ground creating a mist like air, displacing every time I stomp or kill another Mog. Then I hear a roar...

I finish off 3 Krauls and teleport back to Five; she's covered in ash just like me, her blue skin freckled with ash. I change back to my normal appearance and look to where the roar came from. It's not a Piken, a Kraul or even any of the beasts that John told me about in the Mog base. This is a humanoid figure, coming through the ash-filled mist, its silhouette flickers in the uneven lighting...

It comes into view, _it's, it's, it's a...dude? _

A man emerges from the ash; he's well built, like a brute or tank from a video game. He has a visor covering his eyes, nose and mouth; while his body is grey, with pulsing black veins. A white and red tunic is his pants; they have Mogadorian symbols on it, each seem to pulse with his veins. _So not creepy _I think sarcastically. I look closer at him and see a green imprint below his eye, _Subject 8, what a coincidence!_

Another brute, I decided to call them, emerges from the ash cloud, Subject 5, OK that's no coincidence.

They both charge, they're faster than I expected, I look towards Five, she grins and nods.

We charge.

**Five/Emily POV**

The brute-things, Eight likes to call them, have almost covered the half-way distance between us. I fly a moderate and powerful speed. Eight runs and keeps up with me, changing into a centaur version of him, with a crimson-brownish horse. My Zythardic skin is hard to concentrate with, but that's the price you pay for the ability to be indestructible. I fly ahead towards Subject 5, he's angry, very angry... I clash with him; probably dislocating his left arm and denting the visor covering his face. I see Eight out of the corner of my eye jump onto Subject 8 and change into a green gorilla.

I'm about to punch the brute, and then out of nowhere he punches me with his dislocated left arm. I fly into the tunnel wall, leaving a dent in its smooth surface. There is no damage to me due to the Zythardic crystal, but I can't keep concentrating with this douche punching me like that.

The brutes have a slow healing factor, which gives me my speed advantage, I flex my Hidden Blade, and the blade pops out, scrapping the ground as I duck underneath the brute's deathly swing. I fly upwards, directly to his face, shoving my blade into his chin and through his head, he slaps me away. The Zythardic is now taking most of my strength to concentrate, I decide to not use it, my skin returns to normal as I throw it in the direction of my chest. I get up and see Eight battling his brute fiercely changing from a bear to a lion, very quickly then teleporting behind him and slashing the skin and muscle clean off.

He teleports to me, then teleports me; my world instantly slips from underneath me, as I arrive at the end of the tunnel with my chest, the Zythardic and the dead chick. I slip Zythardic into my chest and look at Eight.

"They have a Healing Factor" he says breathing heavily, he has a few nasty looking cuts and bruises, but otherwise alright.

"Yeah figured; must be biologically engineered using vat-born subjects" I say, he looks at me surprised and grins.

"So how do you kill a guy with a healing factor power?" I ask him. I stare at the 2 brutes slowly lumbering towards us grunting with each step as they heal, slowly...

"We cut their God damn head off" he says, grinning at my smirk of eagerness. I look confused at him for a second then ask,

"How are you going to cut your brute's off?" I ask, as the brutes slowly start regaining their lost skin and muscle. Eight looks at me for a moment then, his right arm slowly becomes a sharp pointed blade, the end of it shining a tint of green; the blade extends out from his elbow, still allowing him movement. I raise an eyebrow surprised.

"I would have preferred Wolverine claws, but that's good as well" I say teasingly, he grins and then teleports.

I flex and my blade shoots out, as I take a fast flight towards the brute. I shout as I stab it in the heart, or whatever it has and punch its face, in the process ripping off its visor. A hissing of a gas fills my ears and the brute, howls in agony, and begins to cough a lot. I kick it twice in the gut, before I plunge my blade straight into the brute neck, dragging it across to its shoulders.

It is now cleanly decapitated and I'm quite happy with my effort; I'm about to mentally start I conversation with myself, then I realize Eight is still fighting.

**Eight POV**

This brute doesn't like me trying to chop its head off. I guess no one would really like you for that.

I dig my blade-arm deeply into its knee, it growls in pain, _wow that's actually the first time it's made a noise! _I quickly step onto its bleeding knee, snap the bone; a push off the brutes chest, back flipping in the process; as my view comes into balance again, I turn around and swipe, chopping off its left hand. I look over at Emily; she's done battling her brute.

"The visor, pull off the visor!" she screams at me. I nod in agreement, and teleport out of a crushing handless blow. He hits the empty ground, I teleport to his neck digging my blade-arm deeply into his body, cutting through, what I think is a collar bone, _that's just nasty._

With my free hand I rip off the visor, and I'm immediately greeted by a hissing of gas, I finish the brute quickly with one swipe of my blade-arm.

The head falls to the ground and his body becomes ash...

I walk over to Emily; she covered in ash and blood, some of hers and some of the brutes. Ash cakes her blond-brown hair, making it appear dark than usual.

"Soooo" I start, instantly making it awkward for both of us. She face palms at my casual pose.

"We need to get out of here now" she says looking towards the energy field.

"We need a code first" I say walking to my decapitated brute, I lift up his head, and hear Emily gag at the disgusting sight of blood, ash and well, brute. There's a piece of silver stuck into the brutes neck that grabs my attention, I pull it out. It reveals a bunch of numbers, I grin at my discovery. Emily goes to her brute and does the same, hers shows a symbol; more like a Loric symbol.

I teleport us back to the chest and dead Loric chick, _I'm losing names to call her, _and look at the keypad. I punch in the numbers on my piece of silver, 1-2-3-8-4, a green light blinks above the numbers.

It's weird, those numbers, 1, 2, 3, 8, and 4; for the Garde there's no connection; Numbers One, Two and Three are dead, Fours not dead and I'm back alive.

Emily steps towards the keypad and presses the tenth symbol, I scan through the rest and instantly find my symbol, _wait what? My symbol is there?! _I'm about to say something, but am interrupted by the static sound from the energy field, it flickers for a few moments then disappears.

I smile widely and look at Emily, she smiles as well, she picks up her chest, and I the so called Number One. I feel the soft breeze from the forest; it showers my body with chills, it's about 4:00 in the afternoon, I step out on to wet grass.

We're free, _Hell yeah!_

**Author's Note: hey guys this was a long chapter – luck you! Thanks again to The Robot Reader and Cas for the support; I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am going to make a decision on who's dying next chapter – but it won't be mentioned, (maybe hinted). Please tell me a name for Five/Emily's resurrection Legacy (that's not Necrokinesis) – please! There will be a new Legacy revealed between the next two chapters. ****J**

**Thanks again, and tell me if you want any exclusive POVs – the default ones are:**

- **Eight's**

- **Five/Emily's**

- **Marina's**

- **John/Four's **

- **Ella's**

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Paragon 8**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews – sorry about Eight (got a bit carried away with his POV – Nine's POV has been rubbing off on me****J****) here is Chapter 10! And as requested from The Robot Reader... Adam POV!**

**Adam POV**

To be honest I'm very nervous in meeting the rest of the Garde. Four, he's a nice guy; real leadership material, and that's all I know about him. I'm pretty much all round nervous when it comes to Loric – due to my race destroying their planet and trying to kill them, but it all changed for a bit when I meet One. She was, well, beautiful, funny, mocking, actually come to think of it, she teased me a lot; but I guess it paid off and got me outta trouble.

Four just made a Macrocosm call; I think that's what it's called, to Nine, Seven and Six. Seven, I think they call her Marina, sounds nice, but it is covered up by anger, _hmm. _Six doesn't sound too bad, maybe she is also a leader like Four, maybe. And Nine, well, he's sounds very cocky and, not to be rude, but a little stupid. And apparently he's the strongest, so I better get onto his good side – if he has one.

_Stop daydreaming about the Garde Adam, Socialise! _One would probably say in my head. I twitch nervously at the thought of her. The truth is I miss her, A LOT. Her smile, her laugh, even the way she teased and mocked me. But she's gone now; I'll never get her back...

We're in a cheap SUV on our way to Lafayette or something. I'm sitting next to Sam; next to him is Four, Sarah sits in the passenger seat, while Malcolm drives; the Chimæra lie pretty much everywhere.

"So, um, what was um, Eight like?" I ask.

Four looks a bit shocked so does Sam; I guess it's a sensitive topic, but I am curious.

"Um, well, he was funny, he made everybody laugh... he was a genuinely nice person..." Four says, staring at the car floor. I can tell he's still trying to get over the fact that his friend is dead. There's a long pause.

"What Legacies did he have?" I question, tapping the window softly.

"Um, they were pretty amazing, probably the coolest ever; he could teleport and shape-shift, and... walk on water and he was a Precog like me" he finishes and smirks towards my reaction of pure awe and bewilderment. _How did he die? _I question myself.

The car ride feels a little less awkward, but I can tell my presence won't help for what is about to come.

**Marina/Seven POV**

After our little chat with John and the others, Nine starts going on about... actually I wasn't listening so I don't know. The car ride is less depressing now that we have officially talked about Eight. His name still sends chills down my back; at least it's better than before – before I use to break into tears when someone mentioned his name or whenever I thought about him. It's going to take some time.

"Radio, anyone?" Nine asks, for about the twelfth time in the last 15 minutes. Six glares at him; it's funny sometimes watching these to go at it.

"Nine for the 12th frickin time, NO!" she says angrily but with a little smirk forming at the edges of her lips.

"Oh come on Sweetheart! Music is always better, I can show you my moves!" he replies, bobbing his head up and down – other drivers giving us weird looks.

"Nine stop it other people are seeing this!" I say smiling in the process. I decide it's no use trying to stop Nine from looking like an idiot, so I sit back, and close my eyes slightly.

Nine said we're about half an hour away from Lafayette, or whatever it's called. I'm really desperate to see Ella; I feel responsible for her, kind of like an older sister would. Nine is probably eager to kill Mogs, _no surprise there, _Six probably wants to see John and Sam – I'm really confused about what's going on with them... John is with Sarah, but also loves Six, Six likes John but also Sam, and Sam likes Six. _I swear, if Nine ever tries to get in with that I'm going to lose it. _

The thought of "love" and what not brings me back to Eight. _Eight... why did you have to die? I never even had the chance to tell you how I felt, I... I'm sorry. _It's the ugly truth. I am sorry; sorry for not getting to him in time to save him – even with my Legacy of Super Speed, it failed me! I lost Eight and got this stupid ice Legacy in return; I would trade anything to get him back.

Even though I've physically recovered, emotionally and mentally, well... I'm a wreck. I dream every night about the _incident _but I never get to the part where I fail him, when I lose him. It's hard enough seeing someone you love getting hurt, but feeling helpless and not being able to do anything about it, well, that's the real fear.

I wake up to Six shaking me,

"Marina wake up, we're here" she says while shaking me. I'm tired, really tired. I groggily jump out of the car; the warm afternoon breeze hits my face, and the greeting of a crunch of dry leaves beneath my feet. Lafayette.

"Guys!" I hear someone shout; I instantly turn around in a fighting stance, the ground under me freezes quickly, creating a mini frost circle around me, the temperature drops and I look in the direction of the shout. I make out a few figures, and then I see John sprinting towards us. _It's them! It's really them. _I joyfully think; the temperature returns back to normal and I run towards the others, Six and Nine at my heels.

Finally we're together again.

**Five/Emily POV **

Places I would rather be; the cold, the hot, a beach, the snow, a city, a town, anywhere but here... I really hate the rainforest. It's disgusting, wet and hot at the same time, bugs, lots of bugs and the humidity is pretty much killing me. If there is a Legacy of resistance to humidity I call shotgun!

Eight is apparently use to similar conditions due to him living in India for most of his time on-the-run. Whenever I complain, he would laugh a bit then say something like, '_Oh come on Em, you can charge into battle, but can't stand the humidity for a bit?" _well 'a bit' has turned into 3 frickin hours!

I clear my thoughts as we climb into a small clearing, a small stream from the river separates into a little pond of water, and the rock ledge juts out giving us the perfect uncover area.

"We're camping here" I blurt out way to fast. Eight grins for a second then teleports in the air and dives into the pond of water, splashing me, I'm literally soaked, _I'm going to kill him. _

"Eight!" I say angrily in annoyance, he just laughs at my expression. He teleports out and dries out his clothes, hanging them on a nearby branch. I walk over to the pond and start washing my face, getting all the dirt, sweat and 'yuck' off me, before washing my shirt and hanging it next to Eight's.

He moves the dead chick over to me in the sitting area we made.

"Ok, you have to try at least" he says placing her close to me. We were debating before on how I can bring back the dead; we found a book inside my chest that lists all of them, or all the ones that were currently known. This Legacy is called Nekroscus (Ne-cro-sus), it has quote; _"the ability to bring any being back from the dead" _the picture next to the description has it's 'symbol', a ball coloured white with three curved lines of black surrounding it. _interesting..._

"OK, but don't blame me if something else happens – like I turn her into a zombie" I say jokingly. Eight looks at me confused.

"you can do that?" he asks

"I don't know, but it'll be pretty cool if I can control them, right?" I answer. He nods slightly, a smirk forming.

"Just hurry up already" he says. He's excited; who wouldn't be, she's supposedly the famous Number One. Who wouldn't want to meet the first of the Garde?

I place my hands above her chest; I touch her shoulders, and do the exact same procedure as I did with Eight. A few moments go past before, I hear a thump. A white light dimly shine through her eyes and mouth, her Loric symbol shines brightly, rotating almost...

"Whoa" Eight murmurs as we watch the amazing spectacle of a resurrection. This 'light show' lasts about 3 minutes before it fades leaving the same dead-looking girl.

"Well that went well" I say sarcasm dripping off every word. Eight looks disappointingly at the girl's body. He's still shirtless...

"Try again" he says. I'm about to protest then a warm looking colour starts to return to the girl's skin, it fills her entire body, making her seem sleep, she starts to breathe shallowly.

_Hell yeah, one less Garde dead! I'm so awesome! _I mentally congratulate myself for a few seconds before the girls eyes flutter open. They're the greatest mix of blue. She's very pretty, and I mean very pretty – it makes me feel quite self-conscience of myself and my appearance, Eight looks at her amazed and then looks at me and squeezes my shoulder with a smiling approval.

"Holy sh*t" I mutter in awe.

"Owwww" she says rubbing her head, she looks about the same age as me, a tiny bit shorter than Eight when she stands.

"Who are you?" she asks, as Eight and I help her keep her balance. Eight and I exchange grins,

"We are the Garde" he says, putting his hand out to shake. "Welcome back from the dead, Number One"

**One POV**

I really hate being dead. I guess anyone would. It's like an eternal void of nothingness and darkness. You don't breathe, sleep, eat or... actually you're dead so you can't do anything. I'm about to mentally continue my thoughts, and then a blinding light hits my face. I close my eyes but the white light just seeps through; it doesn't hurt, it's just really surprising, because well, this place is an eternal void of nothing and blackness, so go figure.

My eyes flutter open, my vision blurs a bit first but then comes to focus on two figures, one a boy, one a girl. I hear the girl say something like _holy sh*t, _must be surprised I'm awake and alive.

"Owwww" I say rubbing my head, I try to get up but lose balance, and I'm instantly greeted by the support from the boy and girl. I take a good look at them; the girl, she's pretty, long blond hair like me, but with brown streaks towards the ends, ivory toned skin and brown eyes, she looks athletic and is a bit shorter than the boy. The boy, he's shirtless _great first impression, _and he is well, hot... he has a similar tan to mine and has black curly hair, he's muscular and thin, and pretty much every muscle in his body is defined; he greets me with a nice smile – it suits him.

"Who are you?" I ask, once my headache has gone and vision cleared.

The girl and boy look at each other then smile,

"We are the Garde" the boy replies, putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Welcome back from the dead, Number One"

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry this one was short, I'll make the POV's longer in the next one – this chapter was just getting the scattered groups back together. 2 new Legacies will be revealed in the next chapter or two. Thanks again for the support and feedback – keep reviewing and giving me ideas and requests – I'll try my best. I hope this Eight personality was better – his POV will be in the next chapter, along with, Ella and Adam. **

**I'm giving One 2 new Legacies (they will be spaced apart in the book, but one of them will be revealed shortly), I want a Legacy that hasn't been acquired yet by any of the other Garde – please give me suggests or ideas (names and powers) **

**Thanks Soooooo much**

**Paragon 8!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guy's chapter 11 is here! Thank you The Robot Reader for your suggestions; one of them I love the most and I will use for one of the Garde in the later chapters! This will be a short chapter, but the next will be an action one!**

**Adam POV**

The SUV comes to a halt, and Sam and I look up. John seems a bit nervous in meeting the others again; I can understand why. Malcolm steps outside and pulls open the door for me and Sam. Sarah goes to John's side and does the same.

"It's time" Malcolm says to me. I suddenly don't feel too good, maybe butterflies or whatever the humans call it, but I'm VERY nervous.

"Um, yeah, ha-ha" I say under my breath, it's going to be a long day.

"OK guys, they said they'll be here in another 10 minutes or so, I've told BK and Stanley to scout the perimeter, Adam can you get Dust out and tell him as well?" John says, I nod in return.

"Hey Dust" I whisper. I small silver gecko creeps out from my top pocket, it jumps out and in mid-fall transforms into a grey and brown eagle.

"Go with BK and Stanley" I say softly to him. He's really my only friend, I would count Sam as my friend, but to be honest, I really don't know anything about him – besides our mutual 'connection' with Malcolm.

"So are you excited to meet the rest of the Garde?" I hear someone ask. I spin around and see Sarah standing before me; she's pretty, I see why John is madly in-love with her – the thought of a relationship brings me back to One. _Damn she was something, I miss her so much. _Before I realise my eyes are stinging and Sarah is still waiting for her answer. I look up at her; her expression changes from happy to a look of concern.

"What's wrong Adam? Did I say something bad?" she asks softly, I smile, which is really hard when you have tears freely running down your cheeks.

"No, no, it's not you, it's just... One... I miss her so much" I say wiping the last of my tears, and look at Sarah again. She has a look of concern and happiness.

"Adam, I know it's hard, but it gets better; you made the right decision, and One will love you for that... forever" she says, finishing by squeezing my shoulder and smiling.

"Thanks Sa-"

"Guys!" John shouts from a distance. Sarah and I turn our heads. I see three figures running towards us, all of them yelling in happiness or in sadness. _They're here, go meet them you dweeb! _One would probably say in my head. Gosh I really need to learn to stop hallucinating One talking to me.

I run after the others. When I reach them, _man their fast, _I look at the 3 figures. Two are girls and one a boy. The boy is tall and very muscular, he's got a smirk on, which will probably get annoying after a while, he has long hair – just shorter than shoulder length. He must be the famous Nine, John was talking about. To his left is a girl, a bit shorter but looking very strong as well. She has blond hair, but her dark roots are forming at the middle of her scalp, she's pretty as well – not as pretty as One though, that's what I think at least. On the other side a girl, around the same height as the blond girl stands. She has shoulder length brown hair, her skin is a mix between a beach tan and pink skin, she has thoughtful looking eyes and is, well, pretty.

The boy looks at me. _Oh sh*t. _John steps forward and everyone besides me starts to reunite.

_I can't wait_... I think sarcastically.

**Marina POV**

We're back together, I look at the faces before me... _Wait where's Ella?! _I frantically think, I start looking around desperate to see her little head bobbing about somewhere.

"Where's Ella?!" I scream, tears forming in my eyes. John and the others, excluding Six and Nine look at me sullenly.

"Mar-" John starts, but I interrupt him.

"Oh no, no, no, NO!" I scream, the temperature drops to about 2 degrees Celsius, the others looked shocked; Six and Nine are now angry a glint of sorrow in their eyes. The others are now shivering, ice forms below my feet and their eyes widen in surprise. _First Eight and now Ella, WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

"Marina stop it" Six says, she's now shivering.

"MARINA STOP IT" she says louder. I retract my Legacy and relax a bit. The ice melts away leaving my blurred vision and a broken heart.

"Marina I'm sorry. The Mogs took her, I tried, you have to understand, I tried!" John says, barely finishing, choking on a sob; Sarah goes and comforts him.

"It's just..." I start, and then I just lose it. tears are streaming down my face; Six and surprisingly Sarah pull me into a hug.

"I've already lost...Eight... I-I can't lose Ella t-too" I sob. They all give me sympathetic looks, but I don't want any of that, I want Eight and Ella back.

"They're not going to hurt her, she's apparently their heir or something" Sam adds. John eventually tells me the story of his vision with Ella. I'm shocked, I'm about to cry again, but I hold myself.

"She wouldn't do something like that" I say

"I got my head chopped off?" Six asks, a few people grin.

"I was about to get mine off" Sam says, earning a snicker from Nine. We've been through a lot – all of us.

A few hours pass, we're still in Lafayette, and still in the same spot. I've calmed down, but Nine and Six seem a bit uneasy.

Standing before me, Six and Nine is John, Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, about 6 Chimæra and a palely skinny dude. Nine steps forward, his grin now a look of curiosity and anger

"Who's this?" Nine says pointing at the pale dude. They stare for a good 10 seconds before John speaks up,

"This is Adam, he saved Sam and Malcolm from Dulce" John says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood and not end up having someone dead.

"He was the guy my dad was telling us about around the dinner table in Chicago" Sam adds looking hopeful – probably praying that Nine doesn't rip Adam's head off. Six looks a bit pissed off, she stares at Adam; I look at him for about 5 seconds before I realise... _Oh sh*t! He's a-_

"A f*cking Mog Johnny?! Are you kidding me!?" Nine shouts at John, inches away from his face. Sarah, Sam and I think I saw Malcolm flinch at his reaction, some of the Chimæra whimper and shrink into smaller animals.

"Nine calm down, he's on our side" John finishes firmly staring back at Nine – he's not afraid.

"WHO CARES IF HE'S ON OUR SIDE?! HE'S A F*CKING MOGADORIAN!" Nine shouts back, Six and I now pulling Nine backwards, Sam and Malcolm the same with John. Adam steps forward.

"Um, Nine is it? my name is Adam, I'm a traitor to my own kind, my family has disowned me, I killed my step-brother and I tried to help Numbers Two and Three, with the help of Number One" when he finishes everyone with the exception of Malcolm look at him stunned and shocked. I grin a bit. Nine still looks pissed, really pissed...

"Bull-sh*t" Nine says, striding over to Adam and poking him in the chest. John shrugs Nine away, leaving Adam and the rest of us looking at each other – very awkward.

"Well I think it's time I told you my story" Adam says.

**One POV**

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask again. The sun is blaring and there are bugs, we're in a frickin rainforest! I'm use to it, but that doesn't mean I hate it.

"We're the Garde" the blond girl says shading her face from the sun.

"About a quarter or so" the tanned boy adds in. I smile at his casual humour.

"Um, sooo, who are you exactly?" I ask, my head still throbbing a bit. The boy looks at the girl and beckons for her to go first.

"Hi, I'm Five, Number Five, but I like to go by Emily" she says putting out her hand; I shake it, and look towards the boy, _Damn he's good-looking, I mean uhh_

"I'm Eight, I go by... Eight" he says gleefully, I can tell straight away he's the joker. He smiles at my grin, it suits him.

"So, aren't I suppose to be dead?" I question. Eight laughs a bit, while Five, I mean Emily, elbows him slightly. I smirk.

"Um, that was done by the brilliant work of Em here, it's called Nekroscus – she can pretty much resurrect anyone she likes" Eight says in the dramatic manor, he's quite the comedian.

"Um, thank you" I say, it comes out a bit blunt – not how I planned it.

I move into the clearing and take a seat opposite Eight and Emily. They tell me their stories, individually, then how they met and came to be here with me. They tell me EVERYTHING. My head suddenly hurts a bit after the whole catch-up, but I guess that's what happens when you're dead for 5 or so years.

"So what Legacies do you guys have?" I ask curiously. Hilde told me about the Legacies, Telekinesis – I've always been very interested in them, but of course I got mine right before I died... the thought of Hilde brings a stinging feeling to my eyes, I forgot how much I missed her, how I failed her_, I'm sorry..._

"I can teleport" Eight says, interrupting my thoughts; he demonstrates and grins at my expression of awe,

"I can shape-shift" he turns into a large bull then into a lion cub, I "awww" at the sight of the baby lion. Emily snickers.

"I can walk on water" he says as he skips across the little pond. He teleports back, scaring Emily a bit in the process, he giggles a bit.

"And I am a Precog" he finishes. Hilde told me about Garde with the Legacies of Precognition. _Damn this guy has everything packing! How did he die again?_

"My Legacies aren't as great as old Eight here, but I can fly, I have Externa-" she demonstrates; hovering above the ground then her skin suddenly changes the colour of the rock.

"wow" I say unable to take my eyes off her skin.

"and I have Nekroscus as said before" she finishes with a smile. Eight looks at me for a second, before asking;

"What Legacies do you have?" he ask, _oh sh*t I knew they'd ask. _

"I don't know what it's called but I can create earthquakes" I say, they have a look of shock and happiness on their faces. I demonstrate, causing a little tremor.

"It's called Seismic Manipulation, Garde on Lorien who had that ability used to be called Terras" Eight says, Emily looks a bit stunned at this sudden knowledge coming from him.

"How'd you know that?" Emily asks him. He has a mischievous smirk forming.

"Reynolds pretty much tutored me on the Legacies and stuff like that" he says casually.

_Damn. _

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know I said that Ella's POV would be in this chapter – sorry, I just wanted to get the 2 groups together first. I have officially decided what Legacy One will be acquiring and another Legacy will be developed for 2 other Garde. The next chapter will have action in it!**

**Tell me what type of personality you would like One to be like – I haven't really chosen yet**

**Bubbly, angry, happy, funny, cocky, cool, rebellious, bossy – anything!**

**Until next Time**

**Paragon Eight! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: OK guys this chapter is just Eight, Five and One (and maybe a special guest, I said maybe); action time! Thanks again for the reviews! 5 ½ thousand words you lucky guys! Sorry for the late update.**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies ****L**** :P ****J**

**Five/Emily POV**

So here's the deal, we are currently in a bit of a messy situation; and by 'we' I mean Eight, One and me...

"OK put your hands up where I can see them!" yells the agent, he's pointing a gun inches away from One's head. It's hopeless, Eight can't teleport without One-brains on the pavement and we can't take the risk with Telekinesis even if it might work, _Hey if she dies just bring her back to life like you did before! Wait what are you crazy, who knows if it even works again! _I feel like my conscience has split into the miniature devil and angel versions of me standing on my shoulders. _Angel Five is right I can't risk it _I think; I'm probably going crazy. Eight grunts as one of the officers punches him _hard _in the gut,

"Hey don't touch him you piece of sh*t!" One yells, even though she has both hands behind her back and a gun inches from her face. This time the officer laughs and pulls out a knife, _Oh no he's gonna- _before I finish thinking I push the officer with Telekinesis and send him flying into the nearby wall, there's a sickening crack before he is left unconscious, I think... Eight looks surprised at me and is frozen for a second before he disappears. I turn around a send a shockwave of telekinetic force around me, knocking the agents and officers that surrounded me, I grab my steel Externa ball from the agent's pocket and mimic the metal; my skin is now solid steel or whatever this material is.

Eight is teleporting around like a mad man, he's only knocking the agents and officers unconscious, because their human. He appears as both kicking and punching, then teleports away before any of the humans can take a shot, and then he appears and disappears as a different beast each time he teleports. _Amazing. _I fly towards the agent with One at gun point, they're in mid-combat; One hasn't had much training be she's faster than the agent, I decide to take him out full force, with an oncoming flying spear-tackle. He's sprawled on the floor, unconscious – I hope.

We're in the midst of battle; One causing small earthquakes, Eight teleporting and shape-shifting everywhere and me punching and kicking humans with steel hand and feet. It's all good, the wind pushing against my steel body, the sun about to set; its rays reflecting off my skin – we're fantastic, then I hear it; a click of a gun.

"STOP! ALL OF YA FREAKS!" one of the agents shouts at us, he must have gotten close to One without her realising. _Sh*t. _The other humans, the ones still conscious, gather round – most of their guns have either been broken by me and Eight or "lost".

"OK stop, we'll do what you want, just let her go" Eight says calmly putting his hands in the air. It's a bad move but we can't risk another Garde's life. The vibe suddenly doesn't feel so fantastic.

"You too girl!" the agent yells firmly, I obey. I let go of the ball and slide it into my pocket secretly, _if we're getting captured I'm not going down without a REAL fight. _ My skin slides back to normal and I put my hands up. The agent starts to laugh quietly, but enough so that we can all hear.

"Shut up you stupid pig!" One spits at him, _will she ever learn to keep her mouth shut?!, _I think to myself. I look at her willingly so I can get her to shut up, no luck; she just stares back at him with an intimidating grin, classic One. She's a bit taller than the pudgy agent, but he's got a gun... I'm a bit too far away, I can't see what else is going on; Eight is a bit closer I hope he can pick up any other things with his advanced hearing.

"Ya know... Ra told me your kind was... stupid and very gullible, especially when it came too... good-looking boys" the agent teases One. She's taken back, I see tears forming in her eyes, and she tries to claw at him, but to other officers grab hold of her arms and restrain her.

"You piece of sh*t! F*CK YOU!" she spits again, this time the agent is quite angry. Eight flinches at her yell, he wants to teleport but he knows he can't. We're out numbered. We failed.

The agent swings the gun round his wrist, and steps a bit closer to One; he points it at her forehead, inches from her skin.

"Ra also told me you were expendable" his voice is muted by the, what seems to be, deafening sound of a gunshot. I hear a body fall to the ground, but I can't see who it is. Then a quite familiar heat on my ankle starts up again. I muffle a cry, I look to Eight; I can't see him due to my blurred vision from the tears, which are now streaming down my face.

_No! We've lost another... she's gone! One's g-gone..._

**One day earlier...**

**Eight POV **

I don't really like reading that much. There are a lot of things on my mind... for an example, the stake of the Earth, the war, Mogadorians, Marina... _Wait what?_

To be honest I've been daydreaming about Marina constantly, Emily keeps on telling to stop it – "_Stop daydreaming about Marina, Eight!" _she says, it's like she has a mind reading Legacy – I hope she doesn't...

One is a cool girl, she apparently is suppose to be 19 or 20, but the body preserving machines at 'vat-borns 'r us', Em likes to call it that, messed with her age appearance – she looks around 17 years old. But even if she was 20 or so, she has no maturity what so ever.

"Hey Em?" she asks. Emily looks over from her engrossed session with her chest.

"Yeah?" she responses, still going through her chest, she's been trying to find out what the items are for the past 3 hours – I've tried to help her, even with my knowledge of the Legacies it won't help with identifying Inheritance.

"You ever been laid?" she asks casually, I choke on my water and start coughing. Em looks at her a raised eyebrow, she looks a bit insecure now – I would. After I finish choking I start laughing.

**Five/Emily POV**

Really? Out of all the frickin questions in the world, you had to pick that one? Eight is laughing continuously in the background, One smirks from his reaction.

"Um, uh, that's none of your business" I say, feeling a little self-conscience, I blush a bit out of annoyance _so what if i haven't?, there's a f*cking war going on!_. The truth is, I've been self-conscience about my looks ever since One returned; she's well, very pretty and compared to me, I'm not so much in her end of the spectrum. I find myself thinking that I want to be very pretty but also strong and fast in battle, and also to meet a nice boy, maybe – not like Eight, he's more of a brother to me and... oh wait I don't know any other boys!, _oh shut up Em, the world is at stake here, with a frickin war, and your worried about your looks and boys?; no its good to be concerned about looks and boys, its apart of growing up – wait what the f*ck is happening?! _I feel like my thoughts are being split in two. _Argh!_

Eight is still laughing, I telekinetically push him a little and he falls into the water. One and I laugh at him. He teleports to the shore, in front of me and One – he's drenched, but not angry, he's just got his fake pouty-Eight act on. One giggles a bit at his expression.

"Haha, yeah... I'm gonna dry off missy" he says with a grin, rubbing my head quickly, leaving my hair frizzy and messy, One giggles a bit more.

"So, have you?" One asks again, still giggling a bit from the expression on my face.

"Oh my God" I say, and go back to looking through my chest.

Tonight for dinner is fish and... fish. It's the only thing we've had in the last few days, but I don't mind – Eight goes to a lot of trouble catching and cooking it for us. He apparently learnt all this in the mountains, alone, by himself, no Cepan; I can't imagine not having my Cepan and surviving in wilderness all by myself. Suddenly I have a bit more respect for Eight – a bit more.

The fish smells good on the fire and it's almost dark. The smoke disappears in the darkness as it exits the fire light's radius, I look up to where it becomes nothing to the eyes – the stars are brightly lit, each one different in size, but all shining. I see Lorien instantly, it's like hardwired to my brain, its light pulses differently to the others, almost as if it has a heartbeat...

"OK! Dinner is served! Le fish with fish, I call it Le Eight!" he says making dramatic hand gestures. One giggles a bit and I smirk – he's quite the joker.

"-made by your very Signor Eight" he says finishing with a bow, One and I clap and smile for his "wonderful" performance.

We all eat. The cool breeze slowly drops in temperature, making it colder once we dig into our hot food.

"So, we need a plan" Eight starts, now a bit more serious. The thing is Eight can't really go serious because of his jester-like nature, so he ends up making weird faces sometimes. But this isn't one of those times, we do need a plan, not only to find the others but to find any others – and by any others I mean Two and Three.

"do you remember any bases in Australia?" I ask him, we swathe control room of all the bases around the world. And yeah we're in frickin Australia! It is Soooo hot during the day and at night its freezing, plus we're in a sub-tropical type rainforest, judging from Eight.

"I saw one think near Ayers Rock" he says, like he's trying to remember more. Ayers Rock or better known as Uluru is some big rock in Australia – attracts people from everywhere. One starts to fidget with the end of her shirt. I feel kind of sorry for her, ya know being Number One and all; being dead for so long, missing out on part of her life...

"Sooo One, have you developed Telekinesis yet?" I ask casually, as if we're just normal teenagers, but of course we're not.

"No, no I haven't" she says glumly looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry, it'll come around, usually after or before your first Legacy – I'll help you train and practice if you want" Eight says, lightening up the mood instantly, he does that a lot with me and my depressing vibe – is it he's Legacy or somethin'?

"Thanks Eight" she says gratefully looking at him, we all smile.

"So we'll pack tomorrow, find this Ayers Rock place and take down this Mogadorian base!" I say cheerfully, Eight nods a grin and One smiles in agreement.

"So I the mean time, let's talk about how we, uh got our Legacies and stuff" I say, trying to keep the conversation flowing – the nights aren't usually like this, there more filled with laughter and jokes, but today's different...

"OK Eight you go first" I say

"Awww why do I have to go first?" he asks jokingly, putting on his best frowny face.

"Just go already!" I say at him, he winks a smirk – I swear I'm like his older sister, pulling him into line and telling him to shut up; it also makes me feel responsible and happy I guess. Eight treats everyone nicely – he's a good person.

"OK, ok, ok, Hi everybody my names Eight... I like to go by..." there's a pause

"Nope it's just Eight" he says, earning a snicker from One, who seems to be back to her usual self. I roll my eyes, and feel a grin forming.

"Just hurry up and get to it, Eight" I complain. He smirks then continues;

"Um, well I got my first Legacy then telekinesis, if you were wondering One" he looks over at her. She nods casually.

"I got it just before my Cepan was about to get run over by a taxi, I teleported just in time to pull him out of the way!" he says dramatically, One and I giggle at his amazing act and perform of his Legacy developments – he teleports everywhere and shape-shifts into what I think is a rabbit. I ask him to also tell me and One about the others.

"Well" he grins slightly, wiggling his eyebrows at me. One smirks

"She wants to see if she can get a cute one" One says then laughs a bit after. I blush immediately.

"No! I just want to, ya know get to know the others" I say while smirking. Eight laughs then tells us about each and every one of the Garde and humans.

After that we each take our own go at explaining our past and how we acquired our Legacies, I talked a bit about Kentra; her name brings back hard memories that I've tried so hard to push behind me. It's not fair.

We end the night laughing at Eight's hilarious remarks and jokes, the telling of stories and I guess sitting around with people I not only know but care about. _Wow Em that was deep, _I can hear Eight or One saying. I giggle softly to myself as we all walk to our "beds", there pretty much blankets that "borrowed" using my cloaking hoodie – comes in handy.

As soon as I hit the backpack or pillow, whatever you call it, I drift instantly off to sleep.

_"You are the Nine!" I hear a booming voice say, the darkness is quickly changed to a bright summer's afternoon. I know I'm on Lorien. Before me I see 9 people in robes and opposite them I see 9 people, each one holding a baby. _

_"You are each born to be an Elder!" the robed figure in the middle says; I then realise these were the Garde children as babies, their Cepans holding them. I immediately keep myself out, Kentra holds me close, occasionally letting me hold her finger with my meaty hands, I see Eight and his Cepan, must be the famous Reynolds he was talking about – looks very joker-like and happy, similar to Eight._

_"You are each chosen specifically to be the successor of an Elder! One through to Nine" he finishes, I take a closer look at him, I've seen his face somewhere before, I almost choke when I realise that the middle robed figure is in fact-_

_"I, Pittacus Lore, welcome you to Lorien!" he says, there's a cheer followed by another group of people – mothers and fathers collecting the babies. Kentra did tell me that the mothers and fathers took care of the baby until they were 5 or so, and then they went to live with their grandparents. _

_Once the crowd is gone Pittacus and what must be the other Elders around him gather in a circle. _

_"The prophecy will now be avoided" he says calmly. One of the figures steps forward _

_"Lore, you expect the fate of not only 1 world, but 2 worlds to be in the hands of these children?!" the robed figure says. Pittacus hushes him with a hand signal. _

_"Fear not my fellow Elders, these so called children are our pure blood descendants. They will do great things" he says, achieving the agreement and nods from all the Elders. _

_"They'll do the greatest of deeds"..._

I wake up in cold sweat. My back and neck ache from the uncomfortable "bed", One looks like she hasn't had quite a great sleep either; her hair is well, mess up, and she's grumpy – as I said, classic One. Eight isn't so bad, he might be use to it, but sleeping on the ground can get pretty annoying after a while.

"Mornin' sleepy heads!" he remarks, making me jump a little.

"Mornin... um, uh dude" I say still half-asleep. He giggles a bit.

"OK come on sleeping beauties we got a Mog base to find" he says. I now fully wake up, so has One surprisingly, normally it would take a bucket of water or so.

The morning goes pretty fast, packing, hiking, bugs, more bugs, I hate bugs, and we reach a place called Peterman. Ayers Rock is about 20 km onwards, so we decide to "borrow" a car. I'm about to get my cloaking hoodie out but then Eight appears next to us with a silver Sudan, I look at him surprised.

"Hey it was for sale!" he complains, I face palm and One shakes her head and smirks.

"Damn Eight you're taking up after me, I like your work here" she says slapping his back she then hops in the back seat. Eight bows and exaggerates a silent thank you. I hop in the passenger seat next to Eight.

"So do you know how to hotwire a car?" I say softly to him, he grins and bends down. I hear a few zips then zaps, and then the car hums to life. I looked at him shocked again, so does One this time.

"Six taught me" he says casually, as he reverses out of the place he brought it.

The road to Ayers Rock is straight, a bit bumpy, but straight. We pass a couple of farms; the sheep run wildly around while a white and black sheepdog chases them into their enclosures. I smile at the view of horses galloping about, their green meadows flow easily within the wind. I'm happy here.

Eight turns the radio on and starts tapping the wheel to the music's beat. He then starts to move his body, and shake; bobbing his head like he's at a music festival. One face palms herself and shakes her head. I just smile and flick Eight on the arm; he hates it when I do that.

"Ow... come on Em get into the grove" he says, moving his head from side to side, One starts to laugh.

"No I won't _get into the groove _and besides you're driving, people are giving us weird looks!" I say pointing at an old man, giving Eight the finger.

"Yeah Eight you're really weird!" One exclaims, poking him in the arm.

"But this is my jam!" he complains while grinning at my expression.

"This is gonna be a long drive" I say, putting my feet up on the dashboard. For the next hour I daydream about, Lorien, Kentra and the Garde – my dream I had last night is really bugging me, the scenes of the Elders and Pittacus Lore – but something was off about it all...

"Hey Eight?" I say, he stops 'listening to his jam" and turns off the radio to answer.

"What's up?" he says casually, the good thing about Eight is that he always brightens the mood.

"Um, last night I had a dream it was about-"

"Was it about hot guys with their shirts off" One says, quickly joining the conversation. I roll my eyes.

"No it was about Lorien" I say

"Wait, hot guys with their shirts off on Lorien?! Damn Em why can't I get some of that?" she says, I don't know if she's serious – she must dream about hot guys or whatever.

"and no, I was having a dream about the past, on Lorien" I say, this grabs Eight's and One's attention – Eight's face turns serious and One stops smiling.

"What happened?" he asks calmly, now he's staring dead straight at the road, occasionally looking at my face for clues. I tell them the dream, with One occasionally asking if I saw her, or a hot dude – God she's clueless!

"I was a baby?" Eight questions as I finish my story.

"Really? That's the only thing you got from all of that?" I say with one eyebrow up, Eight smirks, not like his usual jokey smirk, more of an 'I just found something out' smirk, _there is one like that, right?_

"Do you think it's a vision, not a dream" One says, as she kicks her legs up onto the seat next to her. Eight nods slowly.

"Is it a Legacy?" I ask, obviously knowing that Eight knows something about this 'vision' thing. He smiles widely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's called, Retrocognition, the opposite of Precognition" he says, whooping in the process.

I'm overwhelmed, and realise I'm smiling a lot as well. I look to Eight he's still got his eyes on the road, but now smiling – it suits him.

"So what can it do, Mr. Legacy Expert?" I say in a mocking yet serious voice. Eight cracks a grin,

"Well since Precognition can allow you to see the future, Retrocognition, the opposite, allows you to see the past!" he says smiling brightly.

"Do you just work that out then?" I ask

"Yes" he says, there's a pause, I raise an eyebrow.

"OK fine, it was in the Legacy dictionary thing" he replies, I smirk at his attempt to be enlightening.

"How long have you been experiencing these visions?" he asks now on a serious note,

"Um, they aren't frequent but before I was cloned – but it usually was when I was very tried" I finish. Eight nods approvingly.

"So any hot dudes?" One says, Eight laughs, and I'm stuck there blushing from embarrassment.

Before I can answer there are 2 black SUV's that pull up from behind our car.

"Eight..." I start, but he's already noticed it, he increases the speed a bit, the SUV's fall behind, but quickly speed up again to our sides.

"Oh sh*t! Really? We can't have a nice drive?" she says, sitting up to get a look at the SUV's.

"OK we need a pla-" before I can finish, One sends a seismic shockwave through the road below us, and knocks the SUV to our right off the road, flipping wildly in the process. _Really One, you couldn't have waited for a f*ckin plan? _

I give One a look,

"What? F*ck plans, we need to smash some Mogs!" she shouts at me, while opening the window. I look straight ahead, there's an empty parking lot with a few small buildings around it – looks isolated.

"Wait! Eight drive towards the parking lot, we'll take 'em down there" I point out, One sighs in protest, but we can't risk it.

"At least can you guys kill the Mogs with Telekinesis or something?" she says, it sounds like she really wants Telekinesis...

"OK, why not?" I say, the window of the SUV on our left rolls down the window, I'm about to rip the Mog out, but the only thing is; they're not Mogs...

"They're not Mogs! They're government agents!" I say to Eight and One. _What are US government agents doing in Australia? _I think.

Eight speeds up towards the parking lot; it's only about 200 metres away now. The SUV catches up to us easily, and then Eight turns around and grabs both One's and my hand,

"Hold your breath!" he shouts, I quickly grab my chest and the last thing I see is the Sedan speeding towards the empty parking lot, eventually going to crash into the oncoming structure; then I'm engulfed in darkness.

I reappear in the parking lot, 3 SUV's have made their way around us, agents and officers are now pouring out of the back of them. One is up standing next to Eight, both are ready to fight.

"We can't killed them, just KO then move on to the next!" I say, they both nod. Before I realise, One has sent a seismic shockwave through the ground, the concrete displacing and creeping towards the SUV's. A deafening explosion rings out as one of the SUV explodes sending and couple of agents sprawling onto the ground.

Eight teleports and reappears as the centaur-Eight, I saw back at the Mog prison. I grab my Externa balls from my chest, my skin instantly turns glistening silver, a few bullets bounce off my body, I fly up and then drop; dive bombing into the agents and officers that are in my path, I change to rubber and swing my hand widely – it goes about 15 to 20 meters out, coat hanging agents attempting to runaway.

Eight teleports on top of the last remaining SUV as a Chinese dragon - the other SUVs destroyed by One, who's sending shockwaves and tremors through the ground, knocking the ground literally off the humans' feet. The explosion rings again as the very last SUV that Eight flattened turns to fire in the brightly lit afternoon sky.

We're all in the heat of battle, running, flying, punching and pushing, and then I hear it,

"OK put your hands up where I can see them!" yells the agent, he's pointing a gun inches away from One's head. _Oh sh*t._

**Eight POV **

"OK put your hands up where I can see them!" some fat dude says, he's quite the pudgy one, bent nose – looks like it's been broken a lot of times, his face still is quite familiar...

I can't teleport without One having her brains blown onto the pavement, it's hopeless. Emily looks to me pleadingly – trying to see if I have an idea. I've got nothing. We lost. I'm thinking about using Telekinesis but it can't stop a bullet inches from One's forehead, and besides even if Em could resurrect the dead, who knows if it'll work on someone who's already died once...

One of the officers comes up to me; he punches me hard in the gut, _Damn. _I grunt loudly, enough to get a reaction from One,

"Hey don't touch him you piece of sh*t!" One yells, even though she has both hands behind her back and a gun inches from her face. The officer who punched me laughs and pulls out a knife. _Oh crap! I really hate getting stabbed._

Before he can plunge the knife into my stomach, he gets pushed off his feet and goes flying into the building's wall. I flinch at the sickening crack followed – I hope he's not dead. For a second I'm a bit shocked, I look at Emily, then teleport.

The battle starts back up, Em is now solid whatever the Externa ball is, One is now sending mini earthquakes through the ground, and I, well I am teleporting around kicking and punching – what Emily would call a mad man. I teleport and reappear on top of a group of agents as a large wolf, I then shape-shift into a minotaur and teleport-charge at them.

I'm all as happy as you can get in a full-on battle then the sound of a gun click grabs my attention...

"STOP! ALL OF YA FREAKS!" the agents who was previously holding One at gun point shouts at us, he must have gotten close to One without her realising. _Oh this is just perfect _I think sarcastically_. _The other humans, the ones still conscious, gather round – most of their guns have either been broken by me and Em or "lost".

"OK stop, we'll do what you want, just let her go" I says calmly raising my hands in the air. It's a bad move but we can't risk another Garde's life, even if we do have a revival Legacy.

"You too girl!" the agent yells firmly at Em, she pauses for a second, then her skin sinks back to its normal ivory colour – but I don't see the Externa ball. _Hmmm._

"Shut up you stupid pig!" One spits at him, _she's never going to learn. _I was thinking about face palming, but then I realise this is not the place or situation. One smirks, that mocking smirk – similar to Nine's but more intimidating. Classic One.

The agent starts to walk around One,

"Ya know... Ra told me your kind was... stupid and very gullible, especially when it came too... good-looking boys" the agent teases One. She's taken back, I see tears forming in her eyes, and she tries to claw at him, but to other officers grab hold of her arms and restrain her. She told us about Wade. _That's not a cool move to pull on a Garde._

"You piece of sh*t! F*CK YOU!" she spits again, this time the agent is quite angry. I flinch at One's sudden outburst. _I need to teleport! I must, but One could die, I can't risk that – we're outnumbered. We failed. _

The fat agent swings around and steps closer to One, pressing the gun at her forehead, and pulling it about 4 inches away from her skin.

"Ra also told me you were expendable" his voice is muted by the, what seems to be, deafening sound of a gunshot. I hear a body fall to the ground, but I can't see who it is. I see Em in the distance crying, and her again looking confused;

_Wait what, there are 2 Ems! _

**Unknown POV **

Ya know after dying once, you'd think you'd get use to the feeling, but now, I feel no different then I was 10 seconds ago. I'm waiting to drop to the ground, then I hear someone else's body drop to the ground...

I open my eyes that have been squeezed shut for the past 10 seconds, _wow – a lot can happen in 10 seconds! _

Before me is a thin, transparent, blue wall; it pulses a bit every time I stare at it. and on the other side is the stupid pig of an agent that tried to shoot me. He's dead, blood pours out of the hole is his head. The blue wall surrounding me is in fact a little dome; the only problem is that the 2 officers holding me are in here with me.

They looked stunned, unable to comprehend what they're seeing or where they are. _Stupid pigs. _Before I can land a hit on them, Eight teleports into my dome and beats the living crap out of them, kicking and punching, teleporting whenever on decides to hit him. _Amazing. _

He looks at me shocked, then hugs me,

"You're OK!" he exclaims, still hugging me, _Wow I could get use to this!_ I hug him back, he pulls apart.

"We gotta get the Ems outta here!" he shouts, his voice, becoming less and less easier to here, _I'm confused, 2 Ems?_. Bullets are being deflected off the blue wall that I think I created, Eight looks at me then smiles.

"A new Legacy! It's called Force Field Projection, I'll explain later" he says into my ear, I take one last look at the agent who shot me or himself, his name tag reads _Agent Purd_-. Eight grabs my hand and then the world seems to be slipped away from underneath me, and suddenly I'm standing next to 2 Fives. _Wait what! This is going to be confusing. _

"One?" the Emily asks who's crying, the other is just standing there confused, looking at the sky and pavement.

"Yeah, come on dude, we gotta get outta here!" I say. Unconscious agents and officers lay around us, I hear shouting in the distance – more of 'em are coming.

"We have to go Emily!" Eight says, shaking her, she snaps back to reality and gives a quick look at our faces, she nods.

"OK grab your duplicate or whatever it is and fly! One you're with me!" Eight says as he grows 2 large, light brown wings, he smirks quickly at my look of pure amazement. Emily takes off and her duplicate surprisingly follows, she is stunned for a moment and looks to Eight.

"Keep going we'll find out later!" he says, the humans aren't far now, he looks to me, his deep emerald green eyes look back.

"Air-Eight it ready for take off!" he says with a large smile,

"You've got to be joking" I say as I hop on Eight's back, putting my arms around his shoulders and neck. He grins at my comment.

"Oh One, I never joke" he says ironically as he takes off, following the 2 Emily's.

I look back at the agents and officers, they look confused and puzzled due to our disappearance, I smirk and think, _this is f*cking awesome. _

We fly into the evening sky, the sun setting brightly below the dark trees ahead...

**Author's Note: Hi guys sorry for the late update, I was only halfway through writing this chapter – lucky you, its 5 ½ thousand words! I hope you enjoyed it! what did you think of the Legacies, 3 in one chapter, that's gotta be some kind of record. Did anyone pick up on an Easter egg thingy I dropped? Tell me if you guys want more of One's cheeky rebel side or her angry rebel side.**

**Thanks again and sorry for the late update, Please review!**

**Paragon 8**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! The last chapter was super long about Eight, One and Emily/Five – so this chapter will be about Ella only (Marina, Six, Nine, John, Adam and the others will be the next chapter!) enjoy!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies ****JJJJJ**

**Ella POV**

I really don't know how long it's been since I was "rescued", as the stupid "Beloved Leader" says. I'm very worried for the others, I don't know if they're alive or not because the charm doesn't work on me. _C'mon Ella, don't think like that, they're fine – Marina, Six, Eight, Nine and everybody else is fine, _I reassure myself.

I'm lying on a huge bed in a huge room; since Ra thinks I'm his 'heir' or something, he wants me to be very comfortable – well, as comfortable as you can get in a Mogadorian base. The room is a squarish shape, a small make-up and dress table sits across from my large bed, the closet is filled with clothes and weird looking shoes, teenage girls would be screaming in joy over this; I would if only the clothes and shoes weren't covered in Mog symbols and the tattoos that the vat-born have...

I've been getting frequent visits from my training instructor; Five... I honestly can't believe that creep betrayed us! I would've killed him on the spot but Ra _needs _him. He still hasn't told me anything about the trip to the Everglades – every time I bring it up he shows a sorrow look on his face and his eyes start tearing up; something went down there and I need to find out...

"Um, Ella?" a voice speaks from the darkness of my door. I jump at the sound interrupting my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I say firmly, trying to sound dominant. The door creaks open a little more revealing the stocky figure I know as the traitorous bastard, Five.

"What do you want?" I say with an anger creeping into my voice. Five doesn't look shocked at all; I've been talking this way to him since I got into this Mog-mess.

"Um, the Bel-loved Leader w-wants to see you" he stutters, I feel a bit sorry for the guy, only for a second before a storm out of the room, not even looking at him.

The hallways are like mazes in this base; but I've walk them to and from Ra heaps of times. I pass a couple of Mog soldiers they don't make eye contact, _just the way I like it. _

I'm about to turn to the door on my left and then I hear snickering from two vat-born soldiers. I turn around to face them – they're taller than me of course, but I'm very pissed off; Marina would have give me her older sister look if I said that in front of her.

"What?" I say strongly. The Mogs aren't that tall for vat-borns but they're quite the fatty ones. Fatty No. 1 steps forward.

"Look who it is, the little Loric scum" he says playing on each of the words. His breath smells, well, terrible.

I'm really mad, but Ra won't like it if I kill anymore vat-borns that annoy me. I start towards the door on my left then suddenly one of the Mogs grabs me and throws me into the nearby wall. I grunt at my landing. _Ouch, I really hate Mogs_

"We weren't done with you" he says giving a shark-like grin. I smile, a fake smile of course and get up off the ground; I start to wipe the gravel and dust off my jeans and shirt. The Mog look confused for a second, and then they start to choke.

Telekinesis is a wonderful thing if you're a Garde. Fatty No. 1 is choking, while his pal fatty No. 2 is stunned. He tries to take a swing but a telekinetically pull fatty-1 towards him. They fly into the stone walls.

"OK punks, if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight" I say, stalking towards them...

**Five (clone) POV**

My life right now isn't... the best. I'm hated by the rest of my race, which is pretty much six other Garde, no five other Garde. _I killed him, I killed Eight! I was trying to kill Nine, but he got in the way. _

The ugly truth is that I've been very depressed about the whole Everglades _incident. _Eight and Marina we're the only people that I honestly liked and that were genuinely friendly towards me. Four was nice at first, but he is so stupid. He's suppose to be their leader – but he is honestly one of the stupidest people I know, and I don't know a lot of people. Six... well Six, she was kinda a bitch, and she didn't even talk to me, only when we were in the Everglades. Nine, he's the most cocky, arrogant and stupidest person I've ever seen – way stupider than Four. I needed to kill him, to prove myself to Ra. But everything is messed up now.

And just to top it off I have one less eye! Yeah Marina took it out with some ice Legacy – but I guess I did deserve it; after all I did kill her boyfriend or whatever they were.

"Boy!" Ra says interrupting my thoughts and striding into the room. I turn a bow quickly before meeting his gaze, I'm quite nervous; I've only seen the Beloved Leader in person about 2 times. I'm shaking a bit, chills are constantly being sent down my spine.

"Yes Beloved Leader" I say looking upwards at his dark gaze.

"Go fetch Ella for me, and after we will have a quick talk" he says walking towards the end of the room. I nod and fly out the door. I'm getting a lot better at flying, my Externa is pretty good as well, but unfortunately I lost the rubber and steel ball, but Ra gave me two new ones – he's a very generous person. And I've also melted down the balls into rings, so it would be easier for me to change skin hardness. I'm still waiting on another Legacy, I'm quite desperate now, because I'm almost 16 years old, and I'm suppose to have as much as John, he has four Legacies, I only have 2...

I pass a couple of Mogs – they are very respectful towards me now, probably because I killed another Garde.

I slow down as I reach Ella's room, her doors open a bit.

"Um, Ella?" I say, I'm very nervous around her, she still reminds me of the Garde, the friendly type, but now she hates me – I'm not surprised, she thinks I'm a traitor, which I am but it's for the good of the Mogadorian Empire.

"Who's there?" she says firmly, spinning around to face the door. I enter slowly; her face reduces to a frown, then a scowl.

"What do you want?" she says angrily. I've been talked to by her like this since she arrived here.

"Um, the Bel-loved Leader w-wants to see you" I stutter, I told you I'm nervous. She looks at me one more time, her face morphs into a look of pity for a second then it returns to the angry scowl I've come to know. She storms out of the room not glancing at my presence again. I stand there for a couple more minutes, staring at the wall. _Why did I do it? No the Loric are weak! They need to die for the Mogadorians! What about Ella and Marina, they were nice to you. Now they're not! Because you killed Eight, you killed him, why? What is going on?! _I'm stuck there having a mental argument with myself and then I hear a shout from the hallway.

"Ella" I say to myself, and then fly out the door at my top speed, missing Mog heads by inches. I come to a halt and see 2 vat-born soldiers, who are really fat for my liking, on the floor and Ella walking towards them, anger burning in her eyes.

"OK punks, if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight" she says, literally death glaring at them. They're frightened for a second then they start to shake violently.

"Ella! Stop it! what are you doing?!" I shout at her, she looks at me, _oh sh*t! What the..._

Her eyes are pure red and orange, the misty red hue smokes out of the sides of her eyes, _Holy f*ck! _

She turns back to the fat soldiers. Now they're shaking and scared – I would be too if I saw that. she takes one more step closer and the fat-Mog sprawled on the floor to her left starts to burn, the uniform disintegrates before her, a small fire dances across the Mogs chest. He screams at the pain, writhing in agony, it's a lot of torture – even for me.

Two burn marks make their way onto the Mog's forehead, now he's screaming loud, very loud. The second Mog looks at Ella for mercy, but I don't think Ella's merciful now. I'm about to do something then a hand rests on my shoulder. I look up and there he is, Setrakus Ra,

"Don't, let her do what she has to do" he says, almost as if he was reading my mind... I nod in agreement, my thoughts being muted by the intense screaming of the Mog.

Ella's eyes are still red, the mist floating outwards on the sides are almost like smoke from a fire... suddenly Ella's eyes shoot a thin beam of red energy; they extend out and go straight through the Mog – right into his eye sockets. He stops screaming and his body goes limp; he slowly turns into ash and the second Mog on the floor looks up at the once innocent girl.

"P-pleas-se I-" he manages before Ella shoots again, leaving a small trail of smoke where she shot the beam. It's a quick shot, but very accurate – it goes right through the soldier's mouth. He turns to ash in an instant.

Ella's red eyes fade, she looks at the piles of ash and her face darkens. Ra claps slowly, walking towards Ella at an unevenly steady pace, almost as if he's admiring her for killing 2 of his soldiers.

"Ella, Ella, Ella... dear Ella, well done" he says muting the clapping, Ella looks at him, her eyes now forming tears, but she's not giving away her weakness – she's just proven herself to _our _Beloved Leader.

"This energy within you, this Legacy, it feeds on your anger and fury, it'll do you well, I'm proud of you" he finishes and walks away without another word. His footsteps echo the hallways becoming softer and softer, until it's soundless, leaving Ella, me and two piles of ash. She looks at me, I don't look back; instead I stare down at the ground not meeting her gaze. I decide that I probably should tell her about the Everglades – she doesn't know that her second big brother figure and her older sister-like figure's love is... dead. Eights dead.

"Ella I have to-"

"Forget it Five, just don't talk to me ever again" she says steadily, she walks out of the hallway, heading to her room, now leaving me and two piles of ash.

"That was some Legacy" I mutter to myself, and I slowly hover back to my quarters. I feel my eye sting a little from the tears forming – I haven't really at all mourned for Eight. _Another scar on our ankles, the fourth, all because of my stupid actions, to be honest, I was actually starting to like being with the Garde, but now... now I can't go back_.

_It's all my fault, I'm sorry Eight_.

**Author's Note: hey guys, so what did ya think about Five (clone) POV – do you think he's really sorry for what he did, will he change again. And what about Ella's new Legacy! Thanks so much to The Robot Reader for giving me the idea (I just switched the Garde that would get it)!**

**So what name should we call it, these are the options plus The Robot Reader's idea:**

**1. Pyrosight (The Robot Reader's idea)**

**2. Heat Vision (like Superman's one)**

**3. Pyrovision**

**4. Optical-Flare**

**I'm also open to new names, but if you like one of the names up here just tell me in the reviews, the name with the most reviews will be the official name for Ella's new Legacy!**

**Thank you so much again!**

**Paragon 8**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoy the exclusive Five (clone) POV last chapter – this chapter is all about John's group – enjoy!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies unfortunately ****L**

**Adam POV**

After Nine stormed off, I was left with a very awkward situation. Six, still staring daggers at me and Marina is looking at me curiously, I hope I don't get on her bad side; from what I've been told Marina is the nicest Garde, with the exception of Eight. Everyone seems very shaken up about the _incident_. Sarah and Six continuously hug Marina and talk to her in hushed tones. John is talking to Sam and Malcolm, and I'm left with Dust in, well the dust.

"OK Adam I think we should address your story now" John says, getting the others to gather around me. I'm very nervous as I said, but now I really want them to trust me, to accept me as one of their own. If only One was here...

"Um, OK..." I start. Six, Sarah and Marina have gathered round. Nine... yeah I have no idea where that guy is.

"So it all started after Number One died... we had just killed her and we were going to celebrate, but I didn't, I felt pity for the 14 year old girl that died. I was... different from my race. I wasn't bloodthirsty, I wasn't a good fighter, and I was smart and skinny – typical nerd" I say earning a small laugh from everyone. I smile and continue,

"my adopted brother Ivanick, showed me up heaps of times in front of my father – the General that killed Number Three" the Garde flinch a bit, I go on anyway.

"since I was 'no use to him' he 'volunteered' me for an experiment done by a true-born Mog, Dr. Anu. They were attempting to transfer the memories of Number One to my brain so that they could figure out anything else about you; they did this on me because I was the same age as One. But when I was connected to One I felt the same pity for her when I saw her get killed" I look down at that last part, bad memories flooding in, I push them aside.

"One started coming to me in illusions from my mind, her conscious had been transferred into my mind. One convinced me to switch sides, when I woke up, I was told I had been in a 3 year coma – Ivanick had taken the place as the General's son, making me not worthy. At this time they had located Number Two's Cepan, Conrad Hoyle, he was a great fighter, single-handedly took out about 3 squadrons of Mogs. At this time Two and him were separated because he wanted to lead the Mogs off Two's trail; I eventually saw her blog post-"

"Yeah same Katarina and I replied to it, bad move" Six says as her face darkens, Sam puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah I saw it too, I was going to reply" Marina says sadly,

"Yeah Henri and I saw it, he tried to hack the blog site so he could delete it but someone did before him" John says

"Yes, that was me" I say, earning a look of surprise from everyone, and a few smiles,

"Wait, what? That was you?" John says in amazement clapping my back,

"Yeah, at that time I was in the control room and I saw the blog" I finish

"Thankyou" Marina says smiling at me; Six gives a faint one as well.

"after I deleted the blog post I found where Two was hiding, I got to her first before the Mog squadron, and tried to convince her to leave, she trusted me, she was innocent" I say looking down again. The others nod around me,

"What was she like?" Six asks,

"Um, she had red hair, glasses, freckles, she was about 13 years old; she liked to read books a lot" I say smiling at the short-lived memory. Some of the others smile at the description of Two.

"anyway, the Mogs caught up to us and Ivanick killed her, they thought I was trying to trick Two, so my betrayal was not known to them then. The time we had 'found' Three, he was completely off the grid" I say, John nods,

"Three was off the grid when the Mogs found him, How did they find him?" he asks

"A reporter in Kenya took photos of his Loric scars when they were giving a news report on the African village he stayed in, Ivanick and I went undercover workers from some company in order to track Three. I found him first and tried to tip off that we were Mogs to him; we were giving vaccine shots to all the children, Three or as he preferred Hannu wore high socks covering his scars. Ivanick soon found out and radioed our father"

"What did Three look like?" Marina asks, looking very curious,

"Um, he was tall, liked to play ball; he had dark skin, but not as dark as the villagers, uh, athletic build, fast, very fast and agile – he was very nice, always helping the other people." I finish looking at her.

The faces on the other Garde show anger and sadness, they've lost a lot.

"when the Mogs ambushed his shack, he ran out, I tried to get to him, but he was too fast, he also jumped a ravine about 25-30 metres long" I say earning a 'whoa' from the others, some showing smiles – probably proud of their fellow Garde, others nothing.

"My father was unfortunately waiting on the other end of the ravine, he killed Three..." I finish,

I tell them the rest of my story, leaving out the parts about me and One kissing; about the other Garde have some smirks on their faces. When I finish completely the others are shocked, and it is _very_ awkward.

"So you hooked up with One" someone says from behind me. I turn around quickly and see that it is Nine, sitting against a tree – he's grinning wildly, a few snickers follow. _How long has he been there?_

"Um, how long have you been there?" John asks, walking towards him.

"I actually never left" he says,

"He's right, I saw him in the shadows after he chucked his hissy-fit" Marina says, a slight grin forming at the edge of her lips. We all laugh, earning a little pissed off look from Nine.

**Marina POV**

Adam is not a bad guy, he honestly sounds like he wants to help the Loric. I still don't trust him fully, that's mainly Five's fault.

"Hey Johnny! Do you have my chest?" Nine shouts from the back seat of the SUV. John groans as he opens his eyes from his rest.

"Yeah Nine, it's in the trunk, Marina yours is there as well, and also Eig-" he catches himself, and instantly looks at me sorrowful. I nod slowly.

"Sooo Adam, Malcolm told us you had Legacies, um, what are they?" I ask trying to make the car ride less awkward. He looks at me thankful.

"Um, only one Legacy, I can create earthquakes and tremors in the ground" he says,

"wait I think I know what it might be called! Give me my chest" I say, causing Six and John to jump a bit from their sleep. Nine hands me my chest and I grab it and open in straight away. I pull out the book I was telling Nine and Six about, their eyes go wide.

"Oh my God, you were right, there is a list!" Nine exclaims, leaning forward trying to get a better few of the book.

"Stop the car!" I shout, Malcolm immediately stops it and we all get out of the SUV.

"what Marina? What are you doing?" John says, helping Sarah out. It's almost afternoon; there are no cars, nobody else here. Perfect.

"try out your Legacy" I say to Adam, he nods. The others gather round the book as I hold it in my hands closed. The ground ahead of Adam shakes violently and cracks appear on the rocky surface.

"Damn that's cool" Sam exclaims, I almost forgot he was here.

After Adam stops the tremors, the book hovers above my hand a bit and it opens. The pages are flicked through quickly, and suddenly it stops to a page. I read it to the rest.

"Seismic Manipulation, the ability to control the ground movement, in doing this causing tremors and quakes" I finish; the others stare at Adam for a second.

"Marina try your new Legacy!" Six says, Nine nodding with her, the others are a bit confused. I give the book to Nine, who giddily takes it. I step out where Adam was before and try my Legacy. Nothing works at first, but then the memories of Eight come powering back. _I failed you, I'm sorry... Five I hate you! You bastard, come back and I'll take the other f*cking eye out!_

Instantly the temperature around me drops, I'm radiating coldness, ice forms wherever I step and in my hands, my hair whips around from the freezing cold wind. I look to the book and stop my Legacy; it hovers and flicks through the pages. The others, with the exception of Six and Nine stare at me. I'm not the helpless Garde anymore. I am Number Seven.

"Cry-yo-mann" Nine tries to read it. Six slaps him and takes the book; Sam and John smirk.

"Cryomen, opposite of Lumen, ability to generate, produce or control the ice and cold, in doing this allows the user to be resistant and immune to the cold, freeze objects and shoot ice blasts." Six finishes looking at me in awe, as do the others.

"Holy sh*t! This is SO bada*s!" Nine shouts, jumping everywhere, the others come to me and clap my back. We all walk back to the SUV and for once in a while I feel like my old-self again.

**John POV **

After a terrible car ride, with Nine singing to _Problem _by Ariana Grande, and saying that 'she's so hot' every five seconds, I'm exhausted. We rented a cheap 3 bedroom hotel room, thanks to Malcolm, I'm rooming with the guys, well just Sam and Adam; Sarah, Six and Marina sleep in the room across from us, Malcolm sleeps alone with some Chimæra in the master bedroom and Nine sleeps on the couch with Stanley.

It's almost dinner time and I'm still lying on my bed, I haven't had any Precog-visions in a long time, it's kinda nice not being taunted by the butt-ugly face of Ra. I'm falling asleep and I hear a knock at the door. I jerk up into a poor fighting stance, then I realise it was only a knock. At the door I see Sarah, she's as beautiful as ever, she's wearing, well, the same thing as before.

"Hey beautiful" I say as she walks over to me and lies down next to me, I kiss her slowly, her lips are soft – I could stay here forever, but then she pulls apart.

"Dinner's ready, sleepy head" she teases, playing with my hair. But I sense a streak of sadness in her eyes. I frown,

"What's wrong?" I ask softly, she smiles and looks at me straight in the eyes, her blue pupils are amazing, her blond hair flows down her head ending at her shoulders.

"It's just... I feel sorry for Marina, ya know? She and Eight were... made for each other" she says, I can see tears forming but she holds them back. I nod grimly,

"Yeah... they were, they really were..." I whisper as I get up and take Sarah to the table, hand-in-hand. _How did it ever come to this? I'm supposed to be a leader, and I can't, it's so much to bear._ I think back to Marina and Eight.

_They really were made for each other..._

**Author's Note: Hey guys, 2 chapters in one day, aren't you lucky! This chapter was mainly getting Six, Marina and Nine up to speed with Adam and his past. Did you like the name for Marina's new Legacy? I might give John another one, but I'll see. **

**Please tell if you'd like to see anything happen – I'll try my best. and if John does get another Legacy it has to be the same as one of the others**

**Animal Telepathy – Nine**

**Healing – Marina**

**Precognition – Eight**

**Six?**

**Five?**

**Please help! **

**Thank you again,**

**Peace out!**

**Paragon 8**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys new chapter, this one is just about Eight, Emily and One! WARNING someone in the story is going to die (not this chapter though****J****) please review and tell me what you thought – I still don't know how to (or if I can) post answers in the review section (please help me!) **

**I sadly don't own Lorien Legacies ****LJLJ**

**Eight POV**

"So there's good news and bad news" I start, getting weird and confused expressions from Emily or Emily's, _I'm so confused. _And One is just... being One, not doing anything, just sitting on the ground; the usual.

"What do you _mean _there's good news and bad news?" Emily says her eyes now serious; _I should've just mentioned the good news. _I stand awkwardly there, tapping my thumbs, looking at One for help – of course I get no helpful response, only a thumbs up, _why?_

"The Legacy book, um, it sorta says that it can take up to a month for your duplicate to disappear-"

"WHAT?!" Emily screams making One fall off the log she was sitting on. I jump at her _overreaction _and put on the best don't-kill-me face.

"BBBUUTTTT... I figured out what the burning on your ankle was!" I say gleefully, it earns a look from One and Em.

"look, whenever you replicate yourself, your Loric symbol lights up, OK, it won't burn like the scars, it will just heat up a bit, like a warmness! its sort like a 'side-effect' of the Legacy" I finish, getting more weird looks.

"A side-effect? You've got to be kidding me" Emily answers putting her hands on her hips,

"It's like your Externa, you said it activated due to your emotions, right? so this is no different!" I say, she stops giving me the weird looks and thinks for a second.

"I guess you're right, and besides, it'll ware off, right?" she says, fiddling with the end of her shirt. I nod with a smile. _I hope so. _

"Soooo how about those new Legacies?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at One and Emily, the real Emily. They giggle a bit, Emily rolls her eyes.

"So what's mine called?" Emily questions, I grin and teleport over to her duplicate.

"It's called Duplication, you can pretty much duplicate or clone yourself" I say, _well that's ironic. _She rolls her eyes again, but a hint of sadness creeps into her eyes. Bad memories...

"What about mine?" One perks up, getting up off the log and brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Um, it's called Force Field Projection, its self-explanatory" I say, earning a small grin from her. She looks very excited for a second then her faces turns sad, she looks up at me worryingly, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"why don't I have Telekinesis yet?" she says, like she's a little kid asking for a toy. I frown a bit, Emily goes back to the other Emily, _oh my God this is gonna get confusing! _I quickly give a reassuring smile and pick up a small stick.

"Um, hellloooo, Eight? Mr. Legacy Expert? Helloooo?" she says, waving her hand in front of my face, I snap out of my daydream and throw the stick softly at One; it hits her leg, and she looks at me confused and a bit pissed off.

"What was that for?!" she asks demandingly, I giggle a bit and pick up another stick – and throw it.

"I'm training your Legacy. Telekinesis is a bit similar to Force Field Projection – they both involve the use of force based energy, sooooo deflect it!" I say, picking up another stick and throwing it, this time a bit harder. One is ready this time; the stick flies through the air, but stops just in front of One, then drops lifelessly to the ground. She smiles hysterically, she's now jumping up and down, and now she's- _I can't do this anymore. _

Dinner goes pretty quickly, there's a little small talk, but we all seem out of it – especially Emily. After _our _close call with capture, and another near death of one of the Garde, I think we're a bit shaken up.

We're camped out in the woods – Australia isn't that bad at night; its cold, but it's nice and greeting compared to the hot sun; and anyway we're in the frickin outback! We each lie on a piece of tarp I 'borrowed' from a store about 10 miles back; we flew the rest of the way after hiking 3 of the miles.

The air is thin but is balanced out with the smoke from the poorly made fire – One wanted to see if she could make a fire that lasted longer than 10 seconds. I suddenly realise that I'm very tired, the shape-shifting I've done today has really worn me out. My eyes start to feel droopy from the cool breeze, and I gently drift to sleep.

_"Eight!... Eight! Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice scream, I open my eyes and jerk upwards, I'm still at the camping sight but something's wrong; it's surrounded by Mogs! _

_One is out cold; she's in a square looking cage, with a red force field blocking the entrance. Around her Mogs are fighting Emily... and her duplicate! Amazing! They're both fighting off about 25 Mogs. Above me stands a tall Mog soldier, he's not the everyday vat-born, this guy is very tall, but he's face is not snarling, it's different more human... and he doesn't have a weapon, he's in fact helping me up. He opens his mouth and talks to me but no sound comes to my ears, he gives a quick smile then runs off into the forest leaving the sound of battle and Emily's screaming. I turn in time just as one of the Emily's is stabbed._

_"NO!" I scream and teleport to the Mogadorian that stabbed her, ripping him to shreds as I turn into a large wolf. I quickly finish off the remaining ten Mogs, leaving myself piled and caked in ash. I quickly go over to Emily, there's only one of her now, and she's bleeding ALOT. _

_"Em! Holy sh*-... Its gonna be alright OK?" I say trying to sound confident. She looks at me tears form in her eyes, and then she grins a bit, wincing at the pain. _

_"Ha that's very reassuring Eight" she says, trying to sound humorous. I share her grin for a second then her grin turns into a look of worry. _

_"Where's One?!" she says looking around and trying to get up, I look around, _

_"ONE?! Where are you!?" I shout, no answer, just the roar of a Piken in the distance. Em's look turns into fear – she hasn't seen many Pikens, let alone fought one. I look back at her; we have to get outta here. _

_I pick Emily up in one fluent, she winces again at the pain, and the red patch from the wound in her side is now creating a blood path wherever I try to step. The Healing Stone! I put Emily down for a second, I teleport back to the camp, it's trashed. I eventually find Emily's chest under a few piles of wood and logs, I teleport back with it. _

_"Here open it! Quickly!" I say hurrying her up. She pauses for a moment, and then looks at me, saddened but serious too. _

_"No, I'm sorry Eight, the Healing Stone doubles pain, I can't do that, it'll kill me anyway" she says, surprisingly very calmly. I shake my head; tears are now forming in my eyes. _

_"No! No, no, no! C'mon Em please! I need you to stay with me! We'll find the others it'll be alright, OK? We-"_

_"Eight! Listen to me, I'm going to slow you down, even if the Healing Stone works it might create another wound from the process!" she cries, she's squeezing my shoulders, begging me to go. I can't, I can't leave her, she's my friend, a Garde... I WILL not leave her._

_"No, Em, no... I'm staying with you, whether you like it or not" I say, a few tears drop down my face, and the Piken roar is closer now. _

_"Eight, I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry for-"_

_"Shh, Shh, you have nothing to be sorry about" I interrupt her. She's now leaning against me for support, the Piken and about 50 Mogs emerge from the trees 100 meters away. _

_"Eight-"_

_"It's going to be alright, OK, it's going to be alright" I chanted to her, like a scared child, The Piken charges, it gains a third of the distance between us easily in 10 seconds; its charging right towards us. _

_Emily collapses, I catch her fall – she's now lying on the ground, looking at me, scared and worried, her blond her is streaked with ash, and her face has bits of dry blood and dirt on it. I still hold onto her and the Piken's pounces vibrate through the ground getting louder and harder. It's almost on top of us..._

_"It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright..." _

I wake up in cold sweat, I'm shaking a bit, Emily and One stand over me – they're fine, not a scratch!

"Eight? Are you OK?" One asks waving her hand in front of my dazed eyes; _I really hate it when she does that. _Emily moves her hand away and looks at me confused.

"Eight?" she says, now looking worried,

"Um, what, wa-, wait-"

"Hold it there genius, we don't speak idiot" One says smirking at my face. I feel a smirk forming but push it away.

"W-what happened?" I ask as I look around. Its night still, the stars are still shining brightly, I think it's about 2 am.

"We were woken up by you talking in your sleep, you were shouting, then you teleported about 3 meters that way" she points,

"You were also shaking a bit, and your eyes were shining blue-"

"Wait what? My eyes were shining?!" I say surprised, it takes me a minute before I understand what happened. I nod understandingly to myself and earn curious looks from Emily and an eyebrow raise from One.

"What?" One asks,

"It was my Precognition Legacy; it showed me a vision of the future, the _very _near future" I say cautiously getting up and scanning the campsite we put together. Emily and One looked surprised – I told them that my Precog visions only show me hints of the distant future, but this, this was a whole new level.

"We gotta go, NOW" I say firmly, grabbing the tarps and folding them, putting them into the duffel bag we stole. Emily moves quickly shoving all her Inheritance items back into her chest and placing it in her own backpack.

"Why?" One questions as I fit the last of the perishable items we stored into the bag.

"Just trust me, I'll explain on the way" I say, with an edge of uneasiness. _One was kidnapped during my vision... _

After we evacuated the campsite we made, we destroyed it. yep, we tore it apart, leaving no trace off our existence here.

_Ah I just love being on-the-run! _I think sarcastically.

**Five/Emily POV**

So after Eight's 'mojo' hallucination or vision, whatever he calls it, we hiked off into the bush. According to Eight, it's about quarter to 3 in the morning. I'm so tired. My duplicate walks behind me, One walks on the other side of me and Eight in front. The cool breeze it refreshing but also makes me feel weary, I could drop any second. One is, well, being One and complaining about her hair, and tiredness – classic One. Eight told us his 'vision'; it's very vivid I must say,

"I got stabbed?" I ask with a stunned expression on my face, Eight's face turns serious, and then he smiles a bit. _There's something more to this "vision" of his. _

"I got kidnapped! I was only in your vision for a bit – at least you got to have more spotlight time" One says in a pretend complaining tone. Eight face palms himself at One's attempted wit.

The trek goes on for another 2 hours, and we're well away from our 'campsite'. The weather now is getting a bit hotter, and guess what – the bugs are back, _yay. _I hate bugs, I've screamed numerous of times when Eight, One and I have been camping, and I've seen a bug - spiders, worms, centipedes, all of 'em, they're just creepy. Why can't we just rent a room or something?

The sun is rising when we reach a small town that goes by the name of Yulara – weird names here. One just walks into the first cafe we see; I roll my eyes, pull my duplicate and follow One and Eight, who has already started following. When I get closer the sign reads "Internet Cafe" – perfect.

"Hey get a table and a computer" Eight says pointing to the tables and computer in the corner of the cafe. I nod and take One with me and Emily #2. We sit down; my legs immediately ache and pulse with pain when I release the pressure of my weight off them. My feet are throbbing and my duplicate just stares at the faded orange wall – dumfounded probably.

Eight comes a few minutes later holding 3 coffees and a straw. He grins when I give him a confused look as he gives me the straw. One starts slipping her coffee rapidly.

"I thought your friend here might want some too" he says pointing to Emily #2 and smirking while doing that. I give him a pissed off look and he laughs a bit, taking his seat at the computer and next to me and One. We all look like sh*t, dark circles and bloodshot eyes. _This is just great_

"It's time to find the Garde" he says, One and I look up from our coffees, that we are so engrossed in. An excitement hits me instantly and I stare in shock as Eight pulls up a picture of a blown up top floor of the John Hancock Centre.

"Holy sh*t" he mutters as he zooms into the picture.

"What the f*ck happened there?" One says, she has a serious face on now, she places her coffee on the table and leans forward to get a better look at the image.

"We really need to find the Garde now" Eight says. I look at him questioningly, his face darkens.

_Something went down there; we need to get to Chicago..._

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry Emily's POV was short, I hope you enjoyed the little vision I put in. Please review! Tell your thoughts and please give me a name for Ella's new Legacy!**

**New Legacy for Six – ideas c'mon guys! (I would prefer completely new Legacies, but I'm open to ideas!)**

**Thanks again!**

**Paragon 8**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 16! This is on Ella; please review and give me ideas for her new Legacy (the shooting lasers out of her eyes – like superman) – Please! – Thank you again to The Robot Reader and Cas!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies **

**Ella POV**

Well so far my stay here at the Mog base has been pretty... terrible? Bad? Horrible? – I hate it here.

But on the bright side I developed a new Legacy. I don't know what it is called, _I wish Eight was here to help me, or Marina... _Setrakus Ra was surprisingly happy that I killed two of his soldiers, interesting.

Five hasn't been visiting me, I occasionally see him in the hallways, he eyes me, or in his case 'eye' me as he floats past; something happened that he is hiding from me. _I need to know. _

There's a knock at my door, I'm currently lying on my bed staring at the ceiling – the usual.

"Come in" I say flatly, I honestly don't care who comes into my room anymore. I sit up to see who knocked.

"Um, Great heir, the Beloved Leader would like to start your training now" the Mog assistant says, he's a true-born Mog. I knew this day would come; training with Ra, hopefully Five doesn't show up.

"Um, Yeah I'll be there in a sec" I say not bothering to look at the skinny true-born. I've become careless now; I wouldn't be surprised if my training was terrible as well.

I walk to my wardrobe, it's about 5 meters away from my bed, and 10 meters away from the bathroom, _this room is way too big. _I quickly put on a shirt and slip on workout pants. I put my old sneakers on, the one's Marina bought for me, when we were still in Chicago... my vision blurs a bit from the tears forming in my eyes, _I miss them so much, Marina was my big sister, Nine was my big brother, Eight made everyone laugh with his jokes, Six was funny when it came to Eight annoying her, John was very peaceful considering, and he was a leader, I miss everyone, even the humans. ...Wherever you guys are, I'm sorry, _I think as I sob quietly to myself.

I stop my sobbing after a minutes worth of crying and walk slowly out the door; knowing that the next time I walk into my room, I'll be aching, paining and half-dead from training with Ra.

My room is quite isolated from the rest of the Mogadorian complex, so I do get a bit of peace and quiet. The hallways are dark; they're always dark, the smallest of light escaping from half open doors, lead me down the walls. I come to the training room, it's bigger than the Lecture Hall Nine has, but it feels much colder and darker; probably because Ra is standing in the middle of the room.

"Ella my heir" he says, his voice is deep, I fake-smile, trying my best to convince Ra that I have fully 'devoted' myself to the Mogadorian cause.

"Grandfather" I say, bowing my head slightly, this earns a small grin across his face.

"It is time to start your training! Saturnus, boy, come out!" he shouts towards the dark ends of the training area. Two figures emerge, one taller than the other.

The first to appear is a true-born Mog; I've been getting pretty good at identifying the vat-borns from the true-borns. He's a well-built Mog, but he looks different, doesn't have a snarl like every other one.

The second figure is... _God damn it! why is he here? _It's Five of course; my luck in this hole isn't turning out very well. Five doesn't make eye contact with me as he and the true-born make their way towards me and Ra.

"I'd like to introduce you to Commander Rexicus Saturnus, he will be your overseer; he will watch everything you do and report back to me." He says gesturing over to the Mog.

"Five will help you with your Telekinetic Legacy" Ra says pointing towards Five. _I hate him. _

"Now Ella, your training will start, Rexicus will be overseeing you tomorrow, in the mean time Five will get start on your Telekinesis... make the Mogadorian cause proud!" he says loudly as he exits the training area, leaving me, the true-born and the traitor. _This is going to be something. _

Rexicus gives me a smile as he walks out, it has no warmth to it but it doesn't have any snarl behind it either. _There's more to this guy than what he's showing. _

"Look Ella, I know you're mad at me, and probably never want to look at me again, but we need to start training you" he says, almost as if he's pleading me. I look at him, he's eye patch covers the left eye; he still hasn't told me how that happened.

"You got that right, I hate you" I say, not showing any emotion and care. He hovers backwards and forwards, almost like he's pacing.

"I guess I should probably tell you what happened at the Everglades..." he says, that instantly grabs my attention, I spin around and face him, he looks like he's about to cry, his shoulders are slumped and his eye is tearing up.

"Um, it was the time when I was suppose to betray the others; John was supposed to come, but he got stuck in your dream thing..." he pauses, I look at him straight now, _I need to find out. _

"my plan was to convince the Garde to switch sides and join the Mogadorians; in doing this I knew Six and Nine would try to subdue me, if not kill me at that point, so I knocked out Six and broken Nine's legs." He says sobbing a bit. I flinch at the pain he caused Six and Nine. _Six and Nine are the two strongest people I know, how did this happen. _At that particular moment, I start getting images from Five's mind, it shows Five's metal hand punching Six's head and Five's Telekinesis breaking Nine's legs; there's a lot of screaming – maybe it's an extension of Telepathy.

"What about Marina and Eight?" I ask worryingly, he flinches a bit at one of the names, but continues,

"Marina and Eight were nice to me at the start, and I wanted them to be the first to join, I hated Nine and Six; but mostly Nine, and to prove my loyalty to the Mogs I had to kill him... but I didn't" he says, I breathe comfortably knowing Nine didn't get killed, _but what if someone else did, _I push that thought aside and continue to listen to the explanation.

"Um, I asked Marina and Eight numerous of times to join the Mogs, but they wouldn't-" I feel proud knowing that they stood their ground.

My Telepathy kicks in again and shows me Five begging Marina and Eight, Six is out cold and Nine is still teasing and insulting Five, even though he's on the ground, with 2 broken legs. A few more scenes flash by, and then it stops at Five flexing his black sleeve, a blade shoots out and stops about 40 cm outwards.

"I was vengeful then, I hated Nine, and I needed to kill him to prove myself to Ra, so I tried to..." Five continues.

This time the scene shows Marina and Eight screaming at Five to stop, Five stalks towards Nine, a murderous look on his face,

_"Please Five; you don't have to do this!" Marina screams, begging him to stop, Eight looks lost for a moment then snaps to reality. Six starts to stir in the corner of the scene. _

_"you traitor, I'll kill you! You son of a b*tch!" Nine says, pushing Five to his limits. Five flies upwards and turns around; speeding towards Nine, Marina is still screaming and Eight... Wait, where is Eight?!_

_Five flies straight towards Nine, full speed, as he's about to stab Nine in the chest, Eight appears in front of Nine. The blade going through Eight's chest, Five looks shocked and Marina screams,_

_"NO!" Nine shouts, as Five retracts the blade, Eight tries to breathe, and teleports to Marina, he tries to say something to her, but... _

"He took the hit" Five says, he lifts up he's trousers, revealing One, two, three... _oh no! Four scars, Eights dea..._

I'm crying hysterically, sobbing, tears are freely streaming down my face, my vision blurs and I crumple into a ball of sadness. The telepathic images flash back into my mind.

_Marina runs to Eight, the scar burns itself into the Gardes' ankles, its light a symbol of Eight. Marina tries to heal him, but instead, Eight's body starts to be encased in... ice?_

_Nine is still cursing, and it looks like he's crying. _

_"it was an accident!" Five says _

_"I didn't mean to do that! Marina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" _

_"Be quiet" Marina hisses, the hum of a Mogadorian ship comes, Marian whispers something to Eight then spins around to Five. _

_"it doesn't have to be this way" he says "it was a horrible mistake, I know that! but everything I said is the truth!" Five is pleading now with Marina, _

_"Shut up!" Marina says to him, _

_"you can't win Marina!" he says "You're better off joining with me. You- you-" Five is now shivering, hugging himself to keep warm, and mist forms from his mouth. The ground around Marina freezes, the plants wither around her and the lake starts to turn into ice. _

_"Ma-Marina? Stop..." Five says hugging himself still, he takes a step backwards and slips on the ice that has formed underneath him. _

_An icicle forms as Marina jerks her hand upwards, it stabs Five in the foot, he screams in pain. She thrusts another icicle and it impales one of Five's eyes, he begs_

_"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Marina stops for a second and then turns away. The scene ends with Marina shouting something at Five, and her whispering something to Eight's body. Six turns Nine and Marina invisible as the Mogadorian ship lands._

I'm stuck there, looking at the ground, still crying. I'm filled with anger and sadness, extreme emotions of both. I look at the murderer,

"Y-you k-killed him" I say between sobs, Five opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him.

"He was one of TWO people that were nice to you! And you KILLED him!" my tears are drying up now, Five doesn't meet my gaze, I can tell he's crying.

"are you happy now?! You finally proved your loyalty by killing a Garde!" I say storming out the hall, crying and anger coursing through me. _I kill that bastard myself! _I think, but then think back to the Everglades scene; Marina could have killed Five if she wanted to, but she didn't - she doesn't kill her own kind... and neither will I.

My thoughts go to Marina, she liked Eight so much, I start sobbing again, for Marina, she must be broken, physically and emotionally. Nine must be going through the guilt trip of his life, beating himself up over what happened to Eight.

Eight sacrificed himself to save Nine; but Eight was acting quite weird before he died...

I spend the rest of the evening sobbing and crying myself to sleep, in grief of the death of my friend and fellow Garde.

_how did we get to this? _

**Unknown POV **

I make my way towards the helicopter, the blades beating the wind and blocking my senses. Mogadorian Progress – that's all it is.

Killing an innocent race of peaceful people just for the Mogadorian cause is apparently necessary.

Hunting down children and killing them; it's just for the cause.

I question myself as the helicopter flies above the greenery. The cold breeze whipping against the frosted window creates a certain coolness to the travel. I hope the Great heir makes _her _progress soon.

Right now I'm headed for the airport, I'm travelling to Kenya, there's some important work there...

Five numbers that I overheard the Beloved Leader mention keep bugging me. It's a code for something and for a certain prison somewhere.

_1-2-3-4-8..._

**Author's Note: hey guys! Cliff-hanger! I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, thanks again. Please review and tell me what you think, **

**Who is the UNKNOWN POV?**

**What does 1-2-3-4-8 mean?**

**What's in Kenya?**

**What will Ella do next? **

**And please give me some ideas for her new Legacy (the superman laser shooting one!) **

**As always a pleasure! ****JJ**

**Paragon 8**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you again to, Cas, The Robot Reader, MichaelTheBoss, Lucy Mia Smith and Annabelledash for your wonderful reviews! Please keep giving me advice and tell me what you like about it, more Legacies guys – Six?**

**There's going to be a flash-forward in this one!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**Adam POV**

"Well boy, you have disowned me and your entire race!" my father yells at me, I'm bleeding heavily now, Six is still fighting fiercely, Marina freezing Mogs, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm are being protected by the Chimæra while they shoot Mogs, John is standing over a broken Nine. And me, well I'm getting a little trip down memory lane.

"No! You disowned me! Why did you hate me?! I was your son!" I shout back at my father, wincing slightly at the gash in my side. The General walks closer to me; I'm the only thing standing between John and my father – I won't fail the Garde.

I send a shockwave of seismic power through the ground, it knocks the Mogs surrounding us down, but my father soon regains his balance and lunges for me. His fist misses me by 2 inches as I dodge a deathly blow. John is continuing to throw fireballs at the Mogs surrounding him, if he stops to heal Nine, he could be dead within seconds...

I send a knee to my father's stomach, he bends over allowing me to punch his face; he stumbles, a grin of pure hatred written all over his face. he lunges for me this time and grabs my throat; he lifts me high off the ground – like he did with Three. He repeatedly punches my wound and gut, the pain is unbearable, I'm coughing blood; blood is everywhere now, I'm pretty sure he broke my ribcage.

"hey ugly!" shouts John, he's cleared the Mogs around him, but he's exhausted, limping on one leg and his arm looks broken in two places. _How does he do it? _my father looks at me one more time; he punches me hard in the face and then throws me aside.

"I have no time for your traitor, I'm here for Garde blood" he snarls as he stalks his way towards John.

**John/Four POV**

Nine is still unconscious, I've heal his collapsed lung and broken leg, but he is still out cold. The General walks towards me, his eyes blazing with anger; not only did his son join us but we destroyed another base.

"Four... Number Four, you are a tough one to kill" he says in a deep, mocking tone. My Lumen blazes at his teasing, _all that have died, died to this General and that stupid son of a b*tch Ra! _

"I killed the Number Three with this sword, and I plan to use it to kill you!" he says as he brings out a silver sword, the light reflecting off its shiny yet dark surface.

"Argh!" I charge at him; I'm a human fire ball, but that doesn't seem to bother the General. He swipes his sword, I duck, the air through which the sword was swiped through leaves a thin streak of white light and it disappears a second later. I shoot a column of flames towards the General, his sword blocks the fire, _wait? Blocks the fire? That's so cheating! _

We're in an intense battle, Six is striking lightning down, Marina has frozen and broken nearly 100 Mogs, Adam is lying unconscious on the ground and Nine is still KO.

I back flip over the General's head and stab him in the shoulder with my diamond dagger, he howls in pain and grabs my leg on descent; he throws me into the ground, _now I'm sure I'm broken. _

"Quite a fight Number Four, but it ends here" he says, bringing his sword up for the last blow. I hear Sarah scream my name, Six and Marina are trying to get to me as fast as possible; Marina is a blur, but she won't be fast enough - I failed. The General's foot stomps on my chest, surely breaking everything inside it.

The sword falls down towards my chest...

**One day earlier...**

**John/Four POV**

We are all slowly recovering from our _losses. _It's the first night in the cheap hotel room. There are 3 beds in the two rooms occupied by the girls and boys – with the exception of Nine and Malcolm.

I lie on the bed adjacent to Adam's and next to Sam's. It's nice that we're back together, but it also feels empty...

"Hey John, you still awake?" I hear Adam's voice perk up through my thoughts,

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask casually, I'm still lying on the bed facing the ceiling – it's become a bad habit of mine.

"Thanks again for accepting me" he says, I stunned a bit; Adam's sudden gesture of gratefulness shocks me.

"Um, no worries dude" I say awkwardly, there's a pause between us.

"Besides you have done so much for us, it's the least we could do" I add, instantly feeling better.

"Thanks dude-"

"Uhhh... sshshuttt up John" Sam groggily says, as he throws a pillow at my bed, it doesn't make it past gap between us. Adam giggles a bit, I join him.

"Night dude" he says, I hear a shuffle then it stops,

"Goodnight" I whisper back, allowing my droopy eyelids to fall and encase my sight into darkness.

_I'm plunged into a darkness at first, then the scene shifts to battleground, it's a reddish brown ground, it seems isolated, but there's a very cool breeze; the Garde I immediately know are fighting. I see Marina, Nine, Six and Ella killing Mogs, but I don't see myself. The Chimæra are fighting bravely, switching between forms and creatures, Adam stands near Sarah, Sam and Malcolm causing earthquakes, making the soldiers fall and stumble. _

_"Ella! Tell the others to fall back!" Six shouts at her, Ella nods and pauses for a second. Marina makes her way back, blurring in between the ranks and freezing the soldiers. She drops the temperature and the ground around her is instantly solid ice, icicles form around her, they drive through any Mogs getting stupidly closer to her. She runs to Nine and Six, who are already regrouping. _

_"There's too many, we can't hold them off for any longer!" she shouts over the noise of the battle. Six and Nine nod, they look to Adam who is with Malcolm, Sam and Sarah – they're doing pretty well, so are the Chimæra. _

_"Retreat, it's the only way... we've lost too much already" she says, both Nine and Marina's faces go dark, there's a few seconds of silence between them, then Nine and Marina, speed off in blurs. _

_Six raises her hands to the sky, the wind velocity increases making her hair whip around. The Mog soldiers now are finding it hard to keep their footing. Nine and Marina quickly finish off scattered Mogs around them – making sure they don't get ambushed. _

_"there's about 200 up ahead, maybe more" Marina says calmly, what has happened to everyone here?_

_"Piken..." Nine says, looking darkly towards the distance. Six curses_

_"How many?" she asks, still focusing on the big storm. _

_"3 maybe 4" he says, he's not smiling or enjoying this – there's something definitely wrong here. _

_"Guys, we have to go, NOW!" Adam yells, him and the rest run towards Six. _

_"Ella says that she-" she's interrupted by an ear-splitting roar; in the distance stand 4 Pikens, they slowly trot towards us their teeth bared and ready to kill Garde. _

_"OK we really have to go now" Malcolm says, he's not scared but I know he fears for their lives. _

_Before Malcolm can say anything else a dart hits him in the neck, the others quickly spin around and duck, avoid 3 other darts sailing over their heads. _

_"DAD!" Sam screams, running towards Malcolm, the others quickly gather round, Marina prepares herself to heal Malcolm. _

_"Don't he's fine... it's a tranquiliser" Nine says flatly. His super hearing comes in handy a lot._

_The Pikens give another roar, their stench becoming stronger; the ground starts to vibrate from the oncoming stampede. Six looks at the others, Nine grins slightly, Marina smiles, her eyes reflect a sense of sadness. Sarah looks, well she's very different, dark circles under her eyes are an indicator of how she has slept. Malcolm still in Sam's arms, Sam looks terrified but is trying to put on a brave face and Adam is standing there, holding a sword, ready to fight, the Chimæra close behind him. _

_"Let's do this" Six says, acting as their leader. Marina nods and starts to freeze the path ahead. _

_"Hey Six, if we don't you know... I just want to say... John would be proud of you" Nine says before speeding off to the perimeter Marina has made. Six stands there stunned for a moment before returning to her war-like self. Sam nods at her, he carries Malcolm's body towards a small clearing, BK and Stanley tail behind while Sarah follows with two Mog blasters in hand – she's so beautiful when she's holding guns... that came out weird._

_"The Pikens are almost at the perimeter", Marina shouts, the rest of the Chimæra make a barrier, Nine joining them along with Marina. _

_"for Lorien!" Marina screams and charges with super speed. Nine follows the same procedure, and swings his staff at an oncoming Mog; their brains literally fall out before turning to ash, the Chimæra charge at the Mog ranks and Piken. 2 Pikens charge at Six, she's too busy creating a massive storm – probably to wipe out the Mogs in the area, so they can make a retreat. They get closer, Sam and I call out to her, and I know she can't hear me but I still try. The first Piken gets to Six first, it's about to bite Six but a quick flash of red interrupts its attack. Holes smoke from where the Piken is hit; right between the eyes, it pauses for a moment then falls lifelessly to the ground, slowly turning into ash on its descent. _

_I look to where the red flash came from and I see Ella... just Ella. I look closer at her; her eyes are blazing red, small smoky red and orange hues seep out through the sides of her eyes, similar to a mist. _

_The second Piken is a slower one but very big looking; it charges, straight towards Six_

_"Oh c'mon, why am I always the Piken attractor?" she shouts, _

_"Maybe cause you're so hot Sweetheart!" Nine says speeding around a group of Mogs nearby, Adam, Marina and Ella laugh at the mid-battle jokes. Adam sends a massive tremor through the ground, it cracks the Earth in various places creating a rocky crack. The Piken is knocked off its feet and tumbles. In its attempt to get up, Ella shoots it again with her laser-eye thingy's, 2 holes burn right through the legs of the Piken, it roars in pain and is muted by a long hard laser red stare from Ella. _

_Marina comes back to congratulate Ella on her Piken-kill; Marina's clothes and face are covered in ash and frost, she's a lot more war-like now. I wander what happened..._

_"Wait! Where's Sam!" Adam shouts, looking desperately around, a click of a blaster answers his question. Everyone turns around and sees Sam, Sarah and Malcolm in a square cage with a red force field, and a Mog holding Adam at gun point. _

_The scene changes to quickly for me to hear anything the Mog says. The scene shifts back to the battle ground, but this time, there is one Piken and A LOT of soldiers. Six, Nine, Marina, Malcolm, Sarah, Sam and the Chimæra are ok, but they're behind the red force fields in the cages – they're captured!_

_"You puny Loric, you just don't get it do you? You've already lost!" the General says, mocking them in front of the red force field. Nine snarls and throws himself at the force field. Nothing happens, Six starts cursing the General, but he just laughs. _

_Nine is punching the force field repeatedly, while Marina is trying to use her Legacies against it. I look to where the Piken is, it's stalking on Ella and Adam. Adam lies on the ground, I see blood pouring out of his wounds, Ella is standing protectively over him, trying to destroy the Mogs with her Legacies and Mog blaster._

_The General walks slowly around in front of the Garde, he kept Ella and Adam out for fun? He wants to torture them. _

_"ADAM GET UP!" Six pleads, while Nine shouts and keeps punching the force field in frustration. _

_The Piken moves in for the kill, the Chimæra are now growling._

_"ELLA!" Marina screams, leaning up against the red material, the Piken rears up for a bite, it goes for it, but is stopped, the jaw of the Piken is moving a bit, but is held in spot against something. _

_I look to Ella, her face red and concentrated, her breathing is fast – she's using Telekinesis on the Piken! Her hand is out stretched but the telekinetic force is weakening. _

_"C-mon Ella!" everybody shouts, she is trying so hard, Adam stirs underneath her, blood stains the ground. _

_"Ella!" Marina tries again._

_"Your friend and that traitor are dead! You should've joined when you and your boyfriend had the chance" the General teases, Marina's face darkens, she starts punching the force field repeatedly she's shedding a few tears, but she's angry – very angry. _

_Just as Ella is about to let go there's another roar, but this time, more gentle and familiar...the Chimæra perk up, curiously looking to where the roar came from._

_Everyone with the exception of Ella and Adam look to where the roar was. There on the summit of a small hill stands two girls and six-armed lion-thing. _

_"Impossible" the General mutters angrily but also in shock like everyone else. _

_The figures move, everyone is frozen in awe and shock, the Piken continues to push against Ella's Telekinesis. One of the girls flies up into the sky, then dive bombs through rows and rows of Mog ranks. The other girl jumps off the hill and lands on the ground, but as she lands she punches the ground, sending a seismic shockwave through the ground, flipping Mog soldiers and vans._

_The lion-thingy charges on his hind legs, right for Ella. Ella's Telekinesis gives way and she falls on top of Adam, who is still KOed. _

_"Ella!" Marina screams, _

_"NO!" Nine shouts as he starts throwing himself at the red wall; but it's no use. Their trapped. _

_The lion thingy keeps running, picking up speed as he nears Ella. _

_"Aggghhhhh!" he says as it spear tackles the Piken, sending them both sprawling about 7 meters away, shoving the Piken's head into the reddish brown ground. He slashes at the Piken's chest; the Piken fights back but has already lost this battle. The lion thingy finishes off the Piken and disappears to the Mog ranks emerging. The lion-thingy is a boy now, and he fights alongside the two girls, _

_Marina screams something at the boy, but her mouth is muted by an enormous earthquake. _

_Is that E-_

I'm pulled out of my dream, and wake up in cold sweat. Everyone and I mean everyone is crowded around my bed, looking at me in concerned and confused manners. Even Nine, and that's when I know something's not right.

"W-wha-"

"You were shouting out names, and you Lumen activated for about 3 seconds, when you opened your eyes, they were completely blue..." Six says, looking at me concerned. Sarah caresses my head, stroking my hair, back and forth.

"You said Eight..." Marina perks up, everyone is dead silent for about a minute, before it starts getting very awkward, she continues

"you were screaming Ella and just before you woke up, you said Eight" she says, her eyes are bloodshot, she hasn't had enough sleep, neither has anybody else. I can tell she's desperate, she wants to know, she needs to know.

I sigh and I tell them my WHOLE vision thingy, it takes quite a while, by the time I'm done it's about 9:00 am.

"Wait, why weren't you there?" Sarah asks a hint of sadness in her voice – I don't know what's going on there but something's definitely off. I push the thought aside.

"You said that there were 3 other Garde that showed up?" Nine says walking back in with the tablet.

"I'm pretty sure they were, they had amazing Legacies" I add.

Nine turns on the tablet, everyone crowds around him; Marina is desperately looking at the tablet, trying to find any lead on Eight. It turns on, everyone looking takes in a breath of suspension, but it dies down and look sadly at me. Marina's eyes start to tear up – I feel sorry for her.

"What, what happened?" I say, trying to get up but Sarah hushes me down. Nine shows me the tablet; it shows only 6 dots, 2 in West Virginia and four in Lafayette. Marina stifles a small cry and Six rests her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. I stare at the screen, _no, no, no! I saw them, they were right there, in my vision!_

I start to restart the tablet. Nine raises his eyebrow, and Six does well.

"Johnny, I'm sorry, but they're not there" he says pointing to the screen, his voice is saddened a bit by this reality. But I continue to restart it. the screen goes black.

"Oh great, Johnny broke the tabl-"

Nine is interrupted by the dim light shining from the tablet screen. Sam laughs in response and Malcolm grins, Sarah continues to stroke my hair, it's nice, but my mind is fully focused on this tablet. The light flickers a bit then shows the map of the world and the 6 dots as before...

Marina jumps and cries in happiness, Sam and Malcolm looked relieved, Six hugs Marina who still jumping and Nine claps my back.

"Well Johnny I've _never_ felt so good to be wrong" he says, putting his arm around Adam and messing up his hair.

"Yes you have, you're always wrong" Six says smugly, earning a laugh and smirk from everyone besides Nine, who is scowling at her, but I see a smile playing at the ends of his lips. I look at the map again, and there I see it, 3 dots in Australia!

"Oh my God!" I sigh loudly, Sarah kisses me, a Nine makes a gagging sound, Adam and Sam laugh, then walk out the room for breakfast. Malcolm follows and Marina is left with Six, Sarah and me. Marina hugs Sarah, Six and me happily, she's crying but also smiling widely at the same time. She walks happily out the room with Sarah leaving me and Six.

It's a bit awkward having someone you kissed like Six in the room. She smiles at me, but it has a hint of sadness, similar to the vision smile she gave everyone before they charged. She walks out before I can say anything.

_Yes! We did it! we're coming together! _Everything feels back to normal, but the dreaded feeling comes creeping over me, I push it aside and join the rest out in the dining room.

We're back, and we're coming in Numbers...

**Author's Note: Hey guys did you like it? tell me in the comments! The flashback will most likely be a part of the next chapter or two! I'm open to any ideas on Ella's eye-laser Legacy – Please!**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers; you guys are the best!**

**Ciao!**

**Paragon 8**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 18!**

**One POV**

I don't really like having coffee normally, it makes my eye switch. Emily loves it; she has about 5 cups when we were on the road. It was hot at the airport, it was a small one, very hot though– actually it was frickin boiling, I was literally getting cooked. The plane is worse – there is no such thing as air-conditioning here in Australia is there? I'm sitting in the aisle seat, Eight sits next to me and the 2 Emily's sit on the other side of him – we're in a standard jet, in the middle seating section. We also snuck on the plane; the flight was almost empty so we took advantage.

"Hey One... earth to One" Eight says, waving his hand in front of my face. _so that's what it feels like..._

"Uhh, um, what?" I say, my expression now pissed off. He smirks at my face; _does this guy ever get angry? _

"Dude what are you staring at?" Emily asks, she has a weird look on her face. the other Emily on the other side of her just stares straight ahead, occasionally looks around, but just stares straight – it's so weird.

"Um, uh nothing, nothing, I'm just... looking forward to see the Garde" I say, stuttering on every word.

"Yeah... OK" she responds smirking a bit. I decide to change the topic – I'm really good at doing that.

"So who's Marina?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows in the process, Emily laughs and Eight goes red.

"Um, n-no one, she's just a friend" he finishes, it's the first time I've seen him like someone, but yet again, I've been alive for about week and a half.

"Sure Eight, sure... By the way, you mutter her name in your sleep" Emily says, I giggle, it's so cute to see Eight like someone.

"Um, I'm just-" he pauses, he can't think of an excuse. Em and I crack up. He goes redder. I nudge him slightly, and grin, he face palms himself.

"Hey Em, can you pass the Legacy Book, I wanna read" he says changing the topic, she bends down and retrieves the book.

"Ya know this isn't really a book, so you're not going to get smarter" Emily says grinning while handing the book to Eight.

"I'll know more about Legacies" he says, smirking at my expression. _These are my best friends, if the rest of the Garde are like this, I honestly can't wait. But what if they're not, Eight and Emily are genuine people..._

I look around, there's no one else in the section we are in, it must be a _very _empty flight. Eight just reads on about the Legacies; I have to admit some of them are really cool.

"Oh look at this, it's called Cryomen! It's an ice version of Lumen!" Eight exclaims to Emily and me. From what I've heard Number Four has Lumen – I've also heard it's very powerful.

I like my Legacies, but I do wish I had Telekinesis full developed like Em and Eight... I can't wait till it comes, _wait, will it ever come? _I push aside that thought and concentrate on the flight. We've been on the plane for about 6 hours now, we've each had turns sleeping, and now... well now we're just bored.

There's turbulence, A LOT of it. I'm not that afraid of flying but the landings, take-offs and turbulence scare the hell out of me. I'm shaking, not like shivering, I'm actually freaking out, Eight hushes me, but it's not helping.

Then the worst feeling hits me, no one has walked past us to go to the bathroom, and it's a long flight – from Alice Springs to Detroit. Someone's bladder has to be full by now...

"Um, guys why is there no one else on in the section that we are in?" I ask cautiously. Eight frowns for a second.

"Probably because they're all at the front of the plane" Emily answers, possibly true but my gut is most of the time, never wrong.

"Then why hasn't anyone gone to the bathroom?" I say pointing to the stall about 5 meters away from me. Eight frowns again, but this time his face turns serious. _Something's wrong. _

"I haven't seen any of the flight attendants either" he says, the turbulence continues, now it's more consistent, I'm freaking out now, not only because of the turbulence but because of the thought that a Mog squad could be aboard the f*cking plane.

Eight slowly unbuckles his seat belt, and he turns into a small fly, he flies off towards the pilot. He's gone quite a while, and I'm starting to get worried, I look at Emily for reassurance, nothing, she's probably freaking out a little less than me – she can fly, so it's a bit easier for her.

Eight teleports back in human form, he's breathing heavily,

"What happened?" Emily asks quickly, I'm eager to know.

"there are about 30 Mogs on the plane!" he says, I'm in shock, and so is Emily,

"and... the pilots are dead" he says. _Are you f*cking kidding me? Not one but both pilots dead, and just to top it off, 30 or so Mogs on a plane – we're trapped!_

"OK we need a plan, a good one and fast" Emily says, getting straight into her combat-like self.

"Get your weapons out. One, prepare a force field, we're gonna take them one full force" Eight says, grinning at his so called 'plan'.

"So how are we going to get out of the Mog infested plane?" I ask him, his grin drops and he starts to think. Emily opens her chest and pulls out a stone, the Externa balls, Hidden Blade and the cloak hoodie we used to sneak Emily #2 on board. Then I think, _it wasn't much of a sneak-on, they knew we were coming. _

"if we break any of the windows to get out, we will die from the air pressure, we'll have to jump out, by opening that door" she says, pointing towards the EXIT sign. _I already hate jumping out of planes, I'm more of a ground person, I like it when I am touching the ground. _

"OK, Mogs first, jump later" Eight finishes, he looks nervous but a sense of happiness is tinted in his expression.

"I'll take the back Mogs, you take the front" he says as he teleports from his seat, he winks at us before he disappears.

**Eight POV **

I teleport from my seat, straight into a circle of Mogs, they don't have blasters on them, but there are about 15 or so here – _its way to crowded. _

"Hey what-" I punch the Mog in the face and disappear, the atmosphere is instantly a mini battle, I teleport in and out of the gaps created by the Mogs trying to lunge at me. I appear in front of a larger vat-born, _yuck. _I sweep his legs from underneath him, teleport behind him and with both legs kick his back, he stumbles forward making another Mog punch him accidentally in the face. I teleport onto a Mogs shoulders, I crush his skull with my hands then disappear.

There are about 9 left. As I'm about to kick another Mog, one comes from behind me and grabs my arms, the Mogs start grabbing my limbs and punching my gut. _I really hate getting punched in the stomach. _I grow a tail with a triangular like shape at the end of it, the point is sharp. I proceed to cut the Mogs holding me, I teleport out of their grasp and begin to knock them over, using my tail to choke and stab them. When I'm done with the majority, only the _fat_-born remains, _see what I did there? vat-born, and he's fat, so FAT-born – um ha-ha yeah..._

"You are supposed to be dead!" he shouts at me. I hear shouts and loud noise in the distance of the plane. The turbulence is not helping, my footing.

"Yeah guess I am" I say with a grin,

"The Eighth will die!" he says as he charges towards me, I run to him, but as we're about to make contact, I teleport in mid-punch, I reappear behind him and continue my punch towards the back of his neck. He grunts as he trips over the seats in the isle. I finish him off by turning into a large snow leopard, and bite his neck off. It's a nasty sight, and it doesn't sit so well in my mouth.

I'm about to walk over to the fridge and grab a drink, then I hear a scream.

**Emily/Five POV**

Eight teleports away, displaced air is what remains of the spot he was in. I look to One and see her fear, but she's ready to do what must be done. I slowly make my way out of my seat, One does the same, and so does my duplicate. Interesting.

"OK can you create a force field?" I ask One, she nods uneasily – I will have to do.

We both walk forward, as I do, I put on my cloak, I put the hood on and I become "cloaked" with my surroundings. It's not exactly invisibility, people can still see my outline if they look a bit closer. One grins at my Inheritance.

I break down the door with a kick and stab the first Mog I see, with the blade extending out of my sleeve. The Mogs look surprised and two of them jump at me, _so much for the cloak. _One kicks the one on my right, sending him sprawling into 3 others. The one on my left, I stab through his chin and up through his face, he spits out a bit of blood before exploding into ash.

A Mog runs at One, I'm about to kill it but her face shows that she's ready. The Mog throws a very hard punch at her; it goes sailing through the air, only to hit an invisible wall, there's a very disgusting crunch and crack. She grins at the Mog's broken hand and punches him in the face. Another Mog does the same approach to One, but he's faster and attacks with more punches and kicks. He punches twice, both bouncing off the invisible wall, he kicks, but then is suddenly lifted into the air and held there for a moment, he's choking, then he's thrown to the other side of the seating section, his neck breaks on descent, ash covers the right seating area. The development of her Telekinesis brings a wild excitement to her face. she continues to kill the Mogs surrounding her.

I turn my skin into the colour and hardness of the steel ball. A Mog punches me just as my skin turns gleaming silver, the sickening crack of his hand follows. I kick his chest so hard; he turns to ash on contact. I look over at my duplicate, she's holding up her own, kicking, ducking and punching.

Suddenly there's a scream, I look over at One, there's a knife in her gut, blood pours out of it, I'm in shock, I need to get to her, but I'm stuck here fighting two Mogs. Then the weirdest thing happens, my duplicate turns around, but the original is still fighting there. The second duplicate steps out of the first duplicate's body and grabs the Mog who stabbed One. Amazing my duplicates duplicated!

Emily #3 judo flips the Mog and grabs the knife, she plunges it into the Mogs heart, instantly killing him; she's covered in ash. Both duplicates fight on bravely, _I need to get to One. _On that thought Eight teleports in, he's covered in ash, _and he still looks kind of hot, even though Mog guts and ash cover him... Em! Focus! _

Eight takes one look at One; she's in the corner, slowly fighting a Mog, her punches and kicks getting slower and slower. Blood stains her clothes and drips slowly onto the aisle ground.

"Eight!" I shout and throw him the Healing Stone I pulled out earlier. He jumps and catches it commando rolling on descent and uppercutting a Mog who lunged at him during his roll. I duck from a wide-arched punch from a Mog, who looks like the leader of the squadron. He grins sickly, revealing a row of chisel sharpened teeth. _Why would you do that? why? There is no- _I stop myself, I can't have a mental argument now!

I turn maroon rubber and my arm extends and snakes around his body, I fling him into the plane wall on my left, he grunts on impact. I see from the corner of my eye, Eight healing One; her breath is quickened and her face red from the doubled pain. My two duplicates are defending them – they fight the exact same as I do.

Soon there's only 3 Mogs left, including the leader, Eight uses Telekinesis and breaks one of their necks, I stab the leader with my blade while he's still stunned, his blood spew's on the seats behind, there's ash everywhere now. Emily #2 and #3 kill the last one, as I go to help One up from her recent injury.

The duplicates finish the last Mog and turn into mini balls of light, after a few moments of silence, they're about the size of a ping pong ball; the balls speed towards me and enter my chest, a wave of exhaustion comes over me, and then soon fades away. _My injuries and tiredness must transfer over... _

I look at One.

"You ok?" I ask, she looks at me, her face is freckled with ash, but she's otherwise normal.

Eight grins and relaxes, sitting down next to One; they both lean against the wall extending out from the middle section. Eight sighs as I sit opposite them leaning against the seat.

"Haha! We did it, first and last Mog fight on a plane" he says, whooping in exhaustion. One giggles and I smirk, and nod.

"Yeah, never again am I catching a plane" I mutter jokingly, Eight grins.

"Your duplication thing was amazing Em!" One says, squeezing my shoulder, it's the first time she's acknowledged me. Eight grins some more,

"Dude we should totally, practice our stealth and fighting with that! and plus two on two basketball would be sooo much easier now!" he says, laughing a bit at the end. I roll my eyes and flash a smirk. A few minutes of intense breathing passes before One speaks up,

"Um guys, who's flying the plane?" she asks, Eight's grin literally drops off his face, _oh sh*t, for all we know, we could be plummeting towards the frickin ocean!_

"Get up, get up!" I say, running to our seats and grabbing my backpack, filling it back with everything I pulled out of it; Eight chucks me the Healing Stone and One is packing the duffel bag we 'borrowed'.

"OK now what?" Eight says, looking at the EXIT door. One looks like she's gonna faint. She's gone pale. Eight smirks a bit at her sudden phobia.

"We jump" I say pointing towards the EXIT door. One's shocked expression puts a smirk on my face.

"No no, no, no, no... Oh my God, no!" she says backing away from the door, Eight pulls her in and walks her back towards me.

"C'mon One, it'll be fun... sorta... OK it won't be fun, but just spread your arms when your free falling so I can catch you easily" he says, grinning uncertainly now. I face palm at Eight's attempt at reassurance. Eight opens the door, and we're instantly greeted by the loud sound of rushing air and cool wind.

"Ready?!" I shout to One,

"As ready as I'll ever be" she says, we all grab each other's hand, Eight holds One's and I hold One's other hand. We take a deep breath, _this will be something to talk about, _I think to myself.

And the last thing I hear as we jump out of the plane, is One screaming and Eight cheering, we're still holding hands, Eight and I join hands, and we're all soon in a small circular triangle – we look at each other. We are grinning, screaming and cheering like we are all on a rollercoaster.

A very, very bad rollercoaster.

**Author's Note: Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you to ChildOfChaos, MichaelTheBoss and The Robot Reader for your ideas on Legacies – thank you so much! **

**Should I make One remember Adam or not? – the majority for which ever you prefer will be decided in the reviews section! (similar to a vote)**

**Thank you so much again, **

**Hasta la vista!**

**Paragon 8**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey sorry I didn't upload guys! This will be a mixed POV! I've decided what name Ella's new Legacy is going to be called... Pyrosight! Thank you so much The Robot Reader for that suggestion! Thank you so much, and keep reviewing!**

**Ella POV**

The Great heir. That's what they call me now. I'm just some stupid heir to that stupid Ra. On the bright side the training that I've been receiving is very efficient. I asked my 'grandfather' if I could get a new instructor for my Legacy training, he said yes, but told me Five had to be my Telekinesis-teacher.

My Legacies instructor is some guy named Ethan. He was apparently dead, but they just cloned his dead body using the vat-born cloning program...

We moved bases or whatever these are, about a day ago. Ra said that the Mogadorian Cause isn't going to start itself.

"Ella, you're not concentrating!" Ethan firmly says to me, he's a young looking guy; he was a greeter, but I'm not buying it.

"Ella. Shoot. The. Target" he says again, his voice increases in pitch each time a word is said. I look at the target; it's a silhouette of an average heighted person. I stare into the outline of the head, there's a small flash of red. Two holes are left in the silhouettes head, smoke seeps out from the sides. Ethan claps slowly and walks towards me at an uneven pace.

"Well done Ella, your Pyrosight is getting a lot better. But... you were distracted today, I expect you to be fully focused tomorrow" he says walking out after he's finished. Five surprisingly hovers in, as usual. He doesn't make eye contact with Ethan; I sense there's a past between them...

There's usually no talking during the Telekinesis lesson. It's very quiet and _very _awkward. I just follow his lead, and do whatever is related. Rexicus seems impressed, so I guess its working. I walk to the end of the large hall. There are two very large cubes; they sit about 10 meters apart, they're both perfectly white. Five hovers in front and telekinetically lifts the right cube; it shakes a bit on its ascent. He puts it down and motions for me to do the same.

First off, my telekinesis is terrible; last week, I struggled with lifting a notepad. Now Five wants me to lift a giant cube. _I don't think so. _

**Five (clone) POV **

It's really awkward training with Ella. She hates me now. Heck I would too, if I knew one of my best friends was killed by my training instructor. That's if I had a best friend...

Telekinesis isn't the easiest Legacy to learn, there are far easier ones, like Super Speed and Night Vision, and then there are much harder ones like Teleportation and Invisibility.

After I finish lifting the Telekinesis-cubes, I motion for Ella to do it; she won't want to.

"Ella come on, just concentrate" I say softly. She flinches at my voice; we haven't exchanged words since I told her the _truth. _the cube shifts a bit; I look to Ella, her face filled with concentration, her hand stretched out at the cube. It rises about 4 feet then drops with a loud BANG!

"I've had enough today" she says flatly, her voice is emotionless. She walks out the room not stopping once to look back at me.

I stand there a few more seconds staring at the cube, _Why? _That's the most frequently asked question, why? Why did I do it? why didn't I stop? Why did I kill him?

Well I have plenty of time to beat myself over killing Eight on my way to West Virginia. Yes, West Virginia, Ra wants me to go there and collect some dumb files from the base.

I'm just a messenger for Ra now.

**One day later...**

**Six POV **

"OK plan time baby!" Nine whoops, after our celebration of the 3 new Garde. But I can't help but think _what if it's not Eight? No it's him! What if he doesn't remember us or Marina especially? Stop thinking and eat your breakfast! _– I obey myself.

"Hey Sweetheart! Give me some basis here" Nine says a grin covering his face. he's been like this ever since we 'discovered' the 3 new Garde. I guess he felt heaps guilty about Eight.

"Nine do you even know what basis means?" I ask in a sarcastic tone, John, Adam and Sam snicker. Nine scowls and turns to John.

"OK Johnny we need a plan!" he says, John stops grinning and face goes into leader-mode. His arm is around Sarah, I find it very disturbing – for me that is. I'm _very _jealous.

"Uh Six, why are you making that face?" Marina whispers from beside me. I snap out of my jealous-self and realise I am scowling at my plate.

"Um... nothing" I say, putting on my best smile. Marina sees right through it, as usual.

"Um OK... Plan! We need to get to those Garde, and find Ella" John starts, earning a cheer from Nine, Marina is smiling widely – I'm so happy for her. Malcolm runs in, the tablet in his hand, we all look at him, Sam is about to get up, but Malcolm ushers him down.

"The 3 Garde are _not _in Australia any more, there is one moving to what looks like West Virginia and another one is in Kenya!" he says, showing us the tablet. We all crowd around it. The 3 dots are in Florida, one is moving towards West Virginia and one is in Kenya!

"Holy Sh*t!" Nine exclaims, everyone shares his look of amazement, even Adam.

"Wait" Adam says, breaking the quiet excitement. We look at him, Nine raises an eyebrow.

"You said the one dot is above Kenya?" he says repeating it slower than before. Malcolm nods and shows him the tablet.

"That's where Three died" John says quietly, there's an awkward tension between us all now. _What if Three was one of the 3 dots? Somehow he got resurrected?_

"Yes, and you said Ella is Ra's heir, right? so if Ella's in Kenya, Ra's in Kenya, because he wouldn't leave his heir alone... that means West Virginia's base is left defenceless" Adam finishes, looks of amazement and confusion fill the breakfast table.

"Sooo we can destroy the base" Nine says, he's grinning a lot, way too much actually.

"What if Fives in Kenya and not Ella" Marina speaks up, a few people nod and exchange uneasy glances.

"Well the dot moving towards West Virginia is fast, and we know how fast Five can fly" Sarah surprisingly says, Nine and myself are shocked for a second, and then he smiles. John smiles at Sarah's contribution.

"Alright! I guess we have a plan!" John says, clapping his hands together, everyone cheers.

The rest of the morning goes pretty fast, we pack, we dress and we drive. I just know this is going to be a terrible road trip. The SUV is packed, Malcolm drives, Adam sits in the passenger seat, the row behind that is Sarah, John and Nine, and my row is Sam, me and Marina, the Chimæra sit and lie down in the spare seat behind me.

It's a bit weird sitting next to Sam, I do like him, but I like John as well. I have mixed and confusing feelings for both guys. I just don't know who...

It's a long drive to West Virginia. Nine is singing, as always. John is telling him to shut up, so am I – just the everyday life of a Garde. Before we know it we're about 3 hours away from West Virginia. We stop on the side of the freeway and take a break.

"Hey Six, can we talk?" I hear Johns voice from beside me. I turn to face him. I'm instantly filled with warmness, I like him, like him a lot, _what are you doing Six? He's with Sarah!_

"Um, sure" I answer awkwardly, he motions for me to follow, I do. We walk into the small patch of trees about 50 meters from our SUV and the others.

"Six I-"

"John it's OK, I understand, your with Sarah, it's just-" I choke, I can't say it to him,

"What Six, what is it?" he asks, his voice is soothing and before I know it I'm hugging him, his hands around my waist and back, mine around his neck. We pull back, I stare into his eyes. They're amazing; blue with a dazzling reflection of myself. I want to kiss him, but I hold back in case he doesn't feel the same way. There's a good 10 seconds exchanged between us just staring and shallow breathing, John eventually snaps out of it.

"Um-uh, I-I should, uhh, go now" he stutters awkwardly, and releases his grip on me, the last thing I hear are his footsteps crunching against the leaves on the ground. I'm left standing there, _why didn't you kiss him?!_

_I cant... I just can't. _

**Five (clone) POV **

The crazy thing about flying is that you don't care whose watching, you just feel so amazing. But something keeps on bugging me, my dreams... I've been having these very vivid dreams of what I think is the past. My past. They're like snippets of scenes; there's a machine I see all the time, there's orange liquid stuff that glows...

I push the dream aside and concentrate on the flying. The wind feels so good against my face, it's very cool compared to the Kenya heat – I love it.

I arrive in West Virginia early than I expected. The base has been cleared out of true-borns and all the important files and machinery. What is left is just a husk of an enormous facility, with the every so often vat-born wondering around the perimeter. The base is still operational, but it serves as a training and storage base for the Mogs and beasts. Ra sent me to collect files from the tech centre, they're apparently important for the Mogadorian Cause.

I land a bit less gracefully as I normally do. The vat-born guards are instantly on their feet; they lower their guns once they see me, and let me pass. I'm a senior officer now. The structure from the outside isn't much. It's literally a cave with some small lights on the outside. But inside is a whole new story. I hover into the hanger; it's large, very large...

"Five!" an angry voice shouts from behind me, I turn around slowly to face the voice. It's Commander Deltoch and about 4 armed Mogadorian soldiers.

"Commander" I say, my tone coming across as more of an unpleasant sound.

"You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" he says angrily, throwing a folder of papers at me. _Wait I was here early, wasn't I?_

"Time-zones you idiot! The General is coming here soon, hurry up and get back to the Beloved Leader!" Deltoch says, _Oh crap _

"Sorry sir" I say quietly as he storms off, I fumble the folder a bit, _I'm hopeless. _

There's no one left in the hanger except for me and a couple of clueless vat-born guards 100 meters away from me. I slowly open the folder; there are a lot of files Ra has asked me to bring. I pull out one of them as I walk towards the cave opening.

File No.1 – Kenya & Australia

Subjects:

Number Two; Number Three

Known Legacies:

Number Two – N/A

Number Three – Super Agility (unconfirmed)

Cloning progress, Subjects – not initiated.

Subjects needed - completed.

Vat-born machinery development - complete.

Kenya facility

Subjects Two & Three

Removal of WV base.

Cloning Program official initiation

Australia facility

Subjects One & Eight

Uluru base

Loric ship containment

A pang of guilt hits me... Eight... I brush the thought aside. I'm a bit confused at the files, Numbers Two and Three are dead. _What's going on? Can they be brought back to life? _I pull out the second file.

File No.2 – Lore

1-2-3-4-8

Numbers One, Two, Three, Four & Eight are suspected inheritors of Lore (suspected by the Tenth)

- In order for Mogadorian Progress 1, 2, 3, 4, 8 must be eliminated.

- Current date modified: 31st August 2014

Priority

No. 1 – Number Four elimination

No. 2 – Phase 2

No. 3 – Number Nine capture

I almost trip over; _One, Two, Three, John and Eight are suspected to be Pittacus! Suspected by who?! Who the f*ck is the Tenth?_

I am so close to telekinetically ripping these files in half, but if I did that, Ra would rip me in half – literally.

There are two more files left, I'm about to put them away, then one word catches my eye; Legacies

File No.3 – Predicted Legacies

LEVEL 1

Legacies of senses/healing

LEVEL 2

Legacies of movement.

LEVEL 3

Legacies of manipulation/illusion.

LEVEL 4

Legacies of resistance/mind

LEVEL 5 – WARNING!

Legacies of elemental relation

MASTER LEGACIES

Master Legacies are related to one's first 5 Legacies

Known Master Legacies;

N/A

MIMICS

WARNING! Mimics are LEVEL 6 type Garde, kill on sight.

No known MIMICS

Signed by: General Andrakkus Sutekh

I look closely at the signature, Gene-... yeah I can't read it. this file doesn't look like the Mogadorians wrote it...

The fourth file just reads clones, and to be frankly honest with you – I don't want to read about clones. It's so boring.

I pack the files back in the folder was they were before I mess with them and then I take flight, I fly high up so I can get a good view of the base and land around it. I'm about to zoom off into the sky then something grabs my attention.

An SUV has parked about 2 miles away from the base perimeter... _hmmm interesting... _I squeeze my eyes to get a better view but I have no such luck. _Damn I wish I had Telescopic Vision. _There's a van that's pulling into the base, probably the General; I fly towards the SUV quickly yet stealthily. I hide in a patch of tall trees; they tower over the small figures hoping out of the vehicle. _Wait I know them... _

_Holy Sh*t the Garde are here. _

**Unknown POV (this is the same UNKNOWN POV as last time)**

I'm currently travelling with the General to the West Virginia base; we are about a mile off the perimeter. The van is dark, the air is thick. I should probably love it, but for some reason I don't.

The gates slowly open as 3 guards, Mog guards, check our vehicle. All clear. We ride in slowly, I've been to West Virginia base many times before, it's no new site, but during the day it's a whole lot different.

I look out the window, I see trees flowing through the wind, the sky is pure blue, little clouds freckled across the blue page. My eye catches something, a small dot whizzes up and pauses in the middle of the sky. The General doesn't seem to notice... it moves a bit, then zooms back the way our van came, I lose sight of it once it settles beyond the windows reach.

Something seems off...

**Author's Note: Soooo what did ya think? Please review and tell me about your thoughts on it, I do love reading them! Did you like the files? Thanks again to The Robot Reader for your idea on the name for Ella's Legacy – Pyrosight (all credit to you)!**

** Who is the Unknown POV? **

**What is going to happen in Kenya?**

**Who is the Tenth?**

**And new Legacy for One, she's only got 2 not including Telekinesis (she hasn't officially developed it yet)**

**Next chapter will be the flash forward scene...**

**Until then, **

**Bye!**

**Paragon 8**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi guys thank you sooo much for the reviews! Thanks to Annabelledash, Cas, The Robot Reader, I Am Number Eight, MichaelTheBoss and ChildOfChaos! **

**Here it is – the flash-forward chapter – ACTION!**

**Adam POV**

"Malcolm, stop up there. We have to continue the rest of the way on foot" I say, he nods in approval and pulls off to the side of the road.

"Hey Mog boy, why we stopping?" Nine shouts from the back. I roll my eyes; to myself that is, if Nine saw me... he would probably kill me.

"The base perimeter is just up there, if we cross it in any type of vehicle, alarms will go off" I finish, his grin in the rear view mirror drops and he opens the door and gets out. The others follow him, I call Dust and he lands on my shoulder in a half-lizard, half-dragonfly form. _OK Adam, it's all you, you can do this. It's your time to prove yourself to the others... _I imagine One saying to me.

"OK Adam what next" John asks while he helps Sarah down from the SUV. _Wow, the leader of the Garde is asking me what to do next. _

"Um, uhh, the base is about 2 miles that way, we have to be cautious and quiet" I say looking at Nine mostly, Sam smirks.

We trek through the West Virginian bushland for about 2 hours or so taking a break every so often. I feel very insecure about leading them; I wish One was here to help me. _Eight! What are you doing?! _Wait what? Eight? I swear I heard One's voice in my head just then. Damn it, I'm hallucinating AGAIN.

We're on a small break right now, it's not hot, it's pretty cold; but we're all sweating like there's no tomorrow. I look around at the trees around us; they're tall – very tall. I hear a slight shuffle from the tree to my left. I think I see a silhouetted figure in the trees... I look closer... it's gone. _OK I know I'm hallucinating. _

We eventually reach the clearing, where a large hanger sits, the cave is on the other side, and before us is a very large work ground. But it's completely cleared, all that remains are a few Mog guards, and technicians.

"OK guys, you know what to do, take out the guards, Six, create a storm and strike the oil tanks over there-" John says pointing to the large canisters. He looks to me

"-Adam can you cause a massive earthquake? Like I mean frickin huge!" he says a large grin forming on his face. I nod, also smirking at him.

"OK Marina, Nine; you guys take out the remaining guards and techie dudes, I'll set fire to the remainder of the machines." He says, the others are grinning. I feel like I am a Loric... but then again, I'm not.

Before I can get up, Marina and Nine zoom off in a blur of speed, Marina's trial leaving behind a small slipstream of frost. Ash piles are left wherever the Mog guards were. I smile.

"OK that's our cue, GO!" John says, Six sprints off to the canister, Marina follows her for cover, John and I sprint to Nine's side, where the cave mouth opening is. Sam, Sarah and Malcolm cover us, shooting any Mog stupid enough to come close. _I must say, they have really good aim. _

"ADAM NOW!" John shouts, I look over to him, Mogs are coming from every angle at him, but he's... on fire, I mean literally, the soldiers emerging burn and turn to ash before they can get within 2 feet of him.

I look at the cave... I think of all the hardships and disownments I endured. I think of One. A small tear forms and slowly slides down my face, _I'm sorry One, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. _At that exact moment the ground underneath me shakes; this time more powerful and dark. I lift my foot up, and stomp it down, the deafening, ear-splitting sound that comes after is amazing, large cracks snake towards the opening, they knock the oncoming soldiers to the ground, some turning to ash as they fall on their necks. This tremor breaks the cave opening, small ships spill out and machinery of different kinds explode. John joins me, he sends thick column of fire towards the earthquake, it blows up machinery, Mogs and the one or two vehicles that haven't been destroyed.

I look to my destruction, Mog soldiers are trying to get away, running deeper into the cave complex. _They're not getting away this time! _I punch the ground, as John said some girl did in his dream. A shockwave of pure power rushes out from underneath me; it bursts around John and me, creating earthquakes in every direction. For a second I think that the Garde will be caught in the earthquake, but then I look to Marina and Six. Amazing. The cracks and tremors avoid the Garde, snaking towards every Mog in sight!

"Holy sh*t!" I hear a voice say, I spin around in fighting stance, and there he is. Nine. A look of astonishment covers his face. he grins and speeds off, his trial leaving dust in the air.

"Nice!" John says clapping my back, his flames are extinguished, he looks to the others, and they're just about done. I smile widely – I haven't in a long time, since One to be exact.

I'm about to go and congratulate everyone, then something feels off. John starts to go I grab his shoulder and pull him back.

"Adam? What's wrong?" he says, his smile receding back. I look to him.

"Something's not right" I say. The Mogs wouldn't just leave one of their largest bases... defenceless; they didn't even try to fight back. Then I hear it.

"Adamus Sutekh, my own son. It's nice to see you again... traitor" I spin around, but not fast enough, my father punches me in the gut. _I've surely broken something. _

"Adam!" John shouts, he lights up the soldiers surrounding me, he can't get close enough to my father. Nine and him are soon surrounded by Mogs, the same for Marina and Six. The Chimæra are now attacking every Mog they see, ash follows their flight trial. My father pulls back for another shot; in amazement I block the fist. My hand, is pushing against the weight of his fist, I feel myself losing strength. My father looks amazed for a second then goes back to his snarl. _At least he was amazed for a second_.

I one fluent movement, he punches my gut quickly, making me grunt and lose my grip on his fist. Then he judo flips me – but this judo flip isn't like any other judo flip, this one, pretty much breaks me. While I'm still on the floor, broken and half-dead, he pulls out a small knife. _Oh great. _

The stab from the knife hurts, but I'm too tired to cry out in pain, my father throws the knife aside and looks at me. I hear a shout, and look up with all the energy I have left.

"Hey ugly, how 'bout you try me on for size?!" Nine says, as he speeds towards the General at full throttle. My father doesn't have enough time to react, I watch as Nine's blur, runs past the General, a loud grunt from him follows, I look closely at my father... blood pours out of a deep wound in his thigh, Nine, blurs past again, this time moving so fast, I barely have the eyes to see him! The General's blood spew's up, getting caught in Nine's slipstream.

Nine turns around for the third time, but my father's ready. He grins.

"Nine! " I shout, but it's muted by the sound of our ongoing battle. Nine charges, John tries to tackle him out of the way, but is pulled back, by what seems like 30 Mogs. Time seems to slow down as Nine charges towards my father; Nine's face isn't grinning, but worried... my father on the other hand is snarling and grinning, he revealing a sharpened row of teeth. _Wow, mother definitely did not approve of that. _

My father grabs Nine, the sonic boom that follows, blocks my ears, only my sight remains. The General punches Nine repeatedly in the stomach, Nine coughs up blood, each time, I get up and lunge at my father, he simply slaps me away, and I fly into the wall opposite him. I watch again from my blurred vision as my father breaks Nine's legs. A scream follows, then nothing. My father throws Nine to the side, and stalks after me. I get up and face him. I circle him until I am facing the wall. The Garde stand behind me, well, most of them at least. John is at Nine's side trying to heal him, but there are too many Mogs. Six and Marina are attempting to get over here, but they're trapped.

**John/Four POV **

I have to heal Nine. Adam's father is a real piece of work. I know my arm is broken I can feel it, but if I stop to heal it or Nine, the Mog soldiers surrounding could kill both of us in a matter of seconds.

I look to Adam; he's gotten up and is facing off with his father. This might be the end... and not only for me. I look to Sarah; she's so beautiful, firing at Mogs and reloading. _Wow John, you're in a life-threatening situation and you're checking at your super hot girlfriend? _Well at least my conscious agrees that she looks good.

**Adam POV**

"Well boy, you have disowned me and your entire race!" my father yells at me, I'm bleeding heavily now, Six is still fighting fiercely, Marina freezing Mogs, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm are being protected by the Chimæra while they shoot Mogs, John is standing over a broken Nine...

And me, well I'm getting a little trip down memory lane.

"No! You disowned me! Why did you hate me?! I was your son!" I shout back at my father, wincing slightly at the gash in my side. The General walks closer to me; I'm the only thing standing between John and my father – I won't fail the Garde.

I send a shockwave of seismic power through the ground, it knocks the Mogs surrounding us down, but my father soon regains his balance and lunges for me. His fist misses me by 2 inches as I dodge a deathly blow. John is continuing to throw fireballs at the Mogs surrounding him, if he stops to heal Nine, he could be dead within seconds...

I send a knee to my father's stomach, he bends over allowing me to punch his face; he stumbles, a grin of pure hatred written all over his face. He lunges for me this time and grabs my throat; he lifts me high off the ground – like he did with Three. He repeatedly punches my wound and gut, the pain is unbearable, I'm coughing blood; blood is everywhere now, I'm pretty sure he broke my ribcage.

"hey ugly!" shouts John, he's cleared the Mogs around him, but he's exhausted, limping on one leg and his arm looks broken in two places. _How does he do it?_my father looks at me one more time; he punches me hard in the face and then throws me aside.

"I have no time for your traitor, I'm here for Garde blood" he snarls as he stalks his way towards John.

**John/Four POV**

Nine is still unconscious, I've heal his collapsed lung and broken leg, but he is still out cold. The General walks towards me, his eyes blazing with anger; not only did his son join us but we destroyed another base.

"Four... Number Four, you are a tough one to kill" he says in a deep, mocking tone. My Lumen blazes at his teasing, _all that have died, died to this General and that stupid son of a b*tch Ra!_

"I killed the Number Three with this sword, and I plan to use it to kill you!" he says as he brings out a silver sword, the light reflecting off its shiny yet dark surface.

"Argh!" I charge at him; I'm a human fire ball, but that doesn't seem to bother the General. He swipes his sword, I duck, the air through which the sword was swiped through leaves a thin streak of white light and it disappears a second later. I shoot a column of flames towards the General, his sword blocks the fire, _wait? Blocks the fire? That's so cheating!_

We're in an intense battle, Six is striking lightning down, Marina has frozen and broken nearly 100 Mogs, Adam is lying unconscious on the ground and Nine is still KO.

I back flip over the General's head and stab him in the shoulder with my diamond dagger, he howls in pain and grabs my leg on descent; he throws me into the ground, _now I'm sure I'm broken._

"Quite a fight Number Four, but it ends here" he says, bringing his sword up for the last blow. I hear Sarah scream my name, Six and Marina are trying to get to me as fast as possible; Marina is a blur, but she won't be fast enough - I failed. The General's foot stomps on my chest, surely breaking everything inside it.

The sword falls down towards my chest...

**Five (clone) POV**

I've been spying on the Garde ever since they started hiking through the perimeter and now... well now they're in a frickin battle. A few minutes ago they were owning the Mogs, but now...

Now they're getting their asses handed to them. Marina, Six and the humans are excluded but John, Nine and that Adam kid are getting slapped around by the General. A part of me wants to help the Garde, I'm about to fly away then I hear a scream...

I look to the battle, and hover towards it a bit more, still in the cover of the trees. Nine screamed. It looks like the General broke his legs, he's now KO. I hover just above the clearing, not giving myself away. Adam is fighting the General, but is soon subdued. I should probably be liking this but I don't.

I hover closer, Six and Marina are fighting fiercely and humans and Chimæra are fighting off the advancing Mogs, Adam is now KO and so is Nine.

John shouts something then charges, they're an intense fight, John back flips and stabs the General, but John's leg is grabbed and pulled down to the ground. The General stands over him, before I know it I'm zoomed towards them; Marina and Six are trying to get to him, Marina is a blur. The humans are screaming John's name. _God damn it! _I fly at super speed towards the General, _I can't let another die! _

The last thing I remember is me being almost on top of John and a bright light emerging from the sword, and then I'm in darkness.

**Nine POV **

_Owwww, f*ck me! That's what you get when you charge at a Mog General. F*cker broke my legs!_

I'm right now slipping in and out of consciousness, I'm getting snippets of scenes, Adam is chucked to the side, John stabs the General, and John is on the floor about to die.

"N-no-o" I try but all that comes out is a grunt, I can't get up, my legs are healed, but my quadriceps and hamstring on both legs are shreded, so I'm crawling towards the General, I see a dark figure fly towards the General and John and incredible speed... _wait, what, that son of a b*tch is here?! _

The General's sword falls down towards John, everyone is screaming, Marina is blurring to get to them, but she's too late. There's a scream, someone is stabbed, I look to the General, there's a sword piercing through in chest, he gurgles blood, attempting to speak. Adam surprisingly stands behind him, he's broken but holding the frickin sword!

"The Legacies live. They _have _found each other, and when we're ready, they're going to destroy you" Adam says, the General smiles, as if he's heard that before and kicks back Adam. Adam falls over; he's surely broken fully now...

A bright light explodes from the area that John, the General and the dark figure are. Then the General, John, who I think is Five and all the Mogs, disappear; It's similar to when Ra escaped Dulce...leaving a familiar burn, scorching its way into my ankle

**Marina/Seven POV **

Six screams, we all run to where John was, the scar burns its way into our skin.

"NO!" Nine shouts as he tries to claw his way to the spot. Malcolm, Sam, Sarah and the Chimæra run over to us.

"WHERE IS HE? JOHN! JOHN!" she says, now crying, she falls to her knees and cries on the spot where John was a few seconds ago. Nine is crying, Six is crying, Sam is crying – sh*t everyone is crying...

"Adam?" Malcolm says picking up the broken Mog, he moans in pain. _He's alive. _The scar is still burning, the Garde all are in extreme pain. My vision blurs... _another, another is dead. _This is by far the most painful scar.

"Johnny, I'm sorry..." Nine whispers to himself, as he pulls his ankle up to his chest and hugs it.

Six hugs Sarah, and they rock back and forth, they both loved John, they both watched him die. They're both crying hysterically.

I cry and go over to Nine to heal him; he flinches at my touch, and continues crying. But he cries silently, Malcolm's face darkens, his tears slide underneath his glasses, Sam goes to comfort Sarah and Six. I help Nine up, he's limping; I help him walk over to the others; John was close to us all...

There's silence, a long silence – just filled with sobbing and crying.

"No..." Six manages before crying.

"John, please don't leave me..." Sarah says between cries, the Chimæra whimper. BK trots over to Sarah and whimpers, he gives a long howl.

We are the Garde, united we stand, united we fall,

We are a team, a team who has just lost our leader...

The Fourth.

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I was about to cry writing the last part. Sorry about this guys, please keep reading! I have something special in store for this "tragedy". -) The next chapter will be on Eight, One and Emily – and how the scar gets to them. **

**Thoughts on this chapter – tell me in the reviews! **

**How do you think the others are going to cope with the death? **

**How are Eight, One and Emily going to cope? **

**What happened to Five? **

**Where did the General, Five and John go? **

**Did John actually die? **

**Did anyone pick up on the Easter Egg I dropped? (Hint: When Adam stabbed the General, what did he say?)**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Paragon 8**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey guys Chapter 21! I know some of you guys are pretty mad John died and some of you are really happy (surprisingly). Keep reading and giving awesome reviews! Thanks again to The Robot Reader, Cas, MichaelTheBoss, Annabelledash, ChildOfChaos and I am number 10!**

**Before John's death... (On the airplane to be exact)**

**Five/Emily POV**

What's worse, being on a plane full of Mogs or jumping out of a plane full of Mogs? Well I just experienced both and frankly I don't like any of them.

Right now me, One and Eight are sky diving to our doom. I know I can fly, but this is just crazy.

"ONE, GRAB MY HAND!" Eight shouts at One, his voice getting lost in the wind. We are all currently in a line, I'm holding Eight and One's hand. One puts her hand out, with all my strength I pull her to Eight, using Telekinesis for guidance. He grabs her hand, a look of relief washes over her face. I must admit, she is very brave – she absolutely hates heights.

"EM, TRY AND DECREASE OUR FALLING SPEED!" Eight shouts, I start to pull back against the gravity and float; but it's very hard when you're free falling. At that particular moment Eight lets go of my hand and One's hand.

"EIGHT!" I say trying to reach out to him, he gives a wink, then starts to shape-shift. One next to me is _still _screaming, and I think I'm deaf in that ear. When I look back at Eight, he's shape-shifted into a... eagle-lion thingy. A griffin! That's the one.

"EM I GOTTA PLAN! WHEN I SAY 'NOW' PUT ONE ON YOUR BACK, AND SLOW DOWN YOUR FALLING COMPLETLY!" Eight says, dive-bombing further down the sky. I nod in approval. It's kinda weird when he talks and he's not in his normal form.

I start to slow down my fall a bit, just to get ready for Eight's 'magnificent' plan.

"NOW!" he yells from below us. I flip One onto my back. She lands on it with a grunt and a pissed off look. I see Eight below us, he spreads his brown wings, and rises up, but he's rising up to fast...

With all the energy I have left, I fly upwards, the weight is excruciatingly painful, just when I'm about to faint, something lifts my body; I look below me and see fur. I'm about to scream, then I realise it's Eight.

"You guys alright?" he asks as he flies forward. I moan,

"Yeah we're all good" One says, while smiling and lifting up her hands in the wind.

"Yeah because you sat on my back the whole time" I say, the black spots in the corners of my eyes are starting to fade. She snickers and looks to the distance. Eight gives a small laugh or whatever griffin's do when they laugh.

After our sky diving experience, we found out that we're in frickin Florida, yeah, Florida! Eight doesn't like this place, it's written all over his face. One just likes to check out the guys on the beach – typical.

We rented a cheap hotel room, it's a two room apartment, One and I sleep in the bedroom, and Eight sleeps on the couch. Dinner is in about 10 minutes, and right now, I'm just staring at the ceiling fan, watching it go round and round.

**One POV**

I like Florida, Eight... not so much. I walk into Em's and my room and see her staring at the fan; she has a bad habit of doing that. I pick up my small pillow from the fold-out bed and chuck it at her.

"Offft" she grunts as she falls off the bed. There's a small BANG that follows. Eight teleports in holding a frying pan and in fighting stance.

"What happened!" he says still in fighting stance and holding the pan. Emily's head peeps up from the other side of the bed. She looks pissed off at first, then she sees Eight's entrance, and starts laughing. I join in, Eight stands there, still in fighting stance – Oh my God.

We all walk back to the living room, I'm about to grab a drink then I feel it. I hear Em scream and stumble into the room, clutching her ankle, Eight teleports onto the lounge, holding his ankle too. I look down, a symbol burns itself into my ankle, I'm too shocked to scream, tears are instantly flowing down my face. this is the first time I've experienced the death of a Garde, _no, no, nooooo..._

Emily is crying and Eight is looking mournful, his face has a couple tear streaks, they're both flexing every muscle in pain, gasping for breath. It last for about 5 minutes, the pain heating up and burning its way into my skin. I'm on the floor, screaming into the ground, clenching every muscle in my body.

As soon as the burning sensation dies down, Eight looks up, he looks like he's about to cry, Emily is already.

"Another... gone" he whispers, his words hang in the air for another few minutes before Emily speaks up,

"Who was it?" she asks looking at Eight, he's scared, and I've never seen him before like this.

"I don't know, but this one lasted longer than the others" he says, Em nods in agreement. _We were so close, we had numbers and now... well now we lost another one. _

"Do you think it's the clone?" I ask, Emily looks up, her eyes sparkle a bit, Eight looks up curiously, he's now fiddling with the pillow in his hand.

"I-I don't know" she says, her voice is shaky. I look at the scar, I see a crescent, but that's all I can make out.

**Eight POV**

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't happen! We were so close to being reunited! _

_What if it was Six?! No she brought us all together, I can't like this, she's fine... wait what if it was Nine? Maybe his guilt led him to his death! No, no! He was like my brother. John? He was our leader, he couldn't have died. _

_What if it was Marina? I couldn't live with myself if it was her that died. I would have nothing to live for, Lorien sure; but I would never get to tell her how I feel... _

We all went back to our rooms for a little cool-off. I'm not crying, just worried, _very _worried. I go to the stove and finish dinner; we borrowed some groceries from the market today – so no more fish.

"Hey Eight" I hear One say, emerging from her room. Her eyes are a bit red, this is in fact the first time she's ever experienced the scar.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I ask. She nods, her eyes getting teary. I go over and hug her.

"It's alright, we'll get to the others soon" I say pulling away. She smiles gratefully.

"So, a little birdie told me Miss. One here likes someone" I say giving my best smirk and wiggling my eyebrows. She laughs a bit and blushes.

"Well that little birdie is stupid" she says, walking to the couch and sitting down. I grin and slowly walk over.

"Just to tell you, that little birdie was you... Dude you say Adam's name in your sleep!" I say, now she's blushing hysterically.

"Whaaaat" she grins, I smile back.

"Hey guys how is it?" Em asks walking from her room, she looks... well, terrible, her hair is messed up and her eyes are red. Before I can respond the wall to our left explodes.

**One POV**

I'm usually really bad at conversations; always ending up insulting, embarrassing or in some cases assaulting someone. But I swear I did not end this one, mainly because the left part of our living room is now the frickin staircase!

Eight and Em look at me, I quickly set up a force field around our side of the room. A second later, bullets are flying into it; blaster fire bounces off in different directions. Mogs. Stupid, stupid Mogs. They pour out of the hole in the wall, blasting their cannons, Eight shouts something to Emily, she quickly runs into the room and comes out with her chest and the duffel bag, she duplicates herself three times, each of her duplicates punch and knock down Mogs with their... hidden blades? _Wait she can duplicate her weapons – oh that's so cool_. Eight teleports around the room, punching and kicking Mogs, they turn to ash. After the first wave is finished we regroup. The 3 other Emily's turn into mini balls of light and zoom back to the original. She's stunned for a moment then sheaths her blade, putting in inside her chest.

"OK plan – get out without dying!" Em says, carrying the duffel bag firmly around her shoulder and a backpack with her chest in it around the other. Eight takes the duffel bag from her and disappears. He reappears a second later.

"OK there are Mog vans and soldiers covering the whole of the hotel, I can teleport us but it's risky" he says uneasily. I look at Em she nods, my blue force field still holds, it pulses with energy.

"OK let's do it" Eight says, grabbing both Emily's and my hand. We take one more look at the hotel room that we destroyed. Then the world slips out from underneath me and darkness surrounds me...

**Unknown POV (same as last time!)**

_God damn it, this stupid weather is killing me! And not to mention another is dead! Dead! I probably should be happy, but we haven't heard from the General yet. _

"Ah welcome!" a true-born Mogadorian says before me. I read his name tag. _Dr. Zarkos... _

"Sir, you said that there was something urgent" I say, I haven't heard my voice in weeks, I flinch a bit at the sound.

"Ah yes... Phase 2 has apparently started my friend" he continues, _we are not friends. _

"Yes, The Beloved Leader would like to officially start the process now" I say, repeating the words Ra told me to say. He grins; his eyes sharpen, _and kinda creep me out. _He leads me down a series of hallways before stopping at a room; a faint orange hue comes from the crack in the door.

"What is inside there?" I ask curiously, Zarkos laughs a bit before opening the door fully.

"The upper-hand in this war" he says gently, I walk inside, looking at every detail. There are a few benches lying around, a bio-canister, a large battery and 2 bodies lying on the far bench.

"my good Sir, I give you, Numbers Two and Three!" the doctor says, I looked at him shocked, my mouth open, _what? _There's a long pause, just with the orange hue flicking a bit, almost beating, like it had a heartbeat...

"_They _are ready for Phase 2... are you my good sir?" he asks, before going over to the female body. A white sheet covers both bodies. He pulls back the sheet revealing the girls head and neck; blood stains her neck, and chords connecting to each side of her head pulse a bit. Zarkos takes the chords off the female Loric, there's a pause. Then a cough makes its way out of the girl's mouth.

_Impossible. _

"Welcome Miss. Hoyle, it's good to see you again" Zarkos says, in a mocking yet serious tone. I stand there shocked in disbelief and awe...

_The Second has risen. _

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter – sorry it was a bit short! So whatcha think of the Unknown POV and Two? Tell me in the reviews! – Next chapter Ella POV and maybe Unknown POV!**

**Please review; tell me your thoughts on the most recent death and on the Unknown POV!**

**Thanks again!**

**Paragon 8 **


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm getting a lot of mixed views on the recent death. There's a poll on my profile page asking who do you think died, please vote in it; I have made a part-decision, but it will also depend on the poll results! Thank you to all my reviewers! Annabelledash, ChildOfChaos, Cas, The Robot Reader, MichaelTheBoss and all the Guests – you guys rock! This will be a mixed POV. And for The Robot Reader's question; Eight didn't recognise the new scar because, 1. It might not have been John, 2. The scar could still be healing, 3. In Revenge of Seven – John didn't recognise Eight's symbol when he was dead, so I guess I just went along with that idea – mystery... (Hope that answers your question)**

**Ella POV **

Kenya is... hot, hot and... Hot. I can't believe Ra evacuated the whole base!

Kenya does give me the chills; Number Three was killed here...

Five has been gone a while, it's been about 2 or 3 days since I last saw him. I not getting worried, I'm just wondering where he is – after all, he is my Telekinesis instructor.

I duck a long swing from a vat-born soldier and punch him in the knee, he grunts loudly in pain. He kicks me in the chest; I fall back onto my back. He descends with an axe-kick; I roll out of the way, get up and sweep his legs from underneath him. He hits the ground with a thud. Then I quickly punch his temple – he's subdued.

A slow clapping emerges from behind me, I turn around. There he is; Setrakus Ra, my grandfather. I'm training right now in a smaller, hotter hall. Hand-to-hand combat – I'm not the best, but I'm getting better, Nine and Eight taught me most of what I know.

"Ella my granddaughter, well done... now finish him off..." he says, the last words hanging in the air. _Finish him off? Like kill him? This is training, I don't think- _

"Ella, do it" he says, his voice getting a bit more firm. He walks over to me, his dark eyes fixed on my every move. I look to the soldier, he's unconscious but he will definitely feel this pain.

"Ella..." Ra says, his voice now getting angrier. I stare at the soldier; his vest starts to burn, smoke sizzles off the fabric. There's a quick flash of red, then there's a pile of ash in front of me.

"Good... follow me" he says, walking away from the ash pile and to the door. I follow, looking at my feet. The truth is that I feel guilty for killing that soldier – I know I shouldn't because they pretty much killed my race, but I just feel an ounce of pity for him.

Ra walks down the hallways – they're pretty much the same as the other base, but a bit hotter inside. Not many Mogs are walking through them, something must be happening...

Ra stops at a door, it's a large one. It's different from the other steel coloured doors around the base; this one is wooden with a silver doorknob. Ra twists the knob, a small creak and squeak follow before he opens the door. The room inside is big, a desk and a couple of chairs sit among the clean looking carpet. _So Ra's gotta crib?_

Before I realise it, there's a girl sitting in one of the four chairs seated around a small coffee table, she's reading a book. A scream gets caught in my throat and Ra smiles.

"Ella, Phase 2 of the Mogadorian Cause has commenced" he says, his voice booming with power, I feel like I want to crawl up into a ball and sit in a corner. The girl sitting on the chair looks up from the book; she has long, red hair, small freckles, pinkish skin, light blue eyes and she looks around 16 years old – she's pretty in a cute-kinda way. I smile; I know straight away she's not a Mog; anyway, Mogs don't look as pretty. She smiles back, but she looks uncomfortable. I read her mind... _oh my God... she's... she's..._

"Number Two, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Ella" he says, smiling faintly – probably for show. He gestures towards me.

I'm still in complete shock. _Number Two, how? She's supposed to be dead?!_

She stands up from her chair, walks towards me and extends her hand. She smiles and I shake it firmly. _How can she not realise she's in a frickin Mog base – this room probably gives nothing about it away; but Ra is right in front of you. _I'm about to speak to her mentally, then I catch a cautious look in her eyes; she hides it well, but I see right through it.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she says, her voice has a British accent, but not too strong. I smile back.

"Two and you, Ella, will be training, rooming and eating together. Training must be up to scratch for Phase 2 and so on, please lead Number Two here to your quarters; there has been another bed set up there, an extra bathroom and closet" Ra says, smiling at Two's look of wonder. I'm about to leave but then words spill out of my mouth.

"What's 12348 mean?" I say, it comes out so fast I nearly choke. Ra looks at me, his eyebrow arched, that's_ not a good sign. _He's probably going to punish me but I make up an excuse.

"Um... I heard a couple of true-borns talking about it after I training" I lie, it's partially true; I was finishing training; I read Rexicus Saturnus' mind on my way out, trying to see if he had anything on the Garde – Ethan came in before I could dig through his brain for answers; 12348, was the only thing I picked up.

"1-2-3-4-8" Ra says walking slowly to the window, the sunlight lights up his face, I stand there uneasily next to Two.

"One of the nine is supposed to inherit Pittacus Lore's Legacies and role... Numbers One, Two, Three, Four and Eight were possible... candidates for Lore's power. But if Lore was inherited through one of these children... the Mogadorian Cause wouldn't be able to continue its quest for domination. So in order to continue we have to eliminate those five Garde..." he finishes, _Two must be feeling pretty awkward right now._

"Obviously if these possible inheritors chose to join the Mogadorian Cause and not fight against us, they will be spared, and play a major role in the future" he says gesturing to Two, she goes a bit pale for a second then returns a convincing smile back.

"Who's your inheritor?" I blurt out before he turns away. _Wow I really need to control myself. _

Ra smiles then stalks over to the opposite side of the room,

"All in good time my heir, all in good time... now go, there will be a feast tonight for the Second" he says, his voice warm but a dark vibe ringing throughout it. _what does he mean 'all in good time'?_

I walk out without hesitation and Two follows me. She smiles as I look at her. We reach my room, I mean _our _room. Not a word was exchanged on our walk here. I lock the door and we both sit on our beds. They're next to each other, a bathroom and closet lies on both sides of our room, one side for each of us. She sits up to face me and is about to speak.

_'Don't, there are cameras' _I say mentally, looking up at the security cameras placed in the corners of the room. Two looks up at the camera, then she looks at all four of them. She smiles then speaks,

"No problem now" she says aloud, smiling at me.

"How?" I whisper to her, still cautious of the cameras catching us talking. She grins.

"Technokinesis... I can control technology" she says, grinning wider at my look of awe. I smile back, that's the first time I've actually smiled properly. There's a pause – probably for my excitement.

"That's sooo cool, what other's do you have?" I ask raising my voice to a steady conversational volume. She grins then gets up from the bed and walks into the large space in the middle of the room. She looks at me one more time; she starts to grow, grow _very _tall. When she stops increasing in size, she's crouched and touching the tall ceiling. She winces at the tight space. She shifts back to her normal size and looks at me. She laughs a bit at my expression.

"Sorry it's a new one I got just recently, those two came at once after I was revived" she says, looking a bit embarrassed at her control of her new Legacy.

"That's OK everyone is a bit rusty one their first Legacy; what's it called?" I ask, I'm very eager to know what it is called.

"I think it's just called Size Manipulation – I can make ma self tiny and big; no fancy Loric name for it" she's says ending the sentence with a smile.

"Oh and I'm really smart as well... not like showing-off I'm very smart; I pretty sure it's one of my Legacies" she says looking a little embarrassed. I giggle at her unintentional wit.

"That's awesome!" I say jumping up and down. _This is going to be great. _

**Two POV **

I like Ella; she's funny and cute – kind of like a little sister. She likes my Legacies a lot; I don't think they're the best, but she seems very fond of them.

"Sooo what Legacies do you have?" I ask her; Ra filled me in on everything about her besides her Legacies. _She's Number Ten, the Loric that came on the second ship! _But I also know not to trust Ra, that dick destroyed my planet and killed my race – I gotta figure a plan to break outta here with Ella.

"Um... I'm just learning them now, but I am a telepath" she says, her eyes lighting up at my response.

"Oh my God! That's sooo cool! Speak to me mentally, please!" I say, moving closer to her, and kneeling down in front of her. She giggles at my nerdy response. The truth is I love books and nerdy/ geeky stuff; I grew out of my glasses about 2 hours ago, so I guess I'm moving forward.

_'You know I telepathically spoke to you about the cameras before?' _she says in my head, I nod with a big grin on my face. I gasp in awe.

"You're like Professor X!" I say, she looks confused for a second then giggles again.

"What else?" I ask, I'm eager to hear about her collection of Legacies.

"Um... I have this thing called Dreymen; I can pretty much nullify another Garde's Legacies" she says, tapping her thumbs. _Whoa, she's more powerful than I suspected. _

"I'm an Aeternus, but it's not an actual Legacy" she says looking down, Conrad told me about the Aeternus, they can change through ages that they've already lived through – that's really cool.

The thought of Conrad brings a stinging feeling to my eyes, _all that I've lost... all that we've lost... _

Ella looks at me concerned; her auburn hair sits at her shoulders, her eyes looking thoughtfully at me. I smile and push away the subject of Conrad.

"Oh and I have this power called Pyrosight" she says, walking over to a small figurine of the Empire State Building sitting on the dress table across from our beds.

I get up and follow her, looking at her every move. She stops at the figurine, _God this room is huge. _She smirks at my anticipated look and stares at the figurine. The figure starts to smoke a bit, then two red lines extending from her pupils hit the figurine; it melts on the spot. She stops and looks at me. I have an enormous smile on my face. _she has frickin lasers, like Cyclops from X-men! _– God I'm nerdy.

I hug her and lift her up in excitement. I put her down and lie on my bed, she lies on her own. I smile honestly for the first time since I... since I was dead, pretty much.

_This is going to be something..._

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How did you like Two and her Legacies? Sorry it was short and there was no action in this one, the next chapter will have Nine and Six POV's as requested from the reviewers! **

**The poll is still up, vote please! The results will make my decision a lot easier and better! **

**Tell me if you want Two's personality changed or kept the same. I haven't really explored her whole persona, but your suggestions will help. **

**Thanks again for the reviews – keep it up and, **

**Until next time**

**Paragon 8 **


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: OK guys Chapter 23! Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for your views on Two – I really appreciate it. Thanks to my awesome reviewers, ChildOfChaos, The Robot Reader, Annabelledash, MichaelTheBoss, I am number 10, Cas and all the Guests! The poll is still up on my profile page! **

**Now as requested from ChildOfChaos, Nine and Six POV's...**

**Nine POV **

The scar. That's all I felt. I one moment, an endless pain both physically and emotionally was set upon us. We're broken. Our once brave team, shattered...

The hike to the SUV and the ride to a cheap motel are in silence. With the every so often sob or cry. I sit at the back with Bernie Kosar. He's been whimpering ever since... I try to talk to him, he's unresponsive – none of us are.

_I could have done something. John was defending me... ME! My stupid ass has cost 2 Garde! I'm not cut out to be an Elder. _

Marina is acting strong, Adam is still unconscious, Sam holds Six and comforts Sarah; they're destroyed. Malcolm drives, his face doesn't budge from the road, it's dark, afternoon dark – quite fitting for the occasion.

Without realising I start rubbing the scar. It's formed a scab, and I can only make out a crescent shape in the Loric symbol. The guilt weighs me down; the deaths of not one but two Garde are on me. I haven't felt this guilty since Sandor and Maddy.

Adam shuffles a bit, he's returned to consciousness and is now sleeping, he sits in the passenger seat next to Malcolm. Marina is in the spare seat next to me asleep, Six is in front of me, next to Sarah and Sam. I want to apologise to them, I know they'll probably not think it's my fault, but... I know I could have done something. Maybe crawled faster, listened to Adam screaming my name to stop charging at the General... The General.

_That piece of sh*t has cost us too much. _Suddenly I'm much angrier than before. I clench my fists, my muscles tighten, the adrenaline kicks in, flowing through my veins. I'm so f*cking angry.

I hear Six choke a sob from the silence, Sarah and Sam are asleep, Malcolm, her and I are the only ones awake. My anger withdraws, and is replaced with an emotion I haven't experienced in a long time. Empathy.

"S-six?" I whisper, my voice croaks from the lack of talk. She looks up then turns around so she's facing me. I know I'm harsh, but damn she looks like sh*t. Her eyes are red and puffy, dry tear stains leave streaks on her face and her eyelids have sunken in from her lack of sleep.

"Yeah?" she says, her voice is somewhat soft, revealing a side of Six I've never seen before. I suddenly feel like I'm talking to a little girl. I chose my words carefully and decide not to talk about how guilty I feel.

"I saw Five flying towards the General before _they _disappeared" I say. Six doesn't change for a second, but then a look of shock and disbelief fills her face.

"Wait, what? You saw that son of a bitch flying towards them?" she repeats, I nod in return, she smiles for a second then it drops.

"it could have been either of them" I finish, ending the conversation, a sitting back on my seat, staring out the foggy window. _I'm sorry Johnny. _

**Six POV**

_He's gone... he's gone. No..._

My heart is broken; I can't talk, walk or even move. It's too much to bear. I don't know what I had with John but it's gone now. Forever. Nine is right; it could have been either Five or John. I wish Five had died; I know its unethical o think that way, but the bastard killed Eight!

This is probably what Marina felt like when Eight died. Emotionless, but knowing the one thing keeping you lively and happy has... gone. I sob and cry every time I open my eyes; the pain of his death is unbearable. Sarah is a mess; she doesn't talk anymore just cries in her sleep and sobs during her wake. Sam isn't much better. John was his best friend; he's stopped crying, but still chokes a bit.

I look to Sarah, it brings me back to the complicated connection we had. I'm confused about my feelings for John. But I knew this, I loved him. The last of my tears roll down my face, they plummet into their doom once they drop. Gone forever.

"We're here" Malcolm says. His voice is hoarse, he was John's Greeter, so I guess they had a connection. We all get out of the car; Nine carries Adam up to the room. Adam has been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since the fight with his dad. Marina helps Sarah and me get out. She gives sympathetic looks to both of us, but I don't want sympathy – I want John back.

I'm about to follow Sam, Sarah and the others up the stairs, then someone pulls my hand back. I turn around, it's Marina.

"Hey, Shh it's OK" she says wrapping me in a hug, I cry into her shoulder and she rubs my back.

"John was special to all of us" she says still rubbing my back, and I'm still crying into her shoulder. After my little moment there I pull back and try to smile at her. she gives a faint one back. She's like my sister.

"Th-thanks M-marina" I whisper to her, she nods with a saddened look in her eyes, and walks me up the stairs.

The silence soon returns, and the last moments of John replay in my head...

_I'm sorry John..._

**Unknown POV**

Too much has gone, I can't do this anymore. Working for Ra, it's just cruel. I run to the hallways, Ella's room is close. I need to get to her; it's pretty much a matter of life and death.

The hallways are empty now. No Mogadorian of any race or rank walks through here. The General is nowhere to be found, neither is Number Five or the Fourth.

My shadow dances along the hallways, the dim lights flicker on and off. I met Number Two. She's a nice Garde, but she's hiding something, her intelligence is supposedly off the charts – according to Zarkos. That stupid scientist messed everything up. I have to tell Two the truth and get Ella and her out of here. _Wait, Number Three is still here. _

I stop in my tracks and turn around, I'm sprinting now. The laboratories are on the other side of the base. Ra has left for Australia – he said he had something he had to take care of there.

I pass the beast containment unit. There's another Chimæra still trapped in here. Ella doesn't know about it but she will probably know soon enough.

Zarkos has currently 'broke' into Number Two's genes. Literally. Both she and Three were in suspended animation for the duration of their period dead. After the cloning program was a success, he used the cellular technology to tap into Two's DNA.

In other words Zarkos and I know the Legacies she will receive next. But that's going to change.

I run into the door holding Number Three. I push it open with all my strength and there he is. Three. He's literally inside one of the bio-canisters, the orange light seeping through his veins. I've got to get him out of here.

"My good Sir, to what do I owe the privilege?" I spin around, and there he is Dr. Zarkos with 5 armed vat-born Mogadorians.

_This is going to be hard to explain. _

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this one was a short one. The next chapter will be longer! My decision is still resting in the hands of my poll results. Some of you guys REALLY want John to die, and some REALLY don't want him dead (Annabelledash ;). **

**Thank you again, **

**Paragon 8**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Unknown POV, Two, Eight, One and Emily up now – enjoy! ACTION!**

**Emily/Five POV**

OK so having Mogadorians bust in through your room is not cool. And especially after a sad moment – definitely not cool. Right now I'm... actually I don't know where I am. I try to think back to what happened after the hotel room fight... _oh sh*t, Eight teleported us. _

My eyes open instantly, almost like a reflex. The sky is burning hot, I'm probably getting a tan – and cancer if I don't move. I look at my surroundings. It's a meadow field. The yellowy-green grass stretches far, and then a reddish-brown ground starts. I hear someone moan.

"F*ck-k" One says, opening her eyes and rolling over. Classic One. I help her get up; she stretches out her arms and legs, and wipes her jeans clean. I smile at her; she raises an eyebrow back as if she's saying, _really? We're lost and you're smiling, we don't even know where Eight is. _Wait... Eight.

"Eight?!" I shout, looking around desperately, One joins in. I hear a shuffle and spin around. Eight gets up from behind us.

"Oh, hey guys, What's up?" he asks casually, One laughs at the expression on my face and at the way Eight responds.

"Eight... WHERE ARE WE?!" I shout, he flinches so much that he nearly falls down. One stops laughing but I can see her smirking widely in the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh; but failing miserably. Eight smirks a bit but then his grin drops. He rubs the back of his neck and looks around.

"Uhh, my guess is... _not _in Florida anymore" he says, looking back at me. I face palm and pick up the bags about 10 feet away from us. Eight takes the duffel bag from me and slides it over himself.

"Wait, didn't you say that you could only teleport 250 feet at best?" One perks up following me and Eight through the long grassed meadow. _She's got a point. _

"I don't know, when I teleported I felt a sudden surge of power, and then just teleported without knowing where to go" he says, looking confused like the rest of us.

"Well, let's find out where we are first" I say ending the conversation and flying up to get a bird's eye view on our surroundings.

There's about a mile or 2 of empty land between us and the nearest town-looking place, behind us and to our left are tall trees that block my view of the ground below them. A few birds fly from the trees and a cool breeze starts up. I float down, I land a little less gracefully than I usually do; the teleportation must have made me a bit exhausted, I can't imagine how Eight feels.

"There's a town about a mile or 2 that way" I say pointing to our right. Eight nods and One smiles.

"We'll get some food whe-" an ear-splitting roar cuts Eight off, and all of us duck in the longs grass.

Emerging from the tall trees to our left are 3 full grown Pikens and a large looking man... _oh sh*t that's a brute! _Two squadrons of Mogs and a small girl follow the brute, the girl's reddish hair whips in the once calm breeze. She gives a smile. She's with the Pikens, Mogs and brute, but her face makes me feel like I can trust her.

Eight looks to me, One crawls over looking shocked and a hint of happiness is hid in her eyes.

"Did you see the girl?" Eight asks crouching further down, I nod, and One comes closer,

"I think I know her" she whispers to us, our eyes widen and at that very point the ground shakes beneath us from the oncoming stampede of 3 Pikens...

**One day earlier...**

**Unknown POV **

I'm not in a good place right now.

"What are you doing here?" Zarkos asks again, this time much firmer. He walks towards me; the 5 armed vat-born soldiers follow him cautiously. My hands slide slowly behind my back, I have 2 pistol sized Mog blaster there. I'm lucky because there are no security cameras in this lab and hallway.

"I was checking on the Third" I say without hesitation. Zarkos looks at me, studying my expression to see if I am lying. I am, but I'm a _really _good liar.

"I was also curious about the cellular technology you used on Number Two" I say, putting every bit of persuasive tone into my answer. He pauses a bit then grins.

"Well good sir, I'm glad you are interested, come with me" he says, ushering me towards him, he walks towards the large computer below Two's bio-canister; which is now empty. On my way there, I see 2 of the 5 vat-borns go outside the door, 1 follows us and the 2 others guard the door exit. I look around for a quick way out, I spot a large fire extinguisher, _I know, Mogs have fire extinguishers – amazing!_

I catch up to Zarkos who is nearing the end of the room, next to the computer. I quickly pull out my Mog pistol and place a silencer on it; the Mog next to me doesn't suspect anything. I look to the ground and keep walking.

"Well Commander, you have disappointed me" Zarkos says, I look up from the ground, the end of a handgun sits about 3 inches away from my face, Zarkos on the other end. I'm shocked at first but then form a quick plan. The other Mogs at the door can't see us, due to the large piece of machinery blocking their view. The Mog next to me has his blaster pointed at me, but he's about 3 meters away from me.

"Sorry doctor" I say before ducking out of the guns direction, I roll backwards and elbow the vat-born soldier in the stomach, he doubles over. Zarkos is shocked for a second then shoots his handgun, I spin over the vat-born solider and use him as my 'human shield'. He turns to ash after all 3 shots are fired. I pull out one of the Mog pistols and a knife about 6 inches long. I jump roll to my left, and shoot Zarkos in the chest, he falls in a seizure-like movement.

The other 4 Mogs have piled at the door now, probably wandering what the gunfire was. I shoot the fire extinguisher next to them; it explodes sending out a smoky gas blinding them. One runs out in my direction, I jump to my feet, I run towards him, slicing his throat in the process; he turns to ash behind me. I shoot the 3 silhouettes of the vat-borns still in the smoky gas. They each drop and when the gas clears, three piles of ash lie on the ground.

I walk back to Zarkos, he sits there, blood drops out of his mouth, his eyes are open – he's dead. I clean up my tracks and download as much information onto a flash drive I brought in with me. I suddenly hear footsteps and shouting in the hallways, I quickly look to Three, _maybe next time Garde. _I loosen the sedation dosage on him and reduce the bio-canister wall strength. I slip through the back door and see just as I'm about to leave, 2 Mogadorian soldiers run in their guns aimed. They look around and go to the dead body of Zarkos.

I close the door behind me and run out into the dark of the night...

**The present day...**

**Two POV**

I was happy staying with Ella. Having another Loric to be with is very nice. From when I woke up from suspended animation till now, I've been on complete alert. I decided to keep my mouth shut and just go along with an act. Ella understands...

I dodge a blow from a Mogadorian vat-born and roll back and jump to my feet. I'm not very good at combat; I'm more of a mind person. But Conrad always said that your mind is stronger than muscle in the battlefield.

The Mog pulls out an automatic Mog blaster – it's pretty much a machine gun version of the usual Mog blaster. I quickly construct a mental combat plan.

I use by Technokinesis ability and disrupt the fire power of the automatic blaster. The vat-born is stunned for a second, I charge at him and punch his jaw, blood pours from his lip as I regain my footing. I turn around for another hit, and surprisingly the vat-born tackles me to the ground, a knife in his hand – he's trying to stab me!

I'm shocked for a second then my mind disposes of my stunned state. _2 pressure points and 1 stun attack, floating rib, trapezes and voice chords. _In one fluent movement, I punch the Mog in the side, just above his floating rib, he grunts in pain, which allows me to disarm him. I quickly roll over and kick is voice box, he is choking now and shocked – I send an elbow down to his trapezes, he falls to the ground. He quickly rolls over and reaches for his knife, I grow to about 12 feet tall and kick him in the side – he goes flying into the opposite wall and disintegrates on impact.

A bell rings to signal the end of training. I'm sweaty and covered in blood that's partially mine and partially the Mog's. Ethan gives me a Healing Stone, he apparently found it while looking through the Mog base – but I don't buy it. I wince a bit at the pain but it's soon over and I walk with Ella to our room.

I undo my hair and let it fall down; I hop in the shower and let the hot water run over the once cuts and bruises. Once I'm done, I get out of the shower, put on some clothes and sit on my bed and read. The only book that's not about Mogadorian Causes and the Great Expansion is _To Kill a Mocking Bird. _I love this book, I've already read it about 2 times before, but I reread it again and again.

Once Ella gets out of the shower and dresses she sits on her bed and lies down. I put the book down and face her.

"So what are the other Garde like?" I ask Ella, we're both on our beds; just two girls talking to each other. She sits up and faces me.

She is about to tell me, but then reaches over a touches my forehead. Instantly images are rushed into my mind. After about 3 minutes I look amazed at her, a tear forms its way down her face. There's a long pause between us...

"I'm sorry about Eight" I say and hug her, she hugs back and cries into my shoulder. From what I saw Eight was the joker and funny character of the Garde, and apparently Seven's crush – everyone liked him. I saw him die, sacrificing himself to save Nine – Five stabbed him. Five... that bastard betrayed our race! _How could he? _

Ella pulls back and gives a small smile and wipes away the last of her tears. I find myself doing the same thing; those images were very heartbreaking. Just as I'm about to go to the fridge a knock sounds at the door. I look to Ella, she has a scared yet cautious look on her face, I put my finger to my lips and slowly walk towards the door. Ella gets up and stands where she it, her eyes turn reddish-orange; she ready. I open the door, and before me stands Commander Rexicus Saturnus, our overseer.

"Number Two, you must come with me" he says, I look at him, he shows no emotion but the slightest hint of sadness. I look back at Ella, I walk over to her a hug her,

"It's going to be alright" I whisper to her, she nods bravely and I walk back out the door with the Commander.

**One POV **

Holy sh*t! We're still crouching and about to become Piken dinner.

"OK One, your mojo might be helpful right about now" Em says to me, I grin and stand up. Eight teleports Em to the clearing about 50 meters ahead and there Em duplicates 5 times, each duplicate has an exact copy of the hidden blade Em has. They all draw the blade and run towards the Piken, that is slower than the others; in a split second, 3 of the 5 Em's take flight and swoop into the Piken, stabbing it with their blades.

I turn to my Piken, Eight is wrestling with the other one, about to destroy it and move onto the brute. I send a shockwave of seismic energy through the ground in front of me; the cracks are ear splitting and speed towards the Piken charging at me. The tremor is so much the Piken loses its footing and trips. It smashes into the ground and slides very fast towards me; I'm teleported by Eight just as the Piken runs over the spot where I was before. Eight hands me a sword he stole from the Mogs advancing towards us. I take willingly and stab it through the Pikens skull, a sickening crack follows. It slowly turns to ash and I turn to Eight. All the Pikens are dead, Emily's one is just turning to ash now, all of her duplicates and her fly over to us. Her duplicates turn into light balls and return to her. She is exhausted for a second and catches her breath.

"There's about 50 Mogs and there's a brute" Eight says, his fast breathing has calmed. Em looks at him and gives a reassuring nod.

"One I want you to-" I don't wait for her to finish, I send a massive seismic quake through the ground towards the brute and Mogs, they lose their balance but still retain their steady pace towards us.

"ONE!?" Em shouts at me, she's really pissed off, Eight smirks a bit then receives a look from Em, his smirk drops and he goes back to his serious look.

"One, you and Em are going to take the Mogs, I'll take the brute" he says, Em looks at him in a concerning way before we all disperse. Eight teleport-tackles the brute and they go flying into the nearby trees, Emily grabs me and lifts me up, flying towards the squadrons of Mogs.

"OK you have to-" before she can finish I let go of her and drop down, as I make contact with the ground, I punch the earth, this earthquake is nothing I've ever created before, it flips Mogs in the air, some flying into trees. Some flip into the air allowing Em to stab them while flying. She zips in and out of the Mogs, her skin is now glistening steel, she lands on top of 2 Mogs and punch their heads in, ash explodes around her and she punches the ones around her.

2 Mogs come at me, the first punches straight for my face, _Stupid Mog. _His hand breaks against my force field, I push the force field back and it sends the 2 Mogs flying backwards.

I turn to see Eight he's fighting the brute but he's seriously wounded. He's in a Tyrannosaurus Rex form – he roars as the brute punches his side, impaling it.

"Eight!" I scream, Emily looks at me and to Eight; she quickly finishes off the Mogs around her and flies speedily towards Eight's location. But she won't be fast enough, Eight is now on the ground he shifts back to his normal form, the brute stands over him, _oh no... _

I run towards him, screaming his name. The brute's fist descends.

**Emily/Five POV**

One is unbelievable, she is just so irresponsible!

I'm currently denting Mogs' heads with my fist. I'm solid steel, or whatever this is, and I'm just hovering around and kicking or punching Mogs. Their swords bounce off me, which just gives me the advantage. But then I hear One scream Eight's name. I turn to her the look to Eight...

He's bleeding a lot, and is on the ground – standing above him is the brute. I quickly take flight and speed towards him.

"Eight!" I scream, tears have started to form in my eyes, I know I won't get there in time, but I must try. I look to the brute, I look a little closely; _Subject 2_.

Eight looks at me one more time, then the brute rears back for his punch. I scream, One screams; then out of nowhere a giant foot comes and kicks the brute.

The brute goes flying into the sky and into the trees ahead. One finishes the Mogs around us and joins me in running towards Eight.

**Eight POV **

So most interesting moments in life:

being killed by Six; that was Setrakus Ra, but anyways,

teleporting to Stonehenge,

destroying Stonehenge,

rebuilding Stonehenge – that was Marina, but still,

and being saved by a giant foot.

I look to where the foot is. Emily comes flying in and hugs me immediately; One brings over both bags and looks at me worriedly. They both are, it's kinda creeping me out. I cough a lot and wince at the slightest movement of my body.

Emily gets out her Healing Stone and heals my blood gushing wounds. One puts a force field around us as we all look to the giant figure. The figure steps forwards out of the shadows and shrinks to a normal size... _it's the girl with the red hair! _

"Hi" says the girl, she smiles. She has pinkish skin, reddish hair, small freckles, she looks about 16 years old and she's kinda pretty – in a cute way that is.

After Emily heals me she helps me up, One grabs the bags and looks at the girl, Emily is still eyeing me worryingly. I look to the girl and smile, I walk forward,

"Thank you for saving me" I say, she grins,

"No worries" she says with her British accent. One smiles and steps closer on my left, the force field disappears,

"Who are you?" she asks a bit too quickly, I elbow her softly, _seriously One?_

The girl smiles and steps forward revealing a backpack on her back.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me One, I'm Number Two" she says smiling back, at that exact point Emily's, One's and my mouth literally drop open. The girl blushes a bit, and giggles.

We're in shock. What has happened? The surge of power returns to me, like in the hotel room.

_The Second has risen..._

_We've gotten stronger._

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed that! What did you think of Two joining Eight, Emily and One? Also tell me your thoughts on the Unknown POV! I know you guys are still waiting very patiently for the reveal of the death... stay tuned to find out. Keep reading and giving awesome reviews! **

**Ciao **

**Paragon 8 **


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks sooo much for the support and reviews! It is going to be revealed in this chapter who died (not directly though, but the people who know German will..)... it is going to be from an Unknown perspective (not the same one as last time, I'll name it Unknown #2 POV)**

**So keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**Emily POV **

"I'm sorry what?" One says a little too fast; Eight elbows her again. Two smiles, it's almost evening, the sun is setting to my left, and the cool breeze is still sending chills down my spine.

"I'm Number Two" she says, still smiling... I help Eight stand; he leans on me for support. He looks gratefully at me before turning his attention to Two.

"Thank you Two, you saved my life!" he exclaims, he hugs her, which surprises Two at first before she giggles. He pulls a part and stands next to One. I feel a bit insecure AGAIN, it's like whenever another girl comes around, I get all girly about my looks and all. I look to Two, she's pretty in a cute way, red-ish hair, small freckles, about 16 years old, my height – so a bit shorter than Eight and One.

"Um... this is One" I say gesturing to the immature being next to me. She smirks,

"I'm Eight" Eight says, extending his hand towards Two. She shakes it.

"I'm uh... Five, but I like to go by Emily" I say making it a bit awkward for all of us here. Eight and One laugh quietly, putting their hands over their mouths. Two laughs a bit.

"So what Legacies do you have?" One perks up; Two steps back, we all do the same.

She gives a quick smile before she grows to about 12 feet tall, Eight gasps,

"Whoa" One says, her mouth hangs open, Two then shrinks back to her normal size but she shrinks even more till she's about 7 cm tall. Eight claps but soon stops, realising he's the only one. Two grows back to normal size then faces us.

"Size Manipulation... that's very cool" Eight says, nodding as he says it, he stops after about 3 seconds – probably realising how stupid he looked.

"I also have a Technokinesis Legacy and a Super-Intelligence one as well" she finishes.

"Well then Number Two, welcome to the Garde" One says, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. We walk for about 5 meters before I speak up.

"Um, Two? Where are we?" I ask, breaking the tension. She looks up for a second then looks to me.

"Athens" she says, Eight almost trips over, and One laughs at his expression.

"Athens?! We're in Greece!" Eight says, a look of shock comes across his face. I face palm myself and Two laughs, One is just standing there dumbfounded.

"No you idiot, USA, Athens" I say, walking towards the clearing, One laughs and the others follow me.

Everyone is happy, I know I should be, but something feels off, _very _off...

**Unknown #2 POV **

The ground is cold, _very _cold. The thick dust clogs up my throat. It's night, probably about 1:00 am. I try to move, but my legs won't budge, I don't know how long I've been lying here.

The birds of the night chirp in the distance, the wind blowing against my limp body. I roll over; it takes almost all of my energy. I look up to the sky, the moon is bright, and the night is a dark navy that sweeps across my entire line of sight. I sit up, my stomach protests as my eyes lay focus on a dry patch of red. Blood. I don't know how long I've been bleeding for, but I'm weak, _very _weak.

I try to get up, but I'm greeted with a sharp pain and my legs give way. I look to my weak legs; a sharp looking silhouette extends out of it. bone. My bone is sticking out of my leg – that's not normal, immediately after that I'm filled with excruciating pain, I bit down on my lip, and I taste a metallic liquid in my mouth. That light really f*cked me up, I look around, I see nothing but black, the only well lit part of my sight is the clearing about 5 meters in front of me. I crawl towards it, my body flinching and wincing in pain, _I can't do this. _

I give up and lie on the ground, the dusty air makes me cough and the cool breeze makes me shiver. I'm about to drift off to sleep then I hear it.

Footsteps quickly trudging through the forest next to me, they get louder. The figure is almost atop of me, it stops before my half-dead body,

"By Ra" the male voice says in disbelief, I instantly know he's a Mog, but where am I? The figure looms over me and in picks me up with a little trouble. I wince and moan at the never ending pain,

"H-help m-me" I softly croak before passing out. The last thing I remember is the Mogadorian shouting,

"der fünfte ist hier! der fünfte ist hier!"

**One POV**

I like Two, she's like my long, long, long, long lost, dead, now back alive sister. After we found out that we were in Athens, we hotwired a car and are now driving to Atlanta. Two's driving; she said that Conrad taught her in England, in case she ever had to leave very fast. I sit shot gun and Emily and Eight sit in the back. Eight keeps on reading the Legacy-dictionary book, Two almost fainted in joy at the sight of a book – she's such as nerd.

I look at Eight; he's leaning against the window, the cool air frosting up against the glass. He looks sort of sad, I've never seen Eight sad before, he's usually the one keeping me and Em from becoming sad; but now he doesn't seem to be here. Emily on his right is still going through her chest. She has literally not stopped looking at that for 2 straight hours.

"Sooo, Eight what Legacies do you have?" Two asks, she seemed to pick up on his unusual mood. He snaps out of his daydreaming and gives a small smile before talking,

"Um, well, I can teleport, shape-shift, walk on water and see the future" he says, a bit of the jokey tone coming back. Emily stops looking at her chest and joins in the conversation.

"Teleportation, Shape-shifting, Hydrolocomotion, and Precognition – that's _very _cool" Two says, Eight looks surprised at her knowledge of the Legacy terminology. But she does have Super-Intelligence anyway...

"How about you Em?" Two continues, Emily looks away from the window

"I can fly, I have Externa, I can see the past, resurrect people and duplicate myself" she finishes, Two's eyes widen,

"That's sooo cool!" she exclaims. The mood doesn't feel right.

"Hey One, how about you?" she asks, glancing at me, I stop fiddling with the ends of my hair and look to her,

"Uhh, I can create earthquakes and force fields" I finish with a large smile. She grins back. I turn on the radio, it's some very depressing music, I change the station to a mainstream pop one.

About an hour later we stop at Atlanta, we rented a two bedroom apartment, and un pack everything – which is really, the duffel bag and Em's backpack.

The apartment is nice, the front door opens up into the lounge room with the kitchen a few meters away from the TV, the dining room is in the other corner to the left of the room, and the two bedrooms are opposite each other on the other side of the lounge area.

I walk into the lounge area, which is literally, a couch, a chair and a TV. I sit down and turn on the TV; I flick through the channels before stopping at a news station one. Two's head pops up from behind the kitchen bench, she smiles and fully stands up. She's wearing a cooking apron. I raise an eyebrow,

"Hey we might as well have some good food while we are staying here" she says, while whisking a bowl of eggs.

I grin and return to the TV, Emily comes in a short while later and falls onto the couch next to me, her head firmly buried in the couch.

"I hate being on the run" she muffles, I giggle and pat her back,

"It's OK Em, I'm sure when we get to the rest of the Garde there will be a guy for you" I say, Two bursts out laughing, almost dropping the bowl of whisked eggs. Em sits up and faces me, she has a 'really?' face on, but I see a small smirk forming at the edge of her lips. She sits back down and fixes up her hair, putting it in a pony-tail and eventually joining in our laughter.

_It's good to be with the Garde._

**Eight POV**

I'm sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling. I haven't done this for a long time; the last time I did this was when I was in my homemade hut in the Himalayas, but the ceiling was just a bunch of poorly tied leaves. Actually it wasn't even a hut, Six told me it looked depressing, and Ella said it looks like a rock with hair – to be honest, it kinda did.

Emily let me borrow the Legacy book – I'm really interested on what Legacies I or any of the others might develop. Thinking of the others makes me more moody. The reason I've been acting this way is because of Marina.

I miss her so much, her laugh, her smile, and the way she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when she got nervous – Six told me she only did that around me but I thought differently.

I like the Garde with me now, Emily is like a big sister to me, which makes me wonder if I had a sister on Lorien. One is like the friend that always gets into trouble and Two, even though I just met her, I feel like I've known her for a long time. But I just wish that all the Garde were united, but that can't happen now – another died.

I touch the scar on my ankle, the crescents are fully healed now, I trace them; _1... 2... 3... 4..._

I sit up and read the Legacy book; I flick to a random page:

**Phase Shifting**

The ability to change between states; solid, liquid, gas.

_This sounds interesting – it'll make breaking and entering much easier... _I flick again.

**Intangibility**

The ability to phase through solid objects; EXTENSION: **Density Control (go to p.386)**

Known acquirers:

**Seron Raylan I**

**Raylan II**

**Arun **

**...**

**...**

The list for the acquirers goes on; but it apparent it was only for the political and people of power that Lorien had. for the next hour or so I just flick through the book looking and reading about Legacies, I hear the girls in the lounge room laughing. I'm about to leave to join them; Two is apparently making dinner, but something catches my eye, MIMICRY

**Mimicry**

Mimics are the rarest types of Garde, much rarer than Invisibility, Teleportation and Dreymen; about 0.04%. The only Gardes known to acquire this Legacy are the inheritors of Lore. Successors of Lore will NOT receive this Legacy, but only inheritors and some straight bloodline descendants.

**Legacy Mimicry **

The ability to 'copy' or mimic another Garde's Legacies; this is a very hard Legacy to master.

Known acquirers:

**Pittacus Lore**

I almost drop the book, I teleport out of my room straight into the lounge room – I need to tell everyone this, but when I appear everyone is silent and their faces are looking at the TV screen. The news is on; some report about an explosion disaster in West Virginia, the camera man can't get a good angle on the disaster site because there is an FBI agent blocking his view and trying to get them to go away. I sit down on the empty chair next to the lounge; Two comes over from the kitchen bench and her mouth drops open.

Behind the FBI agents is two figures is trench coats, their bodies are completely covered.

"Mogs" One whispers aloud, we continue to watch the report.

_An abandoned military base has been attacked in West Virginia. The attackers have not yet been identified and the technology used to create this atrocity has not yet been confirmed. Agents and officers have arrived at the scene, and refused clearance for any news station. There have been no witnesses found and authorities say that the base has not been active for a number of years now..._

_Back to you Bob. _

Emily turns off the TV and looks at everyone's expression, Two gasps and I just sit there dumbfounded and a little sad. The Garde destroyed a military base! But that's where one of them most likely died...

One is not even smiling now, she goes back to playing with the ends of her hair and Emily puts down the controller for the TV and stands up, Two dumps the whisked eggs down the sink, turns to us and says.

"We need to get to West Virginia"

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews, MichaelTheBoss, Cas, .Reader, I am number 10, ChildOfChaos and Annabelledash! You guys are awesome. Keep reviewing and thank you! **

**Thank you to .Reader for your AMAZING idea on Matter Shifting (I changed it to Phase shifting – sorry!) but all credit for that power and its abilities go to you!**

**Did any of you pick up on the Unknown #2 POV (tell me in the comments who it is) **

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**Paragon 8**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey guys Chapter 26 here! Sorry to all of you guys who liked John. I've also got something planned... thanks to I am number 10, The Robot Reader, Loricfan, Annabelledash, ChildOfChaos, thesecondgarde, MichaelTheBoss and Cas! **

**Keep reviewing! **

**ACTION**

**Marina/Seven POV **

It feels like John's death was a couple of hours ago, but it's been about 4 days. Everyone is slowly returning to their normal selves, well I am at least.

Nine is the same as before, but I know he feels guilty for John's passing, Six is slowly coming back, she just trains and trains, but I see her crying sometimes. Sam is getting better, he just hangs out with Six and Adam now, Malcolm is the same and Sarah... well Sarah is _still _a mess.

It's about 2:00 in the afternoon, Adam and Malcolm went to the store to get some groceries. I'm sitting on the soft sofa going through the items in my chest. Nine walks in holding his chest.

"What's up?" he says casually sitting on the armchair next to mine, Six walks in later and sits next to me. I give her a quick smile then answer Nine,

"Just goin through my chest" I say, he nods and opens his, the lock makes a click sound before falling to the ground. I pull out a pair of dark gloves, there similar to my dark glasses.

"What's that?" Six asks, peering over me to look at the gloves, I give them to her and she puts them on. Nine looks up from his chest and stares at the gloves. Six turns them around looking at them, seeing if there is any way they can work.

"Maybe they keep your hands warm... are your hands warm Six?" Nine says with a mocking smile, Six rolls her eyes and puts her arms down,

"We'll probably find out soon" she says, giving me a reassuring smile, but a see a hint of sadness in her eyes – John's death was hard on her.

"Oh sh*t" Nine mutters, Six and I look up from my Inheritance, he holds in his hands two rods – his pipe-staff.

He pouts a bit then puts it back into his chest, I raise an eyebrow,

"How did you get that?" I ask, Six shuffles next to me,

"I picked it up after the... um, Everglades thing..." he says uneasily, he's trying to pick his words carefully, the truth is Eight's death did pass, I'm not over him – probably will never be, but now that there are 3 Garde in Florida, my chances of Eight back are very high – I'm really excited.

Six gets up, still wearing the gloves and says,

"Well, I think it's time we had a look at our companions in Florida" she says clapping her hands together – bad mistake. At that particular moment, as soon as she clapped her hands, a shockwave of sound burst from the gloves. The glass coffee table next to me shatters, Nine shouts and covers his ears, the tiles underneath us are cracked. The sound stops after about 10 seconds, which seems like a full minute. Nine moans and Six looks around - she's dazed. Sam jumps into the room with a gun and the tablet in his hands,

"What. The. F*ck. Was. That?" Six says slowly, Nine gets up,

"WHAT?!" he shouts, his ear drums are broken, I walk over to him and heal them, he twitches a bit at the pain, but soon gives the cocky smile he normally has. I heal Six's ears and she gives me the gloves back,

"Why don't they hurt you?" Sam asks joining us, he must have figured out the situation. I shrug,

"I dunno maybe because it's my Inheritance" I say a bit confused still, Nine whoops,

"This is so bada*s!" he says thrusting his hands into the air. Six face palms and looks to Sam. He's holding the tablet, looking at it, his eyebrows knit together – he's confused.

"What?" Six says, Nine gets up from the armchair and walks over to him, he stops and almost trips.

"Holy sh*t! There's another Garde!" he exclaims jumping around the furniture. Six smiles widely and hugs Sam, I get up to see the tablet, I almost choke – there are 4 dots in Atlanta, they're close! I hug Six, she hugs back. Sarah comes rushing into the room, her hair is messy, eyes are a bit red and she just looks overall depressing.

"W-what happened?" she asks, walking over to Sam, when she sees the dots she almost trips over. She looks to us, her eyes tearing up a bit,

"D-do you think?" she asks, her eyes are watery, Six looks down and Sam puts down the tablet,

"Um, we don't know, but we'll find out soon" I say, trying to lighten the mood – I'm not very good at it; Eight was always the joker and happy one. The thought of Eight brings me to ask the question, _what if he's not there? what if it's a glitch? _

At that moment Malcolm and Adam walk through the door carrying groceries, their faces are covered in shock, Six and Sam run over to them and help them carry the food to the kitchen bench top. Their faces are still shocked,

"What happened?" Nine says firmly, his mocking attitude is gone; Sarah comes into the small circle we've made crowding around Malcolm and Adam.

"T-the Second is alive" Adam says, his eyes are worried but also happy. After he said that, you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Excuse me what?" Six asks, crossing her arms and stepping closer to Adam, Malcolm steps forward holding a cell phone and says,

"Number Two is alive"

**Unknown #2 POV**

The sun rises slowly; the cold night is soon replaced by a cool breeze that washes over my bruised and battered face. I open my eyes, they're blurry at first, but once my vision clears I'm there staring at a window. It's open and the breeze fills the room I'm in.

It's a smallish room, the wall paint is a greyish yellow, which makes the vibe very depressing – actually just staring at the wall paint is making me cry, there's an armchair to my left and the door just in front of it. I'm lying in a bed; a drip hangs loosely around my arm, the needle burying itself into my hand. My body is now pulsing with pain as I attempt to sit up. I manage to swing my legs over the side of the bed, I look at them, and they're fine, not a scratch...

But I look further down, my heart drops...

Five scars are imprinted on my right ankle – five deaths of five Garde. _He's dead. Number Four is dead. How did I let this happen? ARGHH!_

I get up out of bed, rip the drip out of my hand; the pain is burning but I don't care. I've killed one Garde and let another die, even though I could have helped him. I think back to the explosion at West Virginia, I was so close to getting to John, but I missed him. The teleporter that the General had can only teleport to the Kenyan base, but I know straight away that I'm not in Kenya – its way too cold for that.

I steadily walk towards the door, black spots are forming on the corners of my eyes, I collapse a few meters away from the door, and I hear footsteps on the other side. The door swings open revealing two Mogadorians; one helps me to my feet, the other holds a gun and stands at the door.

The Mogadorian helping me up looks to the other and they exchange words, I can't make out any of them, probably because they're not speaking English. The Mogadorians look at me and say something; sound doesn't come out of his mouth. Soon my ears tune into the surroundings, the Mogs voice becomes clearer and easier to hear.

"Number Five?" he asks, his voice is deep and hoarse, he's a true-born Mog, the one at the door isn't.

"W-where am I?" I ask, my throat is dry and lungs heavy. He helps me sit down on the armchair to my left,

"You're in Germany sir" he answers; I forgot that I am part of the Mog ranks now.

"Where is the General?" the vat-born at the door asks, I'm stunned for a second, _the General – how should I know? Unless... _

"I do not know, maybe Kenya" I say, the Mogs nod and walk out the door, one of them turns back and comes back to me,

"I almost forgot this letter is for you" the true-born says, handing me a white, folded piece of paper. I nod and he walks out the door.

I walk slowly to the edge of the bed and seat myself there. I unfold the paper letter and open it, I read,

_5, _

_If you are reading this now, I have been compromised, Zarkos is dead, Number Two is free and the boy is still at the Kenyan lab. _

_I have to address something to you, it might not be suitable to do this over a piece of paper, meet me at the Everglades facility at eighteen hundred hours, four days from now. We have much to discuss. _

- _R _

I'm shaking from the sudden overdose of information; _he's been compromised? I don't even know where I am! _But I know what I have to do; I stand up, off the bed and walk towards the door. I open it; the hinges creak in protest as a push the door all the way back.

_I have to get to the Everglades. _

**Two POV **

Right now Eight, One, Emily and I are walking out of the new, nice hotel room and into the old, cheap car we hotwired.

"I'll drive" Eight says, hoping into the driver's seat, One gets into the passenger seat, holding the duffel bag across her lap. Emily and I get into the back. It's a long drive to West Virginia.

We reverse out of the parking lot and zoom down the highway. Emily and I read the Legacy book, it's not a real book, but it's still got pages – so I guess I can deal with it for now. One kicks her legs up onto the dashboard and puts her hands behind her head.

"Radio?" she asks, Emily ignores her, I nod just to give her and answer. She turns on the radio, the first station we here is playing _Fancy _by Iggy Azalea.

"Now _this _is my jam" Eight says, rocking his body to the beat, Emily laughs and shuts the book; One covers her eyes and smirks hysterically. I join in, laughing with Emily.

"Eight stop it!" One says slapping his arm lightly, I laugh harder as Eight pulls out sunglasses from the glove box.

"Oh no, no you don't" Emily says, trying to grab the glasses off him. he pulls them away from her and slides them on, he starts to cock his head up and down, One eventually joins in leaving Emily and I with an awkward yet hilarious situation.

We drive for the next hour or so listening to the radio station and watching One and Eight make fools out of themselves.

It's been two hours already, and we still haven't reached the half way point. I switch over driving, and Eight takes my spot in the back with Emily. Eight reads the Legacy book while Emily falls asleep to his left; One is just tapping her thumbs on the seat, occasionally changing the radio station.

**Eight POV**

There are up sides and down sides to being a Garde. The down sides being chased by a blood thirsty race of Mogadorians, their ugly pets, Setrakus Ra and being killed, the up side is having amazingly cool powers and Inheritance, not to mention the other Garde.

I reading the Legacy book, Two is driving, One is next to her and Em is sleeping. Just a normal day being on the run. I'm getting pretty good at learning the Legacies and their abilities. I usually just flick through the pages and open up to one that catches my eye, but today is not the case.

**Master Legacies**

A Garde's master Legacy is unique; every Garde will develop a different master Legacy from the next.

Master Legacies come from a Garde's first 5 Legacies.

Interesting, I wander what master Legacy I will get, _maybe Biokinesis from my shape shifting, or Hydrokinesis from my walking on water Legacy or a time-space one from my teleporting Legacy. _

I'm pretty excited now; I read further on, I almost drop the book in the next page.

**Phoenix Stones**

The Phoenix Stones were objects that the Nine Lorien Elders discovered after the Secret Wars had ceased. The Secret Wars were a series of conflicts between the Mogadorians and Loric, a lot of Lorics did not know about the Secret Wars, due to the Loric government.

_Mogadorians trying to kill us in the past and now Mogadorians trying to kill us in the present – there's no difference!_

The Tenth Elder was a casualty in the wars; of this the Elders reduced their numbers to nine.

I knew about this already, Ella had mentioned about it from Crayton's letter.

Each Phoenix Stone represents an aspect of Lorien:

Earth

Fire

Water

Air

Flora

Fauna

Light

Dark

Life

These 'stones' were what originally started Lorien's thriving ecosystem, Legacies and Chimæra.

I close the book and sit back, absorbing all the knowledge I've just read.

"Uhh Eight? We've got a problem-" Two starts, but she's interrupted by a loud BANG, the sound of metal getting crushed. I sit up immediately almost crashing into the head rest in front of me. Em is awake and leaning out the window shooting a gun towards our attackers. Two is frantically driving, white knuckled at the wheel – she's probably freaking out.

"OK Two don't freak out, but just to tell you there are 3 Mog vans on our tail, so with all that brain and smartness yours... please drive a tad faster" One says with a mocking English accent and grinning at the site of Two's freaking out face.

"Really One? You had to freak her out?" Emily asks, seating down in her seat and reloading. One smirks a bit, I do to – they're quite the comedic duo.

"Does anyone have a Legacy where they can shoot stuff?" I ask as I grab two handguns we stole from our run-in with Purdy. Nobody nods,

"Great, Telekinesis will have to do" I say, opening the sun roof and popping my body out so I can get a good view on our enemies.

"Shoot for the driver!" shouts Emily, I nod and start firing away, they just dent the vans and crack the window. New plan – tyres.

I shoot at the van closest to us, their front two tyres burst. They're swerving on the road; I use that momentum to push it telekinetically into the van behind it. there's an ear splitting sound followed by an explosion. _It always ends in an explosion. _I pull my body back in and reload.

"Nice shot" Em says, One starts send seismic shockwaves through the ground, the car shakes a bit and Two freaks out more.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" she says. Still freaking out and still driving full throttle. I go out again shooting at the windscreen, cracks appear in the material, I keep shooting aimlessly until I hear the click of my empty gun. I go back down and look to Em,

"I out of ammo" we say in unison,

"Oh sh*t" One says, still creating tremors beneath us. Two is still freaking out. I look at through at the back window,

"There's only one left... but it looks pretty big compared to the other vans" I say, probably not making things easier for anyone – especially Two.

I'm about to teleport and deal with the Mogs in the other van myself, then someone screams.

**Emily/Five POV **

I look to who screamed - it's Two. I'm about to tell her that we'll get through it and to keep her hands on the wheel, only that her hands are _in _the steering wheel and the ends of them are foggy looking.

"Uhh, Eight? A little help here" I say, One looks over and jumps back, almost hitting her head on the inside of the roof. Eight pops his head up and sees Two's hands,

"What's u- holy moly, what is that?!" he says, pointing at Two's foggy hands. I give him a big sister-like look and he's back normal.

"OK Two, I'm gonna be completely honest with you, I have no idea what is going on with your body, it might be a new Legacy, maybe a disease – dunno, but keep focus and don't take your eyes or hands from the wheel" Eight says, One laughs and Two cracks a small grin before going back to freaking out. I face palm,

"_Never _be completely honest with her again" I say to Eight, we're all grinning and laughing in the midst of a freeway battle.

Our car is hit from behind, the large van is moving closer and ramming into us. Gunfire has started to rained down on the back of our car. One puts up a force field, bullets bounce off it, getting flicked away like they were flies, some get deflected into the other van's windscreen.

"OK serious note, I might know what this Legacy is" he says, turning a bit more serious – but as I said, Eight can't go serious because of his jokey, funny nature; so he ends up making weird faces and gestures.

"OK but just hurry and blow up that van" Two shouts, she looks stunned for a second,

"I never thought I'd say that" she says, her English accent making it even funnier. One cracks up and Eight and I grin.

"See if there's anything in the back" I shout to Eight, he nods, sits back and reaches over the seat. One wolf whistles at the sight of his abs, I face palm AGAIN – if I keep on having to do that, I'm going to be so sore. Eight leans back forward, grinning at One's remark,

"Whoa" he says, pulling back a shotgun with him, all our eyes widen, even Two's, even though her eyes are already at their maximum width.

"What. The. F-" I'm interrupted by a loud screech of metal against metal. One smirks before returning to regaining her force field strength. Eight winks and pops his head through the sun roof. He pokes his head down again,

"OK One, when I say 'now' bring down the force field, keep it up till I'm ready" he says, One nods and continues concentrating; beads of sweat forming on her brow. Eight goes back up and aims the shotgun.

"How much longer can you hold it?" I ask One leaning forward to check on Two – yep still freaked out.

"Well if these a*sholes keep shooting at me, then not very long" One answers, now both hands are out stretched. Even though she just received this Legacy, she's already a pro at it.

"NOW!" Eight shouts from the sun roof, One's hands go limp and she collapses in her seat still watching the van behind us – she breathes fast. I look to Eight, there are about 3 seconds between the 'NOW' shout and when he shoots.

The shot is loud... _very _loud. It sprays gunfire at the van, Eight shoots again, the same sound follows; blocking my ears. The van is shredded from the first 2 shots, the windscreen is completely blown off and the front of it is dented; bits of loose metal hang lifelessly from the front. I lean out of the window and look to our pursers, 3 Mogs are seated in the front, one driving, and the other 2 holding blasters. I telekinetically rip out the blaster from the one closest to the door, he's shocked for a second then pulls out another. Sh*t.

Eight is still shooting, the bullets missing the Mogs, but hitting the engine – _ohhhhh. That's what he's doing..._

I telekinetically pull the door off on the right, and push the Mog out of the van – he falls on his neck, and turns to road-kill ash. The other is shocked and tries to shoot at me, I telekinetically break his hand – his cry is music to my ears. I fling him out the window and onto the sidewalk with a sickening crack; he slowly disintegrates in the grass. The driver is left looking scared and worried, before I can rip him out as well, the van explodes – probably from Eight shooting the engine 20 times.

We all come back in, Eight chucks the shotgun onto the side of the freeway and pulls his body back into the car, he closes the sun roof and sits back.

"Wooooo! Yeah... great job guys" he says, fist bumping me and hi-fiving One. Two is a little less freaked out and looks up in the rear view mirror.

"OK guys I'm really happy that we won and all... but I'm still a foggy mist thing" Two says, we all grin and we drive to a safe place to stop.

We all get out of the car and walk over to a small clearing behind some trees. The ground is dusty and reddish brown and the cold breeze evens out the hot sun. Perfect.

"OK Misty" Eight says, as I give him the Legacy book. Two stands in front of us and One and me stand next to Eight, looking over his shoulder at the book. Two's hands stop being all misty, but they start to drip. Not like water dripping off, like her actual hands are dripping herself.

"Oh my God!" Two says, lifting her hands up to see them,

"It's OK, don't worry" Eight says, gently opening the book to its contents. Two starts dripping more, One looks at me concerned, I'm looking at Eight confused. The book suddenly hovers above Eights palms – about 7 inches. The pages are flicked through speedily until it stops at one page. Two looks up, she's solid again and not freaking out, Eight reads the page,

"Phase Shifting, the ability to change between states; solid, liquid and gas" he finishes looking at Two in amazement. She blushes a bit at all our expressions,

"Trust that she'd get the science-y based Legacy" One says, ruining Two's special moment – as usual. Two just rolls her eyes and walks towards us, Eight gives her the book so she can read up more about her new found Legacy. I smile and squeeze her shoulder in acknowledgement, One swings her arm around Two and walks towards the car with Eight and me.

I walk ahead, kicking up the dusty ground as I walk. I'm happy here, with the Garde – they're like family...

"We're getting stronger" Eight says, coming to my side as we walk to the car. I smile and reply,

"Yes... yes we are"

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter! What do you think of Two's new Legacy (all credit for that ability goes to The Robot Reader!)? thank you for all the support and reviews. The reunion of the Garde is coming soon... **

**Keep reviewing and reading!**

**Arrivederci **

**Paragon 8**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: OK you guys are officially the best reviewers ever! Thanks a lot to Annabelledash, ChildOfChaos, The Robot Reader, thesecondgarde, MichaelTheBoss, Cas, I am number 10, Loricfan and all the guests! **

**I love the Legacy ideas in the reviews section!**

**Nine POV **

"Dude, Two's been dead for like 6 years now" I say, walking over to Malcolm, Adam shakes his head,

"No, a... friend, on the inside told me" he replies placing the groceries on the kitchen bench. Six raises an eyebrow, I cross my arms. Malcolm holds up the cell phone.

"Dude he might be right – another dot appeared on the tablet" Sam says to me, coming to Adam's aid. Adam smiles then walks back over to us.

"OK we head to Atlanta" Marina says, walking over to her chest and picking it up. I do the same, and walk towards the door,

"Actually we're not going to go to Atlanta" Sam says holding the tablet, Malcolm and Adam look at him confused,

"They're coming to us" he says turning the tablet over and showing us 4 dots moving steadily towards our location. Six breathes a sigh of relief, Marina smiles and even Sarah shows a bit of happiness.

"OK everyone pack their stuff, we're going to meet in the middle-" Six says,

"They're already half way, the middle is probably still going to be in West Virginia" Marina says, taking the tablet from Sam and showing Six, Malcolm looks carefully at the tablet.

"We can't risk having another fight; after... the base incident. But these are 4 Garde, we need numbers" he says, grabbing his coat and walking out the door with Adam, Six follows with Sam, Sarah and Marina. I stand there still; my chest in my hands and my eyes still staring straight. I feel guilty still over Johnny, I clench my fists at his name.

_How did we get to this? _

"Hey stupid, you comin?" Six asks as she pops her head through the door, she has a mocking smile on her face, though I can see right through it – John's death hit her hard, I stare at her for a second then return to her smirk. I roll my eyes and walk out the door, leaving our groceries on the kitchen bench.

**Marina/Seven POV **

I'm in the SUV, driving along the freeway to Atlanta, or halfway between that is. Nine drives, Malcolm next to him, Sam and Six sit to my right and Sarah sits in the back with the Chimæra and Adam. I feel sorry for Sarah – John was her boyfriend, she watched him die, I watched Eight die, but we weren't a couple; _wait were we? _I mean, I only kissed him once and he only kissed me once...

I push the thought aside; _I just have to concentrate on the other Garde rejoining us. Eight's probably there. _I think happily, I'm really excited now. _But what if he's not there? _I start to cry a bit and shake – kinda like when I was on the airplane, plus crying.

Six looks at me, she puts her hand on my leg to stop it from bouncing up and down, I give her a quick smile, and she sees my crying face,

"Don't worry, he's going to be there – I can feel it" she says reassuringly, I smile at her – she's like my sister. I guess I'm just really nervous, I miss Eight so much. There's a pause in the SUV, there has always been – every since John passed. But this silence is more like tension and scared nerves between everyone.

"Guys they stopped..." Sam says breaking the silence and holding the tablet out front, Nine slams the brakes and looks over – Six gives him a death glare for the sudden stop, he just smiles mockingly and looks over at the tablet.

"They're just outside West Virginia, they're moving very slowly now – probably on foot" Sam says showing the tablet to Malcolm and Nine. Nine starts the SUV up again and drives in the direction of the 4 dots. He slows down as we reach a clearing.

"Nine stop up here" Malcolm says, pointing towards the clearing up ahead. Nine nods and slows down the SUV as we reach the small clearing. Everyone is in the SUV for another second, then we all get out.

The ground is dry, a reddish brown colour covers the surface, the air is cool and a cold breeze fills my nostrils, _just the way I like it. _Six gets out 3 guns, she gives them to Sarah, Malcolm and Sam. The Chimæra trot out, changing into beasts as they hop onto the ground. Nine gets out with a cocky grin on his face, he wants a fight. We stand in a small clump, the wind flowing against our hairs – we're ready. I'm about to scout the area ahead with super speed but then something alerts me.

"Guys... wasn't this the place that John dreamed of?" I ask, looking around at the scenery. Everyone looks a bit confused and puzzled. Then Nine's eyes widen,

"Wait if this was the place... shouldn't Ella be here?" Nine says, his grin dropping and his eyebrows scrunch in confusion. _Wait Ella should be here. What changed?_

"Something's not right" Six says, at that exact moment the ground shakes – 3 Piken emerge in the distance, charging at us...

"Oh sh*t" Nine mutters as we break into a battle formation. Six goes in front, I go to the right and Nine to the left. Malcolm, Sam, Sarah, Adam and the Chimæra break apart, the humans staying together aiming at them. Adam runs out to the side with Dust and is in battle stance.

"Nine, Marina! Take out the side Pikens!" Six shouts as she runs at the centre one, Mogs have started to come from the sides – they've trapped us!

"Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, kill the Mogs flanking us!" she says before she turns invisible. I'm frozen for a second, time seems to slow down as the Mog army in front of us charges at our group – Nine is speeding towards the left Piken – he's not grinning like he usually does; he's worried...

I snap out of the daydreaming and speed off towards the right Piken. I look back one last time – Sam, Sarah, Malcolm and the Chimæra are killing Mogs around us, Adam is with Dust taking out the advancing ranks of Mogs, one by one with tremors and quakes.

I look straight ahead at the Piken – its teeth drip with saliva, I can smell it's stench from here. It roars and increases its speed. The ground shakes before me, dust particles and dirt are lifted up in the air and thrown back down, I try to slow down the monster with Telekinesis, it doesn't do much. _I can do this. _

I remember all that has been taken away from me, _Lorien, Hector, Adelina, Ella and Eight...this is for Eight..._

The ground below and air around me freezes, my slipstream is pure coldness, I battle cry and jump towards the Piken, frost in my jump line. It's surprised and I slash it with a long, sharp icicle. It howls before trying to stomp on me. I roll out of the way using super speed, freeze it's legs to the ground and then run circles around it; the frost and dust is flicked up creating a mini tornado around the Piken. The creature is confused, I start creating icicles in hand and throwing them at the monster, each time I throw a howl is followed. I throw one more icicle, there is no sound, I stop the dust tornado and look at the Piken; it stands there not moving. It then falls over onto its side and disintegrates before my eyes, leaving a very large pile of ash moving in the cold wind.

The sun beats down on my back, I'm exhausted, I'm breathing heavily, I haven't over used my Legacies like that ever – I was angry, and I'm still angry. I sprint off to the Mogs that Adam is battling, he causes tremors and earthquakes in the ground that knock the soldiers down, allowing me to kill them where they stand. I look to Six, she's visible now and creating a thunder storm – the Piken she's still battling has got deep wounds but is advancing on her. I'm about to continue knowing that Six has got everything under control – then I remember John's dream. _Ella saved Six from the Piken when Six was creating the thunder storm... oh no _

"Six!" I scream, she looks over, Nine is busy with Mogs, his Piken is a large lump of ash, Six gives me a sad look, I look to Adam – he nods and motions for me to go as he stabs a Mog in the back and moves along the ranks destroying more. I speed off to her, the Piken is gaining distance, it's almost on top of her...

I run fast, faster than I have ever ran before; but I'm too late – the Piken in one fluent movement slaps Six aside, sending her flying into the rocky ground a few meters away from me, a sickening crack follows her impact with the ground. I scream, Nine shouts something; then we both speed towards the Piken. It's disintegrated within seconds.

Adam and the rest finish off the rest of the Mogadorians scattered around the battlefield; Nine and I run over to Six – she's not moving.

I slide down next to her,

"SIX!?" I say, shaking her body; there are cuts, bruises and gashes everywhere. I press my hands on her wounds, but the iciness never comes, _this is just like when Eight died..._

"Six?" Nine says his eyes full of fear and worry, the others rejoin us, and they gasp at the sight of Six. Both her arms are definitely broken, the left one looking dislocated as well. Her legs are bent in sickening ways and there are many gashes in her centre. I try again, I keep trying but nothing happens.

"M-marina?" she whispers quietly, I have tears in my eyes, the healing is not working. _I can't fail again._

"Nine, it's not working!" I say, freely crying now, Nine looks at me, ash covers his hair and freckles his face, he doesn't know what to do. I'm trying to heal her as hard as I can – but nothing changes. Nine pulls me back; I struggle against his strength,

"NO!" I say trying to reach out to Six, I stare at her for another second, then look away – I cry. Nine helps me up and Sam runs to Six's side, he's tearing up and even Adam is. We are all standing there looking at Six's body, an ongoing sound of advancing Mogadorian soldiers and the wind blowing. _This can't happen, not again..._

The strangest thing happens next. Six's dislocated arm starts to move in place, the gashes and cuts knit themselves back together, the legs move a bit, earning a groan from Six. She's... healing by herself! The muscle fibres are sewing themselves back together, the wounds close up leaving no scratch or trace of an injury.

Six moans a couple more times before sitting up, her cuts and bruises have gone; the broken arms and legs are completely healed. We all look at her amazed and in disbelief. She looks at us and puts her hand in front of her face to shield it from the sun.

"W-what?" she says, getting up and looking at us confused. Sam runs forward and hugs her, I do too.

"You got a new Legacy!" Nine says, clapping her back, she smiles a bit then returns to her battle-like self. We all smile at this short but happy moment before returning to the ongoing battle. There's a few moments of pure happiness in the midst of this battle, but is soon ended.

"OK Nine take out any Mogs coming for us, Marina, help him and cover me, Adam do ya shakey-shakey thing, and you guys cover our backs" Six says, Adam laughs a bit. Six is acting as the leader now...

"Well you guys aren't going to be doing anything _now_" says a voice from behind us, we all spin around. There in front of us stands about 3 squadrons of Mogs, 3 big looking soldier things and a Commander holding a gun to a crying Sarah. Nine tries to move but a click of a gun stops him,

"Ah, ah, ahh, one step and she has a bullet in her brain" the Commander says, moving backwards a bit. We look to Six she nods and puts her hands up, we follow.

"Good choice" the Mog says, we are led to large cages, a Mog behind each of us. _We lost. _

Everyone besides Sarah and Adam are thrown into the cages, the cold metal is greeting me, but it has an eerie vibe to it. Nine curses them as a red wall comes between us and the outside, Nine and Six punch it repeatedly. Nothing happens. It's a force field!

"Nine stop punching it" Six says, resting her hand on his shoulder, he stops and looks to her, he's worried. I've never seen Nine this worried before.

"Well traitor, how are you?" the Commander asks Adam. Adam spits in his face and earns a punch to the head, he's thrown in front of us, he's bleeding a lot, and the ground around him comes red within seconds. Sarah rushes over to him, trying to lift him up. The Commander motions towards a large looking soldier, he's not like the other ones, it looks stronger, imagine a Mog soldier on steroids, a lot of steroids – OK that but about 7 foot tall. The large Mog has some writing imprinted on its side. _Subject 1... _

The Mog slaps Sarah away, she falls to the ground, probably unconscious, Adam is punched in the face, blood is spewed on the dusty ground in front of him. Nine shouts at the large Mog, cursing him, so does Six; soon everyone is shouting. I punch the force field, tiny dents form in its red material, but nothing else. I try to use my Legacies against it, nothing.

The large Mog punches Adam in the chest; the sound coming from the blow is sickening. Dust growls and is repeatedly throwing himself against the force field, changing shape after every throw. Malcolm is leaning up against it, shouting to Adam. But Adam can't hear, he could be dead in the next few seconds.

The Mog rears up for another blow but is interrupted by a roar; a deep fierce roar, but it's familiar. My eyes start to tear up and we all look towards the roar. There's silence, just silence – nobody talks, we just stare there in amazement. Even Sarah who's come back to consciousness is sitting there with her mouth open. Nine's words hang in the air,

"Oh my Lore"

**One POV **

After Two's new cool Legacy, we started to walk on foot, apparently according to Eight, we had crossed the West Virginian border; so in other words, if we were to get into another one of our 'fun' high speed battle-chases, we'd pretty much die this time.

"Em are we there yet?" I ask, my feet are killing me, literally – I've probably got blisters on my soles.

"No for the billionth time One!" she says angrily, hiking up the rocky hill, Eight snickers and continues walking. Two is using her new found Legacy to float along to the ground – it's not flying, more like an airy flow, but she can control it. From her waist down she is a misty fog, waist up she's the normal Two we all know and love, but a bit less tangible. And yes I know what tangible means!

Emily hovers ahead occasionally, flying high up to get a better view of our surrounds. She flies up about 40 feet and returns down.

"Oh my God" she says, as she floats back down to the ground, Eight teleports to her side and we crowd around her,

"There's a frickin army of Mogs ahead" she says almost too casually, I smile and run in the direction she pointed.

**Eight POV **

Really? She had to run off? I know One is reckless – but now it's just getting tiring. Emily face palms and flies after her, Two turns solid and starts sprinting. I shape shift into a cheetah and catch up to the others.

"One we need a plan!" Em says, as she flies in front of One, making One stop immediately, almost tripping over in the process. Too bad for me, One's sudden stop is not good for a speeding cheetah. I crash into One's legs and she falls on top of me. Two, One and I are laughing our heads off, Emily's standing there smirking and trying to put on a pissed off face – it's not working.

"If this is how we run, I don't even want to know how we charge into battle" she says, the smirk getting bigger. I change back into my normal form and form a circle with the others, helping One get up in the process. Em flies up to get a better look on the Mog formation. She comes back down a second later and speaks,

"OK the Garde seem to be in some cage thingy – it's got a red force field on it, so they can't escape. There are 3 brutes-"

"Oh C'mon!" One says, putting her face in her hands, Two giggles and give a grin, Emily continues,

"1 of the brutes is attacking a pale dude and a chick; they're getting slapped around – ugly sight. But anyway, we need to take out the brutes first... Two can you take out the Commander?" Em asks, Two looks surprised and nods quickly, her eyes widening a bit.

"There's a lot of Mogs, One, I'll need you to take care of that" Em says, looking at One; she makes a devilish grin and nods. Typical. She's like a female Nine.

"Eight, you and me are on the brutes" Emily says looking at me, a hint of concern in her eyes. I remember my last encounter with a brute – didn't go down too well. I take a deep breath a sigh.

"OK let's kick some Mogadorian ass!" Emily says, we cheer. I transform into Narasimha; the lion-man avatar. The girls look at me surprised for a second then get their gear out. Emily gets out of Externa balls and Hidden Blade. Once we're ready we look at each other once more.

We all run towards the end of the small rocky hill, as we reach the summit I give a long and powerful roar. At the top we look down at the battleground, the Garde are captured – I see Marina, my chest is suddenly filled with warmth and a tinglyness that I haven't felt in a while.

_This is it, as Nine would say, 'it's going down'_

I roar again louder, the Garde and Mogs look at us; Emily on my left, Two and One on my right. We're ready, I'm ready.

_It's time to show the Mogs what the Fallen are made of..._

**Author's Note: NOOOO cliff-hanger! Sorry I had to do that guys – hope you enjoyed the chapter! You guys are amazing! What do you think caused John's dream/vision to change? Where is Ella? Where is the General? Who is Adam's friend on the inside? Will the Garde survive? **

**Stay tuned for more We Stand As One! (How do you guys like Six's new Legacy?)**

**再****见****(good bye in Chinese)**

**Paragon 8**


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Ok guys... the moment you've all been waiting for! Thanks for the reviews; I am number 10, Annabelledash, The Robot Reader, ChildOfChaos, Cas and SoulsOfStardust (and anyone I missed!) **

**One POV**

I feel invincible, on top of the battle – literally. We are on a rocky hill above the battle. I scan the battle ground... _oh no... Adam! _

"ADAM!" I scream, his body lies motionless, my eyes sting, _they can't take Adam away from me! _The four of us break into movement. Emily flies up into the sky, she dive bombs back a second later in a glistening steel skin. Eight jumps down onto the ground, then he switches back to his normal appearance... _wait what? _Eight sprints at the brute who's holding Adam and some chick hostage; the brute lays his eyes on Eight, his visor breathing out small puffs of white air. I hear a girl voice scream Eight's name, Eight looks over at her for a second before increasing his speed towards the brute.

I look to Two; she nods at me and gives a nervous smile.

"Let's kill some Mogs" I say, she grins at this,

"can you throw me?" she asks as she shrinks to about 4 cm tall. I raise an eyebrow, _why not? _I pick up Two's small body,

"Where to?" I ask, I've never done this before. The tiny hand points to the clump of Mogs Emily is currently battling, she's fast but is getting tired. I nod a Two,

"You ready?" I ask with a mocking grin, she shakes a bit then replies,

"As I'll ever be" she says, I peg her into the sky, I throw a little too hard and I'm afraid that she'll end up over shooting her target. I try to see where I threw her to, and then suddenly the small spec of Two grows into a 20 foot tall version of herself in mid-air. She descends on the ground with an enormous stomp causing Mogs to get thrown into the air; she easily picks them off 10 by 10. I smile then jump in, the air is rushing in my face and my emotions are replaced by pure anger. I punch the ground on impact – it seemed to feel right.

The shockwave of seismic energy ripples around me, like a stone being dropped in a pond – but about 10000 times more powerful and bigger. The one brute charging at me gets flipped over and falls on his neck. The other Mogs go flying – most disintegrate on contact with the ground. I look around, Eight is fighting the brute next Adam bravely, and Emily has gone for the other brute. Two has picked up the other one I sent flying back and is now, whacking it around. Then I look to Adam... _no. _

I run as fast as I can to him, my feet getting faster as I stride. Tears are now forming in my eyes; Adam's not moving, the chick stands over him with a Mog blaster, shooting any Mog stupid enough to get close to him. I reach him in a matter of seconds, and slide down next to him; he's bleeding a lot,

"ADAM!?" I scream, now doing CPR on him, he groans a bit then shuts out – he's slipping in and out of consciousness. I start crying freely, shouting at him to get up; I look to the chick and the Garde behind the red force field. Their faces in shock and sorrow,

"O-one?" Adam whispers, his voice is croaky and hoarse, I cradle his head. I know I should be fighting; with the whole ongoing battle, but I can't lose him,

"Stay with me Adam, stay with me!" I plead; he smiles and takes my hand,

"I'm so-" he starts, I interrupt,

"No, no, no! I'm so proud of you... please don't leave me..." I choke, trying to stay strong for him, he smiles at me, I lean in towards his face,

"ONE! LOOK OUT!" I hear Eight shout, I instantly turn to my right and see a brute coming for me, his footsteps shake the ground and small writing is written on his side – _Subject 1..._

**Eight POV **

I feel so alive, even though we could die any second after I jump. I look down at the battleground, the Garde are all in cages, and a red wall thing blocks their escape. I count Marina, Six, Nine... but Emily's sudden movement of flying into battle draws my attention. I jump down to the bottom. A brute stands in over a pale dude and... Sarah? _Oh damn it. _

I change form and sprint at the brute, the stupid Mog-hulk seems to realise this and turns his full attention to me. _Great. _I hear my name being screamed out – I look to the Garde cages, I see Marina; she's shouting my name, tears are streaming down her face and she's smiling hysterically, Six is too and Nine is cheering me on, banging on the red wall. I run faster, knowing that I'm almost with Marina, with the Garde, united again. The brute starts to run forward, striding widely for me. We're like two cars zooming at each other – both going to break and crash...

The clash between me and the brute is deafening, I'm stopped in movement, so is he. We both have our arms on each other's shoulders pushing one another backwards. sounds pretty silly, but if I let go – he could kill me right where I stand. Dust is kicked up – neither one of us is backing down; I wince at the pain of my left shoulder getting shredded slowly by the monstrosity. I hear Marina's voice again, and I am filled with energy.

I grow 2 thick arms from my sides, and punch the brute hard in the stomach, he groans and doubles over; his grip on me loosening – now's my chance. I punch him twice in the ribcage, turn around and judo flip him into the reddish brown ground. He lands with a thud. I look to the others quickly, Two is... a giant Two and Emily is fighting the other brute and One is... with the pale dude.

I throw the brute sideways, he goes into the air, I quickly teleport to his location, above him, and punch him down to the ground. He lands with a thud. I'm about to land on him and rip off his visor, but he moves out of the way very quickly. His hand rears back to punch me, I teleport behind him, and kick him with both legs, he stunned, then I teleport in front of him, punching his face and loosening the visor. I teleport from there to his side, but he grabs me instead and throws me to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me, and I hear Marina and the others shout. He throws me into the rocky wall to my right and runs towards One, just as I'm about to black out, I shout,

"ONE! LOOK OUT!"

Then I'm plunged into darkness.

**Marina/Seven POV**

He's here... I can't believe it. I'm crying now – not of sorrow but of happiness and joy. One of the girls flies up and dive bombs the Mogs ahead of her, her skin is... steel? _What is going on?!_

Eight jumps down and changes into his normal form.

"Is that..." Nine starts, but his question is answered when Eight looks at us, he grins then sprints towards the big Mog standing over Adam and Sarah. Nine starts cheering, punching the red force field in anticipation, Six is smiling widely, I think I see a bit of tears forming in her eyes. Sam and the rest are leaning up against the red material looking at Eight.

_He's so hot... uh I mean, _my emotions are really kicking into overdrive now. Eight runs faster, each step and push off increases with velocity. I'm so proud of him; I've missed him so much. The large Mog turns away from Sarah and Adam, and I look back to the battle. I suddenly see a giant person battling,

"Holy Sh*t" Nine says, pointing to the giant Garde. Six smiles and ushers everyone to look at the Garde fighting.

I go back to Eight. The clash between him and the large Mog is deafening, I can feel the power from in here! Nine has drawn his attention back to Eight, so has Six and Sam. I'm watching Eight fight off the large Mog and then someone runs into my view. A girl, blonde hair, and beach tanned skin – she's very pretty, Nine wolf whistles at her, she didn't hear it, but Six elbows him anyway. She runs to Adam, slides down next to him and starts cradling his head. _Wait... that must be-_

I groan of pain interrupts my thoughts, I look to Eight, he's holding his own, but slowly failing, I shout out his name – so do the others.

_Come on Eight, you can do this..._

**Nine POV**

Two words. Holy sh*t. That's what is to describe what I'm looking at. Eight is back; I've never felt so happy in my life,

"C'mon Eight" I shout, I punch the red force field with all my might, he pauses for a second then grows 2 thick arms! They punch the large Mog thingy in the stomach – it doubles over, Eight punches again then judo flips it! I'm cheering and shouting, I'm so pumped up right now.

The hot chick I saw before is with Adam now; his head is in her arms... she's crying. Eight is having the upper hand, teleport-kicking the fat Mog, and then punching him. he's amazing... but the fat dude seemed to have picked up on his teleporting routine. Eight is chucked into the ground, Marina cries out to him, Six slams the red force field and I just stand there motionless,

"Eight!" Marina screams, she's about to cry, the fat Mog throws Eight aside, his limp body crashing into the rocky wall next to him. The fat Mog is now striding heavily towards the hot chick, Adam and Sarah... _ oh no... guys get out of there. _Eight shouts something to the hot chick in the last second,

"ONE! LOOK OUT!" he shouts, I look at the hot chick she reads him and turns to face the fat Mog. Six, Marina and the rest look at each other in shock. Number One. _Number Ones alive? _

"You piece of sh*t!" One says, _I like her already. _The fat Mog punches, but is broken against the force field projected by One. _Wait force field – that's so cool. _

The large Mog looks at his hand, then rears back for another punch, One stomps on the ground; it shakes violently – not like Adam's Legacy, but more powerful and strong. The large Mog falls backwards, the flying girl is finishing off the Mogs with the giant Garde and they're slowly making their way over. The two other fat Mogs are keeping them busy.

"ARGH!" One says pushing back the Mog with her tremors, the Mog picks up a sword from a pile of ash and swings it around wildly. One looks angry, _very _angry. Marina, Six and the rest are looking at Number One, waiting for her to move. Adam shuffles a bit then blacks out – man that guy gets KOed a lot.

The large Mog and One charge at each other, the Mog swings the sword round in a large arch, One ducks and sweeps his legs out from underneath him; he falls down with a grunt. One jumps up and attempts to punch the Mog in the face, but the Mog kicks One's gut and sends her sprawling on the ground. She's wounded, badly.

The large Mog advances on her, the visor covering his mouth puffing white air in and out; he's moving in for the kill. One tries to crawl away, but is kicked firmly towards Adam. Adam looks at her; he's on the brink of tears,

"Adam?" she whispers, he tries to crawl over, but the Mog kicks him further away. She's in a crouched position, she can't move...

"ONE!" the flying girl screams at her, she's zooming towards One, but is tackled down by the other large Mog, the Giant her shrinks and tries to get to One, but she is tripped over by about 100 Mogs. _One's going to die. _I look to Six she has a dark look on her face, Marina is still staring at Eight and the others are waiting in anticipation.

Number One died once, she can't again.

The large Mogadorian lifts up his sword and thrusts it straight towards One's chest. All I hear is the flying girl screaming, Adam shouting One's name and the giant Garde calling out for One. Then something happens in the half second that we're all still...

**Eight POV  
><span>**I really hate brutes, they're big, they're ugly and they're just plain rude I guess. I awake from the blackness and the vibe is not right. I look around, Emily is fighting Mogs and a brute, Two is fighting a lot of Mogs and throwing around a brute. But then I look to One...

_Oh no. _

A brute stands over her, a gleaming Mogadorian sword in hand, the pale dude is trying to crawl to her, but he has no energy left. The wind suddenly picks up speed, the sun is now beats down heavier than before, everyone is screaming, this moment will decide if One dies or lives.

One died once, she's not going to die again. I do what I must, I teleport...

**Six POV **

Just as the big Mog thrusts his sword towards One, Eight appears in front of her, _NO! This can't happen again!_

"NO!" One screams,

Marina is screaming his name, Nine is shouting, slamming the force field harder and harder. One is in shock. Time slows down as the blade moves towards Eight's chest, we're all screaming, Marina is crying and I think I see Nine shedding a tear or two. The flying girl is screaming Eight's name.

The blade reaches Eight's chest, but something different happens; the blade breaks at his skin...

**One POV**

I look at Eight in front of me. _He was willing to sacrifice himself for me?_

We all look amazed at Eight; the blade broke at contact with his skin! A new Legacy!

The brute looks at him in pure shock, he tries to stab hard again, using the sharp broken end of the blade, but it just becomes blunt with every stab at Eight. Eight is still in shock, once he snaps back to reality he teleports around the brute punching and kicking it. I get up quickly and cause an earthquake, knocking the brute to the ground. Eight rips off the brute's visor when it's on the ground, and using the broken blade; decapitates the brute. It turns to ash slowly, the particles flowing in the wind. My heart is beating madly through my chest. _I almost died. _

It's over, we won.

Emily and Two run over to us, they're covered in ash, their brutes lie headless on the brown ground about 40 meters away from us. Emily and Two hug Eight viciously, Two breaks away, and Em still is hugging Eight. Eight laughs a bit from the sudden gesture and pulls away. I walk up to Eight and cross my hands,

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I shout at him, he smirks a bit, I'm now smirking too – it's like a contagious thing he has going on.

"A simple thanks for saving my life would do, but I like this better" he says, I hug him, I still can't believe that he would have sacrificed himself to save me, even though he was so close in being reunited with the Garde.

I pull away and run to Adam.

**Eight POV **

Two kindly deactivates the force field with her Technokinesis Legacy, Nine can't stop taking his eyes off Emily – I sense something's going to happen there. Emily tucks a bit of hair behind her ear as the force field goes away – I smirk.

As soon as the force field goes down, a high speed blur comes racing towards me, it jumps and tackles me to the ground – it's Marina. She doesn't even let me say anything, she just kisses me, her hands go around my neck, my hands around her waist. Her lips are soft, and the kiss is filled with passion and emotion – I'm caught up in this amazing moment, but then realise everyone is watching and waiting for me. I pull away, almost out of breath, she looks at me, our faces almost touching – she's crying, I get to my feet and lift her up, I hug her, she fiercely hugs me back, not letting go.

"I love you" she whispers into my ear, her voice breaking every time she ends the sentence, I squeeze her harder, I start to tear up – I've missed her so much, the other Garde and humans make their way forward; One is with the Adam dude, Two and Emily are beside me.

"I love you too Marina... I love you too" I whisper back, she buries her head into my shoulder, after about 2 minutes of hugging we break away. Marina looks like she's about to cry again, so I take her hand.

The others look at me with awe and disbelief. I see Nine smirking and Two and Em grinning from the corners of my eyes.

"Eight?" Six says, coming forward, I grin in response; a look of relief comes over her. The others walk with her towards me, I can't see all of them but they're all smiling widely.

_It's good to be back._

**Author's Note: hey guys, hope you enjoyed that! I know you've been waiting very patiently for the reunion... so there it was! Please review and tell me what you guys thought! **

**I'm not really one for shipping, but who do you reckon I should ship Emily/Five with?**

**Thanks again**

**Bless (Icelandic for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter! Thanks to ChildOfChaos, MichaelTheBoss, ZazzyZ, The Robot Reader, SoulsOfStardust, I am number 10 and Annabelledash! I'm sooo happy you guys enjoy my story. **

**Previously on We Stand As One...**

I walk slowly to the edge of the bed and seat myself there. I unfold the paper letter and open it, I read,

_5,_

_If you are reading this now, I have been compromised, Zarkos is dead, Number Two is free and the boy is still at the Kenyan lab._

_I have to address something to you, it might not be suitable to do this over a piece of paper, meet me at the Everglades facility at eighteen hundred hours, four days from now. We have much to discuss._

- _R_

I'm shaking from the sudden overdose of information; _he's been compromised? I don't even know where I am! _But I know what I have to do; I stand up, off the bed and walk towards the door. I open it; the hinges creak in protest as a push the door all the way back.

_I have to get to the Everglades._

**Five (clone) POV **

I've been flying non-stop to the Everglades; my geography isn't great but I'm pretty sure I'm on track. Or least I hope so.

_He _wanted to meet me at the Everglades. Why? It is a place full of bad memories...

The air is rushing against my face, the clouds are cold to the touch; I fly high in the sky, above and in the clouds. I feel at peace here. The afternoon breeze is warm; the sun is setting slowly to my right. the turquoise coloured sky gradually turns a dark navy; I want to keep going, not resting till I get there, but my body protests. I decide to rest.

I land in an abandoned crop field; a few trees in the distance _might be a good camping place_. The trees are tall, the trunk is dark and its wood is a smooth feel. I float to the very top, the dark green leaves sheltering the last bit of bright light from the sun as it descends below the horizon. I take off my small backpack I stole from the Mog camp. I was apparently in Germany – _how did I get transported to Germany from the General's sword? _But the real question is _Where is the General?_

I take out a bottle or water, can of beans and a large packet of beef jerky. I'm not used to jerky – but that's all that the Mog base was filled with; and not to mention, army guys get addicted to this stuff.

I take small bites of the jerky, it's dry and tough; it makes my mouth water, I sip my drink. I smile contently – it's the first time in a while...

I look to the moon and stars, I can't really seem to pick out Lorien; when I was with the Garde, they said that the location of Lorien in the sky was hardwired to their brains. But I guess not for me; maybe because I disowned Lorien, I betrayed the last of my race, let alone killed one of them and let another die. I deserve this punishment. But I still don't feel like I belong to Lorien, I would have never been at home with the Mogs, but at least I was something there...

_Stuff Lorien, Stuff Mogadore. Stuff them all, when this is all over, I'll just go back to the islands, where it was just me. Alone..._

I look to the stars, _Who am I now?_

_What am I?_

**Ella POV **

It's been about 5 days since Two left. I'm scared, not of the Mogs, but what happened to her. _What if she was tortured? Or brainwashed? No she has Super-Intelligence, she would have out smarted them... what if she's being tortured right now?_

_What if she's with the other Garde?_

I pace around the room; the room that Two and I shared, I walk towards the dressing table, in the mirror, the girl that looks back is not who I used to know. _They've changed me_. My worry starts to turn into anger; _these Mogs took everything away from me, Papa, Eight and now Two! _The mirror surface in front of me starts to glow a red hue, my anger fully takes control and my Pyrosight goes haywire. The laser beams protrude out, blasting the mirror, its material melting by the second.

By the time I've calmed myself down, there's a hole burnt through the centre of the mirror, the melted parts still cooling down; slowly turning from red, to orange, to grey and then it finally solidifies into a lump about to drip down the side. I stand there still furious but under control of my Legacies, about five minutes pass; just me staring at the hole in the mirror.

Suddenly there's a knock at my door, I flinch a bit at the sound,

"Come in" I say flatly, the only good thing about the Mog base, besides nothing, is that they really do respect your privacy. I look towards the door after I respond. A Mogadorian woman stands there; I'm surprised, I haven't seen a female Mog in a base before. She's about 40 years old, grey hairs streak her head, and the wrinkles forming on her face give off a motherly vibe. I can't help but smile at her,

"The Beloved Leader would like to see you" she says, not pausing throughout the sentence. My smile drops as soon as she says 'Beloved Leader', it's like a reflex.

I nod, trying not to curse back. Nine really rubs off on me. I walk out of my empty room and follow the Mog woman down the hallways. I know these hallways off by heart now, which is kinda sad.

I pass the room that I first saw Two in, it brings a few happy memories, but I push them away and continue walking. I'm walking for another 10 minutes or so, into another part of the base I haven't visited before. The Mog woman stops at a door, its half open, a pulsing orange hue lights up the small space between me and the opening. I look at the female Mog, she gestures for me to go in, and I obey.

I open the door fully and am completely hit with the stench of chemicals. It's a laboratory. Two tall canister looking objects sit in the far left corner, a large computer below them both. Machinery of different types sit around the room; probably collecting dust. I look around some more and see a tall figure standing in front of the canisters. I walk slowly towards it, when it comes into view I almost trip; it is the one and only Setrakus Ra.

**Emily/Five POV **

So after everyone was freed from the red force field thingy, some chick super-tackled Eight and started to make-out with him. It's an interesting change of pace. I stand beside Eight, Two on the other side with One, everyone else has moved to the other side, even Eight's girl – she looked like she was about to cry when Eight let go of her hand.

It's going to get pretty awkward if no one starts talking.

"Hey guys" Eight says, waving slightly and giving the jokey grin he always has on. Many of them smile, I see a muscular looking guy, tall, with long dark hair, he's kinda cute... _What are you doing Emily? _

"Damn it Eight, why are you hogging all the chicks" the long haired guy says, gesturing to us. The girl who made out with Eight, I think her name is Marina, death glares at the long haired guy, and a blonde haired girl with dark roots elbows him. he makes a show of rubbing his arm; I giggle a bit and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. _Really Em? Are you kidding me?_

"Um, so let's introduce ourselves to everyone" Eight says, turning towards Two, One and me. One shrugs and walks up first.

"Hey I'm One, been dead for about 8 years... I can create earthquakes and force fields" she says, demonstrating her Force Field Legacy. The Garde stare at her Legacy in awe. Adam, who's now all healed up, claps for her; One blushes a bit and walks towards him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Two steps forward next, she's a bit shy, I grin at her nervousness.

"Hi everyone I'm Number Two-"

"Maggie?" Adams voice emerges from the background, Two turns towards him; her grin instantly drops and is replaced by a stare.

"You" she says, walking up to Adam, her pace getting faster and faster, she tries to punch Adam but is pulled back by Eight and myself, One steps in front of Adam and Two.

"Why are you here?!" she screams at him, trying to claw her way out. Adam looks down at the ground, sorrow fills his eyes, Two calms down a bit and stops clawing.

"Why didn't you help me? Why did you let me die?" she asks her voice now more controlled. Adam looks up, tears have formed in his eyes, One takes his hand, a look of sadness washes over her.

"I-I didn't know what to do... I'm... so sorry" he says, a single, small tear rolls down his face, and plummets down to the ground. Two's expression changes from anger to sympathy. She walks forward to Adam and hugs him, he hugs back,

"I'm sorry" he muffles back, they pull away and Two smiles at him, Adam looks up, he's smiling a bit back, but I can tell he feels guilty for what happened.

"Just to let you know, Ivanick is dead" Adam adds, Two smiles widely this time and returns to face the rest of the Garde and humans. Their faces are full of confusion, but some seem to understand what happened.

"Hi I'm Two, I can manipulate my size-" she says, instantly growing 5 feet taller and then shrinking down to about a foot tall. The Garde have wide grins on their faces.

"I can control technology, I also have a Super-intelligence Legacy... oh and I also can change between states" she says as she starts to turn all misty and airy like, then she drips down into the ground, and rises back up again into a solid form. One of the humans claps at this, making Two blush a bit.

"Damn... we are so going to kick some Mog ass... Uh n-no offence" the long dark haired guy says, looking towards Adam, One laughs a bit and Adam grins. The bond haired girl with dark roots face palms herself, _hey I do that too! _And walks towards me,

"Hi I'm Six, that imbecile behind me is Nine, that's Marina or Seven, that's Sarah, Malcolm and Sam... Malcolm is a Greeter and Sam is his son" she finishes; I stare at them in amazement. I realise that she has her hand out stretched for me to shake it; I quickly shake it and then proceed to introduce myself. _This is going to be something. _

"Hi everybody... I'm Five-" I start. Literally everyone's grins and smiles drop, they stare me down – _why did the clone have to mess up everything?_

"What?" asks Nine walking closer to me, Eight suddenly teleports in front of me and stares down Nine; he backs away still confused. I smile at Eight,

"Hey just listen to what she has to say" Eight says slowly, Six relaxes a bit, Nine and Marina still tense.

For the next half an hour we're sitting and standing in the hot sun and cold breeze, listening to my little life story, from the death of Kentra to finding Two. Towards the end Nine looks at me differently, Marina smiles and hugs me,

"Thank you" she says, I'm glad I won someone over,

"Whoa" Nine says, grinning at me, I can't help but blush a little.

"So what can you do?" Sam asks, joining the conversation, I step forward,

"I can fly, I have Externa, I can resurrect the dead, see events of the past and duplicate myself" I finish, hovering above the ground, with two duplicates next to me, crossing their arms and one of them is... blushing? _Oh my Lore._ Nine claps and Six claps my back.

"This is sooo awesome!" Nine says thrusting his fist into the air. We all slowly walk back to their SUV, the Chimæra follow us slowly, and Eight suddenly interrupts,

"Wait... where's John?" he asks, looking around, everyone's faces except for One's, Two's and mine go dark, a girl with blond hair chokes a sob. Eight almost trips; he looks in shock at everyone,

"What? He..." he rubs the tears from his eyes, and walks towards Sarah, he hugs her and whispers something – I think it's 'I'm so sorry', she hugs back and cries a bit. I feel an arm go around me, I look beside me to come to sight with Nine, he pecks my cheek and speeds off towards the SUV. Six curses and steps to my side,

"Nine stop hitting on the new girl!" she shouts back at him, I blush a lot, Six sees this and giggles. Eight talks in hushed tones to Malcolm, Sarah and Sam. Marina talks to Two and One, Adam walks towards the SUV.

I'm really excited; I'm officially a part of the Garde!

_This is going to be the start of something big. _

**Ella POV **

Of all the people in the Mog base, Ra has to show me around the lab. I walk closer to him, he's staring at the empty canister, and the one next to it contains a boy, around 14 years old, dark skin – good looking guy.

"Ah Ella, how wonderful it is to see you" Ra says, turning to me, his voice hoarse and deep. I smile, trying hard to hide the scowl I have hidden.

"You called for me" I say simply, he nods and walks sides a bit,

"We've had a problem in the system my heir... Dr Zarkos is dead, and a traitor has been living among us" he says, his voice ringing throughout the whole lab complex. I spark of hope comes to me – a traitor to the Mogs, it could be Two! Or Five... or somebody else...

"Really?" I say, looking as surprised as I can be. He nods grimly, and walks back to the canister holding the boy. There's a pause, a _very _long pause. It's _very _uncomfortable standing here. I look back to the boy; he looks very peaceful; he's very athletic looking. Ra seems to pick up on my interest in the boy and smiles,

"The great Number Three" he says gesturing towards the boy, my mouth drops open, I look closely at his ankle, 2 Loric scars brand his right ankle and his Loric symbol is branded on the left.

"Yes Ella... Number Three here is in suspended animation, he is our weapon against the Loric, you and him will lead Mogadore to victory" he says, making a huge motion of it. I force a smile again to hide the scowl behind my teeth. I look at Three, _the boy is... hot? _Wow that was something new. Normally Marina or Six would be thinking stuff like that – but me? Wow. _How old is he?_

"He's a year older than you, defeated by the General himself, he was fourteen years of age at that time" Ra says, almost as if he was reading my mind.

"He was the youngest of the Garde aboard the first ship that left Lorien, during our victory" he says, I cringe at the word 'victory'. I still can't believe he would kill his own race...

His words hang in my mind, Ra soon walks away, leaving me with more questions that I had previously came in with. I step closer to Three; the orange liquid flows around him, making him seem godly. I step towards the computer and open up his file. 4 folders show up,

_Legacies_

_History_

_Inheritance_

_Location_

I click on _Legacies, _and it shows a table chart, but only two Legacies is on the chart,

**_Super Agility_**_: the ability to have agility far beyond any other Garde (Subject used this to out run Piken 1.23)_

**_Possibly, _**

**_Super Speed: _**_the ability to have speed far beyond any other Garde; (Unconfirmed Legacy, Subject has proven to be very fast)_

Wow. This guy was a real speed demon. I could picture him as the speedy type of the Garde. With Nine and Six being about strength and combat, Eight the stealth and creative one, Marina about survival, John... actually John is a miscellaneous type; he's got Legacies from other Garde... interesting...

I stare at Three for another 5 minutes, looking at every facial feature; _am I checking him out? _

I close the computer down and look at Three one more time.

_I'll get you out of here Number Three. _

**Author's Note: Hello! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Where is the General? Is there more to Number Three then meets the eye? Tune in next time for more! **

**Thanks again to all my supporters and reviewers!**

**Αντίο (goodbye in Greek)**

**Paragon 8**


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews guys, you've been amazing. We broke the 100 mark, congrats to ChildOfChaos for being my 100****th**** reviewer! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed my story; The Robot Reader, Leaning Leon, ChildOfChaos, ZazzyZ, Annabelledash, MichaelTheBoss, and SoulsOfStardust! Keep it up!**

**Eight POV **

My feelings are mixed. I'm overjoyed that I'm back with Marina and the rest but John was the scar. He was our leader, the peaceful one. My confusion is displayed in my expression, and Marina picks up on it. She takes my hand and squeezes it, giving a warm smile to me. I smile back and put my arm around her.

We're in the SUV Malcolm drove here with. Malcolm sits in the front with Sam, the first row is with One, Adam and Two, second row is Emily, me and Marina, and then poor Six got stuck with Nine in the back. There was a lot of conversation before; now it's very quiet, I soon find that my eyelids are droopy and I'm yawning without realising. I put my head on Marina's shoulder; she caresses it, stroking my hair. I drift off to sleep immediately.

_I wake to a room; the dust settles in the warm sunlight, the window refracting it's every band of yellow. The hue is radiating warmness, I love it here. _

_The scene shifts to a military base, the troops move in and out in a hurry, almost running about not quite. The rainforest surrounding it gives it the perfect hideaway. My essence is moved around, slowly the time starts to speed up, even though I have no control over it, it feels like the stopping of the scene is acting on my instincts. _

_The blur of an image stops to a wide, open, secluded area. Looks like an old air base, the empty hangers and airplane scrap lying on the side. The ground is a deep orange colour – mostly due to the sunlight. I turn 360 degrees; soaking in the atmosphere, it's very real, but I know I'm not actually here. _

_There's a sound to my left, I spin to see... the Garde standing before me. Six at the front, Nine and me at either side of her, Emily, One and Two on my side and Marina and Adam on the other. Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and the Chimærae stand in the behind line, holding blasters and guns of all sorts. _

_The scene kinda looks like a take from a movie, where the battle is about to start. Sadly I know that a battle is about to start. Six says something, her voice is muted, and nothing comes out of her mouth. This is the bad thing about visions; the visual side of it is amazing, but the audio is crap. _

_I turn around slowly to see who Six is shouting to... _

_There before me stands the Mog himself. Setrakus Ra. _

_Either side of him stands two figures and behind them two armies of Mogadorian soldiers. Piken, brutes and other weird looking beasts, stand at the back, growling and looking very bloodthirsty. This fight is a fight the Garde cannot possibly win. _

_I hover closely to Ra, his presence creeps me out even in a vision. The figures next to him are young. One a girl, the other a boy; they look around 13 to 14 years old. The girl seems familiar..._

_If I could trip over while hovering in a vision, I would have. The girl standing before me is the once innocent little girl I knew back before everything went wrong. The little girl I know as Ella. I'm shocked. Motionless, emotionless. Ella wouldn't have joined the Mogs... Would she? Ella's face shows sadness, she look at the ground, then stares at the Garde. She has tears in her eyes; she gives a small nod to one of the Garde. _

_Something else is at work here..._

_I look to the boy, he's very athletic looking, dark skin, very tight curls cut very finely and close to his scalp. He has no expression on his face, it's... completely blank. His eyes change from the shade of hazel to a completely black pupil that covers his whole eye; he flinches a bit every time his eyes change colour. After a while of twitching and flinching the boy's eyes stay black, his face blank and body tense. I look to the ground and almost hover-trip again._

_2 scars brand the boy's right ankle, and another symbol is on his left. He's Loric. He could be Number Three... but Three would never change sides... he might be a clone! I'm having a mental debate with myself on Three or clone Three – I don't know yet. _

_"Lorien was always going to die, sending the fate of its planet into the hands of 9 children? Lore was crazy, but me... I am redemption... I am going to give you Garde one last chance to turn yourself over, join us, join me – we already have 2 of you..." Ra says, smiling a shark grin, gesturing to Ella and Three. Nine gags in response, Emily rolls her eyes, and everyone else seems a bit pissed off. _

_"Hey ugly... F*ck you" One says, giving Ra the finger and stepping in front of everyone. A couple of the Garde snicker, Six tries to hold her serious face, but a see a smirk forming at the sides of her lips. Everyone seems OK with the battle, even though the odds are packed up against them. There's a long, tension-filled silence, then Six shouts, _

_"NOW!" at that point Ella's eyes light up, a red fiery beam extends out of her eyes, and towards Ra. It hits Ra square in the chest, and burn mark sizzling its way into his flesh. He's shocked, he tries to speak, but still too shocked to do it, the battle erupts after that moment. Ella runs towards the Garde, she's trying to get to us. Ra steps back into his army of Mogs and hand signals for them to charge. A loud roar of Mog voices explode the atmosphere, Three speeds towards Ella, his eyes black and emotionless, _

_"ELLA!" I hear Marina shout, suddenly I see myself, I teleport in front of Ella just as Three is about to tackle her, I teleport behind Three, kicking his back, he goes sprawling to the side, I disappear then reappear in front of him, punching his gut. He's stunned for a second before moving on to retrieve Ella and attack me. _

_I quickly grab Ella's hand and teleport to the rest of the Garde, Three sees this then charges for Ella, he runs straight for us..._

_Time literally slows down as Three runs towards the Garde; it looks like he's running normally, but everyone else is in slow motion. One runs at him, she throws a punch, Three dodges it and jumps over her. He's fast, very fast. One is pushed aside to the ground by Three, still in motion, Adam lunges for him, Three agilely jumps and front flips over him. Three moves on to grab Ella. This time, he slides on the ground, leaning back, I don't know what he's doing until I see Six become visible. Her punch is a wide arching one, Three's slide dodges her swing, her arm sailing over his amazing slide, in a blink he has her subdued; her legs are swept from underneath her and she falls with a grunt. The others who have regained themselves are now caught up in fighting off Mogs from every side – even the humans!_

_Three blurs towards Ella, gaining distance with every millisecond. This time Two stands in his way, he quickly punches, but the punch goes right through Two – she's using her Phase Shifting Legacy! Three somehow notices this and run straights through her; lightning fast, her airy body is displaced and she turns solid, collapsing to the ground coughing. Nine is the next in line, he punches just as quickly as Three did, but Three has this speed thing worked out fully. He nimbly ducks and double punches Nine in the side; he's slow motion grunt would be hilarious if we weren't about to fight _the _army of Mogadorians. Three runs past Nine, pushing him to the side. He sprints for Ella. _

_The only thing standing between Three and Ella is...me. Three runs full speed at me – even though I'm a teleporter, I can't go against a speedster! Three lunges at me, his face still blank...I stand in front of Ella, she looks at Three, tears are streaking her face – there's more to this than I know..._

_Just as Three's fist is about to make contact with my face, another hand grabs hold of it. time goes back to normal – Three is a bit shocked; or how shocked a guy whose face is blank can be. The hand that intercepted the attack was... Marina._

_She stands there, her hand blacking Three's fist to my face, I'm shocked, and so is Ella. She quickly flips him and in his mid-fall over her back, she blur-kicks him. he flies across the dark orange ground. He speedily gets up and races towards Marina. Marina grins a bit and sends a flying kiss towards me, before speeding off towards Three. Her slipstream leaves a trail of dust and frost. She's so hot when she's fighting... uhh I mean, the battle goes on!_

_I stand there dumbfounded and confused at what just happened, Ella smirks next to me, her tears have been wiped away and she runs with me into the battle ahead. _

_The scene shifts again; this time to a battlefield full of ash. I look around, the Garde, Chimærae and humans are covered in it, the only thing left is Ra and the beasts. I see myself running towards the first of the brutes, Emily flying behind me. We go past a subdued Three; he is lying on the ground unconscious with a bit of frost on his hair. Nine runs for the brutes, so does Six. All the Garde destroy the brutes in a matter of minutes, much easier than 1 against brute. They all look tired, but they turn to face Ra. Ra is still smiling, even though his army just got destroyed by the Garde and allies. _

_Everyone lines up in front of Ra; there are about 200 meters between them and his ugly face. in a split second Ra bursts into speed, he puts up his hand and unleashes a fist of blue lightning that takes away the Garde's Legacies, but at that exact same time, Ella raises her hands, red lightning emerges from it, blasting the blue lightning nearing towards the Garde. Ra is shocked then scowls; he runs towards the Garde..._

_The scene shifts again, this time showing what would have happened 10 minutes later. It's horrible..._

_Nine, Six and One are encased in the solid black rock, Emily lies on her side, breathing slowly but definitely KOed. Marina and I lie equal spaces apart, both still conscious, but barely able to keep awake, Two is near Adam, both lie down flat on the ground, their bodies slowly being encased in the rock, the humans and Chimærae are in the red force field cages – how did that get there? and finally Ella..._

_She stands before Ra; she has nasty cuts and bruises all over her body. Her eyes are red, and she has dried up patches of tears. Ra steps forward for the final blow, everyone looks towards her, Marina cries out to her, Emily who has just woken up from consciousness tries to crawl towards Ella. But something else grabs everyone's attention..._

_On the other side, opposite Ra and Ella, a voice booms, _

_"Ra you coward!" Ra's grin drops, he looks towards the other end, emerging in the distance is a figure, it walks towards us..._

_The only thing I see before my dream ends is a bluish hue. _

Then I'm engulfed in darkness...

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys! Did you like Three? I wanted to picture him as the speed based Garde. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! who is the figure? Until next time my faithful readers!**

**Keep reviewing and giving me ideas on anything – I really do love reading them.**

**Güle güle (Turkish for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: What's up everyone? Chapter 31 is here! Thank you to my awesome reviewers, The Robot Reader, Annabelledash, ZazzyZ, ChildOfChaos, MichaelTheBoss, Loricfan, Cas, SouldOfStardust, Leaning Leon and I am number 10! Most of you think that the figure is John...**

**Ella POV**

It's been a day since I saw Three. I can't stop thinking about him, he looked so helpless but at the same time powerful. I walk to the training room; I need to blow off some steam.

I enter the hall, it's large. The floor is wooden floorboard colour and the walls are grey. Just another day in Paradise. I start by practicing my Telekinesis; it's weak but I'm getting better at it. I slowly lift the 2 white cubes Five got me to lift before. I've been trying to get my Telekinesis up to speed so I can break out of here better. I can easily lift them 5 meters into the air, but my concentration gets worse. I drop it.

My Pyrosight is really good, I find it very easy to master, I guess some Legacies are harder than others. I haven't used my Dreymen in a long time, probably because there are no other Garde for me to test it on. I move on to Pyrosight training. I walk over to a platform, a small screen pops up on the alter and rises up from the base. My Legacies are synced in with the computer here – it was worrying at first, but now it's really improved my training. I tap the Pyrosight tab, the space in front of the platform instantly transforms into a target practice area, silhouettes of people are staged everywhere, a tiny white dot in various places. I commence the session.

The lights start flashing, and a timer is stationed at the top. I let my anger take over me; I blast each and every silhouette, accurately and powerfully. By the end of the training session every dummy has a small, smoking hole in their respective target areas.

Level 2.

Level 2 is harder, is has computerised drones and moving targets that act like the enemy would. These aren't your normal robot; these guys run fast, hit hard and are just an overall pain to destroy. I'm about to press the button to start level 2, then the door of the training room opens. I spin around quickly but not unevenly. At the door Ra stands. _I really hate it when he visits me. _

"My heir, you will be attending tonight's feast I presume?" he asks, his voice is sounding scarier by the second. _I don't really have a choice, do I? _I nod, trying not to blast his face with Pyrosight. He remains still, and shows no sign of emotion, then nods. He steps aside revealing another figure behind him,

"You will attend the feast with our Phase 2... candidate" he says, choosing his words carefully. The figure behind him steps forward, the shadow's slip off their shoulders and is replaced by the small window light.

It's Three.

I'm speechless, my mouth has literally dropped open, I start to get butterflies, and warmth comes to my chest. He looks at me, he smiles. _Wow he's... he's kinda-_

"I want you both dressed and at the table by 8:00 tonight" Ra says leaving the room, and taking the awkwardness with him. I look to Three, he's _very _athletic looking, hazel eyes, short cut hair – African style, and I seem very nervous around him. There's a silence and I think the awkwardness just came back.

"Hi" he says, he has a very faint African accent; it seems to be wearing off, he smiles at me – he has a nice smile.

"Um, uhh, um hi" I say, trying not to make things even more awkward, but I single-handedly managed to do that. He walks past me, looking around at the Mog training room.

"So you're Number Ten?" he asks, I walk with him to the other side of the room,

"Yeah" I say, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He stops and faces me,

"So what Legacies do you have?" he asks, he has a neutral face on, but it has a small smile playing on his lips. I grin, and walk to the centre of the room.

_I have Telepathy, _at that moment Three almost jumps, I giggle a bit, he's stunned for a second, then his expression turns to amazement. I continue.

"Pyrosight" I say, as I blast the nearest dummy to the ground, its head melting on the spot, then solidifying slowly a second later. Three's eyes widen, and mouth is half-open, I blush a bit and continue,

"I have Dreymen, which pretty much allows me to cancel another Garde's Legacies" I say, trying to make it sound cool, Three nods,

"Yeah, Ra told me you had that ability; speaking of Ra, when are we going to-"

I stop him right there, and continue the conversation telepathically.

_We should talk about an escape plan through this telepathic link. _Three nods and proceeds to talk.

_When do you think is the soonest we can break out of here _he asks telepathically, I shrug,

_Maybe until the Garde come rescue us, or when we move bases. _I say, ending the conversation and walking over to him. he nods sadly,

"So what Legacies to you have?" I ask Three, he smiles, I see a slight blur and then he's behind me. _Wait, what?! _

"Teleportation?" I ask inquiringly, Three shakes his head,

"Super Speed?" I guess again, he shakes his head... I raise an eyebrow, he grins,

"My Cepan called it Velocityus **(pronounced Ve-lo-sit-tis)**, it's not as fast as teleportation, but it's faster than Super Speed. The slang term for it is apparently Super Sonic Speed" he says, crossing his arms. _wow, he is a real speed demon._

He laughs quietly at my look of shock – I didn't know that there was something faster than Super Speed...

"Anything else?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrow,

"Yeah, there's Super Agility and ESP" he says, smiling and walking towards the melted dummy. My eyebrow goes even further up, not sure how that's possible, but it did.

"ESP?" I say following him to the dummy, he turns around quickly and a wave of butterflies overwhelms me. He's about a foot away from me; he's a bit taller than me. I stare into his eyes; they're the amazing shades of hazel. _Ella stop checking out this guy and let him breathe. _I step back and blush a bit, but quickly return to the conversation.

"Yeah, Extrasensory Perception, it's like I have a sixth sense... it's like... Spiderman's Spidey senses!" he says, his face lighting up, I giggle a bit, I don't watch a lot of TV but I still understand his reference. When he talks like that, his Kenyan accent emphasises a tiny bit, making me snicker a bit. But he doesn't seem to notice that.

"Uhh, did you want to join my training sesh?" I ask, I'm afraid for a second that he'll turn it down, I don't know why I'm nervous around him...

"Yeah sure, I could use some practice" he says, walking towards the platform. I smile widely then jump along towards the platform with him. I usher him to stand in the training space. I open up the alter and select a training type. Three looks confused for a second, then the lights flash and the training machine hums to life.

I tell Three telepathically what I've chosen for him; a running course, but similar to a treadmill, there will be obstacles that he will have to use his Super Agility Legacy for and some fighter drones along the run. It's pretty much extreme Temple Run – but with fighter drones and Legacies. I press the start button and the course starts.

The treadmill moves pretty fast, but it's no trouble for Three, he easily runs up and down it, increasing and decreasing his speed. The first obstacle comes; it's a computerised, solid slab of concrete, Three agilely jumps over it, twisting in mid air and landing perfectly on the solid ground in front of him. After the fighter drones come, Three just easily pounds through them like they were made of paper. He pushes some to the side and keeps his running pace constant. I stop the training course, and Three comes off it.

He smiles, and is breathing slightly faster than usual. I look to his hands, his left one is bloody, I frown and take it in my hand.

"I never had a good left hook" he says, looking at his hand. I realise that I'm holding onto his hand for a bit longer than needed and quickly let go of it. I'm probably blushing a lot, but Three only smiles and walks past me,

"Thanks for the training, we'll do it tomorrow!" he says, as he zooms out the door. I stay there for another minute, trying to figure out what happened to me in the time that Three was with me... _Marina would know what to do. _

I slowly walk out the training room and head towards my bedroom. _I'm so confused... _

But I know one thing for sure; I can't stop thinking about Three...

**Author's Note: that was chapter 31! Sorry it was a short one. I'm not too sure on Three's personality – please give me ideas and help me! Thanks again for the awesome support – Please keep reviewing and reading, and give me ideas – I'm open to anything!**

**I'm definitely going to make a sequel – no question about that. but I'm not too sure on what name I should give it – please give me ideas on this as well – review or messenger!**

**Thank you and may the Garde be with you, **

**Beannacht maith (Irish for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you to my awesome reviewers, Annabelledash, MichaelTheBoss, Cas, ChildOfChaos, ZazzyZ, The Robot Reader, Leaning Leon and I am number 10! **

**To The Robot Reader – I forgot to answer your question (so sorry!), Eight's new Legacy is not Externa, the name will be revealed in this chapter!**

**I have a poll on my profile page for the sequel title options, there are some examples and there's also an 'Other' choice – in case you guys don't like the options already. Please have a go, it really means a lot to me!**

**Five (clone) POV**

I'm waiting patiently in the Everglades spot _he _told me to meet at. The tree trunk still stands where it was on that dreadful day... dried blood stains the ground in various places, bits of grass still frozen and the lake is half melted.

I still remember the day clearly, almost as if it was yesterday, I remember the exact spot where I killed _him. _Eight. I know I can't blame it on Nine anymore, his teasing was unbearable... but I killed another Garde – I'm the one who drew the blade, I'm the one who plunged it through his chest, I'm the one who murdered him. I hover around the place, looking around, having flashbacks of the day. Suddenly my eye patch feels a little heavier and my hands becomes sweaty, the Externa rings I made, still stay on there, but are slowly sliding off. There's a shuffle behind me, I instantly spin around, my skin has turned solid, glistening steel. I'm ready to fight, only though the shuffle isn't and enemy... it's him.

"Five" he says, putting his hands up and cautiously stepping towards me, I drop my stance and speak,

"Saturnus" I say, he grins a bit then stops, _why? Oh wait the code... _

"Klon" the Mogadorian looks relieved and walks towards me, I do the same.

"Almost thought you forgot the word" he says, smiling a bit, I faintly smile back and shrug.

"What is it you wanted to tell me" I ask, getting straight to the point, his face darkens and eyes drop to the ground, I'm confused. He looks back to me, a sorrow look on his face – he's a true-born so I guess I can kinda see pity in his eyes.

"This is going to be very hard for you-" he starts, _wait... hard for me? _

"What?" I say, urging him on, he pulls out a file from behind his back,

"You're not the real Number Five... you're a clone" he says, the last few words hang in the air. _I'm a clone? How? Who? Why? _

"Five-" Rex starts, but I interrupt,

"DONT CALL ME THAT! I'm not Number Five... I'm... I'm a nobody..." I say shakily, _wait if I'm not Five, then who is? _I put my hands to my head, and walk around.

"This is the real Number Five-" Rex says, showing me the file he previously pulled out,

"-her adopted name is Emily... we caught her just before the rest of the Garde had united... we cloned her using the vat-born program... she only had her Flight and Externa Legacies at that time, so I guess that's how you got them. Her Legacies have evolved... you have to find the rest of the Garde and her, tell them everything..." Rex says, ending the conversation by closing the file. I'm shocked, stunned, I don't know what to think now. All those memories... they're lies, probably implanted by that son of a b*tch Ra.

All those people I knew, Emma, Ethan and Rey. There not real? Gone?

I knew Ethan, but I guess we didn't have the close bond I thought we did. Rex leaves, his last words saying something about finding the Garde and doing it quickly. I'm too shocked to be sad, probably like Marina was at first when I killed Eight. _I'm a cheap knock off of a Garde... I'm not even supposed to be alive..._

**Emily/Five POV **

So after our little get together and super long car ride – Nine singing most of the time, it's kinda funny, everyone else hates it. We rented a hotel room in Atlanta, it's nice, four bedroom suite, I'm sharing with Marina and One. Sarah volunteered to be with Sarah and Two tagged along with them. Eight's rooming with Nine; Six made fun of him because of that. Adam, Sam and Malcolm are sharing a room opposite the boy's one. I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, I finally feel at home, but it was such a cost for us to unite. Number Four died.

I was told that he was the leader of the Garde, Sarah's boyfriend and Sam's best friend. He apparently died fighting the General; Adam's dad. I didn't know him, but from the sound of it, he had some pretty cool Legacies, most of them coming from the remaining Garde...

"Yo Em, dinner is ready in 10 and there's Chimæra fur on the couch" One says, walking into the room and plonking herself on the bed – she says the most irrelevant crap sometimes. Marina follows in after, with Sarah, Two and Six. _Yay. _There's a pause, then One breaks the silence, as per usual, with a stupid question.

"So any hot dudes?" One asks me, I instantly go bright red, Marina and the rest laugh, Sarah surprisingly as well.

"No, what, why are you-" I'm interrupted,

"Nine has the hots for you" Two buts in, she giggles after and Six rolls her eyes. Marina sits down next to me and smiles at her comment.

"Really... I mean, uh, no he doesn't!" I quickly say,

"You so are!" Marina says, getting up and walking out laughing – she's probably going to see Eight.

I blush hysterically, _I do find Nine attractive, but I don't know just yet..._

"Hey guys, dinners ready!" I hear Eight call from the hallway. I jump off the bed and bolt out the room, One runs after me, still snickering. The last thing I hear is everyone laughing.

**Nine POV **

I like the new Garde, they're... interesting. Pretty hot as well. I like that Emily chick, she's really hot.

"Hey Eight" I ask, he looks up from the book he's reading – Two has made him such a nerd.

"Yeah" he says, putting the book down and lying straight on his bed. I'm lying on mine,

"You're good friends with Emily right?" I ask, I'm getting a bit nervous now, I'm not usually nervous around girls, not ever since Maddy...

"Yeah" he says, I can see a smirk forming at the ends of his lips, he sits up and faces me.

"Do you think you could, um, ya know, talk to her about, uh, me?" I ask quietly, Eight laughs rolling around the bed; I telekinetically push him off the bed, he lands on the ground with a grunt, but continues laughing.

"Shut up man!" I say, balling my fists, he gets up and holds his stomach, still cracking a bit,

"Of course dude" he says, snickering still, I face palm and lie back on my bed. I think back to the battle today, we almost lost it, if it wasn't for Eight, Emily, One and Two – we'd be in a Mog base, even dead. There's a dead silence, just filled with Eight's snickering and laughter from the girls' room.

"Hey Eight, you developed a new Legacy right?" I ask, he looks up from the book he reopened,

"Yeah, why?" he answers, his head going back to the book, a devilish grin spreads across my face, he looks up and starts shaking his head,

"Oh no, no, no, no. We are not testing that out" he says, getting up towards the door, I follow him,

"Hey guys dinners ready!" he says, to the others, as Malcolm and Sam walk in with the take out we ordered. They put it on the bench and proceed to their own rooms.

"Please, how will we know what it's called... you're not going to go through that whole Legacy book you were reading to find this specific Legacy?" I say, following him into the kitchen, where Emily and One are talking. Eight stops and looks at me, his eyes drop to the ground,

"OK fine, but we're doing this my way" he says, pulling out a knife and giving it to me,

"That's ma boy!" I say, looking at the sharp knife closely, One and Emily glance over for a second then return to their conversation. Eight places the Legacy book he was reading on the kitchen bench next to us and looks to me – he's nervous. Heck I would be too.

"If anything goes wrong, call for Marina... do it in the stomach" he says, taking in a deep breath, I get ready to 'test out Eight's new Legacy', not stab Eight, test out his Legacy. I thrust the knife forward towards Eight's stomach, Emily just happens to look over at that exact moment and screams, she pulls Eight back behind her telekinetically and faces me.

"WHAT IN LORE'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screams, her fists are white from clenching them and her skin has turned the colour of the marble tiles below us.

"Em is OK, we are just testing out my new Legacy" Eight says, trying to calm her down,

"What new Legacy?!" she says, looking at Eight, One walks over to calm Emily down,

"It's OK, chill Em, Eight's skin is like impenetrable" One says, she goes on to explain what happened at the battle with Subject 1. The others race in, Sarah and Sam with a gun, all in fighting stance and ready in kill anything.

"What happened?" Malcolm says, coming forward to the inner circle Emily, Eight, One and I have created.

"We are going to stab Eight and test out a new-" I start,

"WHAT?!" Marina and Six say in unison, Marina is prepared to lunge at me but is held back by Two,

"Dude, start with something else next time" Eight says, face palming himself and earning and laugh from One and Adam. Marina is still furious and Six looks like she's about to rip me apart.

"OK, ok, Eight got the new Legacy at the battle right? so my genius brain thought it would be good to find out what it really is, with the help of this thing" I say, pointing to the book,

"Yeah Nine, that's what we call a book" Eight says, everyone laughs, _wow. _I'm quite pissed off now, but then again I get pissed off at a lot of things.

**Marina/Seven POV**

So I hear Emily scream, I run in with the others and find Nine trying to stab my boyfriend – well Eight that is, _I think we're a couple now. Wait are we... I should ask him later..._

I take the book in one hand; everyone else stands behind me peering over my shoulder at the book and at Nine and Eight. Emily and One stand either side of them, One creating a force field just encase the pieces of the knife go flying everywhere.

"OK let's do it" Eight says, taking a deep breath in then holding it, waiting for Nine to stab him. If Eight is bleeding at the end of this, I'm going to be so mad. One finishes setting up the force field, and gives Nine the thumbs up, _what is this, a test run?_ Nine thrusts the knife forward, I flinch, and so does everyone around me, the knife sails towards Eight's stomach. It hits his stomach but doesn't go through; it breaks from the pressure and hardness of his skin! The pieces of the knife fall to the ground, the clings and clangs echoing. It's awkward for a second, just us, the book and the broken knife; then the book hovers above my hand. Everyone shuffles closer towards me, trying to get a look at the new Legacy name. Nine hive-fives Eight, One fist bumps him and Emily... slaps him?

They talk in hushed tones while everyone is waiting in anticipation. The pages flick vigorously, going through the Legacies, trying to pick out the correct one. Then the flicking stops and there's just an open page. Eight, Nine, Emily and One step forward to look at the Legacy, I read aloud,

**_Impervious Skin_**

_The ability to have indestructible skin. Internal organs and bones can still be harmed. But is unlikely, due to the hardness and invulnerability of the user's skin. _

Everyone's heads turn upwards and look towards Eight, he is shocked a bit, then gives a bow – a few people giggle and some are still struck with awe.

"This. Is. Aaawwesome!" Sam and Nine say, Nine pumping his fist into the air, and going to the couch, everyone else follows. Eight looks to me, he gives that jokey smile he always gives – no one can ever replace that. I place the book down on the kitchen bench and hug him.

"You didn't think it was going to actually hurt me, did you?" he muffles through the side of my neck; I feel his heartbeat increase and decrease. He's warm – I could stay here forever,

"No, I'm just, ya know, worried for you, I can't-" I say, but I can't finish the sentence, I cup his face with my hands and peck his lips. They're sweet and sour, the perfect balance, now I could stay _here forever, _but someone wolf whistles from the lounge area – probably Nine or One, I hear everyone laugh, Nine follows with a gagging noise, I look up and see him getting a punch from Six, who gives me a thumbs up, I giggle and bury my face in Eight's muscular shoulders.

_I've never really expressed myself like this to anyone – it really made me feel how much I really need Eight. _

_I can't imagine my life without him... _

**Author's Note: Yo, yo yo, how was that chapter guys? For those guys who guessed that the Unknown POV was Rexicus Saturnus... well congratulations because you are right! thanks again for the support – please keep reviewing and check out the poll on my profile page. Did you like Eight's new Legacy?**

**What will the Five (clone) do next? **

**What will Rex do next?**

**What will the Garde do next?**

**Who was the figure in Eight's Precog vision?**

**Stay tuned for more We Stand As One!**

**Adjö (Swedish for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Hey guys so sorry about the posting mix up! (and the typo), request from I am number 10 who wanted a Three POV – here it is. Please also tell me if you want Sarah to die, or not. (some people want her dead). Thank you to my awesome reviewers, The Robot Reader, I'm Number Eleven, MichaelTheBoss, ChildOfChaos, Cas, ZazzyZ, Leaning Leon, I am number 10, Loricfan and all the Guests! **

**Annabelledash did you change your name to I'm Number Eleven? **

**Three POV**

I'm alive. Breathing. It's a miracle... but also a curse. Slave and prisoner to the Mogs. Ella. She's a nice girl. But she's also _their _weapon. The Tenth.

She's Ra's granddaughter, I know she wants to break out and reunite with the rest of the Garde, but she can't. Keeping up her act is draining her; soon she will turn over fully – with or without realising.

Right now, I have to train and keep my strength up. I'm running on a super charged treadmill. Mogs of course made it, _but damn, _this thing can go over 300 miles per hour! It's working my Velocityus Legacy well. _They _also made an obstacle course for me, it's not as good as the one me and Randon, my Cepan, made in Kenya...

_Randon... _I forgot how much I missed him, probably because I have been dead, but still. He was like my older brother; not a father figure, but a responsible older brother. Apparently he was the second youngest Cepan aboard the ship with the nine. He never was reckless; we always chose the most secluded places on Earth to hide. We stayed on some of the islands that aren't showed on the map, they were in the Mediterranean. When One was killed, we decided to move to Africa, just encase we couldn't get off the island if we were found. Kenya was nice, the people there were friendly, and they welcomed us into their community without second thoughts. I fitted in, I had dark skin, a bit lighter than the locals, but no one would think twice about me, or so I thought...

I run faster, as I reconstruct my past, I eyes stinging from the tears forming, they fly out the sides of my eyes due to the speed I'm running at. I remember the aid workers, the pale ones. The skinny boy and the fat one. The fat one was mean; the skinny one is still a mystery to me. I remember inviting the skinny one to play ball with me. I loved basketball; it was the only sport I was actually good at besides running.

I increase the treadmill speed to 500 miles per hour, way past its limit. I feel free... ironic uh? I'm in a Mog base and I feel free. I look down at my legs, they're moving so fast, that they're just a faint blur, at one point I can't even see them.

I flashback to the night, _the _night. I was resting, surrounded by my mosquito net; we had just finished an intense agility workout in the obstacle course out back. I could not go to sleep that night, something kept bothering me... those aid workers.

I remember the crash from outside, the one that got Randon up from his bed and to the door, and me asking what it was. I remember the Loric dagger in his hand, the one he brought with him from Lorien. The door creaked when he got up to its frame. I remember seeing him about to open the door... then the sword came. It was over in a few seconds, Randon... dead. His last words ringing in my ears... _run! _

Randon's face blinks in and out of my mind. I start to lose focus, and my step timing is off. I trip and go flying into the wall behind me, I hit the wall, not denting it, but badly hurting myself.

"Owwww" I mutter to myself as I get up off the ground and limp towards the treadmill to turn it off. I haven't broken anything, but I'm pretty sure I've bruised my back A LOT. After I've turned off the treadmill, I limp over to my chest.

Yes. The Mogadorians have my chest and they just gave it back to me. Don't know why; don't know how they got it. but I have my chest – it's the only thing that allows me to relive that connection I had with Randon and Lorien. But it's also the reliving of the nightmare I'm living right now.

I grab the chest from the bench top it's placed at; I sit down against the adjacent wall and place the chest in my lap. I trace my Loric symbol for 2 to 3 seconds, and then put my hand against the cold lock. It heats up a bit then a second later it falls off.

I take one breath, and open it. Randon only showed me my chest one other time. He said that I needed to improve my strength and speed to be able to understand and use the objects inside. I didn't know what it meant back then – to be fair I was only 11 years old. But now... now I do.

"Thanks Randon" I whisper quietly to myself. I look at what is inside the chest. I see a Loralite, Healing Stone, something that I think is called Xitharis, a Macrocosm, there's blade looking thing and some rope attached to it... I immediately pull out the Healing Stone and press it against my back. The pain is excruciating, I hear 2 sickening cracks and what I think is a disc being slipped back into place. I breathe after a full minute of not, the pressure in my head recedes and the cramps that have formed in my flexed muscles have slowly started to go way. I sit back and sigh.

"Holy Lore" I breathe out. After a few minutes of just staring at the opposite wall and noticing that there's only one window in this training room, I look back to my chest and go and explore the insides of its contents.

I first go to the rope-blade-thingy; I pull it out and stand up with it. It's about one and a half to two meters long in length. A _very _sharp blade hangs at the end of it, the end of the point slightly curved; the other end has a rod type object with a small ring at the bottom – a handle. I grab the handle end and instantly the rope starts retracting in, it stops with a small click and I look down at the once long rope-blade.

It's a dagger now; I turn it around and see some carvings. My Loric symbol sits on the warm handle just below the start of the blade; it glows when I grip the handle. I look around the training room and see a dummy stands about 10 meters away from me. I walk over to it, and I do something amazing. It's almost as if my conscious or instincts took over.

I grip the dagger in my right hand, the Loric symbol glows violently, and the blade-rope extends out, in mid motion I _whip _the weapon upwards. It's fast, very fast. In a blink it has the dummies head skewered onto the blade end. I'm shocked and happy... I'm shappy! I smile like an idiot for about 2 minutes, just staring at a skewered dummy.

I whip my arm to the far right and the whip instantly detaches itself from the dummies head and comes back to me. Wow. The blade end falls to the floor and it's just me, a dummy and my blade-whip. It is coiled on the floor below me, lying lifelessly on the ground. I snap my hand back and the blade retracts back to its dagger form.

"This is so cool" I say to myself, and I think I was skipping back to my chest. _Randon was right, I wouldn't have been able to use this before. But now, now I can... now I can because I am Number Three. _

I place the blade-whip back into my chest and take out a band. _A sports band... really? _It's orange, with Loric imprints around the rims; I slide it onto my left arm. Then suddenly a burning sensation fills the whole of left arm. The pain is unbearable, pins and needles are sent up and down my arm, I'm about to rip it off and then it just stops. I can't be bothered to take it off so I decide to keep practicing with my new weapon. I grab the blade-whip from my chest and run towards the dummy. But this running is not like my normal running, I bound forward, almost face planting myself into the hard floor. I try running again, this time I do go face planting into the floor.

"Oh sh*t" I say aloud, holding my face – nothings broken, but the thing is, I can't move without "over stepping" my steps. I think about what it could be for a long time, I'm not dumb or anything, it's just, if this is a new Legacy, I better get control of it before I break out of here...

Then something clicks in my head, _the band! _

I look at the orange band; it pulses with a whitish glow. This time I'm ready. I jump forward and go flying up in the air; I nearly crash into the ceiling. I land back on the ground with a thud. I'm shappy again! This band must enhance my movement traits or something – it's the only way I can say it and make it sound smart.

I take a small jump and bound towards my chest, I have better control of it this time and land perfectly – not a scratch... except for the bruise on my forehead and nose. I grab the Healing Stone for the second time in 10 minutes and heal my stupid injuries. I safely take off the band and put it back in my chest. I'm about to take what seems to be an orange crystal out, then my ESP goes on full alert.

With my Velocityus Legacy, I roll out of the way, grabbing and locking my chest in mid roll, I slide my chest aside and zoom towards the figure behind me, I punch him twice in the gut, and start running around him with supersonic speed; robbing him of his oxygen. _I'm like the Flash! _I think to myself, not realising the figures out stretched arm... I bet you can guess what happened after that.

For those who are a bit slow, in short terms – I got clothes-lined. I go sprawling into the wall that I went flying into before, I speedily get up and am about to charge but the figure shouts something and I stop.

"Hannu!" he shouts his hand out stretched – he's a Mog, I think he's what they call a true-born Mogadorian. I step cautiously towards him, my fists clenched and muscles flexed, ready for anything. The Mog walks towards me, he doesn't have a snarl on his face, and he doesn't have any weapons. _Something's not right here... _

"Number Three-" he starts, but I interrupt,

"How do you know that name?!" I shout at him, levelling my voice, so only me and him can hear it. the Mog looks worryingly around and the speaks,

"We know a lot Three, everything, to be exact... listen and listen quickly. There's a war coming Three, a big war, which cannot be prevented, the Garde are almost united. You need to get yourself and the Tenth out of here-"

"Wait, what... why?" I ask, I want to get out, but why is he telling me this?

"You don't think Ra's army can take on the Garde by themselves, do you? We've been creating biologically engineered clones, half vat-born and part Loric, they don't have Legacies; except for one... but anyway, Ra knows he's going to lose this war, he's foreseen it many times... that's why you're here. You and the Tenth are his weapon, all the Garde need to fight the Mogadorian army to be able to fulfil the prophecy. But now... Ra has gone too far, some of the Mogadorians are even starting to question him..." the Mog looks down at his hands, then looks back up,

"I don't have much time... remember, get yourself and the Tenth out" he says, walking slowly backwards towards the door, he still faces me. I'm shocked, not shappy, just shocked. The Mogs have a traitor amongst them?

"Wait... what is your name?" I say to him just before he dashes out the door, he turns around and smiles a bit,

"It's Rex, Rex Saturnus... keep safe Hannu" he responds as he bolts out the door, his last words hanging in the air. _I haven't been called Hannu in a long time. _

_Who is this guy? What does he want? _If this Rex guy is telling the truth, then we have to acted fast, I scoop up my chest, and speed off to Ella's quarters, I pick up a stray backpack on my way out, I open it in mid run, there's a letter inside. I stop and open it,

_Remember, Ra needs you, don't give him that chance. _

_Get the Tenth and get out. _

- _R_

I'll give this Rex guy one thing – he's efficient. I take out my blade-whip and clip it to my side then stuff my chest into the backpack, swing it on and zoom off to Ella's room. I'm gaining speed as I run, everything around me blurs out, I'm a blink down hallways and a blur through the base. I'm about 100 meters away from Ella's room; I reach it within 2 seconds.

I push the door open, and my mouth goes numb.

At least 20 armed Mogadorian soldiers have piled into Ella's room; they all are pointing their blasters at me. My eyes dart around and I see Ella, a Mog has her tied up and two Mog cannons are pointed at her.

"Number Three how lovely it is to see you again" a voice creeps in to my left. My eyes move towards the voice, and there he is, the scum that killed my race, the only face I remember from that dreadful night and the piece of sh*t that killed me...

In front of me stands the head, General of the Mogadorian race.

**Author's Note: Ooooo cliff-hanger! Sorry I had to do that guys, but it was the perfect moment. How'd you like Three and his Inheritance – please tell me if you want his personality a certain way or kept the same. That was Number Three folks! Hope you'd enjoyed the chapter! thanks again for all the support, please keep reviewing and commenting on my chapters. **

**Please tell me if you want Sarah to die, someone brainwashed, or resurrected (e.g. a Cepan), **

**And please try out my poll for the name of the sequel! I have already started making a cover for the story – but I haven't given it a title or symbol yet! (PLEASE!) **

**Until next time!**

**That's all folks! (Looney Tunes for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! My poll still needs more contributors! Please go to my profile page and click/try out the poll – the sequel names are you choice! Thank you to my amazing reviewers, ZazzyZ, The Robot Reader, I'm Number Eleven, ChildOfChaos, I am number 10, MichaelTheBoss, Cas and all the Guests! The finale is near... **

**Three POV**

So I'm in a sticky situation right now, 20 Mogs plus the ugly General plus hostage Ella, this equals sticky situation.

"Number Three... long time no see" the General muses weirdly, his steps become uneven as he walks towards me, he's not armed – but I'm not taking any chances. The Mogs around the room shuffle uneasily, their cannons and blasters shifting a bit in the dangerous yet awkward silence.

"That is partially you killing me... but, no hard feelings right?" I say slowly, trying to play along with Ella's act. I put my hands behind my back and slowly reach for my whip-blade. The General scowls at this; he doesn't care what happens from now. A huge healed gash runs along the side of his face, the top end of it curving up, then down towards his eyebrow, the bottom end straightening out as it nears his jaw line.

"Boy... I don't have time for games, surrender or watch this pathetic girl... die" he says with a louder tone, Ella flinches at this and tries to muffle something through her gag. I look to her, her brown eyes look back at me; I'm lost in her eyes... _I can't leave her..._

"OK..." I respond, putting my hands behind my back and taking the whip-blade with it; the Mogs can't see it because I've tucked it away in my sleeve. The General grins and walks forward towards me, he pulls out a long, thin, silver blade, my heart drops... _that's the sword he killed me with. _Ella screams through her gag, but time is slowed down, Ella has a few tears in her eyes, but they're evaporated from the fiery red colour coming from her Pyrosight Legacy. I nod quickly, and then get to work.

As the General pulls out the blade, I too pull out mine. I speedily stab his thigh – there's already a wound there, so my blow goes deeper. I duck his swing and spin with one knee on the floor, standing up after. I throw the General back telekinetically into the group of Mogs that have started advancing on me; they haven't started shooting – probably because the General was in the way. The General and Mogs go flying into the wooden closet, some scatter away, breaking the dressing table. there's a pause, and half a moment later the room has erupted into gunfire.

I dodge and weave in between the bullets and blaster fire, I whip my hand out as I front flip-kick the nearest Mog, he turns to ash immediately. My whip-blade full extends out, the strong rope-blade end flicking about. I snap it towards a group of Mogs, the weapon in the blink of an eye has a Mog skewered and another being choked by its rope. Using Velocityus, I run around the small group; I quickly look to Ella, piles of ash lay around her, she's firing back at the Mogs with Pyrosight and their own blasters! _She's pretty when she's fighting... where did that come from... concentrate Three._

I refocus back to my running. The small group of Mogs have already passed out from the lack of oxygen. I snap back my whip-blade, and start 'whipping' it from side to side – using both hands to manoeuvre it. I spin it from the left to the right so fast, that it becomes a blur in itself – like me. Mog ash is flipped up into the air, getting caught in my small slipstream. I throw my whip-blade out to the closest Mog, the blade goes right through his throat, I pull down quickly and his body turns to ash before I can see anymore Mog anatomy. There are about 5 more Mogs – excluding the passed out General. I jump and spin my whip-blade around to the nearest one; he's decapitated in a millisecond. The next few are taken out with Ella's Pyrosight, the smell of burning flesh renters the room. The last Mog stands in front of me, he's snarling. My whip retracts back into dagger form, and I throw it at the Mog. About a moment later there's a dagger sticking in a pile of ash.

Ella turns to me; her gag fell off during the fight. She has a look of relief and shock in her eyes; she hugs me – a very rib-breaking hug. She pulls away once she realises how awkward this is gonna be if she keeps holding on.

"OK new plan... get out now" I say grabbing her hand and picking up the backpack as we run out the door. I stop halfway down, and take off the backpack.

"Here, you hold it... it'll be easier for me to carry you this way" I say, she takes the backpack from me and slips it on. She smiles at me, her brown eyes drawing my focus in. I blink a few times then bend down for her to hop on my back. Once she's on I stand up,

"Hold on very tightly, this is going to be fast" I say with a grin, her arms tighten around my neck and shoulders. I take a few deep breaths then look around one more time. _Garde here we come. _I think as I take off.

I zoom down the long hallway; I pass the training room I was in before, the windows from the hallway looking into the room, crack as I speed past. I run between walls and across the base for a minute before I reach the entrance. _Wait... I remember this scent, the sun and the airy breeze... this is Kenya!_

I stare in awe at my surrounds,

"Uh Three?" Ella whispers in my ear, I snap back to reality and speed off into the Kenyan afternoon. I don't get tired from running – I guess that the Velocityus Legacy comes with an endurance level, so I'm normally good. But with Ella on my back, I'm starting to feel the weight. Running through the rainforest in Kenya isn't so bad when you're by yourself, but when you're piggy-backing someone, things can get a little tiring. We're about 3 km from the Mog base, and now I'm running on hard ground.

I'm about to stop but then I hear it.

The sound of a chopper rings throughout my ears. _Oh crap. _

"Oh crap" Ella says, smiling a bit at my confused look. I zoom off towards the horizon; I'm running in an open plain, so I can be seen from miles away. There are three helicopters tailing us.

"Uh Three? Not to scare you... but two of them have got mini-guns mounted – and they're going to fire" Ella says to me loudly, I can't just hear her over the helicopter blades. I'm about to respond but I'm interrupted by the sound of one hundred bullets firing in my direction. I weave and dodge them, still running straight forward, but occasionally curving and avoiding a volley of bullets.

I could go faster, but Ella would be thrown off and the backpack containing our important items would be ripped apart by the air resistance. I maintain a high speed, still dodging bullets and weaving around them. Ella using her Telepathy reads the gunmen's minds and tells me where they are going to shoot. She tries to turn around and shoot her Pyrosight, but she can't get a good view. A lot of sand and dust is kicked up from the terrain I'm running in now. Desert.

The choppers are still hot on our tails and my energy is running thin.

_I can do this..._

**Adam POV **

So hanging with the Garde is awesome. I'm so happy One is back; I honestly still can't believe it. I'm sitting at a desk surfing the internet for anymore sightings or things out of the ordinary, we did set up the computer to detect any suspicious behaviour, with the help from Two of course – Technokinesis really helps. I close down a tab containing the _They Walk Among Us _article and sit back and stretch out. Someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess whooo" I hear the voice say, it's a female voice trying to do an impression of a man voice – it's not working. I smile,

"One what are you doing?" I say, she giggles and comes around and hugs me. I hug her back, I've missed her so much – she was gone for good, and now thanks to Emily she's here with me. We pull apart and she sits on my lap at the desk. She leans back and sighs. I put my arms around her and bury my face in her shoulder,

"How are you fitting in?" I muffle from her shoulder, she laughs a bit and turns to face me,

"Yeah it's pretty good, Garde are awesome peeps... Eight's a cool guy, Emily's like my sis, Six... don't really know her that well yet, Marina's a nice person, Two's like my nerdy sister, Nine... is... Nine and the humans are pretty cool as well... Oh and the Chimæra are so cute" she says, playing with my hair. I realise we're so close – we've never been this close in reality, in Zarkos' machine we were, but that was an illusion or my conscience. We are moving closer together, it feels like time is stopped and this moment is one I want to relive forever.

Suddenly there's an alarm going off from the computer in front of me, One hops off and pulls up another chair, allowing me to lean forward. I'm bummed our moment got ruined, but I'm also curious in what set off the alarm. One and I look confused and baffled at the screen. Everyone else comes running in, Eight teleports in with Marina, and the rest including them crowd around the computer.

"What is it?" Malcolm says from the crowd behind me, I shrug and click on the alert tab that popped up. Immediately the screen goes to a live stream. The video loads and what's on the video sends gasps and shock around the room.

On the video is a blur with helicopters flying around it. I can make out a boy and a girl; the boy is running and the girl must be being carried, or running alongside him.

"Is that-" Sam starts, but his question is soon answered. The helicopters start firing at the figures. They dodge and curve around each bullet, not taking their direction off course for a second. Eight comes in closer and stares at the screen. The figures are fast, very fast. The desert terrain around them has been kicked up around them. The dust and sand creating their long slipstream.

Everyone seems shocked and happy, we probably believe it's a Garde, but, the only male Garde left is... Three.

"That's Number Three" Eight gasps, more are sent around the room, Nine steps forward,

"How do you know?" he asks, paying close attention to the two figures,

"I... um, had a Precog vision... it showed a fight with us against Ra and his army. Three was there – on Ra's side, so was Ella, but Ella was eventually rescued during the fight... Three however looked like he was being... controlled or something... I know it sounds crazy... but I know it's him, in my vision he moved faster than Nine and Marina" he says pointing to Three's figure and looking at Nine and Marina. Everyone is taken back again.

"He's slowing down" Six says pointing to Three's blur,

"It's because of the girl on his back" Two perks up, using her Technokinesis to zoom in on the live stream and make the quality of the footage clearer. Suddenly Three stops, he slides for a moment across the desert ground, the girl still on his back. The girl gets off Three's back and turns towards the helicopters, aka our screen. Nine speaks up,

"Holy sh*t... is that-"

"Ella" Marina finishes for him, she's shocked, everyone is in shock. This Ella girl is supposed to be or the unofficial Number Ten, but she was kidnapped by the Mogs. Two told us she was in captive with her for some time...

There's a dead silence in the room, nothing moves except for the dim computer light flashing on and off our faces. Ella turns around and blasts the nearest helicopter with lasers... but they came from her eyes! Nine whoops and Emily giggles, the rest smile at Ella's Legacy. Three looks up at the helicopter and looks back to Ella. She nods to him, and he immediately starts running below the helicopters, creating a mini tornado of dust and sand. A few more gasps go around as Ella hits the blinded helicopter with her laser Legacy. The chopper goes down and Three run-pickups Ella and they speed off into the distance. The live stream ends there, leaving more questions and a whole lot of gasping and shock expressions.

"There in Kenya" Emily says, breaking the silence and holding up the tablet she must have got from the bench top.

"So it's true then, the Garde are rising once more" Malcolm mutters quietly, everyone is still, then Marina breaks the second silence,

"We have to get to Kenya"

**Author's Note: How was that guys? How did the General survive? Will Eight's Precog vision come true? Will Ella and Three be united with the Garde?**

**Thanks again to all my awesome and fantastic readers! Please keep reviewing! Most of you wanted Sarah to either die, be brainwashed or betray the Garde, and some wanted Cepans resurrected and John to be brainwashed – Please tell me what you guys wanted from these and I'll try to make you happy! :D**

**Oh yeah – as you know I'm not one for intense shipping but, tell me what shippings you want; Eight & Marina are a definite **

**Six & John (if John returns)**

**Sarah & John (if John returns)**

**Six &Sam?**

**Sam & Two?**

**Emily & Nine?**

**One & Adam is probably certain, **

**Three & Ella?**

**Please tell me and see you next time! And please try out my poll for the sequel name!**

**I'll be back... (Arnold Schwarzenegger for goodbye) **


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is chapter 35! A shout-out to The Robot Reader – Happy Birthday for today, or yesterday (time zones in Australia are weird)! Thanks to my awesome reviewers, The Robot Reader, I am number 10, MichaelTheBoss, ZazzyZ, ChildOfChaos, I'm Number Eleven and all the Guests! **

**To ZazzyZ – Three's mindset for not killing the General will be revealed in this chapter (I wanted to space out the mystery a bit)**

**The poll for the sequel is still open for those who have not voted yet – thanks for all the people who voted, please vote to those who haven't, the poll will be up for another week or so, then the title will be revealed!**

**Emily/Five POV**

"So it begins" Ra's voice rings out across the open Kenyan plain. The old air base ground flicks up the deep orange dirt and dust; it whips against my feet.

We're here.

All of us.

It's the beginning of the end. _Great cliché Em! _

As usual my conscious had to ruin it all, but anyway – I feel amazing. We are ready for battle – I've never felt so certain about something in my life.

Eight stands to my left, Marina next to him, Six next to her, Nine next to Six and the humans and Chimæra on the other side of him. To my right, One, Adam and Two stand tall. One is smirking for some reason – probably excited to kick Mog butt. Ra continues,

"Honestly I didn't expect the prophecy to be me... but Lorien had great potential-"

"So you destroyed it, hunted down the rest of its kind and are still trying to kill us..." One spits out before Ra can finish. Adam stifles a laugh, Two covers hers and Eight and I face palm. The others give small grins and return their attention to Ra.

A massive army stands behind him, Piken, Krauls and other weird looking beasts stand behind him. I look further down... _oh sh*t. _Brutes.

Probably the remaining Subjects – we've already killed brute numbers 1, 2, 5 and 8, so I guess these are the rest. Eight and One shift uneasily next to me, we've all had bad experiences with brutes...

"Yes indeed child... you are One; the unlucky first or the one who would save the nine... very ironic isn't it?" Ra shark grins, everyone looks confused, One looks a bit pissed off now,

"What's ironic?" Nine shouts out, Six elbows him for his stupid curiosity, I giggle. _Em concentrate! _Nine looks at me and winks, giving his mocking grin, but this one has something else behind it.

Ra grins at Nine's comment and slowly steps to the side, another figure is behind him. I can't get a good view on him, the figure becomes a silhouette under Ra's shadow, and it steps forward.

The battlefield is quiet for a good minute. No one speaks; no one moves... just silence and shock. The figure steps into the Kenyan sunlight, the yellow hue revealing the mysterious person.

Shocked expressions go round; I hear a choking sob and cry. Everyone is frozen with disbelief and shock.

"What. The. F*ck" Nine says, resting on each word and leaving them to hang in the uneasy air. Six speaks up,

"Impossible"

**Approximately one day earlier...**

**Marina/Seven POV **

Everyone knows I don't like to fly, to be honest, I hate it.

After the shocking live streaming from Kenya, we literally dropped everything and ran to the airport. We boarded the plane after Six and Eight did a scout. Teleporting and Invisibility go well together. But there's a feeling of jealousy that comes over me whenever Six takes Eight's hand and turns them both invisible. I know I shouldn't be worrying about Six – she's like my sister for God's sake, and anyway there's a frickin war about to go down, as Nine would put it. but I just don't know.

Everyone sits in a small clump right at the back of the plane, I sit on the window side, Eight next to me, Six on his other side, Emily sits in front of us with Nine and Sarah, One, Adam and Malcolm sit behind us, and to our left sits Sam and Two. The Chimæra had shape-shifted into very small animals or insects. One of them sits in Eight's lap, it's in a lizard form, and it cocks its head every time Eight pats it. I grin at Eight and take his hand, he smiles back at me then pecks me on the cheek. I put the seat separator thingy up and lean on him, putting my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me in closer. We've been in the air for about an hour – Nine hasn't stopped flirting with Emily, she's very nice, she giggles at Nine's stupid remarks. Sarah is fast sleep on the window side in front of me, Sam and Two are chatting over some science book Two has in her hand. I smirk at the thought of Sam and Two being something together. I can see Malcolm reading a book behind us through the small crack between Eight's and my chair. I don't know if he's actually reading, maybe sleeping.

Adam and One are laughing and... _holding hands? _

I look to Six, she has a glum look on her face, she breaks into a grin – probably from Eight's joke. I find myself laughing as well. She soon drifts off to the side, closing her eyes and just resting.

Before I know it almost everyone around me is asleep, except for Eight. I sit up straight and turn to him. He looks at me,

"Hey" he says quietly, probably not trying to wake up Six; but Nine is probably going to be the one in the end – he's so loud.

"Hey" I say back to him, gripping his hand and bringing it up to kiss it. I rest it against my face – it's warm.

"What's up?" he asks casually, turning fully towards me. A warmness in my chest fills me.

"Nothing I'm... just glad you're back..." I say, looking down, trying to avoid his gaze. He looks at me grinning for a second, and then his expression turns to a worried and concerned look.

I feel tears rushing down my face; _I haven't actually opened up to him about what happened..._

**Eight POV **

I grin at Marina; she looks down at her seat buckle. I look at her confused and curious in why she's like this now.

"Marina? What's wrong?" I ask, I put my hand out and slowly lift her chin upwards, so that she is facing me. Tears are streaming down her face, her eyes turning slightly red from crying and her hands shaking a bit. _I haven't really talked about my... passing with her yet. _

"I-its n-nothing" she stutters, wiping away her tears and holding on to my hand very tightly. My eyebrows scrunch in confusion. She looks back up to me, her beautiful eyes tearing up and her brows curving with sadness.

"Marina... you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" I say, trying to get her to open up, I bring her closer and wrap one arm around her and kiss her head softly. She breathes normally and wipes away her tears with the end of her thin jumper.

"Is it about... you know, the accident..." I say, trying not to push her to breaking point, she nods a bit in my arms; I give a sympathetic smile and bury my face in her hair.

"It wasn't an accident... that stupid clone thing killed you... I almost killed him..." she says softly, shaking a bit in the last words. _Marina almost killed fake Five?_

"What do you mean?" I ask carefully. I've heard some parts of the story – Nine won't shut up about it; I guess it's his way of dealing with a guilty feeling. But it's no one's fault, but fake Five's and Ra's.

"I developed m-my Cryomen L-legacy after you... had... gone... I took out his right eye, and stabbed right through his left foot. I was going to finish the job but something kept me from delivering the final blow... I-it w-was you..." she says, almost breaking into tears and sobbing throughout the whole answer. I'm shocked... taken back.

_I triggered her Legacy? I stopped her from doing something she would've regretted?_

"Wow. I'm honoured I guess. I didn't know I meant that much to you back then" I say, probably ruining our touchy feely moment. She turns to me, very quickly and stares at me for a good 8 seconds, before she full on kisses me. It's amazing, filled with the same passion and emotion as before, after the battle. She carefully rests her hand on my cheek and neck, moving her hand along it, sending tingles up my back. I place my hands at her waist and upper back. I want to stay in this kiss forever.

We pull apart after almost a minute of kissing; we're both breathless. She looks to me and breaks into small laughter from my goofy grin. She leans in and we kiss again, before pulling back and sitting back in her seat with my arm around her, and her head leaning on me.

_It's perfect here._

**Three POV **

It's not perfect here. It's not even unpleasant, it's just downright terrible. After running about 20 miles from the Mog base, getting chased by three helicopters, getting shot at by two of them, evading them and finally running to Lore-knows-where.

Ella and I have set up camp, it's a wide open plain, a few trees sit in the middle, scattered along the land. We picked the biggest one to camp in. We're high up in the tree, leaning on branches protruding from everywhere. It supports our weight perfectly.

Ella is practicing Telekinesis on a few broken branches that lay lifelessly on the other still live ones. She lifts them up with ease, and drops them back down. She turns her head and sees me watching her – she gives a smile. I smile back.

Ella's a nice girl, but very unfortunate...

"Hey Three?" Ella asks, still lifting the branch telekinetically. I look to her,

"Yeah, what's up?" I say, trying to make the conversation as casual as possible. Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion before she replies,

"Um... you said that the General guy killed you?" she says carefully, I flinch a bit before nodding at her,

"Um... he was there knocked out on the ground... well in my closet, but anyway, why didn't you take revenge?" she asks, I'm a bit overwhelmed by her question, but I start to question myself about why I didn't. There's a long pause.

_Why didn't I?_

"I guess I might have been caught up in the moment..." I say, trying to end the conversation quickly. Ella realises this and stops asking questions.

**Ella POV**

I know he's lying. I can feel it – _is that a Legacy? _

I looked into Three's mind during the fight in my room – _that sounds very weird... _

Anyway, I wanted to read it so I could talk to him telepathically, but his mind was blank.

Nothing was on his mind, no thoughts, no emotion, nothing. Just blank. I'm starting to get worried about him; it's not like a normal blank mind, it was actually isolated.

Normally when I read someone's mind, there's like a setting that I'm plunged into – in Three's case, there was nothing there. I think quietly to myself for a while.

He's not talking as much as before, maybe he's just tired. _Yeah, anyway he was carrying me that whole time, running through Kenya... _

But an off feeling is still fresh in my mind. I want to read his mind again, but I really respect people's privacy. But I'm also very curious...

What if he's secretly working for the Mogs, or he has made a call to the Garde. Maybe met another traitor to the Mog race – the only one I've heard of is some Adamus kid. Maybe he's thinking of Lorien, memories... maybe thinking of me...

My curiosity gets the better of me. I telepathically read his mind. The tree branch I'm telekinetically lifting, goes shooting out into the sky when I finish reading.

Nothing...

Three flinches at this and opens his eyes for one more second. I almost scream... his eyes are black, fully black, no emotion or feeling shown. He looks around before drifting back to sleep. I stay there frozen with fear and worry. What's going on with Three?! Now I definitely know that he's not himself,

_Something is very wrong..._

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks heaps for the reviews! Happy Birthday to The Robot Reader again for yesterday or today (time zones) – you were my first ever reviewer, so thank you sooo much! **

**This wasn't a massive cliff-hanger, but it even left me thinking mysteriously! Hope this answered your confusion ZazzyZ or some of it. Poll is still up! Please vote! **

**Did you like the flash forward at the start? The next two chapters will have it explained and possibly more...**

**What happened to Three?**

**Who is the figure in the flashback that steps out from behind Ra?**

**Who likes Nine and Emily as a couple?**

**Thank you so much, please vote in the poll – and keep reviewing, tell me your thoughts on whoever and whatever!**

**Bye omuhle (Zulu for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers – the finale is near...**

**_Previously on We Stand As One... _**

I looked into Three's mind during the fight in my room – _that sounds very weird..._

Anyway, I wanted to read it so I could talk to him telepathically, but his mind was blank.

Nothing was on his mind, no thoughts, no emotion, nothing. Just blank. I'm starting to get worried about him; it's not like a normal blank mind, it was actually isolated.

Normally when I read someone's mind, there's like a setting that I'm plunged into – in Three's case, there was nothing there. I think quietly to myself for a while.

He's not talking as much as before, maybe he's just tired. _Yeah, anyway he was carrying me that whole time, running through Kenya..._

But an off feeling is still fresh in my mind. I want to read his mind again, but I really respect people's privacy. But I'm also very curious...

What if he's secretly working for the Mogs, or he has made a call to the Garde. Maybe met another traitor to the Mog race – the only one I've heard of is some Adamus kid. Maybe he's thinking of Lorien, memories... maybe thinking of me...

My curiosity gets the better of me. I telepathically read his mind. The tree branch I'm telekinetically lifting, goes shooting out into the sky when I finish reading.

Nothing...

Three flinches at this and opens his eyes for one more second. I almost scream... his eyes are black, fully black, no emotion or feeling shown. He looks around before drifting back to sleep. I stay there frozen with fear and worry. What's going on with Three?! Now I definitely know that he's not himself,

_Something is very wrong..._

**Emily/POV **

I love flying, its freedom, its serenity and it's just plain awesome. Everyone besides Nine and me has drifted off to sleep. Eight and Marina were talking in hushed tones behind us but now I guess they've fallen asleep. I'm happy that Eight finally got back to Marina.

When he was with One and me, he talked about her so much. When we first reunited I felt like I had already met her.

"Hey Emily, can I ask you something?" Nine asks from beside me, I snap out of my daydream and look to him. I'm on the window side; the air conditioning makes me shiver a bit. I smile at Nine,

"Y-yeah sure" I stutter a bit – I'm quite nervous around him, I don't know, I haven't been around many people let alone boys before I met Eight. But even so, I feel like Nine's different. Eight would say, that's because of his ego or something funny, but there's something else underneath the tough exterior his built around himself.

"Um... If you don't mind, could I ask about your Cepan?" he asks quietly, I'm a bit shocked. The only people I've opened up to about my Cepan are Eight and One – they're like my siblings; I'm serious, the amount of times that Eight pisses me off or the times I have to pull him into line; I'm technically his sister – older sister_, even if I maybe be shorter than him_. And One... _oh don't get me started_, she's like the immature sister that everybody has – the one that messes up everything. I return to answering Nine's question, his face has a soft expression on – I doubt he shows this to anyone else, which gets me thinking...

"Um... OK... well her name was Kentra, she was Kate in Argentina and Kessandra in Jamaica... she died in Jamaica... she was funny, kind – pretty much everything the average Cepan was-" before I can continue I start to sob, tears form in my eyes and one plummets down my face. I'm stuck there in silence; just Nine, me and my stupid emotions.

I'm about to continue, but suddenly someone takes my hand – I open my eyes to see Nine holding it, he gives a reassuring squeeze then let's go, allowing me to wipe away my tears. I continue,

"After the earthquake in Argentina... I was caught lifting a slab of concrete off a trapped man... some stupid teenagers caught me... and Kentra and I left as soon as I got home... Jamaica was the bad part... the Mogs followed us to Jamaica, they killed Kentra in our hotel villa... when they caught me short after, they experimented and cloned me..." I say, wiping the last of the tears away.

Nine pats me awkwardly, he grins a bit at my raised eyebrow from his weird gesture. I'm about to ask him about his Cepan but something catches my eye.

Sitting on the other side of the plane in our row is a man dressed in a trench coat and hat that covers his face. he's wearing sunglasses and his bag next to him has a faint glow of red coming from the inside.

My heart drops and the feeling of flying doesn't seem so amazing...

I nudge Nine and usher him towards the strange person. His eyes widen and he puts his finger to his lips. He mouths something, _Mogs..._

Mogs won't attack a plane full of people right? maybe he's a scout, only to collect intelligence. I stare at the Mog and Nine leans back and quietly wakes up Eight.

I look again at the Mog, his mouth curls back into a shark-grin.

_Oh sh*t_

**Ella POV**

After our little campout in the tree, Three and I set off on a hike towards Lore-knows-where. I'm still thinking about last night – the way his eyes were; the colourlessness and emptiness, it was like he was possessed – similar to those scary movies, where the girl always gets possessed. Nine always let me watch them with him.

We are both hiking; I recommended that Three doesn't use his supersonic speed to get us across the land, it'll draw attention and he will get tired.

We are still in the open plain, the sun is relentless, and it beats down on my skin. And worst of all, I think I am sun burnt. I'm wearing a singlet-top, I've rolled up my tracksuit pants and the backpack still remains on my sweaty back. I haven't talked to Three about what I saw last night. I'm afraid if I do, something bad might happen – or he'll deny it or something worse. The awkward tension is killing me; I am so close to breaking,

"SowhendidyougetyourfirstLegacy" I blurt out a bit too quickly, he turns to me, his eyebrow raised, he chuckles a bit. The truth is I'm nervous – very nervous. I haven't talked to another Garde, let alone someone I can relate to since Two disappeared... I hope she's alright.

And besides, Three is a year older than me – I'm use to being the youngest Garde, with everyone treating me like their little sister. But now...

It's different.

"Haha, slow down there speedy" he says with a small grin, I blush immediately from my awkward burst of words. Three is an interesting character. He's not cocky like Nine, not funny like Eight, not as fearless like Six, not a leader-like John, not very thoughtful like Marina or even smart like Two! He's well reserved and sometimes a bit witty. But he knows his place, so I guess that's also a good quality.

"Um... sorry... when did you get your first Legacy?" I say, more controlled now, looking into his eyes. The wind is blowing harder now, whipping my hair and tiny bits of sand into my legs. Three's hair is fine. His closely cut hair doesn't budge, his hair style is pretty much similar to an African American's hair cut. I like it – it suits him. Three answers my question,

"Um well, it was just an everyday training session... I was with Randon, and I was running the obstacle course he and I made together. He was teaching me a lot of free running and agility exercises... I was running up to try out a distance jump test... but instead of my usual running speed, I sorta zoomed forward and ran into a tree... I broke my nose... but I got a new Legacy!" he says finishing, I giggle a bit at his tiny bit of added wit. We walk for a bit more before Three turns to me,

"So when did you receive you first L-" he suddenly starts to convulse, he falls to the ground, I scream and kneel by his side.

"THREE?!" I scream trying to stop him from shaking, his eyes roll back and he stops shaking. I start shaking him, me doesn't budge, but something happens...

His eyes open with lightning quick speed, and a scream is caught in my throat. His eyes are black. Nothingness. The same as last night. Three speaks, but it's not his voice,

"The Garde have risen, Second Phase initiated. Subject has been retrieved" there's a pause,

"THREE?!" I scream at him, shaking him, trying to snap him back to his self. The voice continues,

"They will fall Number Ten. A second betrayal is on its way, and not from who you suspect. Two will fall, eight will stand. The final stand for the Garde is far from here...

Ra will find you, and when he does there's no turning back. Tenth is rising. No Legacy can help you now..." there's another pause, I'm still crying and shaking Three, _I can't give up on him, the voice said the Garde have risen – we have to get to them! _The voice speaks again,

"He has found you"

**Eight POV **

So I'm having a wonderful dream about something I've already forgotten. Then Nine wakes me up and Emily and him explain the situation.

Mog + plane = bad situation = replay of the other plane trip.

I'm really starting to see why Marina hates flying.

"Mog at my 9 o'clock" Nine says, I grin at his unintentional pun and refocus myself.

"Oh c-mon, we can't have one good plane ride can we?" I whisper loudly to Emily and Nine. Em giggles and face palms herself, and Nine just grins a bit. We don't want to wake the others, Two will freak – no question, Sam and Marina will probably follow Two's lead. Six will walk up to him and kill it in front of the other people on the plane. I'm surprised Nine didn't do that... Em must be rubbing off on him. _Joy. _

"OK plan... Eight it's all you" Em says, pointing at me. I raise an eyebrow and my mouth drops open.

"What?! Why me?" I whisper back to them, I'm starting to get a cramp in my back from leaning in this awkward position. Emily rolls her eyes and Nine sits there also wondering why he's not getting chosen by his crush to kill Mogs. I smirk a bit.

"Because dummy, you have Superman skin" she whispers back loudly, Nine and I both make quiet 'Ohhhh' sounds. Emily face palms again,

"Ya know, if you keep doing that – you're going to come dumber by the face palm" I say grinning, she breaks into a smirk but tries to put on a pissed off face. Nine laughs – trying to keep it a tone down.

"Just hurry up and kill the stupid Mog" she says, gesturing for me to get up. I get up and slowly slide out of my seat, trying not to wake Six who's on the other side of me. I turn around to Emily and Nine, and give a thumbs up and a wink. Nine grins and points to the Mog, he starts gesturing his hands in a breaking motion, like he's snapping-_Ohhhh. _I nod slowly. Em face palms AGAIN. I stifle a small laugh as I make myself visible to the Mogs line of sight.

I very slowly walk to the bathroom; as I predicted the Mog gets up and follows me, placing something into the inside of his jacket. _Oh yeah Eight! who's the strategic master of the Legacies? I am! _I think to myself, at that moment I almost trip over – some dude has his limp leg out in the walk way. I hear a small shuffle from Nine and Emily's area.

I continue my very slow way to the bathroom; the Mog is right behind me. I slowly open the blue door and slide in; the Mog pushes it more open and shoves me back into the opposite wall in the bathroom. He locks the door behind him. _Just what I wanted. _He turns to face me,

"Dude I've got a girlfriend... so this cannot happen" I say motioning the space between us, I'm enjoying my taunt. He scowls,

"Loric scum" he spits through his teeth, I wave my hand in front of my nose and put the best grossed out face on,

"Duuude two words... Breath. Mints" I say, pinching my nose shut to make a funny voice. Mister Mog here doesn't like my insult – the toothpaste they sell at Mogs'r us must be pretty bad.

"Enough games Garde – surrender and I won't kill the rest of you pathetic race that's on this plane" he says, taking out a sharp, long, silver knife from the inside of his coat.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I taunt back, getting ready in fighting stance – but the problem is... THIS IS A FRICKIN TOILET! So in reality I'm being crammed in one side of the stall – and it's not like the Bourne films or the movies where someone is getting beaten up in a bathroom stall on a plane – no. This is just plain weird.

"ARGH!" the Mog semi-shouts, and runs towards me – by run I mean, take half a step towards me. And thrusts the blade straight towards my chest. The sword breaks on impact from my indestructible skin; the Mog is shocked and still smells gross. He tries to stab again, but this time I catch his hand before he thrusts. I break his wrist; he cries in agony but it quickly muted by me slitting his throat with the broken shard of sword he was still holding on to.

He disintegrates into ash or dust – whatever it is, it's just downright nasty.

"It's not you... it's me" I say grinning at my continuation of my original taunt. Turn to exit.

Before I can open the door, there's a pile of ash sitting on the bathroom stall floor. I carefully step out, and dust off the remaining ash and make my way back to Emily and the rest.

I get back and they look at me, their eyes wide. Nine leans forward,

"That Legacy it f*cking awesome... Tell me everything!" he says, Emily seems to want to listen on it as well, so she leans in.

I smile widely and begin to tell my short and amazing tale.

**Three (strange voice) POV**

"The Garde are ready, I can smell their blood.

Mogadore will rise from the ashes, the Legacies will be killed.

The Tenth will claim this planet...

The Great Expansion continues.

The Second Phase is pending,

Our army is hungry,

The Betrayal is set,

The Fallen are ready,

Setrakus Ra, the Mogadorians – all will kill you Loric, they will find you, and when they do scars to your ankles will be meaningless.

Our Weapon has been retrieved,

The Tenth is rising..."

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Chapter 35 – I feel like we should be celebrating or something. Please keep reviewing – congrats to The Robot Reader; you have officially created the longest review ever seen! Thanks to all those who read and review my story; ZazzyZ, The Robot Reader, I am number 10, MichaelTheBoss, ChildOfChaos, I'm Number Eleven, the Guests and anyone I missed out!**

**Who is the bluish hue figure from Eight's vision?**

**Who is the figure who steps out from behind Setrakus Ra? **

**What's up with Three? **

**Whose voice is Three speaking through?**

**Who is the Weapon?**

**Who is the Tenth?**

**Who will Fall?**

**Who will betray the Garde?**

**Sorry for the cliff-hangers and mysterious questions. Poll is closing tomorrow! It's a tie between two awesome names (I don't know if you guys can see the poll results but I'm keeping it a surprise just encase)**

**Thanks again you awesome peeps, **

**Agurra (Basque for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	38. Chapter 37 - Finale Sequel Reveal

**Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 37 is here! Sorry to ZazzyZ for answering your message, and again sorry Leaning Leon, I keep on forgetting to write buzz cut! (Thanks again by the way). To my reviewers, ZazzyZ, Leaning Leon, I'm Number Eleven, MichaelTheBoss, The Robot Reader, I am number 10 and all the Guests! **

**One POV **

Landing in Kenya is boiling hot. The air seems to want to choke me and cook me. Eight is fine with it, Adam is as well, and the rest are trying to deal with it. Eight's probably fine with it because he lived in the mountains and India for most of his life – so I guess he can handle the heat to an extent. Adam on the other hand spent over 3 years in Kenya, so he kinda likes it here...

"OK, they're in an abandoned airstrip Malcolm" Six says, holding the tablet and showing it to him. Sam stands next to Two. I can tell straight away that Two hates this weather. England is _very _different from here. But I must admit her and Sam, get along _very _well.

A smirk appears on my lips and Adam raises an eyebrow. I look to him,

"They would make a good couple" he says, almost as if he was reading my mind – we did share the same mind for a few years, so I guess it's a thing between us. I grin and take his hand, walking towards the SUV we rented, it's a depressing looking grey colour, dark tinted windows and a skid mark across the left side door – _I'm lovin it_.

We pile into the SUV, everyone taking up space, a few grunts and complaints; mostly about Nine's way of taking up space – it's so hot and sweaty in here, it's kinda gross.

"TURN THE AIRCON ON!" Nine screams from the back, he sounds like a little girl and looks like... actually let's not go there. I sit back and relax, soaking in the fresh air conditioning from the small vent in the centre air-con panel.

We've driven about 2 kilometres since we rented the SUV. The air strip where Ella and Three supposedly are is about 18 km from the airport we left. It's been half an hour since we rented and drove. Adam sits next to me, Sarah on his other side. Malcolm is in the passenger seat with Six driving. Behind me is Marina, Eight and Nine. Behind them are Emily, Two and Sam, with the Chimæra.

"Guys I just realised something" Eight calls from the back, it grabs everyone's attention,

"What?" Emily says, leaning back to the small air conditioning vent behind her – it's a weird position.

"We will probably not make it to the air strip" he says a smirk making its way onto his face. Emily gets really worried about this and jerks forward to Eight,

"Why?" she says, the rest of us know what's about to come,

"Because Six is driving" he says, everyone besides Six cracks up, the air is filled with laughter – even during a war.

"Shut up Eight!" Six shouts from the front, some people crack up harder,

"Oh c-mon Sweetheart! You're a good driver... sometimes" Nine says, his mocking grin on his face, Eight laughs, and Marina face palms herself and cuts off Eight's laughing by kissing him. Nine gags and I make an 'Oooooo' sound. I giggle and take Adam's hand, I lace his fingers and place my head on his shoulder.

I like Adam – he's actually the person I care most about in the world. I just hope he feels the same way...

We reach the abandoned airstrip one hour earlier than expected. Mainly because there's no traffic – and by no traffic, I mean, no one wants to go to an abandoned airstrip. All of us have piled out of the car and stand in the once airplane runway. The deep orange ground has dust and dirt particles that fly float gracefully over the surface of the earth. The flowing movement makes me feel a bit at ease – but I definitely know something's not right.

"Well this sucks" Nine blurts out, earning a punch in the arm from Six, who has just punched Eight in the arm from the car ride. Eight and Emily grin and Nine's over reactive hurt look.

"OK we should stick together. Ra might have set up an ambush... Six lead the way" Malcolm says, giving the tablet to Six. We all follow Six, I see empty hangers up ahead, and some closed ones straight in front of us about a kilometre forward. We walk towards the closed hanger but Nine stops, we do the same,

"Wait... something's not right..." he says, his mocking grin has now gone, and is replaced by a battle Nine – a more cautious version.

"What do you here" Marina asks, looking around, Eight does the same. Sarah, Sam and Malcolm hold their guns firmly, turning around to see if there are any threats. Nine stops and looks into the distance,

"Oh sh*t" he says, I'm about to ask what, but then the closed hanger doors in front of us open. They reveal two Mog armies and Piken. The Piken roars an ear splitting roar that envelopes the whole airstrip in its monstrous sound.

And right there, walking towards us is the stupid leader himself, Setrakus Ra – his armies follow behind him. His golden cane in one hand and a whip like weapon in the other one – he wants a fight.

_This is not good. _

**Five (clone) POV**

I hover in the Kenyan skies, just reflecting...

I have no purpose in life, and I'm not even supposed to be alive...

I'm awaiting my next order. I know I shouldn't, but I have no choice,_ Yes you do! Help the Garde!_

I fly back down to ground, the Mog base in Kenya to be exact.

Apparently Ella and Number Three escaped two days ago. Guess they didn't wait for an invitation for a goodbye. I'm still debating to myself about my decisions and life overall. I'm still in shock. I want to help the Garde...

If only if it were that easy. I do still keep the words that Rex told me. But how would I do it?

"Sir... Number Five?" a voice enters my ears, I cringe at the words Number Five. _I'm not that anymore... I never was that._

"What?" I say, turning to face a vat-born soldier holding documents and a Mog blaster.

"Um... sir, you are needed in Sector 12348... the air base sir... the Garde are there" he says, I'm frozen with shock. _The Garde are here? _This could be my chance at redemption – but they would never welcome me back, not after what I did...

Instinctively I lean towards helping the Garde, but Ra is _there, _and if he finds out, he won't hesitate to kill me. But something clicks inside of me.

_I have to do this... it's what a Loric would do..._

I fly off into the Kenyan sky and zoom towards Sector 12348. The wind is in my face, it's hot while walking or running – but I'm flying very fast that the hot air seems cold to my body.

There are no clouds in the sky, just me the blue sky and a mission.

I'm not very confident for this, but I know what has to be done.

**Emily/Five POV **

"So it begins" Ra's voice rings out across the open Kenyan plain. The old air base ground flicks up the deep orange dirt and dust; it whips against my feet.

We're here.

All of us.

It's the beginning of the end. _Great cliché Em!_

As usual my conscious had to ruin it all, but anyway – I feel amazing. We are ready for battle – I've never felt so certain about something in my life.

Eight stands to my left, Marina next to him, Six next to her, Nine next to Six and the humans and Chimæra on the other side of him. To my right, One, Adam and Two stand tall. One is smirking for some reason – probably excited to kick Mog butt. Ra continues,

"Honestly I didn't expect the prophecy to be me... but Lorien had great potential-"

"So you destroyed it, hunted down the rest of its kind and are still trying to kill us..." One spits out before Ra can finish. Adam stifles a laugh, Two covers hers and Eight and I face palm. The others give small grins and return their attention to Ra.

A massive army stands behind him, Piken, Krauls and other weird looking beasts stand behind him. I look further down... _oh sh*t. _Brutes.

Probably the remaining Subjects – we've already killed brute numbers 1, 2, 5 and 8, so I guess these are the rest. Eight and One shift uneasily next to me, we've all had bad experiences with brutes...

"Yes indeed child... you are One; the unlucky first or the one who would save the nine... very ironic isn't it?" Ra shark grins, everyone looks confused, One looks a bit pissed off now,

"What's ironic?" Nine shouts out, Six elbows him for his stupid curiosity, I giggle. _Em concentrate! _Nine looks at me and winks, giving his mocking grin, but this one has something else behind it.

Ra grins at Nine's comment and slowly steps to the side, another figure is behind him. I can't get a good view on him, the figure becomes a silhouette under Ra's shadow, and it steps forward.

The battlefield is quiet for a good minute. No one speaks; no one moves... just silence and shock. The figure steps into the Kenyan sunlight, the yellow hue revealing the mysterious person.

Shocked expressions go round; I hear a choking sob and cry. Everyone is frozen with disbelief and shock.

"What. The. F*ck" Nine says, resting on each word and leaving them to hang in the uneasy air. Six speaks up,

"Impossible"

**Eight POV **

I'm shocked. I'm frozen. Can't move. _What?!_

"Son of a b*tch!" Nine says, trying to run forward, but everyone pulls him back using Telekinesis. He stops resisting and stands uneasily. We are all staring at the figure that step from behind Ra.

The figure we know as John.

"JOHN!" Sarah screams, tears are rushing down her face, I look to Six, she's shedding tears. John our leader, the Fourth is standing at Setrakus Ra's right hand. My fists are clenched so tight, that the blood flowing through my veins and into my hands has stopped. The air suddenly turns strange and shocking.

"Human he cannot hear you. He's opened his eyes to the truth of Lorien... the truth that the great planet full of potential is... dead" Ra's voice bellows, echoing throughout the empty plain. Two more figures step from behind Ra... _Oh my Lore..._I clench my fists even more, Marina does the same and Nine and Six are just really pissed off and shocked.

There standing beside Ra's ugly face is our sweet, innocent Ella and what seems to look like Three!

"ELLA!" Marina screams to her, Marina's eyes have become watery, I hold her back; she struggles against my strength. She ultimately gives up and cries into my shoulder. She pulls away and stares dead straight at the army in front of us.

"WHY?!" Nine shouts at Ra; Ra smiles an eerie expression, all of the Garde and humans are tense now, weapons drawn, and fists clenched, ready for battle.

"Number Three was always a part of Phase 2. Because of his age we could use his... service for great potential" Ra stalks around Three; Three just stands there still, not flinching – his eyes fully black and emotionless, his blank face creeps me out. _Just like my vision..._

"Brilliant isn't he? Inheritor to the great Velocitan, Elder of Speed... Three's Legacies did indeed far exceed Velocitan's; Super Agility, ESP and Supersonic Speed... amazing specimen... amazing Mogadorian soldier and room for more and more power..." Ra says, everyone flinches, Marina takes my hand, she now is standing strong.

"The Tenth... A legend or myth to you... well I can assure you Loric that he is no myth... I am the Tenth Elder" Ra says, a few gasps and a lot of frozen and shocked expressions paint our side of the battlefield. Six almost drops her sword and I almost trip. _I've got a bad habit of doing that._

"Bull. Sh*t" One screams out, crossing her arms, and inclining her hips. Ra shark grins and steps forward.

"Dear Ella here is my heir – my... granddaughter" Ra plays, _now he's done it, shock of the day goes to... Setrakus Ra!_ We are all speechless, Marina chokes and Nine doesn't make eye contact with Ra, he instead shouts out, and punches the ground – but is calmed down soon by Emily.

"As for the Fourth... it is said Pittacus is the only one strong enough to kill me... I have my predictions" Ra says, returning to his spot on the Mogadorian front. _John could be Pittacus Lore?_

We all get into battle stances and positions.

"First take out the Pikens and brutes. Malcolm, Sam and Sarah - I want you guys to cover us and kill any stray Mogs, we'll have the Chimæra help you. Marina I want you to take on Three – speedsters don't like cold; you've got the best of both. Emily, take on John; if John has memories of our Legacies, then I want you to fight him; he doesn't know yours. Two, One and Adam, take out as much and whatever you can. Six, Nine and myself will be taking on Ra, also trying to snap Ella's trance out" I finish, everyone looks at me surprised, Emily and Six raise an eyebrow and Marina smiles widely at me – her tears have gone.

"What? I had a vision on this battle" I say, Marina takes my hand and leans on me,

"Ohhhh" half of them respond, I smile and return to our awesome battle plan – made by me.

Ra stands back and time seems to slow down as he raises his hand for the indication of the start of our fight. Immediately Two grows to about 30 feet tall, she jump-smashes a group of Mogs, ash is thrown into the air, she then turns into liquid and is literally a 30 foot tall tidal wave that kills a Piken and about 30 Mogs, One and Adam sprint off in Two's direction and stomp violently. The tremors and earthquakes they create are deafening – it literally moves the bit of earth we're on, about 10 meters; it crashes over the Mogs and an unfortunate Piken.

At that second I see Three sprinting towards us – he's faster in real life, _very fast. _I look to Marina, she gives me a flying kiss them sprints off towards Three, a thick line of frost in her slipstream. _She looks so good in battle... um... _

The humans behind us are fighting off stray Mogs, I see the Chimæra fighting bravely, shifting between forms; I see a fat Chimæra – probably Stanley, turn into a hippopotamus and fatten a group of Mogs.

I look to Six and Nine – they both give me smiles and reassurance

"You ready?" I ask them,

"Let's do this" Nine says, and Six pumps her fist in the air. But I see some sadness behind her eyes – John probably. But I return my focus back to the fight,

_We will get through this; we will win, we are the Garde, united we stand and united we fall: we will win this because WE STAND AS ONE..._

**Author's Note: YAYAYAYAY! That was the finale guys! I know you must be pretty mad right now – with the whole cliff-hanger and repeat of The Revenge of Seven – where Pittacus Lore ends the book during a battle; but it's seriously going to be an action packed, awesome sequel... **

**I am proud to announce the sequel to We Stand As One is...**

**THE STAND OF EIGHT!**

**YAYAYAY! You guys did vote for this title, so thanks so much! **

**It has been an honour writing for you in this story! The first chapter will be up ASAP (remember I'm consistent), **

**Now I'm going to thank every reviewer to every review this Fanfiction! (In order)**

**The Robot Reader, Cas, Lucy Mia Smith, MichaelTheBoss, I'm Number Eleven, I Am Number Eight, ChildOfChaos, I am number 10, thesecondgarde, Loricfan, SoulsOfStardust, ZazzyZ, Leaning Leon and all the Guests! (And thank you to my followers and favourites)**

**Thanks again – please review and tell me what you thought and what you want in the next book! **

**Until next time my fellow readers! (Paragon 8 for goodbye)**

**Paragon Eight**


End file.
